


Utak

by Utadukeeus



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 56
Words: 113,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utadukeeus/pseuds/Utadukeeus
Summary: This is a Skyrim fan-fiction featuring multiple OCs made by one person. Mainly focusing on the adventures of a young Argonian by the name of Utadukeeus Cacles who shortly deemed himself Utak to make it easier for foreigners to address him. Forced to flee from his home by the Thalmor, he fled to Skyrim in an attempt to reunite with his family. However an unexpected power quickly ravaged the land, causing all sorts of chaos and hysteria. In this alien, cold lane. Utak finds out he has a power that hasn't been discovered in years. With this power he is capable of either saving the world, or destroying it. Throughout his journey he will encounter countless familiar characters within the game and other, unique characters found only here. In the world of Tamriel, one cannot expect who they'll make friends with. Utak lessons well throughout his journey. He also discovers that despite having incredible power, he cannot do everything by himself and he learns that the hard way with an unsavory group of people and an unexpected team of unlikely heroes.





	1. Chapter 1

It has been a quiet day in Black marsh as it is the time to begin to pray to the Hist. The Hist is what gave the Argonians of Black marsh life and what will guide them to their next lives. The symbol of this great power is the trees of Black Marsh the home of Argonians.

The other races of Tamriel have little understanding of Argonians and some find them repulsive as they are described as lizards that are the size of a man. Many would find praying to a tree would be nothing but a waste of time but most just don’t understand the livelihood of Argonians either. This is something that Utadukeeus will learn in his life as he will have to deal with people of all ten races of Tamriel. As he prays to the tree he wonders why this home of his is so divided. Many would consider the Black marsh of Tamriel as a jungle that can’t be conquered. However that rumor did not stop the slave drivers of Morrowind from trying to invade these homelands. The dark elves of Morrowind encouraged the Empire of Cyrodiil to try to take control as one of their previous Emperors Talos did in the past.

The Empire was desperate in a war with the Aldmeri Dominion taking heavy losses from the High Elven mages of the Thalmor a group within the Dominion. Because of this, Emperor Titus Mede II had his army march into the swamps of Black Marsh as they try to “encourage” the Argonians to join their ranks. As Argonians do worship life, they are very efficient in guerilla warfare as a way to defend their home. Utadukeeus is worried about the Aldmeri Dominion as they have officially invaded Black marsh this month. He however has yet to encounter the beasts that are hidden among their ranks.

Because of that he is scared for his homeland. Therefore, he along with his brother will be trained by his parents in the art of stealth. As his parents have joined the An-Xileel a faction of Argonians trying to take back their home from these three powers that dare invade his home.

“Are you ready?” his brother Bah-Tan whispered. 

“Yeah, I’m finished” Utadukeeus replied. The two brothers get up and stretch as they had not realized how long they actually took to pray. Before they left they decided to admire themselves in by staring at the closest puddle. Bah-Tan had bright green scales with horns that have the shape of a ram along with bright blue feathers running along between them. His eyes were white with large black pupils in the middle. The shape of his head and face are that of a lizard. Utadukeeus however has black scales covering his body, he has no horns or feathers, his eyes are similar to that of a snake as they have the look of a predator. Both Argonians laughed as they couldn’t control their tails from whipping back and forth.

“I really don’t wanna train tomorrow” Bah-Tan complained.

“I know what you mean, I’m still sore from the last exercise Father had us do!” Utadukeeus yelled. “Running up and down that hill with that broken tree branch was a real pain you know!”

"At what point do we use tree branches to fight our enemies?”

“When your blade gets dull.” A deep voice answers from behind. The two brothers turn around to find a tall and imposing looking Argonian with bright red scales with black feathers sitting on top of a hornless head, the two eyes were black as night and were staring down at the two children."You use 'em to make spears or arrows."

“Hello father” begins Utadukeeus.

“Do you know what time it is?” Chunhaj asks.

“No, we were too busy praying”

The tall lizard sighs and nods his head at the scene before him with his children admiring their looks in the puddle next to them. “It is time to go to sleep, we will be training tomorrow.”

“Damn” Bah-Tan muttered.The three Argonians walk back to their hut.

“Father who are the Thalmor?” Utadukeeus asked.

“More people who would take you away from us.” Chunhaj answered.

“What is the difference between these guys and the dark elves of Morrowind?”

“They drag around a different banner, and there is more than one race among them.”

“I thought it was just High Elves.” Utadukeeus begins to scratch his head in confusion.

“No there are also wood elves and there are Khajit.”

“Those cat people?” Bah-Tan begins. “So what if there are different races among them. They will still get sick when they try to come in Black marsh.”

“This is a far more dangerous enemy that we are facing.” Chunhaj replies. “They are winning the war against the Empire who by the way are also here.”

“But how hard do we really need to train before we face these enemies?”

“Do not rush into battle little hatchling, you still aren’t ready”

"How soon until you are finished training us?”

“A couple of months, you and your brother are learning quickly, despite the constant complaining” the three Argonians have finally reached their hut. “Get a good night’s rest you two, the training from now on will be completely strenuous starting tomorrow.”

“What….why!?” Utadukeeus asked.

“I could hear you all the way from our home about how difficult you think this is.” Utadukeeus grunted as he walked to his bed. The bed is mostly a pile of furs collected from animals around the hut that they live in. He climbs to the top of the pile and then he shuts his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

This mourning was rather horrifying for Utadukeeus as he woke up with his hand on fire. He stared at his hand frozen in horror. After he regained his senses he rushed to the closest puddle of water to dip his hand in but the fire was still there. Because of this he was screaming so loud that Bah-Tan and Chunhaj rushed out of the hut to help him.

“HELP ME! HELP ME!” Utadukeeus was screaming. He shows them his hand but then somehow. The flames shot from his hand like a flamethrower at his brother and his father. Bah-Tan was standing still so Chunhaj Tackled him out of the way. But not without consequences, as he stood up he felt a burning sensation on the top of his head. His feathers were on fire! He was constantly smacking the top of his head until the burning stop.

Utadukeeus tried the same thing by smacking his hand on the ground, but to no avail. At this point he noticed that he was feeling no pain from the fire at all. He thought about the fire, wanting it to go away, to extinguish. Suddenly the fire vanished. He looks down at his hand to find no burn marks on his scales, it was as if it never happened.

“What was that!?” Bah-Tan asks.

“That was fire magic.” Chunhaj answered. “Utadukeeus, you apparently now have unlocked your ability to tap mana.”

“What does that mean?” Utadukeeus asks.

“It means that you are officially a mage.”

“So I can make fire whenever I want? How? You aren’t a mage.”

“No but your mother was.”

“What?”

“You never knew that because she died when you two were too young to remember. She was very skilled at magic. Those who chose to fight her were completely wiped out. It is possible that you inherited her skill of magic and you just didn’t use it until today.”

“What does this mean? For me to be a mage now and not my whole life?”

“It is honestly a recesive trait. It could have been completely random. It could have been a higher power involved, but I highly doubt it. Why you didn't have this until now? Who knows? Either way, we have to find someone who can help you control the new abilities you now have."

“I don’t think there is any mage past these trees do you?”

“I know. I’m just going to have to contact an old friend of mine because he is the only mage I know. I’ll have to use the messenger hawk again.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot you had that bird. You haven’t used him in years!” Bah-Tan laughs. Chunhaj disappears into the hut to find his hawk. Bah-Tan turns to Utadukeeus as he stares at the ground.

“Someone is getting special treatment huh.” Bah-Tan laughs.

“Special treatment huh?” Utadukeeus replies.

“You better not use that fire on me the next time we spar!”

“Hah! I’ll try to resist the urge.”

“Well I can still kick your ass anyway.”

“Wanna bet?”

“The usual wager!”


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a month since Utadukeeus produced flames out of nothing on his hand. Throughout this time he had seen many different images and different ways his hands were glowing. One time his hand was making ice instead of fire and another time it was producing lightning. There was a time when his hand had an aura of gold around it, another time it seemed as if a black hole was floating in the middle of his palm. There were times when both his hands were glowing green, and other times when they were glowing red.

 

This was the week where this Festus Krex person is supposed to show up at the little hut to teach Utadukeeus how to control his magic. As far as what was told by the last letter sent to Chunhaj.

 

“Son, someone is here to see you.” Chunhaj says behind him. Utadukeeus turns around and sees his father and beside him is a man with a cloak as black as night. The man was also wearing a hood so far up that the shadow was hiding his entire face. What was most intriguing was the red hand in the chest area of the cloak.

 

After a few moments of Utadukeeus and the cloaked man staring at each other, the man finally pulls back his hood. Under this cloak was a harmless looking old man.

 

“Well? Are you going to say anything to me or are we just going to stare at each other for another minute?” The old man asks.

 

“Ugh….hi” Utadukeeus replies in an awkward tone.

 

“Hmph, he doesn’t even realize who I am yet.” Then it finally hit Utadukeeus, this was Festus Krex.

 

“Festus Krex! You are supposed to show me how to control my magic!”

 

“Well you already know who I am, you have yet to introduce yourself.”

 

“My name is Utadukeeus.”

 

“Ugh….”

 

“Just call me Utak.”

 

“Alright well what school of magic do you wish to learn?”

 

“I’m not really familiar with any of them.”

 

“Hmph! I will try to explain them as best as I can.”

 

“There is Illusion, this school allows you to control the minds of your targets. You can make them more passive as you approach them or make the turn on each other and you can even make them fear you.”

 

“There is the school of Conjuration. This school allows you to summon demons from the realm of Oblivion to fight for you. You can also bring the dead back to life to serve you but that isn’t recommended as most societies look down on necromancy.”

 

“The school of Alteration allows you to break the rules of reality allowing you to do amazing things such as walking on water. You can harden your skin or scales in this case and make them hard as stone. Not that you Argonians need it but you will also be able to breathe under water.

 

 

“The school of Restoration allows you to make the body heal itself. You can close open wounds just by waving your hand. This is also the go to school when you want to fight the undead as this school has spells to fight them.”

 

“Then there is the school of Enchanting. This simply allows you to put magical properties in whatever object you like.”

 

“Then the best for last hehehe, the destruction school. This allows you to melt your enemies with a graceful fire. This allows you to encase your foes in a beautiful chunk of ice. You can also use the wrath of a thunderstorm on those who oppose you.”

 

Utadukeeus was very excited as to how many options there was for him to learn. His eyes could not be any wider. His smile could not be any bigger.

 

“So which school would you like to learn first?” Festus asked.

 

“Conjuration?” Utadukeeus asked not knowing what to choose.

 

“Was that a question!?”

 

“Conjuration sir!”

 

“Hmph, very well. Utak my boy, you better prepare your ass because this training is going to be hard and it will start tomorrow!”

 

“I was afraid you were going to say that. By the way since you have a nickname for me, should I give you one?”

 

“Only if you wish to have your face melted off.” Festus answered with a shrug.

 

“Can’t wait for tomorrow.”

 

“Hehe, you should enjoy the rest of today as much as possible.”


	4. Chapter 4

These times have been hard on Utadukeeus. Whenever he wasn’t training with Chunhaj, he was training with Festus. The only time he was resting was when he was sleeping. Luckily for him Chunhaj understands the stress so he is left alone, that is until Festus decides it’s time for him to wake up. It might have been exhausting so far but Utadukeeus has gotten very powerful. 

 

Every day was a different lesson when training with Festus. There were spells taught from different schools in every session. There is so much for Utadukeeus to learn that it has affected his training with his father. His father set up practice targets for him to cast certain spells on. Mostly spells that could be casted quietly that is. This has also affected his relationship with Bah-Tan.

 

Bah-Tan now likes to encourage Utadukeeus to “put on a light show” or “show him something interesting.” Bah-Tan also likes to brag about “being ahead in father’s training” and “knowing some new cool moves.” This also entices Utadukeeus to brag about this new abilities and how he is able to catch up easily. It also increased the amount of times they have competitions.

 

“Hey brother, Festus wants to speak with you.” Bah-Tan says. Utadukeeus then gets out of bed and leaves the hut. He sees Festus sitting under the shade of a tree close by.

 

“Mourning sir.” Utadukeeus begins.

 

“Utak, I have to tell you something.” Festus says.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Today is the day I leave, I have to go home.”

 

“What!? But you have been here for nine months! Why leave now? I still have so much to learn!”

 

“Utak, you have already learned so much from me. Most mages you will run into will consider you an expert. At least when it comes to Conjuration and Destruction that is. You are still a novice at Illusion, you good enough at Restoration to take care of most of your problems. Alteration could use a bit of work and unfortunately we never got started on enchanting.”

 

“Then shouldn’t I still be training? There is still so much for me to learn.”

 

“You don’t understand Utak, I have to see to the needs of my family.”

 

“Oh… I understand.”

 

“Not really but… you will someday.”

 

“Where can I find you if I need you?”

 

“Huh?” Festus was surprised by that question. He didn’t know what to think of it. So he gave him an honest answer. “You can find me in Skyrim. I will know if you come and I will send someone for you.”

 

“Right…goodbye Festus.”

 

“Just don’t take this as an excuse to slack off. I still want you to practice with your magic.”

 

“I’ll miss you too sir.” Laughed Utadukeeus. Festus then mounts his horse and rides off.

 

These past few weeks have been a big deal for Utadukeeus. There are times that he will never forget. He thinks back to moments like trying to use Illusion magic on his brother. Summoning Atronachs to spar with him. Casting destruction spells while keeping a ward up. There were other times like using Necromancy to bring back dead animals for practice.

 

Whenever trouble comes or should some disaster happen, he now knows that Festus and his family will take care of him. When he first met Festus, he thought that he was just some hard-headed old man whose ignorance would know no bounds. However he found an understanding and caring teacher behind those harsh words. A kind of character considered rare in these war torn lands.


	5. Chapter 5

A bit of misfortune happened after Festus left the three Argonians. The Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion have gone deeper into Black Marsh. They are only a few miles from Utadukeeus and his family. Because of this Chunhaj had his two sons training in one-handed sword combat as that was a skill most useful to him in his time. Bah-Tan also showed some considerable skill in Archery. Both the sons were also rather skilled at sneaking past enemies as they do have to hide from Chunhaj during training sessions. Utadukeeus did not stop practicing magic either. He would cast spells taught to him by Festus as a way to practice.

 

The two brothers felt that they were ready to face these armies when they find the little hut. These armies have been at war for a few years now and have been fighting each other in the other provinces of Tamriel. They occupied villages and homes of other families that were never involved. Families were either evacuated or forced to aid the armies. Those who refused to do either were executed. Moral was at an all-time low within the armies. The three Argonians knew that and they weren’t ready to give up their homes. The only question left is who is going to find them first.

 

The sword lessons were short but affective for the two brothers. Because of this Chunhaj can officially trust them to fight for themselves. He knew that they will make the ultimate tag team as they already get along. They also know each other’s strengths and weaknesses. So now the three Argonians try to save their energy for whoever will approach them. They know what the armies want. The family of three will try to reason with them because this is just a small hut and not a large village. Just in case words weren’t enough, they were ready.

 

Utadukeeus knows that the fight is inevitable. So he approaches his father. “Hey Father?” he begins.

 

“What is it son?” Chunhaj asks.

 

“I know that this might not happen but just in case, I have an escape plan.”

 

“Have you worked in any details?”

 

“Not yet but it involves us going to Skyrim to go to Festus.”

 

“I see…. Before you know that this will work, you have to think of the details. How will we travel to Skyrim?”

 

“We can swim up the river until we get to Cyrodiil.”

 

“Ok that gets us out of Black marsh but how will we leave Cyrodiil.”

 

“I guess we can buy horses and ride from there.”

 

“The Empire will be curious about three Argonians traveling together, we might have to go through the wilderness in that province.”

 

“From there we enter Skyrim and try to find Festus.”

 

“How will we do that?”

 

“He said that he would know if we arrive and he would send someone for us.”

 

“Oh, I see.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well after the situation with whichever army finding us. I’m gonna send you to Skyrim.”

 

“Why is that?”

 

“You will know when you run into Festus again.”

 

“Does this have to be with you being an agent of the An-Xileel?”

 

“Yes.” With that Utadukeeus leaves his father and joins his brother as he is hiding outside the hut.

 

“What are you up to?” Asks Utadukeeus.

 

“Just over hearing your conversation ‘Utak’.” Laughs Bah-Tan.

 

“You will never let me live that down, will you?”

 

“Not a chance in Oblivion!”

 

“So you know the plan?”

 

“Yeah, but still…”

 

“What?”

 

“You have to go over more details!”

 

“You know what?” Utadukeeus wraps his arm around his brother’s neck in a vice like grip. He clenches his other hand into a fist and drags it along the top of Bah-Tan’s head. Then the two brothers begin to laugh and wrestle each other into the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

There was a surprise turn of events in the war. This mourning Bah-Tan went to spy on the camps of the armies around them. He saw the imperials packing up everything within the camp and moving farther away from the hut. This was good news but he wanted to make sure they were leaving. Luckily the messenger raven was with him so he sent a letter back to his father and proceeded to follow them.

 

The Imperial Legion went all the way to the beaches of Black Marsh where large frigates were waiting to pick them up. He watched as they sailed away back to Cyrodiil as that was the Empire’s province. He leaped from tree branch to tree branch all the way back to the hut. To inform his family of the rest of the details.

 

“I got your letter.” Chunhaj begins. “What happened afterwards?”

 

“They boarded Imperial frigates and left.” Bah-Tan answered. “It looks like this war is finally ending.”

 

“Can the same be said about the Aldmeri Dominion?”

 

“No, they remain occupied in these camps.”

 

“It seems we have our victor. Now we just have to worry about them and the Dunmer enslavers.”

 

“The dark elves? Red mountain erupted and killed a lot of them. They also had to deal with us as we invaded Morrowind.”

 

“Yes but those who avoided your mother and I are here looking to continue the business they know best.”

 

“Heartless bastards…”

 

“I would like to see one of them put in chains for once.” Utadukeeus begins.

 

“You and me both!” Bah-Tan cheers.

 

“Neither of you will encounter the Dunmer. They are intelligent enough to at least stay at the border. They know to be careful as they suffered heavy casualties over the past decade.” Chunhaj says.

 

“I agree with you Argonian, they are the least of your worries now.” A mysterious voice reassures from outside the hut. The three Argonians turn to face this voice and find a Khajit adorned in special golden armor. The armor had feather like patterns by the boots and shoulders. The chest plate had a crest of a lion’s head as a decoration in the center. There was a chainmail put under it incase if the armor wasn’t enough. The Khajit himself had dark brown fur with a fluffy tail sticking out the back of the armor swishing back and forth. It was clear he had seen battle as there was a scar a top of his feline nose. His eyes were staring into the soul of Bah-Tan, they were bright blue with the look of a predator.

 

“How can we help you?” Chunhaj begins.

 

“Why have you not aided the Aldmeri Dominion when we were at war?” The Khajit begins.

 

This made Utadukeeus widen his eyes, he had just realized who they were talking to.

 

“We have no resources to help you with in our humble little home.” Chunhaj continues.

 

“Why didn’t you lend your arms to us then?” The Khajit continues.

 

“Were not soldiers, we would only be a burden.”

 

“When will you begin to tell me the truth?” This caused Chunhaj to shoot a threatening look to the cat. But this only amused the feline. “I have been watching you three for weeks, I know what you’re capable of.”

 

“Well, you already seem to know who we are. Why not introduce yourself?” Chunhaj asks.

 

“Dai’jan, high ranking spy of the Aldmeri Dominion at your service.” The Khajit says with a bow.

 

“Well it seems that we are too late to join you, seeing that the war is over and all.” Bah-Tan says.

 

“Yes but it is not too late to join us. In fact, I will make sure that my commanders know that you are interested.” The Khajit replies with a smile. He then leaves them.

 

Chunhaj knew what that meant. “Well, we might need to use that escape plan sooner than we thought.”

 

“I thought we were training so we can fight them!?” Bah-Tan begins. “Why do we just run away now?”

 

“They were distracted with fighting the Empire.” Chunhaj answers. “Now they can use all of their resources and focus on us.”

 

“I was hoping that the Hist would protect us. But I think we’re on our own.” Utadukeeus comments.

 

“That’s how it’s always been.” Chunhaj says. “Why do you think I trained you? You two have to be able to take care of yourselves.”

 

“I know it’s just that I was hoping there was someone who isn’t trying to kill us or enslave us was watching.”


	7. Chapter 7

The three Argonians were wasting no time getting ready to leave. All three of them had a sword sheathed into a hilt. Chunhaj was grabbing as many potions as possible and putting them into his bag. Bah-Tan was loading as many arrows as possible into his quiver. He had his bow wrapped around him using the bow string. At the same time as Utadukeeus is coming up with whatever spells to get ready.

 

“Are you ready?” Chunhaj begins.

 

“Yeah!” The two brothers replied at the same time.

 

“Good, from this point on we are to be as quiet as possible. That means no talking, no heavy breathing and no tripping.” Chunhaj continues.

 

They leave their hut behind. Rather sad as that has been their home for as long as they can remember. But this is Aldmeri Dominion territory now and so they have to move. The three of them packed lightly as they knew they were going to have to climb trees to escape. They jump across tree branches as they hear men and women shouting for the Argonians. They could hear the High elves telling them to “come out of hiding.” The moment they saw the river they climbed down from the trees. Just as they were about to dive a High elf found them and shouted.

 

“Damnit!” Chunhaj yells. He then unsheathes his bow and a shoots an arrow. The arrow swiftly lands in the jugular. The soldier falls to the ground and dies as blood is squirting from him.

 

“You two go on ahead, I’ll buy you some time.” Chunhaj says. Without hesitation Bah-Tan dives into the water and starts swimming up the current under water. Utadukeeus turns to get one last look and then dives in the water to catch up to his brother. Despite being under water Utadukeeus could hear a fight happening from behind. He swims faster up the current by using his tail as a propeller. He finally catches up to Bah-Tan.

 

The two Argonians keep swimming and they don’t stop for about an hour. Bah-Tan looks around him and sees that there is no land around them. The two of them realize that they are officially in open sea. Luckily for them, there is still an Imperial frigate above them. As part of the escape plan they decide to follow it all the way back to Cyrodiil. But that was easier said than done as the ship was much faster than them. They look ahead to see another ship heading straight for the frigate. The ship rams into it, pirates. Since it was hard to keep up with the ship, the two brothers decide they could give the Imperials a hand fending off the pirates. Hopefully they would be allowed to ride it. The two Argonians climb up the ships ram and jump onto the deck. It was complete chaos as pirates were boarding it. They had no time to waste. Bah-Tan pulled out his bow and was unleashing a fury of arrows onto any pirate caught in his sight. Utadukeeus’ hand begins to glow purple, he waves his hand and then out of nowhere, a frost atronach appears. It was a behemoth about three meters tall. The golem was made entirely of ice. One of its arms were sharp clearly for stabbing and the other arm was large in the shape of a block, it was meant for crushing. The pirates cowered at the sight of the monster heading straight for them. Utadukeeus’ hands lit up with fire as he unleashed a fury like no other onto the pirate ship.

 

At this point the pirates knew it was useless and began to retreat. The two brothers wouldn’t give them that chance though. They boarded the pirate ship and finished off whoever was still alive. As they come back to the Imperial frigate they could see a rather intimidating pirate fighting an Imperial Captain in shining steel armor. That pirate was clearly the Captain. The two Argonians rushed in to help but then a soldier stood in the way.

 

“You already did a lot for us in dealing with thee scoundrels, but give the honor to our captain.”

 

Bah-Tan and Utadukeeus knew that there was no point in arguing, they simply watched as the Captain finished off the pirate. The Captain then approaches the two saviors.

 

“Thanks for helping us, bastards thought they could take us.” The Captain then spits at the corpse of the closest pirate. “Since you helped us, I feel we could do something in return.”

 

“We were hoping to take a ride to Cyrodiil!” Bah-Tan says.

 

“Deal, now would you heroes please introduce yourselves?”

 

“I’m Bah-Tan and this is my brother Utadukeeus.”

 

“A pleasure, I am Captain Quintus Levarious.”

 

“Nice to meet you sir!” Utadukeeus begins.

 

“Now let’s get you two back home.” The Captain says. “Men take whatever is valuable off of these pigs and load it to our ship!” The soldiers take gold and weapons from the dead pirates and load it onto their ship. They had to do it quickly as it was on fire thanks to Utadukeeus. “Full sail! We’re going home!” The soldiers begin to cheer at the news. The ship begins moving towards Cyrodiil.


	8. Chapter 8

It was lucky for the two Argonians that the Imperial soldiers let them ride the ship all the way to Cyrodiil. Utadukeeus sits in the corner of the Captain’s quarters below deck. He has his feet on the floor as he hides his face behind his knees. He keeps thinking about his father as he knows that will be the last time that they will ever see each other again. Bah-Tan sits next to him and rests a hand on his shoulder. It took everything they had to not break down into tears in front of the Captain.

 

“We didn’t even get to say goodbye.” Utadukeeus whimpers.

 

“We had to go.” Bah-Tan reassures. “If we didn’t leave we would either be killed or be turned into slaves.”

 

“Yeah but, we will never see father again.”

 

“If he didn’t distract them, they would have captured us.”

 

“I know, it’s just that this is just that this is a lot to think about.”

 

“I’m with you, I’m going through the same thing.”

 

“I hope that Festus can find us as soon as we reach Skyrim.”

 

“Look, when this ship docks in the future, we might want to stay in Cyrodiil. We don’t have to go to Skyrim.”

 

“Yeah but maybe the war went all the way to Cyrodiil as well.”

 

“Look, for all we know the war could have gotten all of Tamriel involved. We might not avoid it any time soon. But one of the main factions in the war is the Empire, we’ll be safe there until the war is over.”

 

“Didn’t you tell us that the Imperials are leaving Black marsh?”

 

“What about it?”

 

“The war is already over, the Aldmeri Dominion won.”

 

“Do you know how insane that sounds?”

 

“Think about it, why are they retreating?”

 

“They couldn’t hold camp in our province for so long. They could have gotten too sick.”

 

“The men that chased us from our home wore the banners of the Aldmeri Dominion. What more evidence do we need?”

 

At that point the two brothers were just staring at each other in silence. Bah-Tan’s eyes were widened, realizing that his brother is probably right. The Aldmeri Dominion won the war! They were the ones who chased the two of them out of their home and did who knows what to Chunhaj. If they would do that in a little hut in Black marsh, what would they be doing in Cyrodiil? Bah-Tan couldn’t bear the thought and was on his knees. He was holding on tightly to himself as if he was punched in the gut. He realized that it could even be worse in Cyrodiil. He realized that the soldiers that they helped have no idea what they are going home to. Maybe Skyrim is the better option with all of the mountains and the cold. They might get cold but so will the Dominion. He looks down to the ground trying to think of another place to go. Morrowind is out of the question with the Dunmer enslavers, they just left Black marsh, Elsweyr is not optional. That is where the Khajit live and they work with the Dominion. At this point, Skyrim might not be such a bad place to go. Especially when compared to the other provinces.

 

Bah-Tan looks up at his brother in the realization that his plan could work. They just have to find a way to the border once they get to Cyrodiil. “It seems you thought about this plan more than I could.” Bah-Tan says.

 

“It might be cold, but it is better than being dead.” Utadukeeus says firmly.

 

“We still make a great team you know.” The two Argonians begin to chuckle as they both think back to their training. They think about their situations and realize that it could easily be worse.

 

The hardest part for the Argonians is not that long, they will have to go through most of Cyrodiil in order to reach their destination. When they reach it, it will be worth all of their effort as they can restart. They can begin a new life.

 

“So what do we do when we reach Skyrim?” Bah-Tan asks.

 

“I’m not sure.” Utadukeeus answers. At that moment he pulls out a map of Tamriel and takes a good look at the province. He then points a finger to the bottom right corner of Skyrim. “I say we should go to Riften.”

 

“All right. I hope that place isn’t covered in snow.”

 

“I don’t think it will be. The city looks rather close to Morrowind and Cyrodiil. It might actually be warm there.”

 

“Well it’s better than freezing to death in a mountain or a cave I guess.”

 

“It is in Skyrim obviously, so we won’t have to worry about the Dunmer. We might not even have to deal with the problems of Cyrodiil either.”


	9. Chapter 9

It has been a couple of weeks since the boat was setting sail for Cyrodil. That time felt like a couple of months for the two Argonians. They were gonna have to travel through the wilderness since civilization would be too much of a risk since the Dominion won. Luckily for the soldiers aboard the ship, Argonians never get sick. They were trained well enough to survive on their own.

 

“We made it!” one of the soldiers shouted. This was soon followed by cheering and singing among the crew. As soon as the ship was docked, the two Argonians said their thanks and left the soldiers.

 

They are now in Cyrodil, the center of Tamriel! This land was very different from Black marsh. There is a lot more grass on the ground. Many paths have been made for travelers. There were many buildings in the town that the ship came to. The smallest building here was much larger than the hut that the two brothers lived in. But this was not the time to rest. Down the road Bah-Tan saw a couple of Thalmor agents in the stall market. The two brothers considered that as their cue to leave. They didn’t want to attract attention so they mingled with the crowd and then left the town.

 

They then were following the first path that they set foot upon. They kept going until the saw the woods. They then entered and started to walk a little slower since they are no longer in danger of being arrested.

 

It was close to nightfall and therefore they decided to set up camp. They just grabbed a couple piles of sticks and Utadukeeus worked his magic and set the sticks on fire. They were deep enough in the woods so no one would notice them.

 

“You tired?” Bah-Tan asks.

 

“Not at all.” Utadukeeus answers.

 

“Well I am, you keep watch while I get some rest.” Bah-Tan then makes a pile out of leaves and lies down. “Wake me up when you get tired.”

 

Utadukeeus was just watching over the fire as his brother was on the other side of it. He sat in a position where he hugged his knees and he wrapped his tail around himself as an attempt to stay warm. He begins to think about his child hood. How he plucked a fruit from the tree and began to consume it. Chunhaj was there laughing as his son had bits of apple on his face. He thinks back to reading a book about the An-Xileelof and how they saved Black marsh from disaster. He thinks of Chunhaj and his mother whom he doesn’t remember. He wakes up to the feeling of tears streaming down his cheeks and a rather ominous sound.

 

The sound was not like anything Utadukeeus has heard before. It was the sound of a dog growling, but this dog would have to be a giant to be able to make this sound. This sound was that of a great beast. Utadukeeus looks up to see this large creature behind Bah-Tan. This creature had dark brown fur all over it. The claws looked like it could tear anything apart. Its ears were rounds and were sitting on top of the head. The nose looked like it belonged to a dog but it was very big. Just then the creature stood up on its two hind legs and made a loud guttural roar that made the two Argonians jump! It the raised its claw in the air and was getting ready to rip apart Bah-Tan. Utadukeeus jumped into action! He pushed Bah-Tan over but then got slashed across the left side of his face. He fell to the ground screaming in pain. Bah-Tan pulled as many arrows as he could fit in his hand and aimed them all at the beast with his bow. There were arrows piercing all across the body and so the creature gave up and ran off. Utadukeeus was still screaming with three scars across his face that were parallel to each other. Bah-Tan rushed over to treat the wounds. Utadukeeus then sat up. His right hand began to glow with a golden aura. He raised it in the air and then his body glowed with the same aura. He was using a healing spell! He was able to stop the building but unable to close the wounds.

 

At this point the area wasn’t safe knowing that the creature was still around. They got up, grabbed the rest of their stuff and continued to travel through the woods.

 

“Damn, look at me now.” Utadukeeus complained.

 

“Well I was always better looking than you so it doesn’t change much.” Bah-Tan says. That was immediately followed by a jab to the arm and a grunt of pain. “What!? You know it’s true!” Bah-Tan then received another jab in the arm.

 

“You know doing this makes me feel so much better.” Utadukeeus explains.

 

“So what are you gonna do about your face now?”

 

“I can’t do anything about it. I have to live with these scars.”

 

“Can’t use that spell again?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Oh, I see.”

 

“See what?”

 

“You want to keep those scars so you look tougher than me huh?” That question was only answered with another jab in the arm.


	10. Chapter 10

The two brothers have been traveling through Cyrodil for what seems like weeks. They still have a long way to go. Each day they had to encounter new creatures that they had never seen before. The two Argonians had no idea that it was a bear that gave Utadukeeus his scars.

 

Luckily the two were able to adapt to the environment. They found out that most of the wild animals here aren’t filled with poison, unlike the animals in Black marsh. These animals still had sharp teeth and claws and so they were no less dangerous alive.

 

Utadukeeus and Bah-Tan are sitting upon a long and strong tree branch. Out in the distance they see a pack of wolves. Bah-Tan pulls out his bow and an arrow from the quiver. He keeps still and holds his breathe while he is aiming. He looks for a good weak spot on the wolf, a spot that will kill it instantly. He then releases his arrow, all there is next is a yelp and the other wolves look for the killer. Utadukeeus casted a ball of light from his hand. It floats harmlessly through the woods and the pack of wolves follow it.

 

“Coast is clear.” Utadukeeus whispers. The two brothers rush over silently to their recent kill.

 

Bah-Tan stares over the dead wolf and smiles as he is satisfied at his work. The arrow went straight through the heart of the animal. Bah-Tan proceeds to yank the arrow out of the wolf and put it back in his quiver.

 

Bah-Tan then pulls out his knife and gets down on one knee. He raises the blade in the air getting ready to skin it. But then, there is a sudden growl from behind the bushes. Another growl coming from another direction. There were a total of three different growls coming from different locations and all are surrounding Bah-Tan. One of the wolves reveals it’s self in front of Bah-Tan.

 

Saliva was coming down from its lips. The eyes were murderously staring at the killer of its fellow pack member. The teeth looked sharp enough to tear away the flesh of any animal. The blood red gums were also showing from the wolf’s mouth.

 

Utadukeeus wasted no time, he jumped down from the tree and landed between Bah-Tan and the wolf. He waves his arm in the air and all of a sudden an intimidating sword forms in the middle of the air as if he was already holding it. The blade looked like it was crafted by the Deadra of Oblivion as it glowed with a blue aura. The sword was pointing directly at the wolf, ready to defend the mage that is controlling it.

 

The sword gave Bah-Tan chills down the spine, even if it wasn’t facing him. However the wolf was not at all fazed. In fact, it took it as an invitation to jump out and attack.

 

Utadukeeus however didn’t give the wolf the chance to do so, he leaped forward and struck the beast with it at the top of the head. There was no yelp, no time to react. The wolf was down and not getting back up.

 

The two other wolves finally reveal themselves from behind the bushes. Bah-Tan already had an arrow trained on one of them. Utadukeeus’ hand began to glow a bright blue. Bah-Tan released an arrow and the other wolf was stuck by lightning. The lightning however did not come from the sky, it came from Utadukeeus’ hand.

 

The two wolves didn’t stand a chance, they should have attacked when the two brothers were distracted with just the one.

 

However that didn’t matter now, the brothers have enough food to last them for another few weeks thanks to this pack.

 

After the two Argonians finished skinning the wolves, the got on their knees and prayed. They thanked the Hist for giving them a large amount of food for their long and tedious journey.

 

After that was done, they had a meal and began to move again. Each brother carried a sack with an equal amount of wolf meat in each.

 

“Wait what’s that?” Bah-Tan says. The look ahead and see a gate past a couple of trees.

 

This was definitely a border gate. They have finally crossed Cyrodil. This was the gate between Cyrodil and Skyrim! The two brothers finally felt relieved.

 

They decided to set up camp by the gate as there were no guards surprisingly. They decided that they would rather cross the border when they were rested and refreshed.

 

They put out the fire with a jug of water and began to fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

The two brothers had set up a good, hidden camp close to the border gate. They had a good six hours of sleep.

 

A loud explosion can be heard from the distance. They raise their heads, not entirely awake with a little migraine. They suddenly heard swords clashing and people screaming, there was a fight! They look around to see what’s going on. Based on the sounds, the battle was happening just on the other side of the gate! They decided to check out what’s going on, they were gonna have to cross the border anyway. They struggle to open the large wooden doors of this giant gate. As soon as they were able to fit through the tiny crack they made from the heavy doors, they immediately saw the battle. There was the Imperial Legion and the Thalmor (the leading group in the Aldmeri Dominion) and in the middle of the fray was this group of Nords adorned in leather armor painted blue. What they could not believe was that these Nords were fighting both the Legion and the Thalmor.

 

One shocking thing was that a Thalmor ambassador and an Imperial General were standing next to each other! The Legion and the Dominion were working together.

 

“Now is the time!” Bah-Tan whispered.

 

“Time for what?” asked Utadukeeus.

 

“Time for us to get back at those bastards who made us leave our home!”

 

“I don’t think-“it was too late for Utadukeeus to say anything. He could see the look in his brother’s eyes. They were stressed, tired and full of hatred towards the Dominion. It’s not like anyone can blame him either. Getting payback would only be a natural response.

 

 

It was then that Bah-Tan pulls his bow out and draws an arrow, ready to take revenge.

 

“For our home.” Bah-Tan said.

 

“For our father.” Utadukeeus replied. He had a deadly fire spell charging in his hand, ready to destroy where ever its master pointed.

 

“For the Hist!” Both shouted as they unloaded on the Thalmor who were too busy to notice the two Argonians in the distance.

 

Bah-Tan was shooting arrows faster than any regular Argonian could. Every second was another kill. The arrows would either pierce through the head or they would punch through the chest area. However Bah-Tan could also see that Imperial Legionaries were charging towards him, not looking too happy. As they charged up the path towards him, he ran into the closest tree. Luckily he was surrounded by trees at this point. He climbed up one tree and then leaped to another in order to lose the Imperial soldiers. Looks like clearing a ship of pirates wasn’t enough to win over the Legion.

 

Utadukeeus had his spell ready. He pointed the fire directly in the center of the largest group of Thalmor agents and let the flame go. The tiny flame grew bigger as it got closer to the Thalmor, its colors burning brightly with a passion to destroy. The fireball would be a thing beauty, if it wasn’t a thing for destruction.

 

An explosion could be heard as multiple Agents were set on fire. At least five fell to the ground and died. The rest were caught in the blast radius and were screaming as they felt a burning sensation on what’s left of their skin.

 

At that point Utadukeeus smiled, he reveled in their pain, and he enjoyed their screams. However he was not paying attention the Imperial soldiers charging at him from behind. One soldier tackled him directly from behind. It was then that Utadukeeus realized that the Nords in the blue armor had surrendered and all of the attention was directed towards him and Bah-Tan.

 

As he got up, not worrying about the Imperial soldiers trying to restrain him. He looked around to find his brother. All he could see was a small group of soldiers readying their arrows at one certain tree. Utadukeeus pushed through the soldiers with a rush of adrenaline.

 

The small group of archers open fired. Bah-Tan fell to the ground with multiple arrows punctured through him. He was struggling to breathe. As Utadukeeus was rushing over he was tackled again. He looked up to see his brother getting lifted in the air.

 

This one brutish looking soldier had lifted him by grabbing his throat with one hand. Bah-Tan tried to kick the soldier despite the terrible bleeding. The Imperial was not paying attention to that however. He picked up the sword and held it up the air.

 

“Stupid lizard!” The soldier said. He then swung his sword.

 

Bah-Tan’s head rolled across the ground. As the Imperials put Utadukeeus on his knees and held his head up.

 

The brutish Imperial soldier then kicked the head of Bah-Tan towards Utadukeeus. Just then, Utadukeeus felt a blow to the back of the head, and everything went black.


	12. Chapter 12

It was late in the mourning when Utadukeeus woke up. He noticed that he had been bouncing up and down and slept in a sitting position. He was on a moving carriage.

 

“Ugh…” He goes to scratch his head but he realizes that his hands are bound. He looks around him to see that there is one driver and three other people riding with him. He looks to his left and sees a rather brutish looking Nord with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes who was staring at the direction the carriage was going. He was wearing blue cloth with a poorly hidden chain mail along with fur boots. Utadukeeus looks to his right to get a good look at the other riders. One man had long black hair and was wearing simple rags as he was staring down at his foot wraps. Utadukeeus looks at the man sitting next to him. He had long red hair and was wearing the thick fur of a beast. What was strange was that he was muzzled as well. This man was looking at the opposite direction the blonde man was.

 

“Hey you! You’re finally awake!” that came from Utadukeeus’ left, he turns to find the blonde man looking at him. “You were trying to cross the boarder right? Just like us and that thief over there.” Utadukeeus turns to the Nord in the rags.

 

“Damn you Stormcloaks!” The man in rags yelled. “Skyrim was fine until you guys showed up! Empire was nice and lazy.” The thief turns towards Utadukeeus. “You there, you and me. We shouldn’t be here! It’s these Stormcloaks the Empire wants!”

 

“We’re all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief.” The brutish man replies.

 

“Shut up back there!” the carriage driver yells.

 

The thief turns towards the muffled man, “What’s wrong with him, huh?”

 

“Watch your tongue! You’re speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King!” The brutish man yelled.

 

The thief widened his eyes in shock! “Ulfric!? The Jarl of Windhelm? You’re the leader of the rebellion!” the thief gasped. “But if they captured you…. Oh gods! Where are they taking us?”

 

“I don’t know where we’re going.” The brutish man answered. “But Sovneguard awaits.”

 

“Shor, Mara, Dibella, Akatosh! Divines! Please help me!” the thief pleaded.

 

“Hey what village are you from horse thief?”

 

“Why do you care!?”

 

“A Nord's last thoughts should be of home.”

 

“Rorikstead…I’m….I’m from Rorikstead.”

 

“General Tullius Sir! The headsman is waiting!” the carriage driver yelled. Everyone turned to see an Imperial in golden armor. He was definitely the guy the carriage driver was addressing.

“Good! Let’s get this over with!” The general responded.

 

“Look at him!” the brutish man said. “General Tullius, the military governor, and it looks like the Thalmor are with him! Damn Elves! I bet they had something to do with this!”

 

Hearing the word “Thalmor” made Utadukeeus’ ears perk up. These were the people that made his life the way it is! If it weren’t for them, he would still be home with his family!

 

“So this is Helgen.” The brutish man said. “I used to be sweet on a little girl who lived here. I wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with Juniper berries mixed in.” He looks down at his boots. “Funny. When I was a boy, Imperial walls used to make me feel so safe.”

 

The carriage has finally reached the middle of this town called Helgen. ‘This is a town?’ Utadukeeus was thinking. No one could really blame him for thinking that. There were stone towers at the eastern and western corners of the walls and there was another one in the middle of town. There were stonewalls everywhere! This place was more like a fortress than a town for people to live in.

 

Utadukeeus looks around him and sees that there are Imperial soldier stationed everywhere.

 

“Let’s go.” The brutish man said. “Shouldn’t keep the gods waiting for us.”

 

All of the prisoners including Utadukeeus stand up and start exiting the carriage.

 

“No! We’re not rebels!” the thief shouted. “You’ve got to tell them! We weren’t with you! This is a mistake!”

 

Utadukeeus looks ahead and saw two Imperial soldiers. One was a man that was wearing light leather Imperial armor, it didn’t look like it could protect him that much at all. The other soldier was this intimidating woman wearing steel plated armor. She was obviously the superior. Just then, the male soldier pulls out an ink pen and a sheet of paper.

 

“Step forward when your name has been called from the list! One at a time!” The woman shouted.

 

“Ugh..the Empire loves their damn lists.” The brutish man commented.

 

“Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm!” the male soldier said. The muffled man steps forward, the man holding the list points to where he needs to go and the muffled man goes to where he was told to go.

 

“It has been an honor…Jarl Ulfric.” The brutish man whispers.

 

“Ralof of Riverwood.” The soldier with the check list said. The Brutish man steps forward and walks to where the soldier is pointing.

 

“Lokir of Rorikstead.” The thief steps forward rather fast.

 

“No! I’m not a rebel! You can’t do this!” the thief shouted. It was then that primal instincts were kicking in, he was not gonna die! He runs past the two soldiers and makes a break for it!

 

“Halt!” the woman shouted.

 

“You’re not gonna kill me!” the thief shouted back.

 

“Archers!” not a second after the thief had at least five arrows punctured through him. He was shot in the back, he falls down to the ground hard and lays their lifeless. “Anyone else feel like running?”

 

Utadukeeus did not feel like going running.

 

“Wait!” the soldier with the check lists says. “You there, step forward.” Utadukeeus does as he is told. “Who are you?”

 

“Utadukeeus Cacles” Utadukeeus replies.

 

“You’re not related to one of the workers at the Riften docks, are you Argonian?” the man comments.

 

The soldier turns towards his captain. “Captain! What should we do? He’s not on the list.”

 

“Forget the list.” She replies. “He goes to the block.” It seems that he wouldn’t get any better treatment with these Thalmor around.

 

“By your orders Captain.” The man replies. He then turns to Utadukeeus. “I’m sorry, I’ll make sure your remains are returned to Black Marsh.” If Utadukeeus’ hands weren’t bound, he would have broken the man’s nose for bringing up his home.

 

The soldier points in one direction and Utadukeeus steps forward to where he was told. He was reunited with most of the people he was with back in the carriage. This time he was in a larger group as a whole other group was among them. Ahead of the group was a headsman with a very sharp axe. Next to him was a priestess getting ready to say her prayers. The Imperial Captain walks past everyone towards the priest.

 

In front of the group was Ulfric Stormcloak and General Tullius facing each other.

 

“Ulfric Stormcloak! It is time that you face justice for what you done!” The general said.

 

Ulfric could only gag since he was muffled. He tried to reply but he couldn’t.

“You started this war!” the general continued “Plunged Skyrim into chaos! Now the Empire is  
going to put you down and restore the peace.” He then nods his head at his lapdog Captain.

 

Just then there was this loud sound, almost like a roar. “What was that?” a soldier asked.

 

“It’s nothing.” The General answers. “Carry on.”

 

“Yes General Tullius! Give them their last rites!” The captain ordered. The priestess holds her arms in the air, reaching for the sky.

 

“As we commend your souls to Atherius!” the priestess began. “Blessings of the Eight divines be upon you and-“

 

“For the love of Talos! Shut up, and let’s get this over with!” one of the Stormcloaks shouted as he stepped forward.

 

“As you wish.” The priestess said after being interrupted. The Stormcloak steps in front of the headsman.

 

“Come on! I haven’t got all mourning!” he shouted at the headsman’s face. The Imperial Captain gladly pushes him down and places his head on the chopping block. “My ancestors are smiling at me Imperials! Can you say the same!?”

 

It was then that the headsman swung his mighty axe, and the Stormcloak’s ranting was over.

 

“You Imperial bastards!” another Stormcloak shouted.

 

“Justice!” an Imperial soldier replied.

 

“Death to the Stormcloaks!” A citizen shouted.

 

“As fearless in death, as he was in life.” Ralof whispered.

 

“Next! The Lizard!” the captain shouted.

 

Just then that same sound was heard, only louder this time.

 

“There it is again.” A soldier said.

 

“I said, next prisoner!” the captain yelled out of impatience.

Utadukeeus then stepped forward in front of the headsman and looked him dead in the eye. He was then pushed down onto the chopping block. The headsman held his axe up in the air and just when he was ready to swing. A great beast, not like anything Utadukeeus has ever seen. Flew over the town.

 

“What in Oblivion is that!?” Ralof yelled.

 

“Sentries, what do you see?” the captain asked.

 

Just then the giant beast landed on the tower in the middle of Helgen.

 

“Dragon!” shouted a Stormcloak prisoner.

 

After that the dragon made this rather distinct roar. It was as if it was speaking in a language rather than just screaming. Afterwards the clouds above circled around the top of Helgen. Gathering together! Making a large storm! Out of nowhere there are flaming rocks falling from the sky! One of the rocks landed on the unfortunate headsman. There was nothing left of him.

 

“Hey Argonian, get up!” Ralof shouted. “Come on, the Gods won’t give us another chance!”

 

Utadukeeus sprints in the direction that Ralof was running. They ended up going inside another watch tower by the wall. Another Stormcloak shut the door behind them. Everyone in the room was trying to catch their breath and process what was happening. In the room was Ulfric but this time he had no muzzle on him. Ralof approached him.

 

“Ulfric!” Ralof started. “Was that really a dragon? Could the legends be true?”

 

“Legends don’t burn down villages.” Ulfric answered. The dragon’s roar can be heard from the distance. “We need to move now!”

 

“No shit!” said Utadukeeus. Ralof and Utadukeeus ran up the stairs and so that they can get a good view of what’s going on. Just then, the wall next to them crumbled into pieces! The dragon’s head was sticking on the outside of the whole. It’s mouth began to glow a vibrant orange. It was fire! The dragon can breathe fire! The fire came out of the mouth, but the two prisoners leaped out of the way into what could be considered safety. The dragon must have figured them for dead, since it flew away to eat more Imperials. The rubble was blocking the rest of the way upstairs! There was no other way out. Utadukeeus decided to jump through the hole to leave the tower! He ended up going through a giant hole on the roof of a house and entered it that way. Utadukeeus turned around and saw that Ralof was still in the tower, he was on his own. He figured he might as well just keep going. After he finds his way out of the house he finds a couple of villagers. With them, was the Imperial that had the check list.

 

“Hamming you need to get over here! Now!” the soldier shouted. He was saying that to a boy that the dragon was flying towards. The boy dashes towards the group with unnatural speed and gets behind cover before the dragon could claim another victim. The soldier turns to another villager. “Gunnar take care of the boy! I need to regroup with General Tullius and lead everyone out of here!”

 

“Gods guide you Hadvar.” The villager said. Just then the soldier named Hadvar turned towards Utadukeeus.

 

“Still alive prisoner?” Hadvar asked. “Keep close to me if you want to stay that way!”

 

“Yeah because I was able to put a lot of faith in you last time.” Utadukeeus commented. That was only responded with Hadvar giving him a dirty look.

 

“Just stay close to me.”

 

Utadukeeus did what he was told and followed Hadvar. Saying that what they saw of the village being a horror, would be an understatement. There were bodies chewed up and missing limbs, others were burnt beyond recognition. However in the middle of the pile of bodies was General Tullius and a group of Imperial soldiers doing what they can to fight the dragon. The General saw Hadvar and Utadukeeus running towards him.

 

“Into the keep soldier!” The General shouted. “We’re leaving!” Hadvar and Utadukeeus wasted no time as they headed for the keep of the town. Just then before they could go into the door, Ralof was heading towards them.

 

“Ralof, you damn traitor! Out of my way!” Hadvar yelled.

 

“We’re escaping Hadvar! You’re not stopping us this time!” Ralof yelled back.

 

“Fine! I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovneguard!”

 

Time could not be any more of the essence! The dragon was flying towards them! Ralof entered into one entrance and Hadvar entered a different one. Utadukeeus decided it would be best to stick with Ralof. They rushed to the door and entered into the keep.

 

Both of them were catching their breath. Ralof found the body of another Stormcloak soldier. Ralof approaches the body to pay his respects.

 

“We’ll meet again in Sovneguard brother.” He whispers. “Hey you, come over here so I can get those bindings off!” Utadukeeus approached Ralof where his rope gets cut by the knife Ralof is holding. “There you are, now we can move more freely, huh?”

 

There were two hallways on the opposite sides of the room. “Damn! Where’s the key?” Utadukeeus asked.

 

There were footsteps being heard in the left hallway. It sounded like two people, a man and a woman who were arguing.

 

“You here that? Imperials! Maybe we can reason with them.” Ralof whispered.

 

The two Imperials opened the door and entered the room. It was Hadvar and that Captain before!

 

“What the-“The Imperial Captain drew her sword.

 

“Wait!” Utadukeeus says.

 

“You two should be dead! You were supposed to be executed!”

 

“I think we have bigger things to worry about.”

 

“I can finish my job here right now.”

 

“Look, a giant flying monster is burning this village to the ground. There is only one way out and we have no idea what is ahead. It would make more sense if we put aside our differences so that we can all get out of here safely. Besides, I wasn’t even on your ‘damn list’.”

 

“But-“The Captain realized that the Argonian has some valid points. “Fine we do it your way, but when this is over. We part as enemies.” Utadukeeus turns towards Hadvar.

 

“Do you have a problem with this?” Utadukeeus asks. Hadvar nods his head no. “Good.”

 

So the four of them then look towards the right hallway. Hadvar unlocks the door and the group of four venture forth. They head down stairs towards a dimly lighted room.

 

“What’s down there?” Utadukeeus asked.

 

“A torture room.” Hadvar answered. “Gods, I wish we didn’t have these.”

 

Down there they meet two men. A torturer and his assistant.

 

“What is going on up there?” The torturer asked. “It sounds like Oblivion has broken loose again. Why are there two prisoners with you?”

 

“A dragon is attacking Helgen! We have to leave!” Hadvar answered.

 

“A dragon, such nonsense.”

 

“We need to leave now.”

 

“You have no authority over me boy!” the torturer snapped.

 

“But I do!” The Captain snapped back. “We are getting out of here, all of us.”

 

“Ok but why were you coming down here?” The torturer points down to the hall way. “There’s no way out that way.”

 

 

“Let’s look.” Utadukeeus said.

 

The group of now six walk down that hallway and down the stairs. They find a giant gaping hole that leads to a cave. They enter and go deeper and deeper inside. They walk into this one part of the cave that has spider webs all over the place. They slowly tread through the area. Ralof looks up and boom! Six spiders jump down from the ceiling to get the jump on their pray! These spiders were the size of humans! This made them look that much scarier when up close. However they were fairly easy to kill though.

 

“Damn.” Ralof says. “I hate these spiders! Too many eyes, you know?”

 

They crawl through a tiny hole on the other side of the room. There beyond is a waterfall and a creek, they decide to follow that stream.

 

“Wait, a bear!” Hadvar says. “See her? I’d rather not tangle with her right now. Let’s just sneak by and get out of here.”

 

The rest of the group agreed and were slowly treading past the bear. They all waited for each other. No one was being left behind. Utadukeeus went first and showed everyone a basic idea of sneaking around a large animal. A couple minutes later everyone gets by.

 

“That was close.” The Captain whispered.

 

Not long after, they see a light at the end of the tunnel. This was the exit they have all been looking for, they all finally got out of the cave!


	13. Chapter 13

The group of six finally stepped out of the tunnel. The scene was beautiful with the mountains surrounding everything. The wind blowing in the grass and tree branches. The dirt roads made by horses traveling across the country. Utadukeeus could gaze at this view forever. However the only thing that could prevent him from that did. The dragon could be heard, the roar getting louder and louder.

 

“Get down!” Hadvar said in a hushed tone. Everyone hid behind some bushes or some trees. The dragon with scales as black as night flew over the area, looking for new prey. Luckily it seemed to not notice the lucky survivors. The dragon flew up to the top of the farthest mountain until it couldn’t be seen anymore.

 

“Good riddance.” Ralof said. He and Utadukeeus were going down the hill heading for the road.

 

“Hold it!” ordered the Imperial Captain. Ralof and Utadukeeus turn around to face their former captors. She was facing us not caring about what just happened. Her sword was drawn and pointed at Utadukeeus.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Utadukeeus said.

 

“You two are still criminals and should face justice!” The Imperial Captain announced.

 

“I honestly don’t like either of you.”

 

“Yeah because I care so much-“Utadukeeus was starting to get impatient.

 

“Let me finish. I’m letting you go because we survived together.”

 

“Alright, I’ll be going now.” Utadukeeus was heading down towards the road.

 

“You can consider yourself pardoned by the Empire.”

 

That was it, this hit the nerve. Being told he was pardoned by one of the people who murdered his brother.

 

“WELL ISN’T THAT A FUCKING RELIEF!” Utadukeeus shouted.

 

“Watch your-“Hadvar yelled.

 

“I’M NOT GOING TO BE BELITTLED BY THE PEOPLE WHO MURDERED MY BROTHER!”

 

 

“I didn’t know that!”

 

“No you didn’t, just like how you don’t know what we’ve gone through before we came here. Tell me soldier, how would it feel to come home to find your family murdered!? Do you know the answer? No you don’t! So stop pretending that you understand how I feel! After everything I was put through, I should kill you both!”

 

“Who murdered your family?”

 

“You Imperials and the damn Thalmor!” Utadukeeus shouted.

 

Both of the soldiers just stepped back.

 

“It seems you know too much.” One voice said. All eyes were turned on to the Imperial Captain. She pulls out her sword and holds it in the air. The insignia on the hilt was that of a lion. There was no doubt, Utadukeeus knew what she was. “I’ll finish the job my comrades failed to do!”

 

“What are you talking about ma’am?” Hadvar asked in confusion.

 

“Use your damn head!” Ralof shouted. “She is a Thalmor spy!” The agent charged towards Utadukeeus. Luckily he rolled out of the way. She put all of her weight in trying to tackle her prey because as soon as he dodged her attack she lost balance. She didn’t have time to get up. Utadukeeus landed on top of her, he ripped the helmet off of her head and threw it down the hill. He then grabbed the closest rock and started beating her head with it.

 

“You bastards took everything from me!” he was shouting while pounding her head to the ground. She wasn’t moving at all, there was a red puddle on the ground. But Utadukeeus didn’t care. He kept going.

 

“Hey!” Ralof shouted. “Hey!”

 

“WHAT!?” Utadukeeus screamed.

 

“Enough! She’s dead.”

 

Utadukeeus stood up. He stared at Ralof, and chucked the rock at the corpse.

 

“I said enough!”

 

Utadukeeus could not contain it anymore. His vision began to blur, tears were streaming down his cheeks. He sat down and curled his knees up to his face. He was hoping this was nothing but a nightmare, but everything felt too real for it to be all in his head. Utadukeeus was rocking back and forth while hiding his face behind his knees.

 

“By Talos, what happened to this man?” Ralof asked.

 

“Well, now I know why she ordered his execution.” Hadvar said. “I’ll be going, maybe we’ll run into each other again. Hey you two! You're coming with me." Just like that, Hadvar and the other two Imperials were marching down the hill on their way back to Solitude, the capital city of Skyrim.

 

“Better not pray for it.” Ralof whispered. He turns to Utadukeeus. “Hey, what’s your name?”

 

“Utadukeeus.”

 

“What?”

 

“Utak.”

 

“Well Utak, I’m heading to my home in Riverwood. The path down there leads to it, you’ll be welcome to my home.”

 

Utadukeeus couldn’t argue with the man. He needed a place to stay if he wants to live. He gets up and faces Ralof. “I’ll come with you.”

 

“Good. To be honest, I don’t want to be stuck out here all by myself after everything that’s happened.” The two travel down the path together.

 

They move past a couple of trees, they were heading towards the mountain that the dragon flew over.

 

“Look.” Ralof points towards the mountain. Utadukeeus looks at where he is pointing to see that there is a large structure built on the top. It looked like some sort of temple. “Bleakfalls Barrow. I used to have nightmares about the place. The draugr that live there always unsettled me.”

 

“Draugr?”

 

“Ancient Nord dead that guard their temples from anyone that isn’t them.”

 

“You mean like undead?”

 

“Exactly.”

 

Utadukeeus would be unsettled if he lived nearby such a place. They head further down the path and make a sharp left. 

 

“Look.” Ralof pointed. Utadukeeus saw three odd looking stones that looked as if someone had placed them there. Each stone had different carvings of on them. Each stone had three holes near the top. The stone on the left had a carving of a hooded man holding a dagger and a coin purse. The stone in the middle had a carving of an old bearded man wearing robes and holding a staff. The stone on the right had a carving of a man wearing some intimidating armor while holding a shield and an axe. “Those are the three guardian stones, go ahead see for yourself.”

 

Utadukeeus walked up to the stones. He was reaching out slowly towards it. The moment he touched it. The carvings and the hole began to glow a bright blue as a beam of light shined in the sky coming from the top of the stone.

 

“Mage eh?” Ralof said. “Well each to his own.”

 

The two turn around and see that the path continues along a nearby river. They head further down the path luckily they didn’t run into anybody, or anything. After a few minutes of jogging down the road they spot a town up ahead.

 

“Finally.” Ralof said. “We made it!”


	14. Chapter 14

Ralof and Utak finally entered the village called Riverwood. It was rather small when compared to Helgen. No buildings were made of stone. The path that Ralof and Utak took passes through the village to the stone bridge at the end of it. There was a tiny wooden home similar to the hut that Utak used to live in. The railings could be seen with splinters sticking out of them. The porch however looked recently moped as a pile of dust was gathered by the edge of it. On the porch was two wooden chairs and an old woman leaning on the porch. She was trying to convince her son that she saw a dragon, but he passed it off as her going mad. Beyond that little home looked like a shop. Judging by the name the ‘Riverwood trader’ it must be a general store. Across that store was another home. This time the porch extended to the left side of the house leading to equipment that a blacksmith would use. Looking at the work station was somewhat intimidating as Utak could see embers scattering everywhere. The heat of the forge could be felt from where he was standing. He was beginning to sweat and started to get the prickling sensation all around his body.

 

“Please follow me.” Ralof said to Utak. The Argonian finally stopped getting distracted and followed Ralof across a tiny wooden bridge that was to the left of the entrance that they went through. Utak couldn’t help but get distracted as the river was splashing onto the bridge. The water vapor got rid of the prickly feeling and gave him a sense of relief. He continued over to the other side of the bridge before getting too distracted again. This time he sees a lumber mill. He watches as one of the workers uses a hook to help lift a giant log onto what looks like a load. He walks over to pull a lever. The log is being dragged towards a giant saw ready to saw it in half. A lot of tiny wood chips are found all over the place looking like dust. Utak could smell the tree sap in the air.

 

“Come on, catch up!” Ralof reminded Utak. This was a new environment for him. The closest thing to this was the forests that he traveled through Cyrodiil. Utak finally caught up with Ralof as he was talking to a tall, buff woman with long blonde hair. She turns and faces Utak.

 

“So you’re the one who helped my brother? Hmm.” She said.

 

“I’m not what you expected?” Utak asked.

 

“Well, no. Ralof didn’t tell me anything about you being an Argonian.”

 

“Is that a problem?”

 

“No! Not at all, just a surprise.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Not many Argonians live in Skyrim, I doubt any of them would live in Helgen.”

 

“Live, in Helgen?” Utak turned to Ralof. “What did you tell her?”

 

“I told her that you were a friend who saved my life.”

 

“Oh…. Well that was a short story.”

 

“We Nords of Skyrim like to get straight to the point.” Ralof reassured. “That also means we tend to leave out details.”

 

“Anyway, what do you think we should do about the dragon Ma’am?” Utak asked the lady.

 

“Please just call me Gurder. I think that one of you needs to head to Whiterun and tell the Jarl of Dragonsreach immediately.”

 

“Jarl, what’s that?”

 

“A noble who rules a city.”

 

“A king?”

 

“It’s a little more complicated than that but you’ll learn soon enough.”

 

“What is Whiterun?”

 

“It is the closest city that you will find around here. They have guards and soldiers. The Jarl could send a few to help protect us from the monster.”

 

“Where do I go?”

 

Down the road, go past the stone bridge. There will be a fork, take the path on the right side of the road.”

 

“Ok, I’ll be going.”

 

“Wait fool!”

 

“Fool?”

 

“The roads past the bridge are dangerous! You will want to get ready to travel. Go to the Riverwood trader. That is the best place you can get the gear you need.”

 

Utak heads over to the General store. He gets close to the door and he hears two people bickering. Hopefully it won’t last too long, he wasn’t going to wait for it to stop though so he head in their anyway. As soon as he enters the store he sees that the shopkeeper is arguing with a young looking woman who looks like she a little younger than Utak. He could see that they were both from Cyrodiil seeing that they are both Imperials.

 

“Well one of us has to do something!” the woman exclaimed.

 

 

“I said no!” the shopkeeper replied. “No adventures, no horse riding and no thief chasing.”

 

The woman turns and spots Utak. “Perhaps you can talk some sense into my pig-headed brother.” She said desperately. Utak replied with a nod and approached the merchant.

 

“Did something happen?” Utak asked.

 

“Yeah…a few thieves had a bit of a run in and snatched a golden claw that was placed right here.” The merchant points out the spot where the supposed claw was placed.

 

“I can get it for you.”

 

“You can!?” the merchant was surprised to hear this. “I got some gold coming in from my last shipment, it’s yours if you bring my claw back.”

 

“So is this it?” the woman asked. “Sending someone else to do the dirty work?”

 

“Yes that way you don’t have to go now do you?” the merchant responded.

 

“Yeah? Well I think your little helper needs some help as to where to go.”

 

“Oh….fine, but only to the edge of town!”

 

The young woman approaches Utak. “This way.” She whispers.

 

Utak follows the energetic young woman outside the shop and to the edge of town.

 

“You’ll want to head to Bleakfalls Barrow.” She said. “That is where the thieves are hiding. Hmph, they must be mad if they want to live up there. Pretty absurd if you ask me. I don’t understand why they took the golden claw in the first place, I mean we have other things in the store that are just as valuable.”

 

“Like what?” Utak asked.

 

“Spell tomes for mages.” She answered. This raised Utak’s curiosity. The more spells he knows the better he thought.

 

“Anyway, to get to Bleakfalls Barrow, you will need to cross this bridge. After that, go left on the fork and head up the mountain from there. That should take you to the old ruin.”

 

“Wish me luck.”

 

“I would go with you but I fear my brother would throw too much of a fit. Such a child” she laughed.

 

Utak followed the directions that she gave. He was heading up the mountainside and he can see that he is getting closer to the old ruins. They are much bigger than they looked back at the guardian stones. The cold air of the mountain was surrounding him. If only he had fur. He could feel the frost fill his lungs as he takes in a huge breath of air. The snow on the ground was making it difficult for walking. At this point Utak might as well have been dragging his feet in order to get to Bleakfalls Barrow.

 

He stopped to get some rest, he prepared a fire spell in his hand and was holding it close to his body in order to feel warm again. This short break would only be interrupted as an arrow flies swiftly past the top of his head and lands behind him. Utak looks up and sees a brutish man covered in a variety of animal furs. Utak knew what he was, he wasted no time. He shot a fireball at the bandit. The spell landed in the archer’s gut and then his whole body was set ablaze. He was not gonna get up from this one. Utak noticed that the bandit walked down a set of stairs to get to him. Now he knew he was close, he was not going to stop now. The further up the stairs he climbed, the colder it got. Utak didn’t care though, he was going to get this part over with. Unfortunately he wouldn’t be able to rest once he reached the top. As there were two more bandits waiting for him, axes in hand, ready to kill. Utak unleashed a fury of lightning bolts unto the two who never stood a chance. He finally traveled further and further until he was blocked off by a door. There was a slight opening, anything better than freezing to death out here. He enters the ruin and down a dark hallway he sees a light. It was a fire. He moves closer to see a small campsite with one bandit resting beside the fire. Utak saw a tiny dagger by a table, he quietly placed it in his hand. He was sneaking behind the bandit who was oblivious to his presence. Utak proceeded to slit his throat and throw the dagger into the flames. He could see a flight of stairs heading down another hallway. He proceeded down, all he saw was a poorly lit candle ahead and a set of spiral stairs in the middle of the floor that he was heading towards. He heads down all the way to the bottom of the stairs. He heads down a hallway with some webs here and there. Then the spider webs seem to be all over the place.

 

“Hello?” a voice calls. “Anton, is that you? Get me out of here.” Utak followed where the voice came from only to be blocked off by a wall of spider webs. Against his better judgment he was casting fire spells at the webs. As each web turns to ash a hole appears. It leads to room on the other side. Utak wasted no time in burning the rest of the web. He enters the room to see a dark elf wrapped up in spider web, almost like a cocoon. Utak was approaching the small man but he looked up. A giant spider leaps off the ceiling to attack the Argonian. Utak was so frightened that he casted any random spell to his knowledge. A frost atronach appeared as he was casting a paralysis spell on the spider and then casted a large number of firebolts at the spider. After that, it wasn’t moving.

 

“Good, you killed it. Now get me out of here!” the dark elf said.

 

“Can you tell me anything about a golden claw?” Utak asked.

 

“Right the key! I know how it works, I know about the treasure and everything. I’ll show you how it works if you get me out of here.”

 

“Very well.” Utak holds his hand out in the air and a large sword comes out of thin air. He carefully cuts each web string so that he doesn’t hurt the man. The man finally is set free and stretches his arms and legs.

 

“You fool. Why should I share the treasure with anyone?” After that the man took off. Utak took chase but the man was quick, quicker than Utak. They headed further and further down the dungeon.

 

At one point the swift man gets out of Utak’s sight and heads further down. Utak knew he would catch up if he kept a good pace. He went further and further, not bothering to look at what was around him. He finally caught up to the tiny man but he was just on the ground. Blood was all over the floor, Utak takes a closer look at the body and sees that there was a slash across the gut as the intestines were hanging out of what was left of it. Utak looked ahead and saw that there was a tiny hallway with axes swinging throughout the entire way. He clearly activated a trap. Utak decided not to risk the same fate and crawled across the floor of the hallway. The axes were swinging above him but they were too high to reach him. Once he got to the other side he found the golden claw on the floor. Utak carried it throughout the rest of the ruin until he got to this one particular door. This door had three symbols on it. Utak looked at the claw and saw that there were three symbols on the claw as well. On the top was what looked like a bear, the middle looked like a butterfly and the bottom looked like a fox. He looked at the symbols of the door and saw that they were in a different order. Now he was really confused. He rested his hand on the top symbol of the door that was a fox. As soon as he touched it, it began to turn. There was another symbol to that of a bear, it replaced the old symbol and became the one on top. He realized it was a puzzle. He knew the solution, the correct combination was on the claw. He kept pushing on the symbols until they were in correct order. The center of the door had a patter on it with the same shape as the golden claw, it was a key indeed. The door finally opened further into a cave. Utak went further down, curious about the treasure. He found a short flight of stairs heading to a coffin and a treasure chest. He went up the stairs, opened the treasure chest and found it was empty. Slightly disappointed, he turned around and saw carvings on the wall behind him. It was in a strange language that he has never seen before. He felt a little tug going towards the wall. Utak went closer and closer, he thought it would be funny to make up what the carvings said. He was going to place his hand on the wall but then a whisper came to him, it was in his head.

 

“FUS” the whisper said. The voice sounded like over a thousand people said it at once. He was confused, what is ‘FUS’? *Crack* Utak turns around and sees that the coffin is opening up. Out of the coffin a corpse was climbing out. The corpse was old as it hardly had any skin on it, the bones were definitely visible. The walking corpse reached into the coffin and pulled out an axe. Utak summoned a flame atronach to protect him this time. The flame atronach was a thing of beauty as it resembled a floating female with ash for skin and fire for the blood and organs. This atronach unleashed a fury of fire against the draugr that was going to kill her master. Utak joined the fight and unleashed a number of frost spells at the undead creature. The draugr was too powerful for the atronach as it swung its axe and buried it into her head, she stopped floating. Her grace was lost. But as one final goodbye the fire atronach blew herself up killing herself and the draugr. The fight was over, or so Utak thought. Utak could hear more draugr coming from where the puzzle lock was. Utak turned and found another flight of stairs. He climbed and climbed until he was at the top. He saw a hole to hide in. As he went further through the whole he could hear the undead catching up. He sprinted faster and faster, feeling the weight of his clothes as he thought he was not moving fast enough. He tripped and fell over a large hole in the ground. He got back up and saw the exit. There was no more time to waste, he rushed to the exit and he found himself at the mountainside of Bleakfalls Barrow.


	15. Chapter 15

Utak went further down the mountain side he was on as it was not that high. He kept going forward until he found an all too familiar river. He figured it would make sense to follow the current until he would see the village again. As he looked across the riverside he noticed the three guardian stones in the same spot as they were when he and Ralof escaped Helgen.

 

It seemed his idea worked as he eventually saw Riverwood in the horizon. He ran faster and faster hoping that the sooner he gets to the village the sooner he could rest. He ran past the mill and crossed the tiny wooden bridge and opened the doors of the Riverwood trader.

 

“Hey!” Camelia says. “He made it back alive!”

 

Her brother turned towards Utak with some worrying eyes.

 

“So what happened?” he asked.

 

“It is long, complicated and I can’t explain it without a drink.” Utak answers.

 

Utak then reaches in his bag and pulls out the golden dragon claw.

 

“Oh, you found it!” The merchant laughed in delight. “There it is!”

 

“Glad I can help.” Utak says.

 

“Oh you’ve more than earned your gold, I have that and something else for you.” The merchant hands a bloated coin purse over to Utak. There must have been at least four hundred Septims in there. The merchant pulls out this stone from his bag and handed it over to Utak. “This stone brought me luck before I was a merchant, it would honor me if you had it.”

 

Utak humbly accepted the gift from the merchant.

 

“I must know, what is your name?” The merchant asked.

 

“Utak.”

 

“Well Utak, you will always be more than welcome to visit us any time.”

 

“What is your name?”

 

“Lucan Valerius.”

 

“Well I’m sorry Lucan but I have to leave.”

 

“Let the eight guide us so we can meet each other again.”

 

“Goodbye Lucan and Camelia.”

 

Utak leaves the store with more money than he knows what to do with. He then pulls out the odd stone that Lucan had given him. The carving on it had an image of a great beast, similar to the dragon that burnt down Helgen. He put the stone back in his satchel and he began his journey to Whiterun. This time when he went to the fork he went to the right side of the road.

 

The journey down this road was rather peaceful compared to when he was going to Bleakfalls barrow. The path was alongside the river and Utak heads further and further down. He enjoyed the tranquility of this path. Nothing was coming out to kill him and he felt a sense of peace. He then saw the river turn into a waterfall. He sits by it to get a short break. Along the horizon was much less of a village and much more of a city. Tiny huts can be seen lit up through tiny holes. A stone wall surrounding most of the buildings except for a couple of farms. What really stood out was this huge palace that seemed to be as tall as a mountain. Utak stood back up and rushed further down the road. Almost excited to see the buildings up close. To hear large crowds of people as they head home or other buildings to spend the night. To hear the conversations of others and these people will be as welcoming as the people of Riverwood.

 

He ran for so long that he couldn’t see the river anymore. He was heading towards one of the farms. He even hopped over the fence and ran past all of the crops. The only thing that stopped him was a giant. An Ettin was standing in the middle of the road that he was heading for. It looked like regular Nord but was about four times regular size. It had long streaks of brown hair as well as a beard. The creature was wearing an animal pelt around it’s waist. It was carrying a large bone that seems to have been carved into a club. The two heads of the creature was staring directly at Utak. The Ettin began to scream in pain as an arrow had pierced it’s thigh. After that the screams of multiple Nords were heard as they were charging at the giant. It tried to defend itself but there were too many of them and it was injured. They were circling around it slashing and stabbing at it. The creature was overwhelmed as it lied on the ground lifeless. The group of warriors turned towards Utak as he was appalled at what he had just witnessed. There was a brutish looking woman in the group. She was wearing what looked like leather all over her. She had blue face paint lazily put on her with long red hair stretching down her back. She was heading towards Utak with a torch in hand.

 

“Well the beast is finally dead.” She said. “No thanks to you.”

 

“You didn’t look like you needed help.” Utak said facetiously.

 

“True, but a warrior always uses the opportunity to test their with.”

 

“By opportunity, do you mean a large group of other warriors helping them?”

 

“Our group here? We are called the ‘Companions’.”

 

“Companions of what?”

 

“Ysgramor.”

 

“Who is that?”

 

“None of your concern if you don’t know already.”

 

“What do you Companions do?”

 

“We’re a group of mercenaries. We complete contracts given all over Skyrim. This giant had a bounty on him.”

 

“Who wanted him dead?”

 

“Jarl Balgruuf of Whiterun.”

 

“Where can I find him?”

 

“An outsider huh?” She points to the large palace towering above the city. “You can find him in Dragonsreach.”

 

“Thank you.” After that Utak left the Companions to their own devices and headed towards the city gate. There were two Nords in chain mail with an orange cloth draped over it. Steel plates wrapped around the forearms and fur boots. Their helmets were hiding their faces except for two little holed for the eyes. The top of the helmet had one tiny spike pointing upwards. The back of the helmet had a scale like pattern heading down to the back of the neck. Both men were holding torches and had a sharp sword hidden in the hilt. One of these men began to approach Utak.

 

“Halt!” The man said. “The city is closed with dragons about. You must take your business elsewhere.”

 

“Please let me see the Jarl.” Utak said. “I have an urgent message from Riverwood regarding Helgen, he needs to hear about this.”

 

“But….fine.” The guard sighed. “But we’ll be keeping an eye on you.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

 

The guard then unlocked the door and let Utak in. Utak would have loved to have taken in the scenery, but the guard decided to escort him to Dragonsreach himself. The guard

held the door to the palace open for Utak. He headed in.

 

 

There was no time to take in the scenery for the palace either. He decided that the Jarl has waited long enough and needs to send men to Riverwood. There were two dining table set in a symmetrical pattern with a large fireplace in between. Ahead of that was a throne where a Nobleman was sitting and standing beside him was a small but intimidating woman in leather armor. On the other side of the Jarl was another nobleman.

 

 

The woman was approaching Utak. “What is the meaning of this interruption?” she said. “Jarl Balgruuf is not expecting any visitors.”

 

 

“I have news of Helgen.” Utak replied.

 

 

“Well that explains why the guards let you in.” She sheathed her sword. “The Jarl will want to see you immediately.”

 

 

She then headed over to the man sitting on the throne and whispered in his ear. Utak then approached the Jarl.

 

 

“So you were at Helgen.” The man said. “Did you see the dragon? Can you tell me where it was heading?”

 

 

“From what I saw it was heading past Bleakfalls barrow.”

 

 

“By Ysmir Irileth was right!”

 

 

The Jarl then turns to the nobleman.

 

 

“So what now Proventus?” he said. “Must we leave Whiterun hold defenseless? Against a dragon?”

 

 

“My Jarl.” The nobleman started. “We can’t send troops to Riverwood now. The Jarl of Falkreath will think that we’re siding with Ulfric and take that as a provocation to attack him. We should-“

 

 

“Enough!” The Jarl yelled. “I’ll not stand idly by as a dragon burns my city and slaughters my people!”

 

 

The Jarl turns to Utak.

 

 

“You have done well, delivering this message to me. On behalf of Whiterun, I thank you.”

 

 

“I just wanted to help people who helped me.” Utak replied.

 

 

“Before you go, I have a favor to ask of you.”

 

 

“What is it?”

 

 

“Come, we’ll go see my court wizard.”

 

 

The Jarl gets up from his throne and leads Utak past one of the dining tables to another room. There was a large map of Skyrim mounted on some wooden display. There was a large table with one tiny wooden chair. A man covered in blue robes stood next to the chair examining an odd looking gem.

 

 

“Farengar.” The Jarl started. “I think I have someone to help you with your….dragon project.”

 

 

The court wizard then turns towards Utak. “Ah yes, the Jarl must be referring to the stone of Bleakfalls barrow.”

 

 

“A stone named after an old ruin?” Utak asked.

 

 

“Yes, it is said the stone has a carving of a dragon on it, which should help me with the project.”

 

 

Utak reaches in his satchel and pulls out Lucan’s lucky stone. “Do you mean this old thing?”

 

 

“Ah the stone of Bleakfalls barrow! You already have it. You aren’t a part of the usual cut of brutes the Jarl sends my way, are you?”

 

 

“I’m no brute.”

 

 

“Hold on to that factor, that is a rare trait in these lands.”

 

 

“What happens now?”

 

 

“That is when your work ends and mine begins. Here, as a token of my appreciation.”

 

 

Farengar hands over the strange looking gem to Utak.

 

 

“What is this?” Utak asked.

 

 

“This is a soul gem.” Farengar said. “When the ‘Soultrap’ spell is casted upon an enemy, their soul is placed in there.”

 

 

“Why trap the soul?”

 

 

“The soul is used to empower other objects with magical abilities, like a sword hitting an enemy and they catch on fire, or a set of armor being weightless.”

 

 

“Farengar!” a voice cried. It was the woman from earlier. “You have to see this!” She turns to Utak. “You should come to!”

 

 

All three headed towards a set of stairs where they met the Jarl and another city guard.

 

 

She approached the guard. “Tell them what you told me, about the dragon.”

 

 

“Yes of course.” The guards said. “It was heading towards the watch tower.”

 

 

“Was it doing anything?” The Jarl asked.

 

 

“No, it was just circling around. I never ran so fast in my life, I thought it would have come after me for sure.”

 

 

“Good, head over to the inn for a drink and some rest, you earned it.”

 

 

The Jarl turns towards Utak. “There is no time for ceremony my friend. I need your help again.”

 

 

“I’ll help however I can.” Utak said.

 

 

“I need you to go with Irileth to find this dragon. Look by the Watchtower.”

 

 

Utak wishes he hadn’t said he would help but it’s too late now.

 

 

Irileth turns towards Utak. “I’ll gather the men and we’ll go together. Follow me.”

 

 

They headed out of Dragonsreach and towards the city gate again. She headed inside the building next to the gate and six guards emerged with her. The guards stood in formation and were waiting for their orders.

 

 

“Here’s what we have.” Irileth started. “A dragon has been sighted by the watchtower.”

 

 

“You can’t be serious.” One of the guards said.

 

 

“You heard right. I said a dragon!” she continued. “I don’t care where it came from or who sent it. What I do know is that it’s made the mistake of attacking Whiterun.”

 

 

“But Housecarl…how can we fight a dragon?” another said.

 

 

“That’s a fair question. None of us has seen a dragon before, or expected to see one in battle. But we are honor-bound to fight it, even if we fail. This dragon is threatening our homes…our families. Could you call yourselves Nords if you ran from this monster? Are you going to let me face this thing alone?”

 

 

“We’re so dead…” one of the guards whispered.

 

 

“But it’s more than our honor at stake here. Think of it- the first dragon seen in Skyrim since the last age! The glory of killing it is ours, if you’re with me! Now what do you say? Shall we go kill us a dragon?”

 

 

The guards were then cheering in excitement.

 

 

They then left Whiterun and headed down the path. To the east Utak could see a tall stone tower. They all charged down the path, shields and swords clamoring, waiting for their new prey, thirsty for blood.

 

 

Irileth then held her hand out commanding everyone to halt. She then observes the area.

 

 

“No signs of any dragon right now, but it sure looks like it’s been here. I know it looks bad, but we’ve got to figure out what happened. And if that dragon is still skulking around somewhere….” She paused. “Spread out, look for any survivors, we have to know what we’re dealing with.”

 

 

Utak then heads directly towards the tower to investigate. A guard could be seen cowering from within the tower. He crawls out towards Utak.

 

 

“Not get back!” the guard said. “It’s still here somewhere! Hroki and Tor just got grabbed when they tried to make a run for it.”

 

 

A loud roar can be heard from a distance.

 

 

“By the gods!” the guard yelled. “It’s coming back!”


	16. Chapter 16

The dragon roared with much ferocity. It could be heard within all of Skyrim. It came soaring from one of the surrounding mountains. Everyone had their hands over their ears as the beast made yet another howl at the clouds. Utak looked up to get a good look at the beast. This dragon looked completely different from the one that destroyed Helgen.

 

The dragon that destroyed Helgen had black scales and wings. The spikes covering it’s wings would remind one of a rose covered in thorns. The horns were pointing upwards and were cured a little sideways at the end. The eyes it had were glowing a bright red. It looked like it could set any mere mortal on fire just by looking at it. The spine was almost completely jagged, one would get impaled by jumping on top of it. The tale looked like a spiky mace only the size of a horse. The nails were long and sharp, they could probably cut through steel with ease. The mouth would easily befit a monster, there were no lips, only the terrifying teeth that could chew anything without a single chip.

 

This dragon looked completely different. This one has green scales instead of black. There were no spikes along the spine nor the wings. The tail had a blade like shape at the end of it. The horns on it’s head were parallel with it’s long neck. The tooth had many chips and was covered in blood. The eyes weren’t glowing and they were a bright green instead of red and they looked like they belonged to a snake.

 

There was no more time to gaze at it. The dragon while aiming at Utak breathed fire, luckily Utak jumped out of the way and was ready for the next attack. Utak’s hands started to glow a vibrant orange, he aimed his hand with palm open at the dragon, and a large fireball emerged charging at the unsuspecting monster. The spell landed directly in the middle of it’s face. It wasn’t over however, there was a huge explosion where the fireball landed and after that the beast roared in pain.

 

Irileth and her men saw their opportunity and a barrage of arrows were hurled at the dragon. Some of the arrows pierced the wings, however most just bounced off.

 

“Thuri du hin sil ko Sovnegarde!” the monster said.

 

“What the fuck? It can speak?” Utak said in a hushed tone.

 

“Krif krin.” It said. Utak’s hands began to glow blue, he charged his spell and unleashed it upon the dragon, it was lightning this time. He aimed it directly for the horns to see if that would make a difference, it did not. “Pruzah!” the dragon shouted.

 

Another barrage was sent flying at the dragon, this time all of the arrows were aimed at the wings, too many of them pierced the dragon. It fell to the ground with a loud crash, the ground shook under everyone’s feet making them all lose their balance.

 

“HaHaHa, Brit grah!” the dragon laughed after getting up. It raised it’s head up high breathing fire at as many guards as possible.

 

Irileth charged at the dragon with her sword in hand. She was finally able to get close at it, she started stabbing and slashing in all sorts of ways at the dragon. The beast was laughing at her attempt to fight it.

 

This was it, Utak had enough. His entire arms caught on fire as he gave a deadly stare at the dragon. The spell was charging, the dragon saw the opportunity and breathed fire at Utak. The poor Argonian was singed in the flames. His scales were covered with ash and smoke was coming from him, he could barely stand. However now the spell is charged. Six fireballs began circling around Utak as if he was their leader.

 

“If I die today, I’m taking you with me!” Utak shouted.

 

The monster turned to Utak and widened it’s eyes in horror. “Dovahkiin!? No!” it shouted.

 

Utak pointed one finger at the monster and the fireballs all charged. All landing on the dragon’s head, the dragon fell over on it’s back and didn’t get up. The spell drained Utak of all of his energy, he fell to the ground. He looked up to get a good look at his kill.

 

Out of nowhere the dragon caught on fire. All of the scales were burning off as well as the wings. All that was left was it’s skeleton and whatever type of magic was glowing above it. That magic charged at Utak with blinding speed, he thought it was over. However, it wasn’t hurting him at all. In fact, he wasn’t feeling any pain anymore, his scales were no longer covered in ash. His wounds were closing and he could feel his energy coming back.

 

Utak began to hear multiple voices whisper “Fus”. They kept saying it, only louder and louder every time they were repeating it. At this time it wasn’t whispering, it was shouting. Utak couldn’t take it, he thought that by shouting the word, it would make the voices go away.

 

“Fus!” Utak shouted. As soon as he said it, some blue energy came out of his mouth and hurled in the direction he was looking. This was no spell, it was no ability he was ever taught before. This was something new.

 

One of the guards stared at Utak in awe. “I can’t believe it. You’re Dragonborn!” he said.

 

“Dragonborn? What do you mean?” Utak asked.

 

“In the very oldest tales, back from when there were still dragons in Skyrim, the Dragonborn would slay dragons and steal their power.” Utak wasn’t sure if this guy was right at all. “That’s what you did, isn’t it? Absorbed the dragon’s power?”

 

“I don’t know what happened to me.”

 

“But you shouted, just like that dragon and you took it’s soul.”

 

“Dragonborn? What are you talking about?” another guard asked.

 

“That’s right!” A third guard said. “My grandfather used to tell me stories of the Dragonborn. Those born with dragon blood in ‘em. Just like old Tiber Septim Himself.”

 

“I never heard of Tiber Septim killing any dragons.” The second guard said in confusion.

 

“There weren’t any dragons then, idiot. They’re just coming back now for the first time in….forever.”

 

“But the old tales tell us of the Dragonborn who could kill dragons and take their souls.” The third one said. He then pointed at Utak. “You must be one!”

 

“Come one Irileth, tell us.” The second guard said. “Do you believe in this Dragonborn business?”

 

She sighed. “Some of you would be better off keeping quiet than flapping your gums on matters you don’t know anything about.” She points at the skeleton. “Here’s a dead dragon, and that’s something I definitely understand. Now I know we can kill them. But I don’t need some mythical Dragonborn. Someone who can put down a dragon is more than enough for me.”

 

“You wouldn’t understand Housecarl.” The first guard said. “You ain’t a Nord.”

 

“I’ve been all across Tamriel!” she snapped. “I’ve seen plenty of things just as outlandish as this. I’d advise you all to rely on your strength and your sword arm over tales and legends.”

 

“I’ll go back to Balgruuf and tell him what happened.” Utak said.

 

“That would be best.” Irileth said. She then turns to the guards. “Let’s clean this mess up.”

 

Utak then heads down the path over to Whitrun, and goes by the city gate. The ground begins shaking and he hears a shout. “Dovahkiin.” He hears. The voices sound like they belong to old men. After that everything was completely silent.

 

Utak then went to Dragonsreach to report to Jarl Balgruuf. He enters the palace and runs past the fire to see the Jarl sitting on his throne.

 

The Jarl stares Utak dead in the eye. “So what happened? Was the dragon there?”

 

“The watchtower was destroyed but we killed the dragon.” Utak said.

 

“I knew I could count on Irileth, but there must be more to it than that.”

 

Utak sighed. “When the dragon died, I absorbed some kind of power from it.”

 

“So it’s true. The Greybeards really were summoning you.”

 

“The Greybeards?”

 

“Masters of the way of the voice. The live in seclusion on the high slopes of the Throat of the World.”

 

“Throat of the World?”

 

“The tallest mountain in Skyrim and all of Tamriel.”

 

“What do these Greybeards want with me?”

 

“The Dragonborn is said to be uniquely gifted in the voice-the ability to focus all of your essence into a Thu’um or a shout. If you really are Dragonborn, they can teach you how to use your gift.”

 

A tall Nord then walked up standing between the Jarl and Utak. “Didn’t you hear the thundering shouts?” he asked. “Those were the Greybeards, summoning you to High Hrothgar to teach you in the ways of the voice.”

 

The steward then jumped in the conversation. “Hrongar, calm yourself. What does any of this Nord nonsense have to do with our friend here. Capable as he may be, I don’t see him being this what? Dragonborn.”

 

“Nord nonsense!?” Hrongar asked. “Why you puffed up ignorant! These go back to our sacred traditions, even before Tiber Septim ruled all of Tamriel!”

 

“Hrongar, please.” Balgruuf said. “Don’t yell at Avenicci.”

 

“I meant no disrespect of course.” The steward said.

 

Utak decided to leave the palace, so they can settle this among themselves. He is lost in thought about the Greybeards and how they can also shout.

 

“High Hrothgar huh? Well, let’s see where I need to go.” Utak heads towards the town square and finds a guard.

 

“Excuse me sir.” He says. “Can you tell me where your inn is?”

 

“It’s just down in the market square, it’s called ‘The Bannered Mare’, can’t miss it.”

 

“Thank you.”


	17. Chapter 17

Utak entered The Bannered Mare hoping that someone can point him in the right directions to the Greybeards. The moment he entered he was welcomed by the sound of multiple instruments playing. A lute, some drums and some woodwind instruments. The music could urge anyone to stand up and enjoy it. There was a fire in the center of the inn, similar to that of Dragonsreach, but this one was much smaller. The fire was surrounded by benches and people enjoying their drinks. Every corner of the room had a table with a few chairs. To the right of the fire was some stools and the set up for the bar. Utak decided to ask the innkeeper for directions, so he pulls up a stool and begins to relax.

 

“Welcome friend.” The innkeeper started. “How can I help you?”

 

“Argonian Bloodwine please.” Utak answered.

 

“Right away.” The innkeeper pulled out a bottle of wine, grabs a cup and hands the drink to Utak. “So what brings you here?” she asks.

 

“I was actually hoping to get some directions.” Utak answered.

 

“To where?”

 

“The Greybeards.”

 

“Why?” She turns her head in confusion. “If you want to talk to one of them, then you’ll be disappointed. They don’t talk to anyone.”

 

“Please, I need to know.”

 

“What business do you have with them?”

 

“I need to learn from them.”

 

“You want to learn the way of the voice?” she giggled.

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

“You fool, no lizard could ever become a Greybeard!”

 

“Will you tell me where to go, or not?”

 

“By the Eight, this is too much!”

 

“I’m being serious!”

 

“Right, I'll tell you where to go when I'm High Queen of Skyrim.” she giggled

 

“You won’t help me? Fine! I’m sure someone will be kind enough to tell me where to go.”

 

She kept laughing away. Utak realized he was getting nowhere with this. So he gets up from the stool and looks for somewhere else to sit. There was only one other seat available. To his right was a small table at the corner with two chairs. Over there was a large brute of a Nord. She had tan skin and long red hair stretching down her back. She had a scar on her left cheek. Her eyes were sapphire blue. She was wearing a set of steel plated armor, covering everything except her head. Hopefully she can give him the directions. He slowly approaches her and the table.

 

“Hello ma’am.” Utak started. This was only replied by a grunt. He pulled out the chair. “May I?” he asked. She nodded her head, and he took his seat.

 

“Long day huh?” he asked. She grunted.

 

“I was wondering if you could help me with something.” Utak said.

 

“I’m no mercenary.” She said.

 

“No, nothing like that.”

 

“I’m no whore.”

 

“Nothing like that either.”

 

“Then what do you want?”

 

“I’m looking for the Greybeards.”

 

“They’re where they always live.”

 

“Where?”

 

“High Hrothgar.”

 

“I know that, I want to know how to get there.”

 

“What do you want with them anyway?”

 

“I want to learn from them.”

 

“So you think and outsider like you can just march in Skyrim and expect to learn the way of the voice?”

 

“No-“

 

“Then why do you want to learn?”

 

“I want to be able to fight the dragons.”

 

“You think shouting will help you fight them?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You think you’re that mighty, that you can just walk up there and they will just teach you?”

 

“I-“

 

“Look at you. You look like you can hardly handle a troll, much less a dragon.”

 

“I-“

 

“I can easily take you down myself!” she laughed.

 

This was it. Utak was tired of being laughed at. He was tired of being interrupted. He just wanted to help these people, but they won’t accept him, and that pissed him off.

 

“You think you can take me on?” Utak asked.

 

“Why not?” She started. “I can take one everyone in this city bare handed, if I wanted to.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, and I will prove it to you first. A hundred gold says I knock you off your socks.”

 

“Alright then” Utak said with a sinister smile, he reached into his satchel, pulled out a hefty coin purse and put it on the table.

 

“Just fists.” She said. “No weapons, no magic and no crying. Let’s go!”

 

The two of them jumped out of their seats with fists in the air. Punches were being thrown, blocked and avoided. After they measured each other out, Utak started treading back a little bit. She was serious, he was gonna have to start using his training. He slowly gets into a strange stance in preparation of her next move. 

 

She starts to laugh. “You think that silly pose can help you?”

 

Utak remained silent and was waiting for her to attack.

 

“Alright then.” She clenched her left hand into a fist and sent it at a blinding speed towards Utak. He was waiting for this moment however, he simply parried her punch by moving it safely out of the way. He began to follow through with a counter strike. As soon as the punch flew out of the way he took a big step forward and did a horizontal elbow strike into her face with his right arm. The strike landed where it was aimed. However it didn’t faze her at all. She smiled, clenched her left hand again and threw a hook to the side of his head. The fact that she was wearing gauntlets didn’t help at all. Utak took a big step back closed his eyes and put his hand on the side of his head. He opened his eyes and saw that everything was a blur. He saw a big silhouette coming towards him, he kept throwing punches in that direction however they were easily blocked by his opponent. Before he could regain his vision, he was struck in the head again by another punch, this time it was his forehead. He could hear laughing coming from all directions.

 

 

“What’s the matter lizard?” she asked. “Mother and Father not here to save you?”

 

That was it. He didn’t need to have clear vision of her. His anger would guide him. He rushed towards her, grabbed the back her knees and flipped her over. He was about to do a ground stomp on her head but she quickly rolled out of the way. She got back up but before she realized it, he tackled her into the wall. He started flailing on her while she was backed up against the wall. Every strike he threw broke through her unsuspecting armor. He started to get a clear vision of everything again. She threw another punch, on his right cheek. However, even with the gauntlets, that punch didn’t faze him. He grabbed her forehead pulled it closer to him and then slammed her head into the wall. She wasn’t done however she got back up again. He grabbed her by the collar of her armor and kept landing blows into her face. He didn’t keep track of how many, he just wanted to see her get hurt. Suddenly a sword was unsheathed from behind Utak. He turned around to see a Whitrun guard.

 

“That’s enough!” the guard shouted.

 

Utak turned to see what he was punching, all he saw was a trail of blood coming across the face of his opponent. He let go of her collar and she fell to her knees. He was horrified with what he created. He was disgusted with himself. ‘How can I go down to such savagery?’ he asked himself. He was about to turn himself in until he saw her get up. She stood up and looked Utak dead in the eye.

 

“Now that’s what I call a punch.” She said. “You got me.”

 

“Yeah well, I was probably trying to kill you” Utak replied.

 

“Don’t get me wrong, but it will take a lot more than that to kill me.”

 

“I think I earned my rewards.”

 

“You’re no liar. Best fight I had in years.”

 

“Will you tell me how to get to High Hrothgar?”

 

“You will need to cut through a small village called Ivarstead. It’s pretty far from here.”

 

“Where is that?”

 

“You know what? Why don’t I just lead you on your way. I wouldn’t mind to see how you handle a few trolls.”

 

“Thank you very much.”

 

“No pr-“ The Nord started coughing up blood.

 

“Oh no! Let me help!” Utak held out his right hand. It began to glow a vibrant gold, he waived it over her and an aura started to surround her. The bruises were being healed, wounds being closed and the bleeding stopped. She stepped back in shock of what her opponent just did. “There” Utak said. “That should do it.”

 

“What did you do?”

 

“I healed you, you should be better now.”

 

“What was that strange, yet relaxing feeling?”

 

“That was my spell.”

 

“Well, when should we head out?”

 

“I’d rather us rest for the night, regain our energy and recover by tomorrow with some sleep.” He turns around to see what the guard was up to, but that man left not long after the fight ended. He then turns towards the strong woman. “I never caught your name.”

 

“Uthgerd.” She said. “Uthgerd The Unbroken. What’s yours?”

 

“Utak.”

 

“Rather short.”

 

“Well, really it’s Utadukeeus, but most people can’t memorize that, so I shortened it. My full name is Utadukeeus Cacles.”

 

“Well Utadukeeus, you’ve more than earned enough respect from me to call you by your proper name.”

 

"Please, just call me Utak." he insisted. "I'm used to it now."

 

She shrugged in response. "As you wish."

Utak was quite amazed with her, she is the first person that got his name right outside of his family. Suddenly he started feeling light headed. Getting a little disoriented, he felt like he had to rest. “Oh shit.” he mumbled

 

“What?”

 

“I don’t have a place to stay.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, you can come and rest at my house.”

 

“Seriously?”

 

She nodded her head.

 

“Thank you!”


	18. Chapter 18

Utak and Uthgerd paid for any damages done to the inn and left. The damages weren’t that big of a deal, the fight was supposedly tame compared to all of the other ones that the innkeeper witnessed. It was really late at night. There were only one or two guards patrolling the streets of what seemed like a ghost town. Utak couldn’t see their armor or helmet any more. They were just silhouettes next to a torch.

 

“Hey.” Uthgerd stared. “Sorry for acting all brash in there.”

 

“It’s fine.” Utak said. “Thanks again for letting me stay at your place.”

 

“Don’t mention it.” They keep walking down the market square and past the tiny houses in this district of the city. “So why do you want to want to see the Greybeards.”

 

“Heard any shouting lately?”

 

“Come to think of it, yeah. Although I just thought there was something in the mead.”

 

“Well, a lot has been happening recently.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Dragons have been flying all over Skyrim.”

 

“WHAT!? Your joking!”

 

“No, sorry.”

 

“By the nine! I need another drink.”

 

“That was just the warm-up.”

 

“There’s more?”

 

“Jarl Balgruuf and the guards think I’m this thing called a ‘Dragonborn’ or something.”

 

Uthgerd stopped dead in her tracks. She was staring at Utak in disbelief. She then started pushing Utak towards the gate.

 

“What are you doing?” Utak asked.

 

“We need to get you to the Greybeards yesterday!”

 

“Wait!” Uthgerd kept pushing. “Wait!” Utak turned around and stopped her from pushing. “What’s gotten into you?”

 

“If you’re really the Dragonborn, then I need to get you up to High Hrothgar as soon as possible.”

 

“But I’m tired.”

 

“Stop whining.”

 

“Look, I’m not saying ‘I’m not going there’, but can I at least get some rest? It’s been a long day.”

 

Uthgerd took a big look at Utak, maybe his whining had a little bit of truth. Utak looked all glassy eyed, his scales were getting a little pale and his arms are just hanging on his shoulders like decorations.

 

“Alright fine.” Uthgerd said. “But no more whining.”

 

Utak took a great big sigh and stretched his arms. The two of them went back into the city and up to the next district. Her house was right past the short flight of stairs. She unlocked the door and they went inside.

 

Utak quickly sat down in the first chair he could find. He looked like he just died on the chair.

 

“You’re ok with that? I have a bed upstairs.” Uthgerd offered.

 

“No, this is fine.” Utak answered without opening his eyes.

 

“Ok then, see you in the mourning.”

 

Utak was fairly comfortable in this chair, he couldn’t get any more comfortable.

 

“WAKE UP!” a loud voice said.

 

Utak opened his eyes to find Uthgerd shaking him.

 

“ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! What now?”

 

“They’re coming!”

 

“What, who?”

 

The door flung open as five Thalmor entered the little home.

 

“Thought you could hide from us forever do you?” one of the Elves said.

 

“I won’t let you have him!” Uthgerd said. She grabbed a sword mounted on the wall and charged towards them.

 

The Thalmor wizard waved his hand in the air and a green ball of light was flung at Uthgerd. She fell to the ground.

 

Utak got up and got a fireball ready.

 

“I wouldn’t, if I were you.” The wizard said. He picked up Uthgerd effortlessly off the ground and held a dagger to her throat.

 

Utak run out of options and he put his hand down. “Good”. The wizard then threw the same spell at Utak. He fell to the ground, he couldn’t move anything.

 

The wizard walked over to Utak and looked to his left. “My friend, I know you’ve been waiting for this.”

 

Just then a familiar looking Khajit walked into a room with a very sinister smirk plastered on his face. “It is good to see you again old friend.” Dai’jan said with glee. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

 

He then glanced at Uthgerd, scanning his eyes on her from top to bottom. “Is this your friend?” he asked her. “My lady you can do much better than him.”

 

Uthgerd was struggling to say something. “What’s that?” Dai’jan said holding his hand up to his ear. “Kill you? But my lady how could you ever ask me to do that?” he said. “Don’t worry I have an idea.” He moved the wizard’s dagger out of the way and firmly placed his claws there. He snapped his fingers with the other hand. One of the Thalmor soldiers went over to Utak and held his head in the air, forcing him to watch. “You should have stayed in Black marsh friend.” He tore her throat open with ease. Blood went pouring down all over her and all over Utak. Dai’jan snapped his fingers again and the Thalmor soldier dropped Utak and let him lay there on the floor. “This would have been done already, all you did was delay the inevitable.” The soldier then unsheathed a blade. Utak looked up to see an axe. He held it high in the air, waiting for the order. “Don’t worry, you and your brother will be reunited.” He turned around, grabbed a large sack and pulled out Bah-Tan’s head. It was lifeless now, no facial expression, the charming smile was all gone now, just the mouth being wide open because it was being held in the air. Dai’jan started giggling and then he snapped his fingers. The axe came down.

 

Utak screamed so loud that it woke Uthgerd up. She came rushing down to see what was happening. She wasn’t in her armor anymore, just some normal looking white robes. Utak was sweating and struggling to breathe.

 

“By the nine! What happened?” she asked. Utak didn’t answer, he was still shivering and struggling to breathe. “Utak? Utak!” she said while shaking him.

 

“I saw him.” Utak whispered.

 

“Saw who?”

 

“My brother.”

 

“What do you mean your brother?”

 

“It’s nothing.”

 

“Bullshit it’s nothing, you woke up screaming.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Talk to me. What happened?”

 

Utak then told her about the dream he had.

 

“What happened to your brother? Who is Dai’jan?” Utak told her everything. About his father, his brother, the training, Festus and how the Thalmor took it all away. He then told her how he ended up in Skyrim and everything that happened before they met.

 

She was speechless. She was just staring at Utak.

 

“Look, if I’m too much for you, then I’ll just go.”

 

She didn’t answer.

 

“I don’t want to be a burden, so I’ll-“

 

He couldn’t finish his sentence. She pulled him in and gave him a warm embrace. He wrapped his arms around her and his vision got blurry again. The tears were streaming down his cheeks.

 

“It’s ok.” Uthgerd said. “I’m here now.”


	19. Chapter 19

It was a short night after Utak had his nightmare. After they embraced, Utak got back into his chair.

 

“Sorry to have woken you up.” Utak said.

 

Uthgerd simply sat on the floor, still facing him. “You tend to apologize more than you need to.” She giggled.

 

“Oh, ok. I’m so-“ Utak cut himself off. This caused to Uthgerd to snort a little. “Oh and, thanks for the hug.”

 

“Look, I understand what you are going through. I’ve been there myself. It was the least I could do.”

 

“Getting a little hungry.” Said Utak. Uthgerd pointed towards the table.

 

“There’s a bowl of apples over there, take as many as you want.”

 

“Thanks again.” Utak got up, grabbed an apple and bit a big chunk off it.

 

“Outside of your training, what was life like in Black Marsh?”

 

“Well, my father, my brother and I would go to a Hist tree to pray.” He mumbled. He then took a big swallow. “Kind of like the chapels you Nords pray at here.”

 

“That’s all?”

 

“Well, we would also go hunting.”

 

“Hunt what?”

 

“Mostly fish.” Utak then took another bite into the apple.

 

“So you went fishing?”

 

“No, we don’t need any rods. You should know that we Argonians are amphibious. Not only can we breathe underwater, but we can swim as fast as any ship you’ll see. Because of that, we just swim up to the fish and grab it with our bare hands.”

 

“You don’t care if the fish cuts you?”

 

“Nah, our scales recover faster than human skin.”

 

“This is the life of an Argonian in Black Marsh? Just hunting?”

 

“Well, not as far as I know. After all, I was born and raised in a cabin in the wilderness.”

 

“Do you know where in Black Marsh you lived?”

 

“Of course, our cabin was just south of Archon. If we were able to catch more fish than usual, then my father would take them to the city and trade them there.”

 

“This is all rather fascinating to me.”

 

“Well you basically know everything about me. Let’s talk about you.” Utak mumbled.

 

“Well you already know where I live. So what would you like to know?”

 

“What’s an average day for you?”

 

“I go out hunting pretty early in the mourning. Skinning the meat and bringing it to Anoriath in the market square usually takes up what’s left of it. I spend the afternoon at Warmaiden’s. That’s the local Black smith shop. I try to repair my armor and sharpen my weapons there. Then I spend the evening at the Bannered Mare. So you know, nothing special.”

 

“What did you hunt?”

 

“Mostly deer and elk. But, if I really felt like fighting something, I go out looking for some trolls.”

 

“Hey would you look at that, the suns out.” Utak opened the door and threw his apple in the grass.

 

“Already?” Uthgerd asked. “Well I guess I better get ready then.” She went up the stairs to get changed. Utak sat by the table and grabbed another apple to munch on. If Utak had a favorite food, it would be apples. Everything about an apple was delightful to him. The texture was juicy but not juicy and crunchy enough for anyone to enjoy. He enjoyed the beautiful red on the apples, as if someone took the time to paint the color all over the fruit. It was big enough to be enjoyed without eating it in one bite and small enough to carry it in one hand.

 

Utak kept tossing his apple in the air and took a bite after every time he catches it. It wasn’t long until he heard some clanking coming closer and closer. Uthgerd was in her armor again.

 

“Ready to go?” she asked.

 

“Of course.” Utak said. He then approached the front door and held it open for her. “After you.” The two of them head toward the gate and exited the city.

 

“Aren’t you hungry?” asked Utak.

 

“No not really.” Said Uthgerd.

 

They headed towards the stables just outside the city walls. They saw a man feeding one of the horses from behind the gate. He turned around and saw the two of them.

 

“Ah, Uthgerd!” the Horse master started. “How have you been lately?”

 

“Just fine. How about you?”

 

“Great! I made a deal with a client in Solitude, money is flowing for me.”

 

“That’s wonderful news!”

 

“So what brings you to my stables this mourning my lady?”

 

“I was hoping that you could spare a couple of your horses for me and my friend here.”

 

“Of course, 1000 Septims?” Utak reached into his satchel and gave a few hundred gold to Uthgerd. She handled the rest. “Thank you, here. You can have these two stallions. These two will take you to Oblivion and back without the need of a break. Now you two stay safe.”

 

“You stay safe too Skulvar!” Uthgerd replied. She got on her horse and Utak got on his. Just like that, they were off. They headed down the same path that Utak was traveling down the night before. They were heading near Riverwood now.

 

“Hey, can we stop at this town?” Utak asked. “There’s someone I need to talk to.”

 

“Alright then, but make it quick.” Uthgerd said. “I wanna make it to the Greybeards as soon as possible.”

 

“Don’t worry, it won’t take long.” Utak dismounted his horse right by the mill. He hoped that he would run into Ralof and Gurder again. There she was, in the same spot she was sitting at the day before. She turned to face him.

 

“I see you told the Jarl about the dragon.” She started. “A large group of guards came here this morning.”

 

“It was the least I could do for you and Ralof.” Utak said.

 

“Maybe you’re not as big of a fool as I once thought you were.”

 

“I hope so.”

 

“Well, fool or not. You did a great service to me, my brother and Riverwood. You will always be welcome here.”

 

“I’m honored.” Utak turned his head and saw Uthgerd patiently waiting for him.

 

“Off already?”

 

“Yeah, it was good to see you again.”

 

“Wait, one more thing.” She said. Utak turned his head to the side, having one ear facing her. “Don’t get yourself killed.”

 

“I won’t.” said Utak. He then headed back to Uthgerd and got back on his horse.

 

Utak turned his head to face Uthgerd. “Ready to go?” he asked.

 

She got on her horse and smiled. “Ready when you are.”


	20. Chapter 20

Utak and Uthgerd went up the same path that he used to escape Helgen. It didn’t take long for them to run into the ashes. Uthgerd took this particularly hard. She paused, got off her horse and opened the gates to the wasteland. She examined the ashes and embers.

“How can one creature do all this?” Uthgerd asked.

“It wasn’t like any creature I’ve seen.” Utak answered. “This thing was massive. About the size of that building over there.”

“If one of those things can wipe out a village like this……”

“There’s also the possibility of a bunch of these things coming around.”

“I hope the Greybeards are right about you.” She got back on her horse. “We should probably keep moving.”

The two rode past the village and further down the path. 

“So where are we going?” Utak asked.

“Ivarstead.” Uthgerd answered. “That village is right next to the beginning of the seven thousand steps.”

“What?”

“Seven thousand steps.”

“Your joking.”

“No.”

“You gotta be kidding me.”

“Would you prefer if we climb the mountain?” 

“I would prefer to do neither.” Utak complained. “Why do they have to live on the highest mountain in the world anyway?”

“They’re hermits.” Uthgerd answered. “Hey, why don’t we pass the time by telling a story?”

“What kind of story?”

“A little bit of history for my people. It’ll be a couple of days before we head there so we might as well do something while were traveling.”

“Alright, what did you have in mind?”

“The story is about the Greybeards since we’ll be meeting them soon. Remember what you said about the dragons coming around? Well they’re actually coming back.”

“What do you mean?”

“Long ago, there was once a time where dragons ruled Tamriel.”

“What? How?”

“They were once a strong, thriving society. They ruled over Tamriel with an iron fist. Men, elves and beast races alike were all slaves to these creatures. A Nord by the name of Ysgramor came from Atmora with an army and conquered Skyrim. They brought this religion with them that worshipped animal gods. Dragons were included as animals that needed to be worshipped. Have you ever been to a Nordic tomb?”

“Yes. Bleakfalls Barrow.”

“So did you encounter any undead on your way in there?”

“Yes, what are they anyway?”

“They are the mummified bodies of the members of these cults. Somehow these people discovered longevity and so they are trapped in their bodies for eternity. These things are called Draugr. They can only be killed in two ways. Decapitation or magic.”

“What do these cults have to do with the Greybeards?”

“There was once a time where everyone was in these cults. They all worshipped this one dragon named Alduin. He is known as the world eater. He had a brother named Paarthurnax. Paarthurnax felt sympathy for the slaves. He betrayed the dragons by teaching us Nords how to shout like the dragons do. One man named Jurgen Windcaller. He and the rest of the slaves who rebelled fought and killed most of the dragons, including Alduin. Jurgen Windcaller later felt guilty about the amount of blood he spilled. He started to worship Kyne and later started his own group that would be known as the Greybeards.”

“That’s how everything happened? That’s how they started?”

“Well, I’m only telling you what I know. For all I know. I could be entirely wrong about everything.”

“What caused Paarthurnax to feel sympathy for the slaves?”

“Who can say? Could be guilt, could have been a divine intervention. All that matters is that he taught man how to shout like the dragons.”

“Shout like the dragons? I think I know what you mean.” Utak focused on the word that was pounding in his head after he defeated the dragon. Then, it came to him. “FUS” Utak shouted. A great force came out of the mouth and pushed forward. It kept going and going. Until, it finally disappeared. “Shout like that?”

“Yes exactly!” Uthgerd answered.

“When the Whitrun guards and I defeated the dragon. I absorbed something from it.”

“You absorbed it’s soul.”

“Yeah, that’s what the Jarl of Whitrun said.”

“The Jarl of Whitrun, I’m surprised he lets anyone stay in the city.” Uthgerd had a change in her tone.

“Who are you talking about?”

“There are people below Dragonsreach that don’t belong. They are just a bunch of people to proud to even care about their own people.”

She must have been talking about those warriors that Utak ran into on his way to Whitrun. The ones that killed the giant.

“You sound like your holding a grudge.” He said.

“So you know about the Companions?” Uthgerd asked. “’Too hot headed’ they cried! Weak pathetic cowards, the lot of them!”

The two of them stopped and got off their horses so that they could rest.

“What did the Companions do to you?”

“It wasn’t my fault! I told them over and over that it was an accident.” She said.

“What are you talking about? What accident?”

“I wanted to become a Companion, they wanted to test me. So they threw me up with this young whelp of a lad. He was hardly old enough to grow his first chin hairs.”

“So what happened?”

“I didn’t mean for him to die, I didn’t want that. I just….. I just lost control.”

“Why did you want to be one of them?”

“I was born and raised in Whitrun and my parents always told me the stories of Ysgramor and the Companions. They are the army that Ysgramor brought with him ok? I was always fascinated with the stories and to think that they were in the same city? That was just a dream for me to become one.”

“Oh….I see.”

“Yeah, to think that they were so prideful and then reject me. I didn’t talk about them when I told you about Ysgramor because I hate being reminded of that. Look this was just a moment of weakness for me, I won’t let it happen again.”

Utak pulled her in for a hug this time. “It’s okay to be angry. They might have rejected you anyway. I know that your better than them. They probably saw that and didn’t want the competition. It wasn’t your fault.”

“I…. thank you.” She hugged him back. 

A few moments later they stopped embracing.

“Alright.” Uthgerd said. “Let’s make a camp here.”

“Ok, I’ll go feed the horses.” Utak said.


	21. Chapter 21

It had been a couple of weeks. But Utak and Uthgerd finally made it to Ivarstead. It had been a long and tiring journey. But they made it.

“Before we go, can we rest at the inn?” Utak asked.

“I suppose it couldn’t hurt.” Uthgerd aid. They hitch their horses at the stables and walk up to the porch of the inn. 

“I’m thinking of getting some of that Alto wine.” Utak said.

“Oh please.” Uthgerd started. “The stuff that’s imported from Cyrodiil is no good. Hardly gets the job done. You want some fun? Then stick with me.” They were given a more welcome feeling when they entered the inn. The smell of mead and cooked meat filled the air. The fire being so warm that one would forget that it was even cold outside. The locals gossiping made Uthgerd feel like she was home in Whitrun. 

“Come on in.” The innkeeper said. “Just added more wood to the fire.” The two weary travelers went right up to the bar. “What can I get for you?”

“Black Briar Reserve for me and my friend here.” Uthgerd said. The innkeeper gave a mug to Uthgerd and one to Utak. Took out this fancy looking bottle with the Black Briar family symbol on it and poured its contents into the mugs.

“So what’s been going on lately?” Utak asked.

“Whatever you do my friend, don’t go in the ruins on top of that hill outside. Folk say it’s haunted.” The innkeeper said.

“Haunted huh?” Utak took a sip. “How badly?”

“Everyone who went up there ended up running back here.”

“Another round?” Uthgerd said. Waving her empty mug in the air.

“Already?” the innkeeper said. “You sure?”

“Of course.” She said. The innkeeper complied and refilled her glass. Utak took another sip from his drink.

“Come on boy.” Uthgerd said. “You can do better than that.” She shoved his mug in his face. He complied and downed the reserve.

*cough cough*

“Hey Utak, I was wondering. How old are you?”

“Eighteen.” Utak said.

“Wow, really?” she asked.

“I think I know my age.” Utak said. “What about you?”

“Word of advice, never ask a lady her age.” They down even more of the reserve.

*cough cough*

“You alright?”

“Come on, let’s have some fun.”

“By the gods, you already seeing double?”

“No!” Utak said. “Let’s go to the ruin.”

“You really shouldn’t.” The innkeeper said. “I think you had enough of this.” The innkeeper took the mugs and put the reserve away.

“Look at what you did.” Uthgerd said.

“I’m sorry.” Utak said.

“You never had a strong drink before have you?”

“The strongest drink I had before this was Argonian Bloodwine.”

“Are you serious? How’d you get drunk from this?”

“I don’t know, that wine might not affect Argonsans.”

“Come on I’ll pay for a room.”

“Listen, there’s a ghost haunting those ruins. We drive it away, we save the town. We’ll be herosh.”

“One room for the night please?” Uthgerd asked the innkeeper. 

“Of course, take the one to your left.” He said. Uthgerd dragged the drunk Argonian over to the bed.

“But I’m not tired.” Utak said.

“You’ll need your rest. We got a big day tomorrow.” Uthgerd said. She put him on the bed, grabbed a chair and made sure that he stayed there.

“What abouts th ghosh?” Utak mumbled.

“One mug of Black Briar mead and this is what you become?”

“The ghsh?”

“I’ll worry about the ghost. You get some sleep.”

“Fine.” Utak turned over and in no time started snoring.

“Might as well help these people.” Uthgerd said. She got up from her chair and quietly moved across the room. She turned to get one final look at Utak to make sure he was sleeping and then she closed the door. She left the inn and looked up to see the old ruin on top of the hill. She headed for the hill despite the warnings of the innkeeper. 

“This ruin was here long before this village.” She commented. She looked at the entrance and let out a big sigh. “Let’s go see what this ghost is.” She opened the door, and descended into the old crypt.

She closed the entrance behind her and saw that the hallway ahead of her was closed off by metal bars. She went over to reach the lever until she saw a misty blue figure walk towards the bars.

“Ggggoooo……aaaawwwwaaaayyy.” The blue figure said. Uthgerd was frozen in horror. She wanted to reach for her sword but her body wouldn’t do anything. “Goooo…..aaawwaaayy.” Then the blue figure walked away. When Uthgerd could move again she quickly made for the entrance. But then she paused. She realized that these people would only get tormented by the ghost and that she was raised better than this. She is no coward. She can do this. She turned around and pullet the lever. The metal bars opened and she was able to move into the hallway. 

She descended further down the ruin. She went down the hallway. Slowly and carefully moving through the ruin. Everything was just fine until she put her foot on a plate on the ground. The plate was pushed into the ground under her weight. She could hear a mechanism activating. She looked ahead to see many holes in the wall ahead of her. All of a sudden, darts were shooting out of those holes. She had to think fast, she fell to the ground as one narrowly grazed her hair. She waited until the darts stopped coming and then moved on. 

She reached the end of the hallway to run into a door. As soon as she opened it, she saw the ghost standing by a campfire. She quickly drew her sword and got ready to charge.

“Wait!” The ghost said. “I’m not what you think I am.”

“And what are you exactly?” Uthgerd snarled.

“Look, just wait another minute and the effects will wear off.”

“So you’re not a ghost?”

“No, an alchemist.”

“What’s an alchemist doing in a place like this?”

“I was recommended by a colleague of mine to come here for rare ingredients.”

“So why are you terrorizing the village?”

“I tried to get the ingredients but you see, I disturbed some very powerful undead here. I know they want to visit their undead relatives, but its just not safe here.”

“I should send you down there to deal with them yourself. But… I’m a better person than that.”

“You’ll hel-“

“On one condition. When this is over, you apologize to everyone in that village.”

“Yes, understood.”

Uthgerd and the alchemist head further down into the dungeon, he helped her bypass a few traps that she didn’t notice. The potions effect started to wear off the young alchemist. He was a Dunmer or Dark Elf as the other races call them. He had ash gray skin, ruby red eyes and dirt brown hair put into a pony tail. He was wearing some furs all over him, possibly his only clothes and carried a dagger. 

“Shh, hear that?” the Alchemist whispered. “It’s the Draugr.”

“Are these the ones you disturbed?” Uthgerd asked.

“Yes, but be careful. There is one among the group that is very powerful.”

Uthgerd unsheathed her sword and simply walked into the room.

“Are you insane!?” The alchemist whispered.

“No, I simply don’t want to cower from them.”

The draugr surrounded Uthgerd and began hissing. One pulled out an axe and charged towards her. She moved so fast, that no one could see her. Next thing, the draugr was cut in two as she stood over it. Another one coming at her with confidence, only to be swiftly decapitated as she effortlessly swung her great sword. The third one had a bow and arrow and was ready to fire, but before it could react. She threw her sword at it. It went straight through the head and got it mounted to the wall behind it. She walked over and pulled her sword from her latest victim. She turned and saw the final draugr, this one was different. This one was taller than the others and was wearing some ancient Nordic armor. It pulled out it’s great sword it charged towards her. She took one swing and then.

“FUS-ROH-DAH” the draugr shouted. Uthgerd was sent flying backwards, crashing into the wall. It kept coming, but she wasn’t down for the count yet. She got back up and charged in full of zeal. The blades clashed clanged and sparked as both she and the undead warrior were clashing. Then again.

“FUS-ROH-DAH” it shouted. She was sent flying back again, but this time she caught herself. Landing on her feet, sword clenched in hand. She got back up and charged at the draugr again. Both locking eyes as their blades clash again.

“Enough!” Uthgerd shouted. She gave it one good kick to the stomach and knocked it back. She swung her blade and it was finished. She dropped to her knees as the adrenaline wore off. The alchemist rushed over to her, potion in hand.

“Here, this will help.” Uthgerd took it and downed the potion. She had her energy back again. She got back up and grabbed the alchemist by the arm.

“You’re coming with me alchemist.”

“My name’s Wyndelius.” He exclaimed.

“You’re gonna apologize to the village Wyndelius.”


	22. Chapter 22

Utak had woken up in a bed he doesn’t even remember being put in. He sits up and immediately puts his hand on his forehead. He’s got a severe migraine. He slowly starts to move his legs and put his feet on the ground. He pauses and tries to remember what happened the night before.

“Uthgerd?” he said. No one answered.

“Uthgerd, you around?” he still didn’t get an answer. He stands up and starts slushing his feet across the floor and out of the room. He reaches for the door and leans on it to catch his balance. He looks up and finds the place empty. He walks over to grab a stool. But, just before he sits down. He hears some mumbling from outside. He stumbles on over to the exit and slowly opens the door. The sunlight is too bright. Utak covers his eyes, blinks a couple of times and slowly brings his arm down. Some of the villagers were surrounding Uthgerd, thanking her for something. One of the guards approached her and offered a bloated coin purse. She takes the purse and shakes hands with the guard and turns to face Utak. He couldn’t be any more confused about what was going on. As he was leaning on a pole facing Uthgerd arms crossed. She slowly walks towards him, smiling.

“Sleep well?” she asked.

“What happened?” Utak asked her.

“You my friend got many variations of drunk from one mug of mead.”

“That explains the headache.” He said as he scratches his head. 

“Well while you were napping I handled the village ghost problem.” 

“Village ghost?” He asked. She motioned her hand, telling Utak to follow her. She led him into the barracks towards the dungeon. In a cell was Wyndelius. The small elf looks up and faces towards her and Utak. 

“Well well” Wyndelius started. “Ivarstead’s hero honors me with her graces. How flattering.”

“I’m not the one who decided to go grave robbing now am I?”

“So this is the ghost?” Utak asked.

“He used some sort of potion to make himself look like one.” She said to Utak. “I was hoping you could tell me what it was.”

“I learned a thing or two from my father. Do you have any samples for me to look at?”

“We brought whatever equipment we found over there.” Uthgerd pointed at a desk full of advanced alchemy equipment and peculiar ingredients. 

“No wonder you take an interest in him.” Utak commented.  
“We have some potions he didn’t use over there.” She pointed at the table.

“All right, let’s get started.” Utak walked over to the unused potions. Grabs one, observes it for a couple of seconds. He walks over to the cell and hands over to Wyndelius.

“Would you please drink this?” Utak asked the elf.

“No!” he stated. “I won’t!”

Uthgerd grabbed one of the bars of the cell. “Listen friend. If you wanna see the sun before you get wrinkles, I suggest you cooperate.”

The elf hissed. Paced back and forth across his tiny cell. Then he snatches the potion from Utak’s hands. “Fine!” He drinks the potion and disappears. Then a light appears within the cell. It starts forming into a shape. It starts to look like a man. Then the hair starts showing until Wyndelius is seen again. Now he’s glowing blue. Utak could see through him. “Happy now?” Wyndelius asks with an echoed voice. Utak grabs another potion and an empty cup and pours the contents into it.

“The potion isn’t completely liquid.” Utak stated. “Chunks were being poured out of the bottle. He turned invisible and then started to glow. This was made with some kind of powder. Considering that the potion is closer to black than blue. I’d say this powder was vampire dust.”

“What makes you say that?” Uthgerd asked.

“Vampire dust can make you invisible if you use it right. That invisibility is also what makes him see through. I’m curious about his voice and how he glows.”

“Any ideas?”

“Mixing vampire dust and glow dust isn’t impossible. But this potion would just be a powder at that point. The liquid is what makes this potion blue. It couldn’t be the juices of a fruit. Unless, multiple ingredients were mixed to make the glow. He must have mixed the substance that comes out of glowing mushrooms with ectoplasm.”

“Your father taught you more than a thing or two.”

“I guess I was being modest. Anyway, we figured out how we can see through him and how he glows. Now to figure out the voice.” Utak picks up the cup and sniffs it a couple of times. He turns to face Wyndelius. “He’s hiding something. He’s using Dwarven oil to mask the scent of these potions.”

“You bastard.” Wyndelius said. “You figured it out.” 

“It looks like I have no choice. I didn’t want to risk it but, it seems like I have to drink this potion myself.”

“You can’t be serious.” Uthgerd said.

“Don’t worry, I’ll only have a small sample.” Utak dipped his finger in the potion and stuck the finger in his mouth. Utak opened his eyes in horror. He recognized the taste instantly. He rushed over to the alchemy station. He quickly brewed his own potion and chugged it down. He started panting out of relief with his hands on his knees. 

“What was in there?” Uthgerd asked.

“Nightshade and Blisterwort.” Utak answered. “Our friend is lucky he isn’t dead or insane.”

Wyndelius starts laughing. “You have no idea how right you are. This was the one and only time I didn’t drink my other potion. But there is one ingredient you never told her about yet.”

Utak looked Wyndelius dead in the eye. “Murderer, it all makes sense now.”

“What’s the ingredient?” Uthgerd asked.

“Human blood.” Utak said. “Whatever he told you Uthgerd, it’s a lie. He’s a necromancer.”

“I was going to build my army if it weren’t for you two bastards.” Wyndelius announced. “But you are half wrong my Argonian friend. I was pretending to be a ghost to keep the people out of their tombs. That was what the potion was for. I didn’t raise enough draugr to raise the village to the ground.”

“What would you have done with this army of draugr?” Uthgerd asked.

“First it would have been to slaughter this village, they would add to my army. Then I would have been able to do whatever I want. No one would have been able to stop me.”

“Why are you admitting to this?” Utak asked.

“It’s rather entertaining for me to see your dumbfounded looks.” Wyndelius said. “You or the town would have figured it out eventually, I might as well get this over with.” He shrugged.

“That’s not it is it?” Utak said. “You weren’t using human blood to keep yourself alive.” Utak had a horrified expression on his face again. “You don’t need blood to raise the dead either!”

Wyndelius stared at Utak with a sinister smile. “I have to say, you’re rather smart for your age.”

“You were using the draugr to do your dirty work.” Utak said.

“Does it matter? I get what I want no matter what.” He then grabs the bars of the jail cell. “If you call the guards, I’ll kill both of you.” He said. Not a second later and he effortlessly rips the cell open and steps out.

Uthgerd charges forward with her sword drawn. She swings it with great fury at him. He just knocks the sword out of her hand and throws her across the room. She bangs into a wall and falls unconscious. 

“It’d be a waste to turn the two of you into mindless thralls.” The elf said with a smile. “I haven’t had this much fun in over three hundred years. You have my respect Argonian, you were the only one that was ever able to figure out my potion. Even more so to figure me out as well.” He continued. “I spare the two of you out of my respect for you.”

“Just who are you?” Utak asked. 

“My name is obviously not Wyndelius. No, it’s Garan Marethi” He humbly bows. “Until we meet again my friend.” Then Garan Marethi rushed behind Utak faster than he could react. Then gave him a quick blow to the head.


	23. Chapter 23

Utak awoke to Uthgerd shaking him dramatically. Her eyes were wide with horror, uttering his name over and over again. Sweat dripped down her neck. Utak holds a hand in the air, telling her he’s okay. 

“What happened?” Utak asked, rubbing the back of his head. He had a nasty headache in that area.

“I don’t know, I only woke up moments ago.” She was looking around, panting. Waiting for something to happen, for someone to come over. 

After a couple of minutes, Utak stood up straight. “Let’s go find out.” The two of them went up the stairs. Slowly, keeping one hand firmly on the wall. Utak took one slow step after another. Until he went up to the door at the top. He gave it a gentle push, and the door slowly creaked open. He widened his eyes in horror at the scene before him.

The entire room stained with red. One guard lying in the corner of the room, face down. Another on the table they were playing cards on. The third and final one was hanging from the ceiling by his own entrails. Uthgerd finally caught up to him only to throw up as soon as she entered.

“How could he do all this?” Uthgerd asked wiping her mouth. Her hand was balancing her on the wall.

“He didn’t even drink their blood.” Utak commented.

“Then why did he do this?” Uthgerd stood up straight, disgusted.

“They probably just got in the way.” Utak headed towards the exit. “Come on, there’s nothing we can do.”

Utak and Uthgerd left the barracks and moved to the bridge that led to the seven thousand steps. They left what happened at Ivarstead behind them. Utak needed to go to the Greybeards. He needed to learn from them, and he needed to find a way to stop this dragon crisis. They didn’t bother counting their steps, they wouldn’t want to continue after five thousand. These weren’t the typical steps that one would expect to climb. These were put on the mountainside. After about an hour they came across a stone tablet. Someone was meditating in front of it.

Utak turns to Uthgerd. “This normal in your religion?” Uthgerd shrugged. He continued on, left the lady to meditate in peace. 

“I’m curious about your religion.” Uthgerd said. She was looking to pass time and couldn’t think of anything else. “When Nords die we go to Sovnegarde. What about Argonians?”

“You have a life after death. Argonians don’t have that.” Utak started. “When we die, our souls a returned to the Hist. When a Hatchling drinks the sap from the Hist tree, a soul is placed within them.”

“The Hist that you worship, is it some sort of divine?”

“It’s a little more complicated than that. The Hist is our embodiment of life. It makes us who we are. It lets us be reborn into the next generation. It’s strongest connection with us are those Hist trees.”

“Your life is made from a tree?”

“It’s not the tree itself. It’s the power that the tree has.” 

“These trees are like altars then.”

“I guess you can say that. What about your religion?”

“We worship the nine divines. Each have their own altar and their own shrines and temples. Each divine represents something that affects our lives such as knowledge or compassion.”

They pressed on as the winds got much more intense. The biting cold air stings the skin and scales as if they were being pinched. Each step was becoming much more difficult as the steps were covered in ice and snow. It was getting more difficult for Utak to catch his breath. He made a boisterous exhale from the bottom of the lungs. His breath surrounding his face almost like a mask. Utak looks up at the sky. All he could were the snowflakes descending from the clouds and mountain top. He turns to take a look at Uthgerd to see how she’s handling this weather. She seemed unaffected by any of this. Utak used to run around hills, climb trees jumping from tree branch to tree branch in the swamps of Blackmarsh. But he has never climbed a mountain before. He was already getting tired, while Uthgerd was looking as if it was just another day for her. He turns his head back again and spots a cave right where he’s heading.

“Look, a place where we can rest.” Utak pointed out.

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt to have a quick break.” Uthgerd sighed.

They walked into the entrance to nothing but pure empty space. It was almost untouched by the frozen landscape surrounding it.

“Let’s warm ourselves up, shall we.” Utak said. He raised his right hand out as if he was holding something. It started to glow then, in the palm of his hand, was a small but strong fire. Uthgerd grabs the sword hilted on her back and puts it on the ground. She strolls over and sits next to Utak in order for her to warm up as well.

They were just staring at the fire, staying next to each other, hoping to heat up as much as possible.

“So did you figure he was a necromancer?” Uthgerd asked.

“What was the story he told you?”  
“He said that he took the appearance of ghost to prevent the death of innocent villagers, he disturbed the draugr.”

“Did the draugr ever attack him?”

“No.”

“If they simply came back, they would have sensed his presence the moment he entered that tomb.”

“How do you know this?”

“Because, I too can raise the dead. Undead beings are able to detect the living and the dead through magic. Magic is how they are able to tell who raised them, it commands them to obey. However he was not just a necromancer, he was something far worse.”

“You’re a necromancer?”

“Yes, I wasn’t taught magic at a college or a guild of mages. I learned everything from one man. His training methods were…effective.”

“What was he?”

“He was a special type of undead. The kind that draws people to fear the creatures that crawl out at night. The kind that can hide itself in a crowd of the living. He was a vampire.”

“What would a vampire want from the tomb in a secluded village?”

“It’s possible that the tomb was his lair. However, someone like him is too unpredictable to guess. You could have prevented a large disaster that would have slaughtered the villagers.”

“If, he’s a creature of the night, then why did he reveal himself to us in the morning?”

“We weren’t dealing with any feral creature skulking in a cave. He must have come to the village for some reason. For what, I cannot guess. In the end, he was powerful, even for his own kind. He could probably come out at the time of day, at great risk though.”

“How do you know about vampires? Do I have to worry about you biting my neck?”

Utak chuckled for a couple of seconds. “When learning magic, you must know the many paths you have available to you. No mage is the same as another. All a vampire is most of the time is the result of a mage’s experiment.”

“Is that the origin of vampirism?”

“No one can say. It might have always existed, it could be that case. The origin could also be a secret hidden among vampires. There might be someone out there who could tell you. But that is not me.”

“Do you think he could be following us?”

“Absolutely, vampires aren’t affected by the cold and are much more powerful than anything mortal. He could be waiting for us at the top of the mountain.”

“You think he killed the Greybeards?”

“No, all I’m saying is that I wouldn’t be surprised if he was watching us. Let’s get moving, the sooner we meet these Greybeards the better.”

The fire in Utak’s hand disappeared. They grabbed all of their belongings and continued their never ending climb. They trudged along the steps on and on for what seemed like an eternity. Utak kept listening to the hissing winds. Feeling the chill of his spine. The further he went the louder the hissing got and the cold sting pierced his scales. The hissing started sounding less like the winds and much more like a snake. He turned around to stare at some ice shaped like the skull of a snake. Except it wasn’t part of the mountain side, it was floating. The ice was swerving back and forth like a snake as well. It opened it’s jaws hissing at Utak. The mage didn’t know what to make of it.

“Utak, don’t move.” Uthgerd whispered.

“What is thi-“

Uthgerd hushed him. The ice was moving slowly closer to him. Jaws still opened. Uthgerd had her hand on her hilt. She was slowly drawing out her sword ever quietly making no sudden movements. The ice paused for a couple of seconds then it rushed towards Utak. Uthgerd didn’t hesitate. She swung her sword right at its head, just before Utak would have gotten his head bitten off. The ice started to melt and glow. The ice collapsed into the ground before them.

“Was that an Ice Wraith?” Utak asked.

“You never saw one before?” Uthgerd asked.

“My master told me little about these things. They’re elementals similar to Spriggans of a forest. Only that they live in the mountains.”

“How didn’t you recognize it before it got that close?”

“I never saw one before. This is my first time on a mountain.”

“We should keep moving there are probably more where this one came from.”

They kept moving ever further up the mountain. The sky was getting clear, Utak looked up. The clouds were gone. There were no more snowflakes dropping onto the ground. The wind got his attention. The sun was setting. He turned to find a large castle. Built on the mountain, a shrine of Talos just outside of it. The sun rays shining on the castle. Clumps of snow being thrown at Utak by the wind. The castle looked untouched, two flights of stairs built in a symmetrical pattern lead to the front door. Before the stairs was a chest, Utak opened it to find lots of fruit, sacks of water and plenty of vegetables.

Utak turns to see Uthgerd right behind him, looking a little starry eyed herself. He faces the entrance.

“Well” Utak said. “What are we waiting for?” Both him and Uthgerd head toward the entrance and open the door.


	24. Chapter 24

Utak slowly crept the door open, anticipating for what was inside. How are these Greybeards able to survive up here? He held the door open for Uthgerd as she alked in. As soon as he closed the door, he felt much better as he was already getting warm. He turned around and saw that a few fireplaces were lit. 

As soon as they entered the room, four hooded men walked in. Three of them started praying at the shrine at the end of the hallway that Utak and Uthgerd were coming from. The fourth one slowly approached Utak.

"So....a Dragonborn appears, at this moment in the turning of the age." The Greybeard said.

Utak bent down and kneeled before him. "I'm answering your summons." Utak said.

"We will see if you truly have the gift." The Greybeard responded. "Show us Dragonborn, let us taste your voice."

Utak knew what he was talking about. He stood up, bulked his chest up, sucked in his stomach and took a deep breath. "FUS!" Utak shouted. A powerful force emerged from Utak's mouth and moved forward. It knocked the Greybeard off of his feet when it hit him.

"Dragonborn, it is you. Welcome to High Hrothgar." The Greybeard said. "I am Master Arngeir. I speak for the Greybeards. Now tell me, why have you come here?"

Utak went back down to his knees. "I answer your summons master." Utak muttered.

"We are honored to welcome a Dragonborn to High Hrothgar. We will do our best to teach you how to use your gift in fulfillment of your destiny."

"What is my destiny?" Utak asked.

"That is for you to discover." Arngeir answered. "We can show you the way, but not your destination."

"I'm ready to learn."

"You have known you are Dragonborn. You have the inborn gift. But do you have the discipline and temperament to follow the path laid out for you? That remains to be seen." Arngeir turned and watched as the other Greybards gathered around in a circle. Arngeir started moving towards his spot. "Without training, you have already taken the first steps towards projecting your voice into a Thu'um, a shout." He turns to Utak. Utak turns around looking for Uthgerd. She's sitting in a chair observing the whole scene happening before her. She points towards Utak, commanding him to pay attention to Arngeir. 

"Now let us see if you are willing and able to learn." Arngeir said. "When you shout, you speak in the language of dragons. Thus your dragon blood gives you an inborn ability to learn words of power. All shouts are made up of three words of power. As you master each word, your shout will get progressively stronger." Arngeir turns to the Greybeard to his left. "Master Einarth will now teach you 'Ro'. The second word of Unrelenting force."

Utak slowly approaches Einarth with Arngeir by his side. "Ro means 'Balance' in the dragon tongue. Combine it with Fus 'Force' to focus your Thu'um more sharply."

Einarth approaches Utak. "Ro" Einarth whispered. Just then a force came out of his mouth and onto the ground right at Utak's feet. Utak looked at the ground and saw that a script in the dragon language just appeared where the shout disappeared. He carefully stares at it then he hears a ringing in his head. Then a voice. "Ro" the voice said. Utak started to feel disoriented and so he caught himself before he fell on the floor. 

Utak turned to see a surprised look on Arngeir. "You learn a new word like a master, you truly do have the gift!" Arngeir said. "But learning the word of power is only the first step. You must unlock its meaning through constant practice in order to use it in a shout." Arngeir shrugs. "That is at least how it works for the rest of us. As Dragonborn, you can absorb a dragon's life force and knowledge directly. As part of initiation, Master Einarth will share with you his knowledge of "Ro".

Einarth began to glow. An aura surrounding him came towards Utak and he had a vision. He watched as Einarth meditated on the word, watched him study it. Finally, Utak began to understand the word "Ro". Utak turns to Arngeir ready for what comes next.

"Now let us see how quickly you can master your new Thu'um." Arngeir said.

"What is the challenge?" Utak asked.

"Use your newly aqquired knowledge of Unrelenting force to hit the targets we give you in the middle of the room." The Greybeards form a circle around the room all facing towards the center. One of the Greybeards walks closer to the center. "Fiik Lo Sah!" that Greybeard shouted! Suddenly, a spectre appeared in the middle of the room, downed in the same robes that the Greybeards are wearing, facing Utak.

Utak braces himself. Bulks up, takes a deep breath. "Fus Ro!" Utak shouted. The force this time knocked the specter off the ground and it crached on to the hard floor and finally it faded away.

"Well done, again." Arngeir said. This time Einarth walked closer to the center. "Fiik Lo Sah!" he shouted. The same spectre appeared in the middle of the room, facing Utak. "Fus Ro!" Utak shouted. The ghost went crashing into the ground and disappeared again.

"You learn quickly." Arngeir remarked. "Once more." A third Greybeard walked towards the middle of the room. "Fiik Lo Sah!" he shouted. Utak didn't even brace himself this time. "Fus Ro!" Utak shouted. The ghost hit the ground and faded away.

"Impressive." said Arngeir. "Your Thu'um is precise. You show great promise Dragonborn." Arngeir pointed at the door opposite to the one Utak and Uthgerd entered in. "We will perform your next trial in the courtyard. Follow master Borri."

One of the Greybeards motioned for Utak to follow him. They walked towards the door and Borri held it open for Utak. "Thank you." Utak said. Borri bowed his head and they entered the courtyard. Utak turned and saw that Uthgerd and the other Greybeards were right behind him.

The sky was clear, it was much less windy and much less cold than on the way up the mountain. They were on a porch and headed down a short flight of stairs. To Utak's left was a few crumbled pillars and a gate that led to no where but the mountain side. To Utak's right was a large flight of stairs with a tower in the to it's side. There was a structure at the top of it that lead further to the top of the mountain. For now, Utak and the Greybeards were sticking by the crumbling pillars.

"We will now see how you learn a completely new Shout." said Arngeir. "Master Borri will teach you 'Wuld" which means 'Whirlwind'." 

Similiar to how Einarth taught Utak "Ro", Borri shouted at the ground. Utak stepped over the text and a voice whispering in Utak's mind. This time saying "Wuld". Utak again felt dizzy and caught himself before he landed in the snow. Borri began to glow and the aura started to surround Utak. Utak then had a vision and saw Borri meditating on the word "Wuld" until he finally understood it's meaning. The Greybeards then gather between these pillars placed right before the gate that leads to the mountain side. "Now we will see how you can learn a new shout." Arngeir said. Utak approached the Greybeards ready for his next lesson.

"Master Wulfgar will demonstrate Whirlwind Sprint, then it will be your turn." Arngeir said. "Master Borri?"

"Bex!" yelled Borri and the gate suddenly opened. "Wuld Nuh Cest!" Wulfgar shouted. He moved so fast, Utak couldn't see him. First he was between the pillars now he was right at the edge of the mountain side. The gate closed. "Now it is your turn." Arngeir said to Utak. "Master Borri?"

"Bex!" yelled Borri and the gate opened again."Wuld!" Utak shouted. He didn't even react. He was already past the gate by the time he finished shouting the word.

Utak widened his eyes with excitement and started laughing. Arngeir then approached Utak. "Your mastery of a new Thu'um is....astonishing. I'd heard the stories of the abilities of the Dragonborn. But to see it for myself."

Utak knelt before him. "I have you and the other Greybeards and that woman over there to thank for getting me this far, I couldn't have done this without you." Arngeir smiled.

"You are now ready for your last trial." said Arngeir "Retrieve the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller, our founder, from his tomb in the ancient fame of Ustengrav. Remain true to the way of the voice, and you will return."

"Thank you master, I shall take my leave." Arngeir bowed and showed Utak the exit. Utak then approached Uthgerd. "Hey." Utak said.

"Yes?" Uthgerd asked.

"I just wanted to thank you for bringing me here, I couldn't have done this without you."

"What you think I was leaving you?"

"You're staying?" Utak asked. 

"My friend!" Uthgerd laughed. "If I wanted to leave, I would have done it already. No, I'm coming with you to this Ustengrav. You don't know Skyrim as well as I do, you could use all the help you can get."

"By the Hist, thank you!" Utak said. The two of them headed toward the exit and were going to climb back down the mountain. "Onward?" Uthgerd asked.

"Lead the way." said Utak.


	25. Chapter 25

It had taken about a day but Utak and Uthgerd had finally reached Ustengrav. The climb down the mountain was much easier and were relieved to see that the vampire didn't slaughter the entire village. Even more so that their horses are still alive and well. Uthgerd knew where the old tomb was, she knew Skyrim like the back of her hand. After all, she is a well known adventurer.   
They dismounted their horses and headed towards what looked like a hill.   
"This is it." Uthgerd stated.  
"I don't see anything." said Utak.  
"Take a closer look" she responded. Utak moved closer and closer to the strange hill. It wasn't a hill but a whole. He looked over and saw a flight of stairs and a door between two lit torches. He turned around to face Uthgerd. "Someone's been here recently." he said. He pointed at the torches. "Look, they were probably lit an hour ago."

"Strange, most adventurers stay away from barrows like this, we should-"

Uthgerd was interrupted when the door opened. A hooded man in black robes emerged from the tombs and behind him a man in studded leather armor and an orc wearing nothing but furs and pelts. Those two men however had a dark blue aura around them.

"Are you the ones who lit these torches?" Uthgerd asked. The hooded man looked up pointed up, the Nord and Orc rushed up the stairs swords drawn. Utak's hand started to glow, he waved it and then out of nowhere, a glowing sword materializes in his hand. His other hand pointed at the Nord and lightning rushed out of it, killing the Nord. However, instead of collapsing the Nord turned into a pile of ashes. The Orc made it to the top and charged at Uthgerd. She tried to draw her sword but wouldn't do it in time to defend herself. Utak took advantage and decapitated the Orc before he could reach Uthgerd. The Orc also turned into a pile of ashes. Utak wasted no time he turned around leaped into the whole and landed on the mage. Before the mage could do anything Utak stabbed him killing him instantly. He stood up straight and the sword he was holding dissipated. Uthgerd looked down, eyes wide open and slack-jawed. She sheathed her sword.

"Thanks." she said.

"Not even yet but I'll get there." Utak chuckled.

"So why'd you kill him?" she asked walking down the stairs.

"That man was a real necromancer." Utak pointed at the dead mage. "You know why those men were glowing, and why the turned into ash when I killed them? His doing."

"You said you could do the same thing." she said.

"Yes, although I never did it to people. My greatest feat in this school was when I resurrected an entire hornet colony and made them do my bidding."

"How'd that happen."

"My master killed them with frost magic and ordered me to do so, it was part of my training."

"I forget, who was he?"

"An Imperial by the name of Festus Krex, the only thing I know about him is that he was once an instructor at the College of Winterhold."

"You planned to meet him here in Skyrim?"

"He was the only man I knew outside of Black Marsh, as I told said, my brother and I were raised in that cabin." Utak turned around to face the entrance. "Let's head in. The sooner we get this horn, the better."  
They walked through a hallway with stairs further down the crypt until the entered the main hall, or whats left of it. A crumbled pillar blocked most of it save a few holes. There were going to walkthrough the open space as the pillar couldn't cover everything but they heard mumbling. Utak peeked over the pillar and saw two more mages reviving more dead. 

"UGH, they get dumber every time you revive them." one of them complained.

"Great, a coven just arrived before we did." Utak sighed. "That mage outside was probably supposed to guard the entrance." Uthgerd looked over the pillar as well.

"How should we handle this?" she whispered.

"I've got an idea." Utak said. His hand glowed just like before he made his sword. Except this time a bow materialized in his hand and a quiver full of arrown materialized on his back.

"How do you do that?" she asked.

"Conjuration school is very useful." he answered.

"I'll charge in while you cover me." she said.

"I'm not as good a shot as my brother was but I can still do this." he stated. "Besides the revived dead would charge at you first and we would be overwhelmed. The key to this is to kill the necromancers first. If you just kill their minions, you still have to deal with the mage himself." Utak pulled an arrow and placed it on the bow. He pulled the arrow with the bow string aiming it at one of the necromancers. "Kill the necromancer however, he then let loose the arrow and it flied right into the mages head. He quickly pulled another arrow and shot the other won as soon as she turned around. "then the dead die with them." Uthgerd looked over and saw that all of the dead that those mages revived were nothing but ashes. They went further in the main hall and noticed an opening to another hallway the went through and walked past a couple of dead mages.

"The draugr really don't like being disturbed." said Uthgerd.

"They're why the mages are here." Utak said.

"How'd you figure?"

"Necromancers travel to burial crypts for one reason." Just then they heard a lot of fighting ahead of them.

"Let's go" Uthgerd said as she drew her blade.

"Wait." Utak said as he got in her way. "Not a good idea to charge in now. That'll just get us both killed. Wait it out instead."

"Fair point." she said as she sheathed her blade.

"Any minute now." Utak said.   
A few seconds later no more spells were being cast and he heard the scream of the last mage. Her scream was horrifyingly loud, as she was helplessly trying to escape, but she didn't make it.   
"Looks like the draugr won." Utak said. He waved his hand and a portal opened. A storm atronach emerged from it. It was a bunch of floating rocks with lightning flowing like blood through them. The rock at the top had a face that resembled a gloomy man. It saw the draugr infront of it. Then all of the floating rocks formed into a pattern that looked like a head and two arms. Just then the lightning shot from out of the hands killing the draugr in that room.

"That like a pet of yours?" Uthgerd asked.

"No." Utak answered.

"Does it have a name?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's a daedra bound to me Uthgerd. A mindless thrall that does my bidding, nothing more."

"Does it speak?"

"That one? No. There are a few exceptions though, such as dremora who do have names and are capable of conversation." Utak then waved his hand again. A portal opened and this time a dremora emerged from it. "Meet Qrogiath." The dremora was doned in a very sinister looking armor. 

"I smell weakness." Qrogiath said as he drew his blade. He then entered the room where the storm atronach went in.

"Charming fellow." Uthgerd said.

"THERE YOU ARE WEAKLING!" shouted Qrogiath. Not long after it sounds like a war is happening in that room.

"Isn't he?" Utak said.  
The fighting stopped about a minute later. Utak and Uthgerd walked into the room and found only Qrogiath surrounded by dead draugr and mages.

"Where's the storm atronach?" Utak asked.

"Over there." Qrogiath pointed at a pile of burnt rocks.

"Did you kill him again?"

"The lightning bounced off the draugr and hit me! I know it does this on purpose!" the dremora shouted. He was stomping his foor on the ground like a toddler throwing a tantrum.

"Fine." Utak said as he buried his face in his palm. "Let's move on."  
They went further down past the hallway full of dead mages and draugr and entered another room.

"My sword is parched." Qrogiath said as he drew it again. A stone coffin put on the wall suddenly opened and another draugr emeged. Then soon all the other coffins in the room opened with the emerging draugr. Utak shot two balls of fire killing two of them easily. Qrogiath charged in and finished off the rest. They went further down into a hallway with a flight of stairs. When they climbed it they reached the second floor of the room they just entered. There were two stone bridges one closer to the entrance and the other farther. The stairs took them to the one farther away from the entrance. After they crossed it they went through a small hallway that led to the other bridge. Across that bridge was a door that lead further down the tomb. As they went through it they entered what looks like a cave as the room was canopied with roots and vines. They went further and futher down through winding hallways. Until they found what looked like an exit. But it wasn't it was an entrance. It lead to what seemed to be a chasm. An underground waterfall was at the far end of it and to their left was a bridge that led to what looked like an ancient temple. Further down the chasm there was a wall, similiar to the one Utak found at Bleak Falls Barrow. 

"I hope you two don't mind waiting at the temple. I gotta head down there."

"Why?" Uthgerd asked. 

"I learned my first Thu'um from a wall that looked just like that, I gotta feeling I'll learn another from that one."

"Suit yourself." she said. He saw a pool of water at the bottom of the chasm. 

"Looks deep enough." he said. He jumped off the cliff and dove into the body of water. He got out and walked towards the wall. He was right. The wall had text carved into it just like the one at Bleak Falls Barrow. He stepped slowly closer to it. He started to hearing the chanting of a bunch Nords again. The closer he got the louder they were chanting. He placed his hand on the text of the wall that was glowing. He heard a voice. 'Feim' it said. The Nords in his head started cheering until their voices slowly dissipated. He climbed back up and reunited with Uthgerd.

"Did you learn anything?" she asked.

"Yes." Utak answered. 

"Your dremora vanished." she said.

"Summoned daedra are only here temporarily. Unless if you charge the spell with a considerable amount of Magicka, but that takes time so we wouldn't be able to do that during a battle." The were outside of the entrance of the temple. Instead of a door it was a gate, one that would only be opened by a lever. However there was none to be found. There were three strange rocks that formed a path infront of the gate. Utak walked closer to one of them and suddenly began to glow. Just then he noticed the gate opened but there were two more behind that. He moved to the second and third rocks and the other two gates opened. He walked closer but that gate closed abruptly infront of him.  
"Oh I know what I must do." he said.

"What?" Uthgerd asked. Utak moved back to the first rock. He rushed to the second and third, all three gates were opened. He wasted no time he sucked in his breath and shouted. "WULD!" He moved past all three gates. They couldn't close in time, he was already past them. To his right was a lever, he pulled it and they opened up again, allowing Uthgerd to come through. They went further up the hallway into a much bigger one. The floor patterns on this one is different.   
"Wait." said Uthgerd. "We're gonna have to run through this, those are all traps. The moment you step on those pads, flames will shoot up from under."

"Alright, I think I got this." Utak said. He rubbed his hands got ready and sprinted across the floor. He sprinted faster and faster, before the traps could even go off. Until he moved onto another platform that was riddled with spider webs. He looked up and a giant frostbite spider on the ceiling leaped at him. He rolled out of the way his hand glowed and this time a greataxe formed. He was holding with both hands because it was so big. He looked at the spider. It was as big as a horse with menacing pincers and a dozen eyes. The hairy legs were creeping towards Utak and then it charged. Utak swung his axe and burried it deep into frostbite spider's head. It was dead in and instant. The axe dissipated and Utak caught his breath. He noticed the entrance to the next hallway was blocked with a lot of spider webs. He held out his hand opened his palm and flames shot out of it setting the webs ablaze. He did this until he saw the hallway then we walked through what was left of the web into the hallway. Uthgerd not far behind him finally caught up. She had to be more careful as she was wearing heavy armor. The hallway lead to a large gate but this time had a chain on the wall next to it. Utak pulled down the chain and the gate opened. The room had but one path that led to a table. The path was between these two pools of water. Utak slowly walked down the stairs. As he did. These statues of what looked like the claws of a beast emerged from the water in a symmetrical pattern.   
"This is it." Utak said. "This is where it is." He walked across the path and looked at the table. The table opened up and a decorative statue emerged from it. It was that of a hand holding what was supposed to be the horn of Jurgen Windcaller. But instead it was a letter. Utak opened the letter and read it.   
"What does it say?" Uthgerd asked.

"Dragonborn. I need to speak to you urgently. Rent the attic room at 'The Sleeping Giant Inn' at Riverwood, and I'll meet you. A friend." he read aloud.

"What should we do?" she asked. 

Utak sighed. "It's our only lead, let's meet this 'friend', hear what they have to say and go."

"Are you sure?"

"I'd rather not upset the Greybeards." he said.

"Then let's go." she said.


	26. Chapter 26

It had taken another day, but Utak and Uthgerd managed to get to Riverwood on horseback. It was as if nothing had changed since Utak left. 

"Here we are." Utak hitched his horse by the sign that said 'Sleeping Giant Inn'. "Let's go meet our 'friend', see what he has to say."  
Uthgerd noded and hitched her horse next to Utak's and they both went in. They walked in and immediately felt at home and warm with the fire. Still blazing, the chipping of the firewood can be heard. The smell of cabbage and carrots fill the air and caress their noses. It had been a while since they last ate. Utak could feel the emptiness in his stomach. 

"Your in luck you two." the innkeep said. "One of my men slaughtered a pig this mourning." Utak and Uthgerd went on over to the bar and collapsed on the stools. Uthgerd took off her scabbard and set it down next to her. "What can I get you?" Laughed the innkeep.

"Do you any fish?" Utak asked.

"I do indeed, how do you like salmon?"

"I'll take that with some water." Utak said, was almost drooling at the thought of a good warm meal. The innkeep turned to Uthgerd. "Anything I can get you friend?" she asked.

"I'll take whatever your cooking in that pot there, and some ale please?"

"As you wish." she bowed and went to cook the food.  
Utak turned to Uthgerd. "Who do you think we'll meet?" he asked. 

"Someone who is willing to delve in a deep and dangerous tomb to get to you. Someone who knew you'd be there. Someone who knew you're the Dragonborn." she answered.

"You think someone's been following us?"

"No doubt about it, I sincerely hope it isn't that vampire. Hoping to finish what he started in Ivarstead."

"But the only people who knew I would be there were you, me and the Greybeards."

"It is possible that this is what they do with their students, our 'friend' probably knew that."  
The innkeep returned with a bowl of stew and some cooked salmon sprinkled with basil. She then reached under the bar and pulled out a bottle of ice cold ale. She pulled out a glass with a jug of water, and scooped it in a bucket of ice hidden under the bar table, filled it with water and handed it to Utak. Utak could see the drops of water slowly trickling down the cup. He turned to his plate, began to actually drool. The innkeep giggled as she handed him a fork. "Thank you" he said. He pulled out his coin purse and handed her a handful of Gold. She put them in her pocket. Uthgerd was going to pull her own purse out but Utak reached out. "I paid for both of us." he said. 

"You didn't have to." she responded.

"I wanted to." he turned back to his food and started taking chunks out of it and stuffing his face.

"Relax." The innkeep said. "No one is gonna steal it off you." 

"Huh?" Utak lifted his head in confusion. Uthgerd and the innkeep both started giggling.

"So what brings you to our humble little town?" the innkeep started. "Just resting or here for buisness?"

"We're here to meet up with a friend of ours." Utak mumbled with food in his mouth. 

"Oh, off on a little adventure?"

"Not quite, we were just supposed to meet here. If you don't mind, can we stay the night in your attic room?"  
The inkeep's eyes flared for a second. "Attic room eh?" she asked. "Well, we don't really have one, but you can have the room to your left."   
"Thank you." Utak reached into his coin purse and paid her another handul of Septims.   
After Utak and Uthgerd finished their meal they went over to the room she offered them. The bed wasn't big enough for the two of them. 

"Go on" Utak said offering Uthgerd the bed. "I don't mind." Uthgerd went over to the bed with her sword, placed it on the bed and sat at the edge. Utak lied comfortably on the chair with his hood over his head. Then footsteps are heard from outside the room. It was the innkeep.   
"So you're the Dragonborn I've been hearing so much about." she said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the horn of Jurgen Windcaller. "I think you're looking for this."

"What?" Utak gasped.

"We need to talk. Follow me." she said. Utak and Uthgerd both got up and followed her. She led them to the room on the other side of the tavern. This room was much bigger and it had a bed for two people. She walked over to the closet, and turned to Uthgerd. "Close the door." she said. Uthgerd slowly shut it. The innkeep walked over locked it, then headed back to the closet. She opened it, it was empty nothing behind it. She reached up and Utak heard a click. The back of the closet was actually another door. "Now we can talk." she said. There was a flight of stairs that led to a room hidden within the tavern. There were a few stands holding some swords that neither Utak nor Uthgerd had ever seen before. At the far right corner was an alchemy station and next to that was a cabinet full of potions and ingredients. The left of the room had a couple of chests safely locked. At the center of the room wasa table with the book of the Dragonborn. The book describes the abilities of the Dragonborn and gives a brief history of those who were Dragonborn before Utak. Next to that was a map of Skyrim, with a few marked locations. The innkeep leaned on the table staring at Utak dead in the eyes. "The Greybeards seem to think you're the Dragonborn. I hope they're right."

"They're right. I am Dragonborn."

"I hope so. But forgive if I don't assume something's true just because the Greybeards say so." She pointed at the horn Utak is holding in his hand. "I just gave you the horn of Jurgen Windcaller. Does that make me Dragonborn, too?"

Utak put the horn in his satchel. "What do you want with me?" he asked.

"I didn't go through all this trouble on a whim. I needed to make sure it wasn't a Thalmor trap." She stood up straight. "I'm not your enemy. I already gave you the horn. I'm actually trying to help you. I just need you to hear me out."

Utak noded his head. "Go on, I'm listening."

"Like I said in my note, I've heard that you might be Dragonborn. I'm part of a group of people that's been looking for you, or someone like you for a very long time. If you really are Dragonborn that is. Before I tell you more, I need to make sure I can trust you."

"Why did you take the horn from Ustengrav?"

"I knew the Greybeards would send you there if they thought you were the Dragonborn. They're nothing if not predictable. When you showed up here, I knew you were the one the Greybeards sent and not a Thalmor plant."

"You said the Thalmor were after you."

"Yes. We're very old enemies. And if my suspicions are correct, they might have something to do with the dragons returning. But that isn't important right now, what is important is that you might be the Dragonborn."

"Why were you looking for a Dragonborn?"

"We remember what most don't. The Dragonborn is the ultimate dragon slayer. You're the only one that can kill a dragon permanently by devouring it's soul. Can you do it? Can you devour a dragon's soul?"

"Yes, that's how I first learned I was Dragonborn."

"Good, and you'll have a chance to prove it to me soon enough."

"So what's the part you're not telling me?"

"Dragons aren't just coming back, they're coming back to life. They weren't gone somewhere. They were dead, killed off years ago by my predecessors." she sighs. "Now something's bringing them back to life and I need you to help me stop it."

"Do you know how crazy this sounds?"

She laughed. "A few years ago I said the same thing to a colleague of mine. Well it turned out he was right, and I was wrong."

"So what makes you think they're coming back to life?"

"I know they are. I found they're ancient burial mounds and found them empty. And I've figured out where the next one will come back to life. We're going to go there, and you're gonna kill that dragon. If we succeed, I'll tell you everything you want to know."

"How did you figure all this out?"

"You should know" she giggled. "You're the one who gave me the key to making this map. Remember Bleak Falls Barrow?"

"The Dragon stone tablet!"

"Exactly, it gave me all of the locations of where the dragons were buried. I've also noticed a pattern as to where each dragon gets revived. I was able to figure out where the next resurrection will take place."

"So where are we heading?"

"Kynesgrove. There's an ancient dragon burial mound near there. If we can get there before it happens, then maybe we can learn how to stop it."

"Alright, let's go."

"I need to get in my traveling gear, give me a minute and I'll be ready. Oh and call me Delphine." she went upstairs and was gone for a couple of minutes. 

"What do you think?" Utak asked.

"I don't know what to make of her." Uthgerd said. "She could be honestly trying to help us. She could also be insane or a spy. No matter what, we shouldn't let our guard down."

"Agreed, be ready for anything." Utak said with a nod.

A few moments later. Delphine came back down wearing leather armor and picked up one of the swords on the stands. "Let's get on the rode to Kynesgrove."  
They went back up to the room, and she shut the entrance to her hidden room. She unlocked the door and went to talk with one of her men. "Orgnar." she said. "I'll be heading out for a while, until I come back, you've got to run the inn."

"Of course." he said. "Happy trails." 

Delphine turned to Utak and Uthgerd. "Let's go." she said.  
They went outside. Delphine mounted her horse, and they mounted theirs and they rode off.


	27. Chapter 27

In a couple short hours, they managed to make it to Kynesgrove. It was complete chaos. People evacuating from their homes. Gathering their valuables as fast as possible. One kid in the middle of the street was slowly walking away from the town. Hiding his face in his raised arm, weeping. One man rushed towards the kid, picked him up and ran towards Utak, Uthgerd and Delphine.

"Turn back!" he shouted. "A dragon just arrived!"

Utak turned to face Delphine. "Are we too late?" he asked. 

She didn't respond. They dismounted their horses and approached the man. "Where did it go?" Delphine asked him.

The man pointed to the top of the hill. "Don't go there, it's suicide."

Despite the man's warnings, they proceeded. He continued to shout at them, telling them they were foolish. That they didn't know what they were up against. More and more people abandoning their homes to head far away from the town. By the time the three 'travelers' were on the top of the hill, the entire town evacuated.   
Utak looked up to see a dragon flying over one of those ancient burial mounds Delphine mentioned. This was the same dragon that had attacked Helgen. This one was more monsterous than ever. They were slowly approaching the burial mound since the dragon was still unaware of their presence. 

"Sahloknir! Ziil gro dovah ulse!" the dragon said in a deep, disturbing and unpleasant voice. The three of them moved a little closer to the dragon flying above them.

"That was the one that attacked Helgen." Utak whispered.

"Are you sure?" Uthgerd asked.

"I've never been more sure in my life." he answered. The dragon reared it's head closer to the burial mound. "Slen Tiis Vo!" it shouted. A power just like the one that came out of Utak's mouth when he shouts 'Fus' made it's way from the dragon to the burial mound.

"This is worse than I thought" Delphine whispered.  
A large bone had burst from the burial mound. Then a lot more came up. A skeleton of a dragon had risen from the burial mound. It got closer to Utak before he could hide in the bushes. The dragon's skeletal head turned to face the one who resurrected it. "Alduin thori! Boaan tiid vokriiha suleyksejun kruziik?" it had said.  
The skeletal dragon had begun to glow, muscles, scales had started to grow back onto the dragon. Until it eventually looked like it never died at all. 

The black one faced Sahloknir. "Geh, Sahloknir, kaali mir." then it turned it's head, staring Utak dead in the eyes. "Ful, losei Dovahkiin? Zu'u koraav nid nol dov do hi."

"What?" Utak gasped.

Both dragons stared directly at Utak. 

"You do not even know our tongue do you?" the black one asked. "Such arrogance, to dare take for yourself the name of Dovah." the two dragons faced each other again. "Sahloknir krii daar joorre." He finally flew off over the mountain, his work was finished. 

"What just happened?" Utak said. The other dragon wasted no time. He pounced right at Utak, mouth open, roaring louder than any creature ever could. "Wuld!" Utak shouted. he moved under the dragon and behind it. It just missed. Utak waved his hand and a frost atronach and a storm atronach, appeared through two portals. Ready to fight, they engaged the dragon. The frost atronach charging at it with it's spear like hands. The storm atronach shooting lightning bolts at it as it took off to the air. Uthgerd and Delphine stood by Utak, sword in hand. The dragon flew over Utak "Yol Toor Shul!" the dragon shouted. Fire came out of it's mouth and came down like rain towards the three of them. Utak raised an arm, and a magical ward appeared above all of them. It was like a shield, blocking the flame. The dragon landed on the ground right in front of them. Delphine, Uthgerd and the frost atronach charged. The dragon shouted. "Yol Toor Shul!" and directed the flames at the atronach, instantly killing it. However it couldn't block Delphine's or Uthgerd's attacks. It shouted in pain and took to the air again. Utak pointed his hand at the dragon and a ball of fire rushed at it, hitting one of the wings knocking it off balance. 

Infuriated, the dragon rushed towards Utak with murder in it's eyes. "Yol Toor Shul!" directing the flames at Utak. The Argonian dove out of the way before the flames reached him. The storm atronach shot a bolt of lightning hitting the tail. Utak raised his arm and a spear of ice went flying right at the dragon, hitting the chest area as he flew above Utak. The dragon was falling. Utak held out his other hand, and a stream of frost came out and was hitting the ground. Spikes of ice came out of the ground, the dragon was heading towards them. However the dragon simply shattered the spikes as he crashed into them. At it's wits end, the dragon rolled right side up staring at Utak. "Fus!" Utak shouted. The shout directly hit the dragon in the face. However it only laughed. "Yol Toor Shul!" the dragon shouted. Utak raised his left hand and a ward appeared in front of him again, blocking the fire. Utak looked down at his right hand, and the sword bound to him by magic materialized in his hand. The flames dissipated, as well as the ward. Utak had no magicka, and he had to finish this. He had to kill the dragon before it could shout again. He smiled with exhilaration. He knew what he had to do. The dragon was laughing at him. "Come then Dovahkiin, face your death!"

"Wuld!" Utak shouted. He was under the dragon's chin before it could react. He swung his sword upwards and blood streamed down on top of Utak. The dragon roared in pain. Utak went to the side of it. Climbed up the wing, across the neck and stood on top of it's head. He positioned his blade. He shouted, jumped and plunged the blade deep into the dragon's head. The dragon simply collapsed. The blade dissipated and Utak rolled off the head and onto the ground. He got up, panting staring at the dragon. "How was that?" Utak asked.  
The dragon began to glow again. 

"Wait. Something's happening, gods above!" Delphine gasped. The essence and soul of the dragon made it's way to Utak. Utak then began to feel rejuvinated again. "So you really are the Dragonborn!" she stated, jaw to the ground.   
Utak approached Delphine. "I owe you some answers don't I?" she asked. "Go ahead. Whatever you want to know. Nothing held back."

"Who are you Delphine and what do you want from me?" Utak asked.

"I'm one on the last members of the blades." she started. "A very long time ago, the Blades were dragon slayers, and we served the Dragonborn, the greatest dragon slayer. For the last two hundred years, since the last Dragonborn Emperor. The blades have been searching for a purpose. Now that dragons are coming back, our purpose is clear again, we need to stop them."

"What do you know about the dragons coming back to life?"

"Not a damn thing. I was just as surprised as you to find a big black dragon here."

"I've seen that dragon before. It attacked Helgen."

"Interesting, the same dragon. Dammit! Were blundering around in the dark here! We need to figure out who's behind it all!"

"So what's our next move?"

"The first thing we need to do is figure out who's behind the dragons. The Thalmor are our best lead. If they aren't behind it all, they'll know who is."

"What makes you think they're bringing the dragons back?"

"Nothing solid yet. But my gut tells me it can't be anyone else. The Imperial Legion captured Ulfric Stormcloak. Skyrim's civil war was basically over. Then a dragon attacks, and Ulfric escapes. The war is back on. And now the dragons are attacking everywhere, indiscriminately. Skyrim is weakened, the Empire is weakened. Who else gains from that but the Thalmor?"

"Trust me, no one hates them more than I do. But even I find this theory a little ridiculous."

"I know, but please just give me a chance."

"Fine, so what do we do?"

"If we could get into the Thalmor Embassy, the center of their operations in Skyrim. Problem is, that it's locked up tighter than a miser's purse. They could teach me a few things about paranoia."

"So how do we even get in?"

"I'm not sure yet. I've got a few ideas, but I'll need some time to pull things together. Meet me back in Riverwood. If I'm not back yet, wait for me. I shouldn't be long. Keep an eye one the sky. This is only gonna get worse."

Delphine then ran off to her horse and rode back to Riverwood. Utak then approached Uthgerd. "Are you alright?" he asked. 

"I'm fine." Uthgerd said. "Just stretched a muscle."

Utak smiled. "I can help with that." He held out his hand, which began to glow with a light gold aura. He waved it at Uthgerd and she began to glow with an aura the same color as his hand. She stood up straight and she felt no pain anymore. In fact, she felt better than ever. 

"I feel better, many thanks." she said.

Utak shrugged. "No point in delaying I guess, let's see what we can do back at Riverwood."


	28. Chapter 28

It took about an hour, but Utak, Delphine and Uthgerd were able to swiftly return to Riverwood. They reached the Sleeping Giant Inn, dismounted and hitched their horses. 

"Quick, let's head back to my room." Delphine said. They barged in, and walked over to the secret passage without even saying hi to Orgnar. They did the same thing earlier. They shut the door behind them, so they can open the secret passage which they closed behind them not long after they entered the room. Delphine walked over to a chest, pulled out a map of Skyrim and laid it down on the table in the middle of the room. 

"I've thought about this along the way." she started. "I think I've figured out how to get you into the Thalmor Embassy."

"Why me?" Utak asked.

"I'm on the run from the Thalmor." she then faced Uthgerd. "And no offense, but your friend doesn't look like the type that could do this without getting caught." Uthgerd crossed her arms in frustration, but then sighed, knowing that Delphine was right. "Besides, I doubt they know about you yet." Delphine concluded.

"Actually they kind of do. Remember when I said how I hate the Thalmor?" Utak sighed.

"When was the last time you dealt with them?"

"They were the reason why I was gonna be executed at Helgen. My brother and I saw them fighting some Stormcloaks along with the Imperial Legion. We, foolishly charged in, thinking we were gonna kill them for revenge. That's all I'm saying, it would be too painful for me to go on."

"Then you're perfect. A dragon attacked Helgen before you were executed. There were almost no survivors from that, if some of their agents survived, I'm certain that they thought you died trying to escape."

"So how do I get in?" he asked.

"Simple, you walk in. The Thalmor Ambassador, Elenwen. Regularly throws parties for the rich and connected who cozy up to the Thalmor. I can get you into one of these parties. Once you're inside, you get away to find her secret files. I have a contact in the Embassy. He doesn't like these high-risk missions, but he can help you. His name is Malborn. A Wood elf, plenty of reason to hate the Thalmor. You can trust him." she said.

Utak pointed at his scar. "With this, I'd hardly pass as a noble. As an Argonian, I'd be swimming into a bay full of Sea Drakes."

"Don't worry, I have some clothes that you can change into. I also have a mask you can wear to cover that up. I wouldn't be surprised if some of the guests were wearing some as well."

"A mask for someone like me?"

"It's the kind of mask that anyone can wear. Just don't take it off while you're in there."

"Alright, so how do I find Malborn?"

"He mostly stays at the Winking Skeever in Solitude? That's where you two will meet, familiar with the place?"

"Not at all, never been to Solitude." he said. Delphine tossed him a purse with fifty Septims inside. 

"Go to the Carriage outside Whiterun and ask the the man driving it to take you there. This should be more than enough." She went over to a chest, pulled out some fine clothes and a mask. She neatly folded the clothes, and put them and the mask into a satchel, which she gave to Utak. "Use the rest of the money to rent a room at the inn and change there." she said.

"So I, put on these clothes, and this mask, and I can just march in there without a care, even though no one has ever met me before?"

"While you go meet Malborn, I'll prepare an invitation for you."

"What'l be on my invitation? Utadukeeus Cacles the Dragonborn, or bane of the Thalmor?" he asked, while trying to sound dramatic.

"No smartass, I already got a name and back story for you. You're gonna be an old friend of mine. Your name is Jeelus-Tei Nefedesh, you're a merchant who sells jewelry, you were hatched and raised in Solitude."

"You're sure no one would get suspicious?"

"Look, this plan isn't perfect, but it's better than nothing. Alright, we'll meet at the Solitude docks after you met Malborn, any questions?"

"How can Malborn be trusted?" Utak asked.

"Don't worry about him. He's not a dangerous character like you, but he hates the Thalmor at least as much as I do. He's a wood elf. The Thalmor wiped out his family in Valenwood, during one of their purges we never heard about. Luckily they don't know who he really is, else he wouldn't be serving drinks at the Ambassador's parties."

"So I sneak out of the party, then what?"

"That's where the fun starts. You need to find her office and her files. I bet Malborn could point you in the right direction."

"Alright, I'll meet you in Solitude."

"Sounds good, but one more thing." Delphine walked up to Uthgerd. "I'm afraid he has to do this alone. We can head to Solitude together and meet him there to see him off. But after that, he's on his own. We'll have to wait back here at the inn. I'm giving you the room just outside of this one, Orgnar can make you whatever you want to eat and I'll make sure none of the other guests disturb you."

Uthgerd sighed. "Very well, I don't like this, but what choice do we have." Uthgerd then faced Utak. "See you in Solitude."

Utak left the inn, mounted his horse and rode off to the Whitrun stables. At this point he knew where he was going. He rode for a few minutes until he reached the man driving the carriage. He walked over to the owner of the stables. 

"Hey, I remember you." the stable owner said. 

"Yeah, it's been a while. I was wondering if I could give you back your horse."

"Sure, here's the gold for her." he gave Utak a hefty coin purse.

"Thanks, I'll be sure to give this to her when I see her again."

"You two were together last time I saw you. What happened?"

"Nothing, we just have some business to attend to in Solitude and we're gonna meet there." Utak put the coin purse in satchel he uses to carry his own items. "I better get going, see ya around." Utak then approached the man on the carriage.

"Where would you like to go?" the man asked.

"Solitude." Utak answered.

"Twenty gold." the man said. Utak pulled out a handful of coins and handed it to him. "Climb on back and we'll be off."

Utak walked over to the back of the carriage and climbed up, then he sat down on the left bench. 

"Solitude eh?" the man asked. "Off to join the legion?" The man got the horses moving, they started galloping rather fast. They would reach Solitude in no time.

"No, I have no interest in Skyrim's civil war."

"Business? Pleasure?"

"Just business." Utak said. "Let's kill some time on the way."

"Why aren't you interested in the civil war?"

"I'm more worried about the dragons, that just overshadows it."

"But if you were to pick a side, who would you chose?"

"I don't know, what do the Stormcloaks want?"

"They want independence from any outside order. They believe the people of Skyrim should rule themselves. They're isolationists, so to speak. But a good lot of them take that too far. They don't welcome anyone who isn't a proud son or daughter of Skyrim. However, they want to allow the free worship of Talos, the ninth divine. That is something the Empire cannot allow due to the White Gold Concordat. I can understand them, they have good intentions but they sometimes take things too far."

"How so?"

"Like I said, they only accept sons and daughters of Skyrim. They'll segregate anyone who isn't a Nord that completely supports their cause."

"Okay, so what does the Empire want?"

"They want Order, and Stability in Skyrim. They believe that these Stormcloaks sew too much chaos on their path. They'll not reject anyone wanting to join their cause. But them winning means the complete ban of worship for Talos. They're inclusive but at the same time, puppets to the Aldmeri Dominion. Neither side is perfect but they both have good intentions for Skyrim. So my question still stands, who would you side with?"

"I'd have to say neither."

"What?"

"The Stormcloaks do mean well, but they're just as bad as the Thalmor if you think about it. They go around freeing different parts of Skyrim, but what about all of the people who aren't Nords? They should have just as much of a right to be here as anyone else. I wouldn't side with the Empire either. They want to restore order to a land full of chaos, they also accept the help of everyone and aren't prejudice. But at the end of the day, they're just puppets of the Thalmor, if they didn't lose that damn war. I would have sided with them."

The carriage driver smiled. "You know, I agree with you completely. I was at a loss of who to support myself. If only things were different."

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

About an hour later, they arrived to Solitude. The view of the city outside was beautiful. It had walls surrounding it from the docks all the way to the edge of the cliff they were built on. There was a massive hole in the middle of the cliff, at the bottom of it was a river that led to the ocean. Utak left the carriage and thanked the driver for the ride. He walked up to the first entrance. A gated wall, that opened to the path to the city. A guard stationed at the top of the wall looked down at Utak.

"What's you're business here traveler?" the guard asked.

"Just hoping to get some rest at the inn, won't stay long." Utak said.

"Fine, just keep your nose clean while you're here outsider, or you'll end up like Rogvir." The guard then pulled a lever beside him and the gate in front of Utak opened. 

'Who's Rogvir?' Utak wondered as he head up the path to Solitude. He walked up to a large door to the city, with two city guards just in front of it. The guards pushed the doors open for Utak as he approached them. As soon as he entered the city he figured out who Rogvir was. There was a crowd of people to his right, facing a platform with a head-block. A man in rags was standing in front of it with a headsman beside him. A man wearing the guard's uniform stood in front of both of them, facing the crowd. 

"Rogvir, you stand guilty of betraying the people of Solitude by opening the gate for Ulfric after he murdered the High King." the guard said.

Rogvir stepped forward. "There was no murder! He beat High King Torygg in fair combat, such is the way for the true sons and daughters of Skyrim!" The headsman knocked Rogvir on his knees and made him lay his head on the stone block. The headsman held his mighty axe high, and off was Rogvir's head. Rolling across the bloodstained ground

"Some gate guard you were!" a lady from the crowd shouted.

Utak gently rubbed his neck. 'That could have been me not too long ago.' he thought. He looked to his left and read the sign 'The Winking Skeever'. Hopefully he could leave this city soon. He walked inside. A bard not too far from where he was standing was playing her flute. The inn keep was all the way on the other side of the room from him, behind his counter. A couple of men at the table beside him playing a game of chess. A little further up there was a tiny corner of the inn where another Argonian was sitting and chatting with a hooded Khajiit. The Khajiit wore some black leather armor with a cape, where he hid his tail. Utak only knew he was a Khajiit when he saw part of his tail stick out. He had a hood over him, hiding his eyes and forehead, and a mask attached to the armor was hiding the rest of his face. Khajiit weren't allowed in the cities of Skyrim, so he had to conceal himself as much as possible. Utak, looked around the inn until he saw a wood elf sitting all alone at a table for two people. The young elf, looked young but he was probably much older than Utak, since elves have very long life spans. He was reading a book, almost like he was waiting for someone. Utak approached the elf. 

"Yes?" the elf asked.

"Our mutual friend sent me." Utak said.

"Really? You're who she picked? I hope she knows what she's doing. Here's the deal, I can smuggle some light equipment into the Embassy for you. Don't bring anything else with you. The Thalmor take security very seriously. Give me what you can't live without, and I'll make sure to get it into the Embassy. The rest is up to you." 

This was serious. Utak had to make sure that it wasn't too much or the Thalmor would get suspicious. He reached into his satchel, pulled a handful of potions and placed them on the table. "This is it." Utak said.

"Potions? Really? That is all you're gonna use in there. I don't think you know how serious this is." the elf said. Utak held his hand where only he and the elf could see it. Out of nowhere, a dagger materialized, then dissipated. 

"That's all I need." Utak said. The elf nodded, pulled out a satchel and put all of the potions inside. 

"I hope you don't plan on going in that." Malborn said pointing at his ragged, torn clothes. Utak held out the other satchel he was carrying. 

"What do you think this is?" Utak asked. Utak then went over to the inn keep.

"How can I help you?" the inn keep asked. Utak, reached into the coin purse and handed him a handful of coin. 

"Just a room for the night." Utak said. 

"Upstairs to your left." the inn keep said.

Utak went upstairs into his room and changed into the fine clothes. It was strange, the clothes fit him just fine. In fact, it was as if they were made for him. He was more comfortable wearing them than he expected. He was not going to where the mask yet. He went back downstairs and Malborn was gone. So was the hooded Khajiit. Utak walked outside of the city and down the path where he saw the Khajiit just outside the gate with his hood down. The Khajiit had very dark grey fur and menacing red eyes. He had long hair slicked back into a mullet. Utak walked away from him over to the docks. Delphine and Uthgerd were waiting by a carriage, different from the one Utak came to Solitude with. It was made of a more dense and colorful wood. It looked new with two mares at the front. Utak approached Delphine and Uthgerd. 

"Have you given Malborn the gear he needs to smuggle into the Embassy?" Delphine asked.

"Yes, we're all set." Utak said.

"Good, I have your invitation to the party. I see you've already changed into the clothes."

Utak looked down at his fine clothes. "What do you think?" he asked.

Uthgerd's eyes brightened and she smiled. "You look nice, Utak."

"Well." Delphine started. "Let's not waste anytime, remember, you need to find Elenwen's files in her office."

"You better come back to me in one piece, do you hear me?" Uthgerd added.

Utak smiled. "I will, that's a promise." he said. Utak put on the mask. Delphine was right, this mask could be worn by anyone, it fit him just fine, and it hid his scar. He climbed the carriage, and a few minutes later. He was off.


	29. Chapter 29

It was a rather short ride to the Thalmor Embassy in Skyrim, it wasn't far from Solitude at all. Utak's carriage soon entered the Embassy through the gates. Another was parked next to the one he arrived in, another party guest emerged from it and climbed down.

"Ah! A fellow latecomer to Elenwen's little soiree. And arriving by carriage, none the less, I salute you sir!" the party guest said. "I'll be inside in a few minutes, no need to rush anyway." 

Utak nodded his head and approached the guard by the stairs leading to the front door. "Welcome to the Thalmor Embassy." the guard said. She then reached her hand out, expecting Utak to hand something to her. "Your invitation please." she said. Utak pulled out the invitation and handed it to her. She read it then cleared the way for him. "Go right on in." she said. "The party's already started." Utak went on ahead and opened the front door. As soon as he entered he saw another member of the Thalmor standing ahead in the hallway. She saw Utak walk in, so she approached him. With a look of joy and excitement though. 

"Welcome." she started. "I don't believe we've met before. I am Elenwen, the Thalmor Ambassador to Skyrim. And you are.....?"

Utak's heart stopped. He had just met the head of the Thalmor in Skyrim, he could feel the sweat trickling down the back of his neck. His stomach churned, the back of his throat felt empty. "My name is Jeelus-Tei Nefedesh, nice to meet you." he uttered.

"Ah yes, I remember your name from the guest list. Please, tell me more about yourself. What brings you to this.....to Skyrim?" she asked.

Utak forgot what his backstory was, he was gonna get caught. He was gonna get tortured, he had failed Delphine, Uthgerd and the world. But a familiar voice from behind the bar called to Elenwen before Utak could answer her. 

"Umm....Lady Ambassador?" the voice said.

"What is it, Malborn!?" Elenwen snapped.

"It's just that we've ran out of the Alto wine. Do I have your permission to open the next bottle?" he asked.

"Of course!" she said. "I told you not to bother me with such trifles." she then turned to Utak. "My apologies. We'll have to get better acquainted later. Please, enjoy yourself." she said. She then wandered off to another part of the room.

'That was close.' Utak thought to himself. He walked closer to the bar and saw Malborn behind the counter. "Don't fuck this up." he whispered. 

"Ok I'll try not to." Utak whispered. "I'm ready whenever you are."

"Of course! I'll see if we have a bottle for that!" Malborn said, he then whispered. "I'll be everyone by the door for everyone to be distracted."

Utak realized that he would have to convince one of the guests to cause a scene. He saw a lady who looked to be in her late fifty's and approached her. She wore a dark orange overcoat made from silk the coat reached all the way down to her shins, similar to what Utak was wearing himself. She wore a mask that resembled a queen. Her boots, long and black and in fine condition. Utak approached this lady. "Good evening madam." he said.

"I don't recognize you." she said. "And I know everyone who attends these parties, so if you don't want your cover to be blown. I suggest you avoid me for the rest of the evening." she said. Utak didn't hesitate, he walked away as fast as he could to another guest. This time it was a lady wearing an orange fur coat with a dark brown dress under it. She wasn't wearing a mask though. She was also much older than the previous woman, she looked to be in her late seventy's. 

"Good evening madam." Utak said. 

"Nice to meet a new face every once in a while." she stated. She moved closer to him, they were mere inches apart. "There are words spoken and words unspoken." she whispered. "Beware these Thalmor, for they're adept in both languages."

This sent chills down Utak's spine. If he had hair on the back of his neck, they would be standing. The lady from before approached the two, but was stopped by the old lady. "Please, do not give him away." the old lady whispered. "I've had visions from him, if you expose him, it means the end of us all."

The other lady sighed. "Fine" she grunted. The old lady then turned back to Utak. "This is Maven Black-Briar, she's a very powerful woman. And one you do not want to cross paths with."

"A huge understatement." Maven insisted. 

"I am Jarl Igrod Ravencrone, the Jarl of Morthal." she said.

"Pleased to meet both of you." he said. 

Jarl Igrod then looked him dead in the eye. "I saw you come, and I've seen what you will do. To get where you need to go, you need to observe the other guests. See what they do, get them to warm up to you, and exploit their weaknesses." she whispered. Utak turned around and saw a drunk noble flirting with one of the servant girls. The noble was a young Nord, had short blonde hair. Wore white fur over his blue coat, with grey pants. The servant was a young wood elf, no older than twenty, long brown hair and light orange eyes. It was obvious she was very uncomfortable with the nobleman before her. After a minute of him flirting with her he walked away to get a drink.

Utak approached the nobleman while he was getting a new drink. "Good evening sir, how do you like the party so far?"

"I couldn't care much about this party. But have you seen that serving girl?" he asked. The nobleman then smiled. "I'll tell you, I never was interested in elven women, but I know beauty when I see it."

"I saw her, she's alright." Utak responded.

"Alright? My friend, you don't know your women, she's more than fine. But she didn't seem that interested in me. If you talked to her, maybe even convince her to see me. I'll reward with things more valuable than anything you'll ever see."

"I'll see what I can do." Utak said. He saw the serving girl, she looked exhausted and not in the mood for more flirting. Utak approached her anyway though. 

"Hello sir, what can I get you?" she asked. 

"Um... that man sent me over to talk with you." he said.

"Who, Erikur?" she asked. "I wish he would just leave me alone. If you tell him I'm not interested, I'll be forever grateful." she said.

This gave Utak an idea. This could be the distraction he was looking for, it was a risk. But he had to take it. Unfortunately, it would be at the expense of this poor innocent serving girl. 'I hope this was worth it Delphine' he he thought. He then approached Erikur and said. "She's actually very interested in you sir. In fact, she wants you to sneak off into her quarters right now." he said with a smile.

Erikur smiled back. "I knew she couldn't resist me." he said. Utak could smell the alcohol in his breath. He was very drunk. Utak walked over by the bar, ready to see the scene that he caused.

Erikur approached the girl again. "I got your message dear." he said with a smirk "I'm ready whenever you are."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean sir." the serving girl said. 

"You know full well what I mean, your quarters, you and me, right now." he said.

"Sir, I'm sorry, I can't leave my post."

"I can make it so you're allowed, all you have to do is come with me." he insisted.

"I'm sorry sir, but I think the drink has gotten to your head, perhaps I can get you some water?" she asked. She started to walk over to the table with the fountain, but Erikur turned towards her, with fury in his eyes. 

"Don't you walk away from me you slut!" he shouted. At that moment, everyone except Utak and Malborn turned their heads to see what was going on. Utak walked over behind the bar, approaching Malborn. The elf, opened the door behind him.

"Go, hurry!" he whispered. Utak went in not a moment later. Malborn walked in and closed the door behind them. "So far, so good." Malborn said. "Let's hope no one notice us slip out. We need to head through the kitchen, your gear is in the larder. Just stay close and let me do the talking, alright?"

Utak nodded his head and they proceeded into the kitchen. They walked past a table with knives and spoons littered all over it. To their left was a fireplace with a pot of boiling stew inside. Utak could smell the carrots cooking inside and saw chunks of venison in the stew. On the other side of the kitchen was another table where a Khajiit was cutting vegetables and was placing them in a basket. She looked up and saw Malborn with Utak behind him.

"What is the meaning of this?" the Khajiit asked.

"A guest feeling ill. I took him hear, so he could recover." Malborn explained.

"A guest in the kitchens?" the Khajiit asked. "You know this is against the rules." They were about to enter the next room when she brought this up. But then Malborn paused and turned around to face her. 

"Rules is it Tsavani?" he asked. "I didn't realize, snorting moon sugar was allowed. Perhaps I should ask the Ambassador."

The Khajiit hissed at him. "Get out of here, I saw nothing." she said. Malborn turned around and lead Utak in the next room. 

"Your gear is in that chest." he said. "Grab it and head out that way. I'll close the door behind you. From that point on, you're on your own." Utak opened the chest and saw a satchel with the potions he gave Malborn earlier. He grabbed it and left the room. Malborn closed the door behind him. Utak creeped over against the wall to where a door was opened. He looked over with the corner of his eye and saw two Thalmor agents chatting. The hallway Utak was in lead to a dead end. There was no other way to get farther in the Embassy, he had to sneak past these elves.

"Did you see those robes march in this mourning?" one asked. "Who're they with? More of the Emissary's treaty enforcers?"

'I'm not that good with illusion magic, so I can't mesmerize them.' Utak thought.

 

"No. They're high mages, just in from Alinor. I guess herself is finally getting worried about all the dragon attacks." the other answered.

'I could try to mask myself with alteration.' He held out both of his hands. One began to glow light blue, the other dark purple. He was skilled enough that he could cast his spells quietly enough that no one would here them. He charged the spell in his left hand and activated it. His feet glowed the same light blue his hand glowed, then the light dissipated. 'The spell I just cast is called muffle.' he thought. 'This makes it impossible for anyone to hear my footsteps or see my footprints.' He then charged the spell in his right hand and then he disappeared. 'The other is simply an invisibility spell. Now I can just walk past them.' He stood up and walked into the room.

These elves were wearing two different sets of armor. The one closest to Utak, facing a counter was wearing some gilded armor. The other on the other side of the counter wore armor that looked to be made from gold, but the edges of each plate was made of glass, it looked beautiful actually. "Ah, good." the one in the glass armor said. "I've been wondering how we're supposed to defend this place from a dragon."

'There goes Delphine's theory.' Utak thought. He was at the other side of the room. 

"If a dragon does show up, maybe we'll get lucky and it will eat the mages first. Might give us enough time to kill it." the elf in the gilded armor said.

The elf in the glass armor laughed. "It'd serve them right, I'd love to see those pretentious pricks put in their place." Utak entered the next room but could hear them both laughing. He faced the door and opened it, it led to an outer court, further in the Embassy. There was a heavy blizzard outside. Utak could hardly anything, a couple feet ahead of him. His hand glowed purple and activated a spell. 'With this spell, I can see the aura of any living being nearby.' He saw that there were three Thalmor outside. One further ahead to his left. Another all the way on the other side of the court. There was one in the middle at the other end from Utak. There was another building and the aura was in front of the door. A spectral dagger appeared in Utak's right hand and he moved further ahead. 'I have to hurry, my spells could deactivate soon.' he thought. He got closer and closer behind the building until he saw the Thalmor. He was leaning against the door. Utak approached the elf, still invisible. Grabbed the elf, swung him around and slammed him against the pillar. Before the wizard could do anything, Utak stabbed him in the throat. The man tried to utter something, but Utak couldn't understand because the wizard was choking on his own blood. Utak found some bushes and hid the body. He proceeded inside. The room he entered was completely empty. On the other side was a flight of stairs that led to the second floor. Utak activated the detect life spell and saw three auras in the room to his left. Utak crept over to the door and peeked inside. It was an office. Another wizard writing in his journal was talking to a Breton. A guard stood next to the wizard, looking rather bored herself. 

"I can help you." the Breton insisted. "He trusts me, I can get him to talk."

"Of course." the wizard at the desk said. He then looked up and gave a rather sinister grin. "I can lock you in the cell next to him, that way you can ask him all the questions to your hearts content."

"Maybe, I'll just wait outside." the Breton said. "Let the professionals handle this."

"I couldn't agree better." The Breton turned around and used the exit Utak was hiding behind. Thankfully, Utak was still invisible. The Breton, on his way out was mumbling to himself, saying he could get the job done if Rulindil had just let him. 'That must have been the wizard at the desk.' Utak thought.

He saw the wizard and the guard head towards a flight of stairs that lead to the lower floor. To Utak's right was another office, much better than the one Rulindil was in. That must have been it, Elenwen's office. He went in there and searched her desk. He found two dossiers. One on Delphine and the other, Ulfric Stormcloak.

Utak opened Delphine's dossier. 'Delphine. Status: Active (Capture or Kill), High priority, Emissary level approval. Description: Female Breton, Mid fifty's. Background: Delphine was a high priority target during the first war, for both operational and political reasons. She was directly involved in several of the most damaging operations carried out by the Blades within the Dominion. She had been identified and was slated for initial purge, but by bad luck was recalled to Cyrodiil before the initial outbreak of hostilities. During the war, she evaded three attempts on her life, in one case killing an entire assassination team. Since then, we have only indirect evidence of her movements, as she has proven to be extremely alert to our surveillance. She should be considered very dangerous and no move should be made against her without overwhelming force and the most careful preparation. Operational notes: She is believed to still be actively working against us in Skyrim, although we have no location of her. Assumed to be working alone, as no other blades are known to be active in Skyrim, and she has past avoided contact with other fugitive blades for her own security (one of the reasons she has so far evaded elimination). Her continued existence is an affront to all of us. Any information on her whereabouts should be immediately forwarded to the third Emissary.' 

"She's been on the run for quite a while." Utak commented. "Good to know I can actually trust her, and that they don't know where she is." Utak saw Ulfric Stormcloak's dossier. 'I wonder what they have to say about the leader of the Stormcloak rebellion.' he thought. He opened the dossier.

'Ulfric Stormcloak. Status: Asset (uncooperative), Dormant, Emissary level approval. Description: Male Nord, late forty's. Jarl of Windhelm, leader of the Stormcloak rebellion, Imperial Legion veteran. Background: Ulfric first came to our attention during the first war against the Empire, when he was taken a prisoner of war during the campaign for the White-Gold Tower. Under interrogation, we learned his potential value (son of the Jarl of Windhelm) and he was assigned as an asset to the interrogator, who is nor First Emissary Elenwen. He was made to believe information obtained during his interrogation was crucial in the capture of the Imperial City (the city had in fact fallen before he had broken) and then allowed to escape. After the war, contact was established and he has proven his worth as an asset. The so-called Markarth-Incident was particularly valuable from the point of view of our strategic goals in Skyrim, although it made Ulfric generally uncooperative to direct contact. Operational notes: Direct contact remains a possibility (under extreme circumstances), but in general the asset should be considered dormant. As long as the civil war proceeds in it's indecisive fashion, we should remain hands-off. The incident at Helgen is an example where an exception had to be made-obviously Ulfric's death would have dramatically increased the chance of Imperial victory and thus harm our overall position in Skyrim. (Note: The coincidental intervention of the dragon at Helgen is still under scrutiny. The obvious conclusion is whoever is behind the dragons has an interest in the continuation of the war, but we should not assume that their goals therefore align with our own.) A Stormcloak victory is also to be avoided, however, so even indirect aid to the Stormcloaks must be carefully managed.'

"Son of a bitch. He was one of their spies. He's giving them exactly what they want, even after he deserted them. The Sotrmcloak rebellion is corrupt to the bone. Perhaps I will side with the Empire after all, I trust them more than Ulfric, and that would harm Thalmor interests. Maybe after I deal with these dragons." Utak searched the rest of the office, and found nothing. "Perhaps I should try the interrogation room, see what I can find out from Rulindil. Utak's spells deactivated. He was visible again. But this time he only used muffle. He didn't use invisible a second time. He went into Rulindil's office and searched his desk. He took a key, went down stairs and unlocked the door that led to the interrogation room. Utak was on the upper floor of the interrogation room. He moved a little closer to the railing. He saw a man getting beaten by Rulindil's guard while Ruilindil was sitting at the desk outside of the jail cell. He was writing down on a journal. Utak climbed over the railing and sneaked across the room from the top of the beams. He was able to get right above the unaware wizard. 

"I continue to be disappointed by your answers Etienne." Rulindil said. "You should know by now what happens if you do it again."

"I told you, I don't know anything else!" Etienne shouted. Rulindil's guard slammed his head against the wall. 

"You may only speak when answering one of my questions." Rulindil said. His guard chained Etienne to the wall, left the cell and closed the door. She wandered off to a hallway while Rulindil continued to write in a journal. Utak dropped down from the beam above, sneaked into the hallway his guard wandered off to, she was heading up a flight of stairs. Utak crept behind her, as she was about to take her next step, he put his hand in the way to trip her over. She fell over, as soon as that happened he pounced on her, a spectral dagger appeared from his hand and he plunged it deep into the back of her head. Luckily he was far away enough that Rulindil couldn't hear what was happening. He went out and saw Rulindil still writing in his journal. He went up behind the oblivious wizard, reached over with his dagger and slit his throat. 

"You deserve a slower death." Utak whispered in his ear in a menacing tone. He pulled the head back and saw a look of shock and horror on the mage's face. Utak went to the cell next to Etienne's and opened it, he hid both bodies there and closed the cell door. There were three in total. The one next where the bodies were hidden was the one in the middle. To the right was Etienne's and to the left was a cell that had the elven serving girl that Utak had met. It seems an enraged Erikur had Elenwen order one of the guards to take her away while Utak and Malborn were in the kitchen. He walked over to Rulindil's desk and saw two more keys, with another dossier. This time the dossier was about a man named Esbern. Utak, took one of the keys and unlocked the cell doors to Etienne and the serving girl. He first approached the innocent victim elf woman.

"You, you caused this!" The elf woman said.

"I know, and for what it's worth, I apologize. I had no other choice." said Utak. He then released her from her chains and she exited her cell.

"What now?" she asked.

"After I talk to that prisoner over there, you can be sure as oblivion we're getting out." he answered. He went over and opened the door to Etienne's cell and walked up to the poor man.

"I already told you everything I know. What else do you want?" he whimpered.

"I'm not here to torture you." Utak said.

"What? Who are you?"

"No time to explain." Utak released the man from his chains. The man collapsed to the ground, they were relentless with him. Utak picked held one arm over the shoulder. "Do you mind telling me what they wanted from you?"

"If it means hurting them? Not at all." Etienne said. "They asked me about an old man who lives in the Ratway in Riften. They kept asking me if it was a man named Esbern and I kept telling them I had no idea."

"Okay, do you by any chance know of a way to get out of hear?"

"Yeah, there's a trap door just over there. I saw them dump bodies in there." He pointed to a corner of the room to Utak's right. He carried Etienne over to the trap door and put him down. The serving girl walked up to the two of them.

"I didn't get your name." Utak said to her.

"Brelas, my name's Brelas." she said. Just then, a door from upstairs slammed open. Brelas hid next to Etienne and Utak peeked past the wall he was hiding. He saw two Thalmor agents holding Malborn hostage. 

"Listen up spy!" one of them shouted. "You're trapped in here, and we have your accomplice." Utak climbed the wall he was hiding behind up to the second floor. He knew they didn't know where he was hiding. He climbed over the railing and went into a hallway, on the opposite end of the room where they were.

"Surrender immediately or you'll both die!" the agent shouted. 

"Never mind that." Malborn said. "I'm already dead." the agent pointed a dagger at his back.

"Shut your mouth traitor, and move it!" The two agents led Malborn downstairs towards the prison cells. Utak was able to sneak to the other side of the room while they were heading downstairs and get behind them. He charged the muffle spell and activated it again. He was behind the elf in the glass armor, before the elf could react. Utak grabbed him and killed him without getting the attention of the other. He led Malborn to the desk, looking for Rulindil and his guard. He turned around, but before he could draw his sword, Utak slammed him against the wall and broke his arm. The elf started to scream, but was immediately silenced by Utak and his spectral blade. He saw Malborn had his hands tied behind his back. He cut the ropes and Malborn rubbed his wrists.

"Now the Thalmor will be after me for the rest of my life. I hope it was worth it." Malborn said.

"We'll find out soon enough." Utak said. He went over and opened Esbern's dossier.

'Esbern. Status: Fugitive (capture only), Highest priority, Emissary level approval. Description: Male, Nord, Late seventy's. Background: Esbern was one of the Blades' loremasters prior to the first war against the Empire. He was not a field agent, but is now believed to be behind some of the most damaging operations carried out by the Blades during pre-war years, including the Falinesti incident and the breach of teh Blue-River Prison. His file remained dormant for many years, an inexcusable error on the part of my predecessor (who has been recalled to Alinor for punishment and reeducation), in the erroneous belief that he was unlikely to pose a threat due to his advanced age and lack of field experience. A salutary reminder to all operational levels that no Blade agent should be considered low priority for any reason. All are to be found and justice exacted upon them. Operational notes: As we are still in the dark to the cause and meaning to the return of the dragons, I have made capturing Esbern our top priority, as he is known to be one of the experts in the dragonlore of the Blades. Regrettably, we have yet to match their expertise on the subject of dragons, which was derived from Akiviri origins and is still far superior to our own (which remains largely theoretical). The archives of the Cloud-Ruler Temple, which is believed to have been a primary repository of the oldest Blade lore, were largely destroyed during the siege, and although great effort has been made to reconstruct what was lost, it now appears that most records related to dragons were either removed or destroyed prior to our attack. Thus Esbern remains our best opportunity to learn how and why the dragons have returned. It cannot be ruled out that the Blades are somehow connected to the dragon's return. Post script: We have recently obtained solid information that Esbern is still alive and hiding somewhere in Riften. Interrogation of a possible eye-witness is still ongoing. We must proceed carefully to avoid Esbern becoming alert to his danger. If he is indeed in Riften, he must not be given the opportunity to flee.'

"Now this looks like something that would interest Delphine." Utak said. He put the dossier in his satchel and walked over to the trap door, where the others were waiting for him. He pulled out the third key and unlocked the trap door. Utak jumped down first, and assured everyone that it was safe for them to jump down. He caught Etienne, making sure he didn't hurt himself. Brelas and Malborn jumped in afterwards. They were in a cave, they could see the exit too. They were on there way to it. They realized however, they would need to jump down again as they were at the top of a ten foot cliff. At the bottom however, horrified Brelas. A troll chewing on the carcass of one of the former prisoners. Utak held out his arm, aimed his hand at the troll. A burst of electricity shot out from his hand, killing the troll instantly. They jumped down and exited the cave.

"Thanks for your help." Etienne said to Utak.

"Don't mention it." Utak replied. Brelas walked infront of Utak arms crossed. 

"Now where will I go?" she asked. 

"The three of you are more than welcome to come back with me to where I'm heading." Utak said.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Malborn said "I had enough with Delphine, I'm not risking my neck for her again."

"I have to return to Riften and tell everyone I'm ok." Etienne said. He then turned to Malborn. "If you actually spied on these bastards, you're more than welcome to come." Malborn nodded. However, the elf had to carry the injured man back to Solitude, where he could get some help. They would head to Riften afterwards. 

Utak was on his way but he saw Brelas following him. "You want to come with me?" Utak said.

"You owe me for what you did." she stated. And she was right, Utak did just ruin her life. 

"We're gonna head to the carriage by Solitude and have the driver take us to Riverwood." Utak said. "If you don't like that, then you might as well leave. Because that is the one and only place I'm heading."

Brelas sighed. "Lead the way, anywhere is better than this place." So they head down the path down to Solitude. It didn't take long at all. The Thalmor Embassy wasn't far from the city after all. Utak and Brelas approached the carriage driver.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked.

Utak reached in his satchel and found four flawlessly cut amethyst. Malborn must have put them in there and forgot about them. He took one out and gave it to the man. "This ain't the usual form of payment."

"Is it okay?" Utak asked.

"It's fine, I'll fetch a nice price when I show this to a merchant." the carriage driver said. "You still didn't tell me where you wanted to go."

"Riverwood." Utak answered.

"Climb on back and we'll be off." Utak and Brelas climbed up the back of the carriage and sat next to each other on opposite benches from one another. The carriage started moving and the driver started singing a song he called 'Ragnar the Red'.


	30. Chapter 30

Utak and Brelas were dropped off to Riverwood by carriage. Things seemed to have calmed down rather well. Considering that about an hour and a half before, they had no idea that they would make it out of the Thalmor Embassy alive. They entered the Sleeping Giants inn, noticing that everyone in Riverwood has gathered there for the night. This was perfect just in case the Thalmor had followed them back here. Utak and Brelas entered the room where the secret hideout was hidden behind. Utak closed the door behind him and locked, he found a key by the night table so he grabbed it and locked the door, just to be safe. 

"What are you doing?" Brelas asked. Just then Utak turned around and looked her dead in the eye.

"I need you to promise me, that whatever you see within the next hour. You will not tell a anyone about it." he said.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Before I show you anything, I need you to promise me you'll keep quiet."

"Or what?" she asked. She seemed rather impatient and not in the mood for any antics. Utak walked close to her and leaned into her ear.

"If you tell anyone, you'll wish I'd left you with the Thalmor." he said in a deep, menacing tone of voice. She stepped back, with an expression of terror. Utak could see her sweating, she nodded her head. Utak walked over and opened the entrance to the hideout. He walked down stairs with Brelas close behind. He didn't even get to look around the room, Uthgerd appeared out of nowhere, hugging him before he could react. He felt it was only right to hug back. He turned over to see Delphine leaning over an enchanting table to his right.

"I was so worried." Uthgerd said. "I thought that-"

"It's okay." Utak interrupted. "I keep my promises, after all." The touching reunion was interrupted when Brelas stopped hiding within the hallway of stairs and entered the room. 

"Who is this?" Delphine asked. "And why did you let her down here?"

"She was a serving girl at the Thalmor Embassy. In order to leave the party I had to cause a distraction so Malborn and I could sneak away. Unfortuantely she was a victim in all this and ended up in their tiny prison within. I freed her, another prisoner and saved Malborn. She came with me, while the other two headed towards Riften." he answered.

"You made it out alive, at least. Your robes were all torn and tattered, I took the liberty to get new clothes for you." she said. Utak thanked her and went over to the chest to take a look at his new outfit. He saw that the robes were tailored to a similar style to that of his old ones. However his old robes were light turquoise, the robes and the hood were a shade of dark brown. There was also a subtle pattern around the shoulder area of the robes. Utak picked them up, he could feel that the enchantments on these robes were far more powerful than his old ones as well. He found a new pair of shoes and a pair of gloves inside as well. He went upstairs to quickly change into his new outfit. He went back down stairs, more comfortable than ever. The clothes he wore at the party fit just fine, but nothing beats loose robes. He walked over to Delphine.

"Did you learn anything useful?" she asked.

"The Thalmor know nothing about the dragons." Utak answered.

"Really? That seems hard to believe. You're sure about that?"

"Why'd you send me if you weren't going to believe me?"

"You're right, you're right. I just.....I was sure it was them. If not the Thalmor, who, or what?"

"I don't know, but they're looking for a man named Esbern." Utak said. Delphine's eyes widened, in shock.

"Esbern, he's alive!? I thought the Thalmor got him years ago. That crazy old man!" she said. She then thought about it for a couple of seconds. "Figures the Thalmor would be on his trail, if they're trying to find out what's going on about the dragons."

"They seem to think the Blades know about the dragons."

"Ironic right? The old enemies assume that every calamity must be a plot by the other side. Even so, we've got to get to Esbern before they do. He'll know how to stop these dragons. Do they know where he is?"

Utak pulled out the dossier on Esbern from his satchel. "They believe that he's hiding out in Riften."

"You'd better get to Riften. Talk to Brynjolf. He's.....well connected. A good starting point at least."

Utak grabbed his satchel and approached Uthgerd. "Ready for another adventure?" he asked. Uthgerd smiled.

"Always." she said. They were about to head up stairs until Delphine said. "Oh, and when you find Esbern.....if you think I'm paranoid....you may have some trouble getting him to trust you. Ask him where he was on the 30th of Frostfall. He'll know what it means."

"What about me?" Brelas said abruptly.

"You can lend Orgnar a hand. Plenty of work to do around here." Delphine answered. Brelas sighed, but agreed. 

"Mind if I borrow your horse?" Utak asked. "I gave mine back to the stable owner in Whiterun."

"Consider it yours, now hurry! The more time you waste here, the closer they get to Esbern." she said. Utak and Uthgerd were off. They left the inn, mounted the horses and rode off to Riften.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

It took a couple of hours but they were able to finally reach Riften. They dismounted their horses and hitched them by the stables outside of Riften. Utak was approaching the front door to the city but was stopped by one of the guards.

"Hold there." the guard said. "If you want to enter Riften, you need to pay the visitor's tax." 

"What's the tax for?" Utak asked, feeling suspicious.

"For the privilege of entering the city. What does it matter? Do you want to enter Riften or not?"

Utak saw right through him. He was a thief in disguise, the other guard was looking confused. She clearly never heard of this 'tax' before. "This is obviously a shakedown." Utak said.

"Alright, keep it down." the thief said. "You want everyone to hear you? Just let me unlock the door." he went over to the door, pulled out a key and unlocked it. Utak smiled as he walked in. This wasn't his home, but the atmosphere sure felt like it. To his right was a nobleman talking with a woman in heavy armor about the Thieves Guild. As suggested by the name, they were a group of thieves. 

"I heard rumors about the Thieves Guild." Uthgerd said. "It seems that not too long ago, they were going through rough times. However a new, skilled recruit brought them back up to glory. Now, they have influence all over Skyrim." They continued over, approaching a small wooden bridge, until a large Nord went in front of them.

"I don't know you." he said. "You in Riften looking for trouble?"

"Just passing through." Utak answered.

"The last thing the Black-Briars need is some nosy individual snooping around in the dirt. Do I make myself clear?"

Utak was able to get past the guard. He might be able to get past this guy as well. He's starting to learn how to manipulate people without the need of illusion magic. He put on a clever smile. "Dirt huh? I'm not exactly clean myself."

"Glad to see we're speaking the same language. By the way, I'm Maul. If there's anything I can help you with. let me know."

'I can't believe it worked.' Utak thought to himself. He turned around and saw a slightly confused expression on Uthgerd's face. He turned back to face Maul. "How do you get in contact with the Thieves Guild?" Utak asked.

"Talk to Brynjolf, he usually hangs around the market square or the Ragged Flagon." he said.

"Thank you." Utak said. Utak and Uthgerd crossed the bridge, right across from it was a building. That was the local inn. The Bee and Barb. They decided to head in, this was one of the two locations this 'Brynjolf' could be seen around. They entered in and saw a priest of Mara rambling about how the dragons have returned because of all of their sins. The inn keep and her assistant were actually Argonian, of all things. A warm welcome to Utak. She told her assistant to deal with the priest. The young Argonian tried his best to diplomatically resolve the situation, but the priest stormed out. Utak approached the inn keep, sat down on a stool at her bar. Uthgerd sat down next to him.

"If you've got the coin, welcome." the inn keep said. "Otherwise, shove off."

"I was hoping you could help me with something." Utak said.

"What is it?" she growled impatiently.

"I'm looking for a man named Brynjolf."

"Oh no, not another one of your kind."

"I'm not a thief." Utak said.

"My tail you-"

"Shut you're mouth!" Utak snapped. She did. 

He gave a deadly look to her. "I'm going to ask again, and you're gonna answer me. Then we'll get on with our day." He leaned in closer. "Where's Brynjolf?" he asked.

"What if I don't tell you?" she asked. This one was rather stubborn. But that wasn't a problem. Utak held out his hand, and fire appeared floating above his palm. She realized she wasn't going to win this. 

"Last chance." Utak said. 

"Okay fine, he's over there, leaning on the wall. The one with the long red hair." she said.

Utak got up and leaned over the counter. "Thank you." he said. He turned around and walked towards the man she described. Uthgerd got up and followed close behind. 

"Never done an honest day's of work for all the coin your carrying, eh lad?" Brynjolf asked.

"Actually, I'm looking for this old guy hiding out in Riften." Utak said. 

"Expecting free information, eh? Help me deal with business first, then we'll see how I can help you. Besides, you look like your pockets are a little light on coin, am I right?"

"Let me find him first. Dragons are bad for business." Utak said, hoping this could work.

"Passing on a golden opportunity is worse." said Brynjolf. 

"Fine, what'd you have in mind."

"I've got a bit of an errand to perform, but I need an extra pair of hands. And in my line of work, extra hands are well paid."

"What do I have to do?"

"Simple. I'm going to cause a distraction and you're going to steal Madesi's silver ring from a strongbox under his stand. Once you have it, place it in Brand-Shei's pocket without him noticing."

"Who is Madesi and who is Brand-Shei?" Utak asked.

"Madesi is an Argonian Jeweler, while I cause the distraction, his stand'll be at my right. Brand-Shei is a dark elf merchant, his stand is across from Madesi's."

"This better be worth my time."

"The sooner we get this job done, the sooner I'll tell you about the old man." The three of them walked out and Brynjolf went to his stand. "Ready?" asked Brynjolf. He gave Utak a handful of lock picks. 

"Let's get this over with." Utak said. Brynjolf then turned to Uthgerd.

"Well lass, I suggest you act within the crowd, pretend to be interested in my product. Think you can do that?"

"Fine." Uthgerd grunted.

Brynjolf started calling for everyone's attention. Uthgerd took a few steps back, hoping to blend in with the crowd. Utak waited till Madesi left his stand where he crept up to. There was a hidden door under there, locked with a simple lock. Utak's father Chunhaj had actually trained his sons how to pick locks and how to pick pockets, so this was actually easy for Utak. He opened the door, then opened the strongbox. He found a shiny silver ring and took it. He closed the strongbox and the tiny door. He got up, walked over to the other side of the market square. He found Brand-Shei's stand, he was actually sitting on a pile of sloppily stacked crates. Something that Utak had decided to hide behind. He found Brand-Shei's pocket, he slowly and carefully slid the ring in. Luckily, the elf had no idea what was happening. As soon as the ring was planted, Utak got up and walked over to the crowd where he nodded at Brynjolf. 

"Sorry everyone, but that's all the time I have!" Brynjolf shouted. The crowd slowly dispersed and went along with their business. Utak then approached Brynjolf. "Looks like I hired the right person for the job." Brynjolf said. "And here you go, your payment as promised."

"I wasn't doing it for the coin." Utak whispered.

"Come now lad. You'll need coin sooner or later, and the people I represent can help you get that coin."

"What about the deal?" Utak asked.

"Meet me in the Ratway, we'll talk there." Brynjolf responded. Brynjolf got down from his stand and walked away from Utak. Uthgerd then approached Utak.

"Well?" Uthgerd asked.

"If he thinks I can be bought, he's sorely mistaken." Utak stated.

"By the way, what was that spectacle with the flame back at the Bee and Barb?"

"What do you mean?"

"There were other ways to talk to her, you didn't have to threaten her."

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just that, we need to hurry and find Esbern before the Thalmor, and she was being an ass."

"Utak, please." Uthgerd said. "You're a good person, you don't need to lower yourself to get the point across. You said you keep your promises, right? Please promise me you won't do that anymore. We're here to save these people, not hurt them."

Utak lowered his head in shame actually, she was right. He shouldn't be doing things like that, he has to be better. "You're right." Utak said. "I am better than that, and I promise you that it won't happen again." He turned around and walked back into the Bee and Barb. He then approached the inn keep.

"Oh it's you, what do you want this time?" she asked. She was still frightened from earlier.

Utak put his hood down and grabbed his wrists. "Look, I want to apologize for what I said earlier. I was an ass, I was stressed out. I didn't mean it, I hope you can understand."

Her eyes widened. "You're really not one of them, are you?" she asked.

"I was being honest from the start, I'm looking for someone who is very important to me and the only lead I have right now is Brynjolf. Again, I hope you can understand and forgive me for my harshness."

"Yeah, I forgive you. I have to admit, I was being an ass myself. I've been under a lot of stress lately myself."

"You and me both, for the little time I've been wandering around in Skyrim. I find myself lost most of the time, and a bit homesick. It's nothing like my home back in Black Marsh. I came here on less than opportunistic terms, I ended up in Helgen, where the dragon attacked. Not long after that, I've been called this thing known as the Dragonborn. So many people wish to guide me on a certain path and so many others depend on me for help. Meanwhile, I hardly understand what it means to be this Dragonborn. All this has gotten into me and has been slowly eating away at me. But that does not excuse my actions earlier, I just want you to know that if you ever need help, let me know." said Utak.

"Wait a minute, the return of the dragons means the end of the world, as described in old tomes. And right now, I'm speaking to the one person who can actually prevent it from happening?"

"But how can I stop it from happening? I have no idea who or what's behind the dragons returning, I hardly know who I am anymore."

"Perhaps this is your test, Dragonborn. If you can really kill the dragons and this person you're looking for, I hope they help you on your journey. Not many people in this world can stand in your shoes, the Hist, the divines, they've chosen you to be the Dragonborn for a reason. They wouldn't do this for some cruel joke. They have confidence in you, all you need to do is have some yourself, keep going, no matter how painful it gets. Prove them right, that they can trust you. Take a listen, there is no Hist to help you in your thoughts, if you couldn't do this you would still be in Black Marsh. I've hardly seen what you can do, yet I'm confident you can save this world. All you have to do is just, to keep going."

Utak perked his head up. He looked her dead in the eye, she meant every word. She actually believed in him. Utak felt a little tear quickly run down his cheek. "Thank you, what's your name?"

"Keerava, my assistant over there is Talen-Jei. What about you, what's your name?"

"It's Utak."

"Really? Strange name for a Saxhleel." she said.

"You're right, that's just a shortened version of my name. I've gotten so used to it, I stopped using my full name entirely. You see it really is, Utadukeeus Cacles."

Keerava started laughing. "Morons here don't deserve you, if they can't even pronounce your name."

"Right, well I better get going." Utak said.

"Come back and see us again." she said. He smiled, turned around and saw Uthgerd waiting for him by the door, smiling. 

"How was it?" Uthgerd asked.

"I felt like I was back home at Black Marsh." Utak said with a grin. "Did you know that when close to a Hist tree, us Argonians hear voices in our heads? That was the only thing missing when I talked to her, other than that, it seemed as if I never left."

"Voices coming from a Hist tree?"

"Yeah, except I won't here anything in Skyrim, I'm too far away from any Hist tree for it to commune with me. It's like having a second conscience."

"Rather, interesting. Yet, disturbing." she said.

"It can be at times, like when a tree goes rogue. But that's a story for another day. Right now, we need to focus on finding Esbern. Ready to crawl through the Ratway?"

Uthgerd sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just not looking forward to walking through the sewer."


	31. Chapter 31

Uthgerd led Utak to where the Ratway is. The entrance is a door to the sewers by the docks, just under the market square. Utak expected the Ratway to be pitch black, however a light source could be seen further down the tunnels, it seemed to be a torch. 

"Someone came here recently." Utak noted. Utak motioned for Uthgerd to get down and to be quiet. They slowly crept further and further through the sewers, until Utak finally heard a couple of people chatting. 

"We can't head in there now, it'd mean our death." one of the men said.

"But think about what we could find." the other said. "Besides, with the three of us, they don't stand a chance." 

"I'm not so sure about that. I heard their leader is in league with the Dark Brotherhood."

Utak turned to see what Uthgerd could make of this, she simply shrugged. 

"Don't be foolish." the other guy said. "You know that members of the Thieves Guild hate killing."

"Not this guy. In fact, he ran into the Thieves Guild while he was in the Brotherhood. If it weren't for him, they'd still not have a Septim to their name."

"What should we do?" Uthgerd whispered.

"Hold on." Utak said. He held out his hand, it began to glow a vibrant violet. He saw their auras through the walls, they glowed a sinister, dark red. "They'd attack us, we have no choice but to go through them." He pondered for a couple of seconds, then he remembered. "Watch this." Utak's hand began to glow a vibrant green, a swirling pattern came from his palm and down to his wrist. He popped his head out of the corner, and released the spell. Suddenly a loud bang came out of nowhere and a green mist enveloped the sewers. He got up, then walked out. "Hello boys." Utak said. He motioned to Uthgerd, telling her it was okay to get up. She got out from hiding and saw that the two men weren't even reacting to her or Utak. 

"What was that?" Uthgerd asked.

"It's called Pacify, an Illusion spell that hypnotizes multiple enemies to think that you're a friend. It's an Illusion spell that only experts can use." Utak answered

"I thought you said you were a novice."

"Master Festus was a grumpy old man. I'm a novice in Illusion compared to him, he was only comparing me to himself. However, I have yet to learn enchanting, maybe later." Utak said. They moved on, they crossed a tiny wooden bridge with a lever on the other side, attached to the wall. They entered a room with a table in the middle of the room, with a book on it. Utak opened the book.

"Beggar, Anonymous." Utak read. He turned page after page, learning about the beggars of Riften. "It seems that the beggars of Riften are in league with the Thieves Guild, though not directly. Their spies, more or less." He turned to the right and saw a single wooden door at the end of the room. "Brynjolf told us to meet him here, let's see where." He held out his hand, which glowed a very bright blue. A sphere appeared in his hand, it took to the air, split into two smaller spheres and covered Utak's eyes. He blinked and saw a bright blue trail heading through the door. Utak and Uthgerd walked through the door and saw the home of the Thieves Guild. Different merchants of all kinds to both their left and right. An alchemist, a blacksmith, a weapons smuggler, and a couple of other general merchants. There was a path that led further into the Ratway, they went that way and saw a bunch of men and women lollygagging at an inn underground. 

A hooded man, was chatting with a hooded Khajiit at a table on the other side of the inn. The man looked up, saw Utak and Uthgerd and pointed at Utak. "That's him, the Argonian who saved me." the hooded man said. Utak recognized the voice instantly, it was Etienne. The Khajiit got up, turned around and approached Utak with the most grimacing smile. 

"Welcome friend." the Khajiit said. "Darhad is happy that you have rescued his men. May the road beneath your feet, be always soft an-"

"Enough with the games Darhad, please stop speaking in third person." Brynjolf said, as he emerged from another tunnel, one that was right next to the bar of the inn. 

Darhad turned to face Brynjolf, andmade a good, long and dramatic sigh. "Fine, but only because you asked nicely." he said. He then turned back to Utak. "Where was I? Of course, thank you for saving my comrade. But Etienne never bothered to tell me your name."

Utak bowed. "Utadukeeus Cacles, sir."

"You know? I just realized why you lizards like to give yourselves different names. What would my name be in Jel? Darhazananaka?" Darhad asked with a smirk.

"Oh, I don't know, what does you name mean in Ta'agra?" Utak asked.

"Asshole thief."

"In Jel you would be Waxhuthi." Utak said.

"I noticed you don't swear in Jel." Uthgerd said. "Why is that?"

Utak turned his head and looked at Uthgerd. "My father taught me to speak common Tamrielic first." Utak said. He turned back to face Darhad. "I was told you can help me find an old man named Esbern."

"Oh yes!" Darhad gasped. "The sheggorrii. He locked himself in further down the Ratway. That way." Darhad rested an arm on Utak's shoulders which pointed to a door in the tunnel Brynjolf came from.

"I'd be careful there, lad." Brynjolf said. "That's out of our territory, and I saw a bunch of pompous elves head down there not that long ago."

Utak jumped in shock. "Seriously? We need to head there now!" he said. Utak headed towards the door with Uthgerd close behind him. Darhad decided to follow them. 

"Oh no you don't." Brynjolf said.

Darhad turned around to face Brynjolf, but was walking backwards, trying to keep up with Utak. "You forget friend, I'm your boss." he said with a juvenile smirk. He turned around, running at a faster pace so he could catch up. Utak, Uthgerd and Darhad all met up past the door. They were on a wooden platform with a railing on the side. It lead to a side of the sewer that lead to another tunnel. A Thalmor emerged from the tunnel, wearing the standard hooded mage robes that the Thalmor wear. Black silk with golden edges. There was a hood attached to a long coat with that was buttoned up with a vest under it. Then coat reached all the way down to the feet, so the black pants could hardly be seen. The gloves they wore extended all the way past their forearms. Their boots extended up to their knees. The Thalmor saw Utak and began firing away with all sorts of spells. Utak held out his left hand and a magical ward appeared, blocking all the spells coming his way. However Darhad rushed past the ward, dagger in hand and ran towards the Thalmor, and plunged his dagger deep into the Thalmor's chest before the elf could reach for his knife, hidden within the coat.

"We should go on more adventures together friend." Darhad said, smiling at Utak. 

"The more the merrier." Utak said. They continued further into the Ratway and headed down to the lower floor. Further in they saw a Thalmor in a similar gilded armor as some of the agents in the embassy wore. It had feather-like patterns resembling the legendary bird, Coo. An enchanted Golden bird that guided the legendary Prince Attrebus to it's owner, Annaig Hoinart, a Breton raised in Black Marsh. This must have been a joke about the Empire that only the Thalmor would understand. They continued on into an open hallway, but Utak was stopped by Darhad.

"It's faster if we jump down there friend." Darhad said, pointing to the lower level, a tunnel with a door was in the same direction they were heading. One by one, the three of them jumped down and went through the door. Soon they were heading through a hallway that lead to a large room with a flight of stairs that led to an upper floor. They went upstairs and Darhad pointed at a locked door with countless chains arrayed across it. "This is where he stays, he's paid us to keep quiet."

"I have to ask, why are you helping us?" Utak asked.

"Call it a favor, you can repay me later." Darhad said. He looked up, smiling, almost like he was plotting something. Utak walked up to the door and knocked on it. A tiny window open and all Utak could see was the wrinkly eyes of an old man.

"Go away." the old man said.

"Esbern? Open the door, I'm a friend."

"What!? No, that's not me. I'm not Esbern. I don't know what you're talking about."

"He's a brave prince, hoping to rescue soon my dear princess." Darhad said. The old man stuck a hand through the window, extending his middle finger.

"Fuck off, cat!" the old man shouted. Utak turned to face Darhad.

"Really?" Utak asked. He got no response aside from Darhad bursting into laughter. He then turned back to the old man with a loud sigh. "Look, you don't need to be afraid. Delphine sent me."

"Delphine?" the old man asked. "So you finally found her, and she led you to me. And here I am, caught like a rat in a trap."

"No you got it wrong." Utak said. "I'm not a Thalmor, she asked me to tell you to remember where you were on the 30th of Frostfall."

Esbern's eyes widened, almost as if he was lost in his own memories. "Ah yes. So she trusts you huh? Alright then, I'll let you in." Utak heard a bunch of chains being jingled and toyed with. "This one always gets jammed!" shouted Esbern.

"Take your time princess." Darhad said. "We're not going anywhere." In response, Esbern opened the tiny window and extended another middle finger at the Khajiit. Then a loud click was heard.

"There we are." Esbern said, and the door opened. Utak walked in. "You two stay there!" Esbern shouted at Uthgerd and Darhad.

"I'll take my leave friend." Darhad said. "That tunnel leads to an exit. Should you need my services again. You'll find me at either Dawnstar or Riften." Then Darhad left. Headed back to the Thieves Guild. 

"Good riddance." Esbern whispered. He then grabbed a book from a table behind him and turned to face Utak. "I told Delphine that finding me was pointless. The world was going to end anyway."

"What do you mean?" Utak asked.

"You don't know? Alduin the world eater's return, a dragon black as night marks the end of the world." Esbern stated. Just then it hit Utak. The dragon that attacked Helgen and the one that revived Salohknir. That was Alduin, the dragon Esbern talked about.

"You're talking about the literal end here." Utak said.

"Precisely, and it seems the divines have abandoned us." Esbern said "For there hasn't been a Dragonborn in a long time. Only a Dragonborn can defeat Alduin, after all."

"Hope is not lost Esbern." Utak said. "I am the Dragonborn."

"Really? You? Then hope isn't lost after all." Esbern said, with his eyes widened in shock. "We must go, quickly. Take me to Delphine. We have much to discuss." Esbern went all around the room, grabbing his satchel and put a bunch of journals and notes scattered across the room into it. "That should be enough to keep the Thalmor off our trail." 

"Then let's go." said Utak. They went down the tunnel Darhad told them to go and left the Ratway.


	32. Chapter 32

The exit that Utak, Uthgerd and Esbern took from the Ratway actually had them leave Riften entirely. They circled around the city walls until they went to the stables, where they hired a carriage to take them back to Riverwood. They reached the tiny village in about an hour. 

"Where is she?" Esbern asked.

"In the Sleeping Giant inn." Uthgerd answered. They climbed down the carriage, where Esbern walked around to the front to face the driver.

"Would you mind staying here?" Esbern asked the driver. "We'll pay you extra for your time and we might need you later."

"Fine." The carriage driver said. "But don't take too long." Esbern nodded and he entered the tavern with Utak and Uthgerd. As soon as they entered Utak and Uthgerd immediately went over to Orgnar to order some food. Utak ordered a seared salmon, while Uthgerd ordered venison. Orgnar was gone for a couple of minutes to cook the food. At the same time, Esbern found Delphine in her traveling gear from across the room. He walked up to her and they quickly embraced.

"Delphine, it's been a very long time. It's good to see you." Esbern whispered. Delphine stepped back, staring at him with a tear sliding down her cheek.

"it's good to see you too. It's been too long old friend.....too long." she said. She motioned for Esbern to follow her. She led him to the room where her hideout was hidden. She turned around and motioned for Utak and Uthgerd to hurry. Utak was already done his Salmon, while Uthgerd had just a couple of bites left. Uthgerd looked over, pulled out her coin purse and left a handful of Septims on the counter. They got up and walked over to where Delphine and Esbern were standing. 

"When we deal with the dragons, I will treat you to whatever you want." Delphine said. Utak nodded while Uthgerd simply paid it no mind. They closed the door behind them and locked it, so Delphine could open the entrance. They soon entered the room and Esbern reached over, grabbed his satchel and put it on the table. 

Delphine went over to her cabinet full of alchemy ingredients and turned to face Esbern. "Now then, I assume you know about-"

"Oh yes!" Esbern said interrupting her. "Dragonborn! This changes everything, of course. There's no time to lose. I have a map that tells us where to go." Esbern reached into his satchel, moving one item after another. "I know I have it in here somewhere." Esbern mumbled. He threw one item out from it, flying at Utak. Utak luckily was able to dodge it. Esbern pulled out a map and set it down on the table. "You see right here. Sky Haven Temple, constructed around one of the main Akaviri camps in the Reach, during their conquest of Skyrim. This is where we will find Alduin's wall. There, we will find everything we need to know. A collection of everything the Blade's knew of the prophecy about Alduin's return. Despite it's fame back in ancient times, it's location was lost."

"How were you able to find it?" Utak asked. Esbern reached into his satchel and pulled out a dusty tome. "The reason why it's location was lost, is because we kept it in this here time. Which we kept guarded under the highest security. I managed to grab this tome before the Blades fell to the Thalmor, and have kept it since." He put the book back into the satchel. 

"Where is this Sky Haven Temple?" asked Uthgerd. "The Reach is a rather large region of Skyrim."

"You think Alduin's wall will give us a plan to defeat him?" Delphine asked. Esbern shrugged.

"Only a small chance, but it's our best lead." he said.

"Sky Haven Temple it is then, I knew you'd have something for us Esbern." she walked over to Utak and Uthgerd. "I know the area of the Reach Esbern is talking about. It's near what is now known as Karthspire, in the Karth River Canyon."

"I had the carriage wait outside for us, but we should hurry." said Esbern. "I got the feeling the driver is getting a little impatient at this point." They left the hideout and closed the entrance behind them. As soon as they re-entered the inn, Delphine walked up to Orgnar, who was cleaning some dishes. 

"Orgnar, this is it." Delphine said. "From now on, you have full run of the inn. This is goodbye."

"Well now." Orgnar said. "I never thought I'd live to see this day, goodbye Delphine. And take care of yourself." Just after that, they left the inn and boarded the carriage.

"Where are we heading?" The driver asked.

"Karth River." Delphine said.

"It'll cost you extra, I'll be risking my neck with the Forsworn out there." he said. Delphine pulled out a hefty coin purse and put it in the empty seat next to him. His eyes sparkled at the size of the bag. "Pleasure doing business with you." he said.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

They were dropped off, close by the canyon. All they had to do was get around a steep hill. Things were nice and quiet until Uthgerd pointed up. An arrow was flying straight at her. Utak pushed her out of the way and was pierced into the shoulder. It knocked him down onto the ground. The group looked up to see a bunch of Bretons wearing animal furs emerge from the other side, charging at them. Utak held out his hands, both with a black and purple sphere glowing. He casted the spells in front of them. Two portals appeared, from one portal emerged a giant frost atronach. From the other, emerged Qrogiath. The frost atronach went charging at the forsworn with Qrogiath close behind, sword in hand. Esbern summoned a daedra himself. A portal appeared in front of him and a storm atronach emerged from it. It scaled the hill, shooting lightning at the forsworn. Uthgerd got up and rushed over to Utak, while he was trying to get the arrow out of him. Delphine had two blades, one from each side of her hip. She unsheathed them and joined the fray, with Esbern close behind. 

Uthgerd grabbed the tip of the arrow and pulled it out from there. Utak screamed from this, but he held his hand up. Very soon, his hand glowed a bright glowed and he started to glow the same color. The spell had a radial effect, so with Uthgerd close by, she began to glow too. She never felt such a good sensation in her life, she almost lost herself in the feeling. However, she remembered where she was and looked over at Utak's wound, which managed to close. It looked as if it never happened. She got up, drew her sword and charged in. Utak, got up while bright flames appeared above the palms of his hands, and he charged in behind her. 

The daedra made quick work of any Forsworn in their way. Esbern was fighting one of their witches while Delphine and Uthgerd were fighting off a large group of the killers. Utak was about to charge in until he heard the panting of something behind him. He turned around and saw a Hagraven. The hideous creature looked like a cross of an old woman and a bird. She extended a hand out, revealing her long nails shaped like hooks. A fire appeared from the center of the palm and she released the spell, firing it at Utak. He dove out of the way and rolled over across the ground. He held his right hand and a spectral sword materialized into it. He stood up straight, staring at the Hagraven. The she-devil let out a loud, guttural roar. Utak saw the opportunity he had.

"WULD!" he shouted. Before she could react, he was right behind her. She tried to turn around but Utak decapitated her before she could. Blood poured out from her neck like a fountain as her head rolled across the ground. Utak rushed over to help his friends finish off the Forsworn. A big brute emerged from the crowd. Esbern was still fighting the witch while two Forsworn were attacking Delphine. The big brute charged at Uthgerd. She took a big swing of her sword, but he knocked it out of her hands with his mighty axe. He knocked her over, down onto the ground. He got ready to swing the axe, but suddenly was stabbed and tackled by Utak from the side. Utak turned around and held a hand out to assist her back up. She grabbed it and he pulled her back up. She grabbed her sword and charged at the two Forsworn fighting Delphine. Utak went over to where Esbern was. The witch had out a ward. Esbern kept casting spells at her, but they were only getting absorbed by her ward. Utak rushed over. "WULD!" he shouted. He was right next to her, he slashed across the back before she could turn to face him. He looked over to see how Uthgerd and Delphine were doing. With Uthgerd back in the battle, they made quick work of the Forsworn. Delphine walked up a flight of stairs from where she was and saw a cave entrance. Uthgerd was close behind. The summoned daedra disappeared.

Utak and Esbern quickly reunited with them as they entered the cave. They saw a tiny camp with only a couple of Forsworn left. Esbern shot an icy spear at one, and he dropped dead instantly. The other turned around to face the trespassers with fury in his eyes. Utak saw that there was something carved into his chest, where his heart should be. The Forsworn charged in, and as he got closer, Utak could see that a strange Alchemy ingredient was attached to a bunch of veins and arteries, beating like a normal heart. Delphine and Uthgerd drew their swords and confronted him directly. However, every attack they threw at him, he would simply shrug it off. Esbern shot a fireball at him, but the Forsworn quickly held out a ward, absorbing the spell. Utak charged in, spectral blade ready.

"FUS RO!" he shouted, knocking the Forsworn off balance. Delphine knocked him off his feet where he landed on the ground. Uthgerd, Delphine and Utak all pounced on him with their blades ready, and finished him off. 

"What was he?" Utak asked.

"A Briar Heart." Uthgerd answered. "Hagravens cut out their hearts and replace them with these things." She pointed at the alchemy ingredient. "It makes them much faster and stronger than they would be as a normal man."

"How do you know this?" 

"I know someone who was once a Forsworn in Markarth, I'll introduce you to him later. You two would really get along." she said. They group moved further into the cave and saw that an opened bridge with three pedestals on a platform up a flight of stairs that they climbed. The pedestals were triangular and had a different symbol on each side.

"We have to somehow get this bridge down." Delphine said. "These pillars must have something to do with it."

"Yes." Esbern confirmed. "These are Akaviri symbols. You have the symbol for 'King' and 'Warrior', and I'm not sure what the third one is." he said. Utak twisted the pillars until the mysterious symbol showed on all three pedestals, something clicked and the stone bridge dropped.

"Whatever you did, it worked." Delphine said. They crossed the bridge into a cave. The cave led them further up until they entered a room full of ground pads on the floor. Each pad had a symbol on it. "Careful." Delphine said. "This is an old Akaviri trap. Pay attention to which tile you step on." Utak looked over and saw a pad with the same mysterious symbol as the one on the pedestals. He slowly put his foot on it, nothing happened. He saw that there were a bunch of other pads with the same symbol on it that made a path to a pull chain attached to the wall on the other side of the room. He followed the path until he reached the pull chain. He heard a click and all the tiles collapsed. "Now we can cross." Delphine said. Delphine, Esbern and Uthgerd caught up to Utak as he went over to a cave that went further up the cavern. He saw two stone bridges collapse, allowing them to continue on. They ran into a flight of stairs after they crossed the bridges that led them to a cave exit. Utak was sure that the room they entered was an entrance to a temple. There was a large symbol on the ground in the middle of the room, up ahead was a large wall, made from a different stone from the cave. On the middle of the wall was a large head that resembled a man.

The group walked over to the symbol on the ground. "Ah, here's the 'Blood Seal'." Esbern said. "Another of the lost Akaviri arts. It should be triggered by well, blood." Esbern turned to face Utak. "Your blood, Dragonborn." Utak walked over to the center of the symbol, bent down on one knee. He held his right hand out and a spectral dagger appeared. He held out his left arm and cut his palm open, he clenched his fist, making sure the blood drops fall directly into the center. A light appeared from the symbol and the face in front of them, had rotated back, now at the ceiling of the hallway it opened. A hallway with a small flight of stairs and a door.

"After you, Dragonborn." Delphine said. "You should have the honor to be the first to set foot in Sky Haven Temple." Utak slowly approached the door and opened it. It opened to more stairs, which the group went up in no time. The hallway led to a very large room with a dining table in the middle of it. There was a corner of old rotted training dummies. To the end of the room was a large wall with many strange carvings, above the wall was another floor of the temple. On both ends of the room were more stairs that led further into the temple. Utak walked over to the dining table and saw a longs sword on the middle of it. He picked it up and unsheathed it from it's scabbard. While he slowly pulled it out, electricity was flowing all around the blade, it was enchanted. 

"I can't believe it." Esbern said. "That's Dragonbane, an old Akaviri sword that can only be used by the Dragonborn. No one else could unsheathe it, and if was already unsheathed, it would electrocute them." Utak took the blade and went over to where the old training dummies were. Instead of wood, they were made of the same stone used to build the temple. Utak quickly unsheathed his blade and with one slash, the dummies were cut in half. He sheathed it and saw his allies standing by the wall with the carvings, so he regrouped with them. 

"This is it." Esbern said. "Alduin's wall. I've never seen a better example of early second era Akaviri sculptural relief."

"Esbern." Delphine snapped. "We need information, not a lecture on art history." Esbern nodded and looked at the carvings of the wall.

"Let's see what we have." he mumbled. He pointed at the left end of the wall. "Look, here is Alduin! This panel goes back to the beginning of time, when Alduin and the Dragon Cult ruled over Skyrim." He moved along the wall, pointing at other carvings. "Here, the humans rebel against their dragon overlords, the legendary Dragon War." He then moved to the center of the wall, where there was a carving of a large dragon. "Alduin's defeat was is the centerpiece of the wall. Here he is, falling. The Nord tongues, masters of the voice, arrayed against him."

"Does it show how they defeated him?" Delphine asked.

"Patience, my dear." Esbern said. "The Akaviri were not a straight forward people. Everything is couched in allegory and mythic symbolism." He pointed at a small carving. "Here is the Akaviri symbol for 'Shout'. But there is no way to determine which shout."

"You mean they used a shout to defeat him? Are you sure?"

"Yes." Esbern confirmed. "Most likely a shout particularly made for dragons, or Alduin himself. Remember, this is where they recorded everything they knew about Alduin's return."

"So we're looking for a shout then? Dammit." Delphine said. She turned around to face Utak. "Have you ever heard of such a thing? A shout that can knock dragons out of the sky?"

"No, I haven't." Utak said.

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Delphine sighed. "I guess there's nothing for it. We'll have to ask the Greybeards for help. I hoped to avoid involving them, but we have no other choice."

"What do you have against them?" Utak asked.

"If they had their way, you'd be doing nothing but sitting on their mountain, shouting at the sky, or whatever it is they do. The Greybeards are so afraid of power that they won't use it. Think about it. Have they tried to stop the civil war, or do something about Alduin?" But before Utak could answer she interrupted him. "No. And they're afraid of you, and your power. Trust me, there's no need to be afraid. Think of Tiber Septim. Do you think he'd have founded the Empire if he listened to the Greybeards?"

"They Greybeards have a point." Utak said. "Power is dangerous."

"Only if you don't know how to use it." she argued. "All great heroes had to learn how to use their power. Those who shrank from destiny, well, you never heard of them, have you? Then there are the villains, those who misuse their power. There's always a choice, and there's always a risk."

"Life isn't so simple Delphine." Utak said. "The villains who 'misuse' their power, think themselves as heroes. And for some heroes to save the day, sacrifices need to be made. The Thalmor think themselves as heroes, you think yourselves as heroes. Do you understand? The terms hero, and villain, are rather relative."

"Are you saying, Alduin is a hero?" Delphine asked.

"To the dragons, yes." said Utak. "All of the famous stories were never about good fighting evil. It was always just conflict, the hero in the end, is the one with more power. The victor. While the victim, will always be remembered as the villain." He then walked over to where Uthgerd was standing. "Let's head back to the Greybeards."


	33. Chapter 33

Utak and Uthgerd wasted no time getting to High Hrothgar. Uthgerd rode a horse and Utak held on to her from behind. They rode the horse up the seven thousand steps and hitched it by the statue of Talos, with a bucket of water and some food.

Utak went inside the old temple covered in snow. He immediately saw Arngeir meditating by a campfire just by the entrance.

"Ah! You have the horn." Arngeir said. Utak pulled it from out of his satchel and handed it to the Greybeard. "You have passed your test, Dragonborn. The doors of High Hrothgar, are open to you." Utak bowed his head respectfully.

"Thank you master." Utak said. "I was hoping you could help me with something." he said as he raised his head.

"Of course." Arngeir responded. "What is it?"

"I need your help teaching me a shout that can knock dragons out of the sky." he said. Arngeir stood up straight, a lot of irritation could be seen in his eyes. Almost as if Utak had just insulted him.

"Where did you get that?" he asked. "Who told you such a thing?"

"The Blades." Utak said. "From Sky Haven Temple." He had an expression of confusion on his face. 'What's gotten to Master Arngeir?' he thought.

"Of course, the Blades." Arngeir spit. "I should have known that they were involved." He then walked closer to Utak, with slight fury in his eyes now. "Have you learned nothing from us?" Arngeir asked. "Would you really allow yourself to become a tool for them?"

Utak bowed his head, staring at his own feet. "The Blades were simply helping me." Utak said. "I'd never be their puppet." Just then, Arngeir had backed away, his rage had been replaced by guilt and shame.

"No, of course not." he said. "Forgive me Dragonborn, I've been intemperate with you." He waved for Utak to stand up straight. Utak did as he was told, and looked at his master dead in the eyes, with a little concern. "Heed my warning." Arngeir said. "The Blades say they serve the Dragonborn, but they do not. They never have."

"Thank you for your council, master." Utak humbly said. "May I ask again? Can you teach me the shout?"

Argneir sighed and lowered his head, slightly irritated. "No, I cannot teach you." he sighed. "I do not know it." He looked to his side by the campfire, as if he was staring at something. Utak looked at the campfire, as an attempt to copy his master. "It is called 'Dragonrend'." Arngeir said. "It's words are unknown to us." He turned and looked at Utak. "We do not regret this loss. Dragonrend holds no place in the Way of the Voice."

"But, I thought you knew all voices of power." Utak said.

"But not Dragonrend. The knowledge of that shout was lost in time, before history began. Perhaps, only it's creators knew it. But I cannot speak of it to you."

"If the shout is lost, how can I defeat Alduin?" Utak asked.

"Only Paarthurnax, the master of our order, can answer that question, if he so chooses."

Utak bent down to one knee and bowed his head. "May I speak to him?"

"You would need to reach the top of the mountain to get to him. But the path is blocked by the elements, and can only be opened with the power of the voice."

"Please." Utak insisted. "I need to speak to him as soon as possible, the longer I take, the more people Alduin kills."

"Come then, Dragonborn." Arngeir said. He waved to the door to the outer courtyard. "We will teach you the shout to get to the top of the mountain, you shall open the path to Paarthurnax." Arngeir went over to another room and all of the Greybeards emerged, and went out back with Utak and Uthgerd close behind. They moved across the courtyard, over to the entrance of the tower and to a flight of stairs that led further up the mountain. The weather outside was unchanged. It was still cold, there was still a blizzard and wind was biting at everything that wasn't exposed. Arngeir stepped out from the small group and approached the stairs. He walked over to the left side of it. "Lok." Arngeir whispered, and a force came from out of his mouth and hit the ground, just then, a couple of letters written in the dragon language had appeared. Arngeir stepped closer to the middle of the staircase. "Vah." he whispered, and a few words appeared there as well. He then walked over to the right side of the stairs, "Koor." he whispered. The force hit the ground, and the words appeared. The essence coming from the words, came from out of the ground and towards Utak. Voices filled his head again, saying all three words. He felt the essence, and the power coming from the word. 

Utak dropped to his knees as the voices got louder and louder, saying the three words. He then got up to his feet and shouted. "LOK VAH KOOR!" and suddenly, the blizzard and the wind was gone. He looked up and not a single cloud was in the sky, he could see the sun again. 

"It is called, 'Clear Skies'." said Arngeir. "Before you go, we have one final gift for you." He turned to face the other Greybeards. "Master Borri?" he addressed. The Greybeard stepped forward infront of Utak. "Dah." the Greybeard whispered, the same affect as the other shout happened. A force came from his mouth and hit the ground, the essence of the word came from the ground and filled Utak's head with voices saying "Fus, Ro, Dah." It kept happening over and over. 

Utak looked up at the top of the tower and shouted. "FUS RO DAH!" and the power came from his mouth moved towards where he was looking. Not a moment later, the top of the tower was shattered.

"With all three words combined." Master Arngeir said. "The shout becomes, much more powerful, as you can see." The other Greybeards started walking back inside High Hrothgar, all except Arngeir. "When you meet Paarthurnax." Arngeir said. "You will know why I do not trust the Blades." he then turned around and caught up to his fellow Greybeards. Utak and Uthgerd climbed the stairs and up the mountain. With the weather clear, it was much easier getting up there. It took them a few minutes to make the climb, but it was much easier without the blizzard. As soon as they reached the top. Utak saw a wall that would normally have a word of power carved into it. But this one didn't have it, it was blank. The two of them approached the wall and Utak stroked it, confused. 'Where is he?' Utak thought. Just then they heard the roar of a loud beast, a dragon.

Utak and Uthgerd looked up and saw a dragon flying above them. Uthgerd drew her blade, waiting for the dragon to attack. Instead, it landed away from them.

"Drem Yol Lok." The dragon said. "Greetings, wunduniik. I am Paarthurnax." Utak looked at Uthgerd in shock, she had no idea what to make of this either, she sheathed her blade. "Who are you?" Paarthurnax asked, saying it as if this was a normal conversation. "What brings you to my strunmah, my mountain?"

"I wasn't expecting you to be a dragon." Utak remarked.

"I am as my father Akatosh made me." Paarthurnax said. "As are you, Dovahkiin." He then took a few steps closer to the two strangers. "Why did you come here, volaan? Why do you intrude on my meditation?"

"I need to learn the Dragonrend shout." Utak said. "Can you teach me?"

"Drem." Paarthurnax snapped. "Patience. There are formalities which must be observed, at the first meeting of two of the dov." The tried to spin around to face the blank wall. "By long tradition, the elder speaks first." The dragon said as he reared his head to face Utak. He then turned back to face the wall. "YOL TOOR SHUL!" he shouted at the wall. Fire erupted from his mouth and set the wall ablaze, in the middle of the fire, a few words of power appeared on the wall. Their essence had gotten into Utak, voices filling his head again, all shouting the same thing Paarthurnax said. Utak dropped to his knees, struggling with the voices.

"Feel my Thu'um, Dovahkiin." Paarthurnax said. "Greet me not as Argonian, but as Dovah!" Utak stood up straight and turned towards Paarthurnax.

"YOL TOOR SHUL!" Utak shouted, and fire erupted from his mouth and set the dragon ablaze. In fact, the power that came from the shout almost overwhelmed Paarthurnax. 

"Ah, YES!" Paarthurnax shouted. "Sossedov los mul! The dragon blood runs strong within you. It is long since I had the pleasure of speech with one of my own kind." Utak then walked closer to Paarthurnax. "So. You made your way here, to me. No easy task for a joor, mortal. Even one of Dovah Sos. Dragonblood. What would you ask of me?"

"Can you teach me the Dragonrend shout?" Utak asked. 

"Ah." Paarthurnax sighed. "I have expected you. Prodah. You would not come all this way for tinvaak with an old dov. No, you seek your weapon against Alduin."

"You knew I would approach you about Dragonrend?" 

"Alduin komeyt tiid. What else would you seek? Alduin and Dovahkiin, return together." He then lowered his head in shame. "But I do not know the Thu'um you seek. Krosis, it cannot be known to me." He picked his head up and looked at Utak. "Your kind, the joor, the mortals. Created it as a weapon against the dov, the dragons. Our minds, cannot even comprehend it's concepts."

"How can I learn it then?"

"Drem. All in good time. First, a question for you. Why do you seek this Thu'um?"

"I need to defeat Alduin." Utak said. 

"Yes. Alduin, zeymah. The elder brother. Gifted, grasping and troublesome as is so often the case with the firstborn." Paarthurnax stated. "But why? Why must you stop Alduin?"

"I like this world." Utak said. "I don't want it to end."

"Pruzah. As good an answer as any. There are many who would feel as you do, although not all." the dragon said. "Some would say all things must end, so that the next can come to pass. Perhaps this world is simply an egg for the next kalpa? Lein vokiin? Would you stop the next world from being born?"

"The next world will have to take care of itself." Utak said.

"A fair answer." Paarthurnax said. "But you have sated my weakness for speech long enough. To find the word of power, you need the kelle, the Elder Scroll. The one with your prophecy. It is here, in Skyrim, seek it in the Sea of Ghosts." Then Paarthurnax flew up and away from Utak and Uthgerd.

"Where is this 'Sea of Ghosts?'" Utak asked.

"It's by Winterhold, I can get you there, don't worry." she said. "Let's get going."


	34. Chapter 34

A couple of hours after they left High Hrothgar, they made it to Winterhold on horse back. This was an old, depressing city. Remnants of the old city walls could be seen surrounding a once thriving city. Now, it was but a few huts and cabins and the college full of mages. Utak and Uthgerd dismounted her horse, where she hitched it by the local inn. 

They walked under the bridge that lead to the college and down the mountain. It led to a frozen beach with an ocean, littered with icebergs. 

"I'm gonna enjoy this." Uthgerd said, she took off her scabbard on her back and dropped it onto the ground, she was taking off hte gauntlets until Utak waved at her.

"Wait." he said. "I have a spell for this, just give me a second." Both his hands started to glow blue with a blue sphere in the middle, he cast a spell from one hand on himself, and the other on Uthgerd. As soon as he did, their feet started glowing blue. "We don't even have to swim." he said.

Uthgerd put her gauntlets back on. "Gotta say, wish I could use some of these spells." she said.

"If you would like, I could make you a few scrolls." Utak said. She bent over, picked up her sword and smiled at Utak.

"I'd like that." she said. They started walking on the water, further and further into the ocean.

"So what are we looking for?" he asked. 

"We'll know when we see it." she said. They moved further, walking around the mountain holding the college, further across the icebergs. They eventually saw a hidden doorway in one of these icebergs. "I got a good feeling about this." Uthgerd said. "We're close." Utak used his clairvoyance spell, the path led to the door, confirming her suspicions. They approached the door on these large ice pads, floating along the iceberg, and just in time as well, Utak's spell was just starting to wear off. Uthgerd opened the door, and held it open for Utak, he thanked her and they both went inside. They climbed down a latter and saw that the inside of the iceberg was, somehow constructed. They went through an icy hallway into a large room, the path they were on lead them further down, into the room. Utak saw a large golden machine door with a strange pattern all around it. This technology was very advanced, especially for the Nords of Skyrim, this was Dwemer. They stared at it, until they heard an old man on the other side of the room, rambling to himself. They slowly, approached him, cautious of what he might do. He stood up straight and looked directly at them. His eyes wide open, as if he doesn't even have eyelids. His skin was pale as the snow blowing around in the wind outside. The man looked to be in his late seventies. Clearly insane, he might have been touched by a daedra. 

"When the top level was built." the old man chuckled. "No more could be placed. It was and is the maximal apex."

"I'm looking for an Elder Scroll." Utak said. "Can you help me?"

"Elder Scrolls, indeed." he said. "The Empire. They absconded with them. Or so they think. The ones they saw. The ones they thought they saw." he chuckling again, menacingly. "I know of one. Forgotten, sequestered. But I cannot go to it, not poor Septimus. For I have risen beyond it's grasp."

"Perhaps, I could try to get it." Utak said. "Can you tell me where it is?"

"Here." Septimus said. "Well, here as in this plane. Mundus, Tamriel. Nearby, relatively speaking." The old man said, he started cackling like he had just heard the funniest joke ever. "On the cosmological scale, it's all nearby." 

"Can you help me, or not?" Utak asked, getting a little impatient.

"One block lifts another. Septimus, will give you what you want, but you must bring him something in return."

"What do you want?"

"You see this masterwork of the Dwemer. Deep inside their greatest knowings. Septimus is clever among men, but he is an idiot child, when compared to the dullest of the Dwemer. Lucky then they left behind their own way of reading an Elder Scroll. In the depths of Blackreach, one yet lies. Have you heard of Blackreach? 'Cast upon where Dwemer cities sleep, the yearning spire hidden learnings kept.'"

"Where is this Blackreach?" Utak asked.

"Under deep. Below the dark. The hidden keep. Tower Mzark." he said. "Delve to it's deeps, and Blackreach is just beyond. But not all can enter there. Only Septimus knows the hidden key to loose the lock, to delve beneath the deathly rock."

"How do I get in?" Utak asked. 

Septimus smiled, ominously. "Two things I have for you. Two shapes. One edged, one round. The round one for tuning. Dwemer music is soft, subtle, and needed to open their cleverest gates. The edged lexicon, for inscribing. To us, a hunk of metal. To the Dwemer, a full library of knowins, but empty. Find Mzark and it's sky-dome. The machinations there will read the scroll and lay the lore upon the cube." He looked at Utak dead in the eye, this time serious. "Trust Septimus, he knows you can know."

Utak and Uthgerd were leaving the old man to his own devices, just about to head into the hallway that leads to the latter. But, a portal opened, right in there way. Out from it, emerged a large grotesque eye with many, slimy green tentacles surrounding the two of them.

"Come closer. Bask in my presence." the thing said. 

"Who are you?" Utak asked. One of the tentacles, wrapped itself around him, slightly pulling him closer to the eye. 

"I am Hermaeus Mora. I am the guardian of the unseen and knower of the unknown. I have been watching you, mortal." The eye widened and shaped itself to look almost like it was pleasured. "Most impressive." 

"What do you want from me?" Utak asked. 

"Utak, this is a bad idea." Uthgerd said. "This is-" she was interrupted when one of the tentacles made it's way into her mouth, causing her to gag and puke. 

"You will only speak, when told to do so." Hermaeus Mora said. "Now, I want you to help Septimus on his quest. Give him the transcribed lexicon when your done in Mzark, but on your way..." five vials materialized and flew into Utak's satchel. "I want you to harvest the blood of Orismer, Dunmer, Altmer, Bosmer, and Falmer. This is something that foolish Septimus forgot to tell you. You need not worry, I will transport you, and the elven races in the same room. No need for you two to go walking around in circles, wasting time." Before Utak and Uthgerd could say anything, they were in another room, in a blink of an eye. This room was Dwemer, most likely the one Septimus wanted Utak to transcribe the lexicon at. In the middle of the room, there was this large platform with a walkway from where Utak was being held. Up above were these metal beams holding a bunch of shards that acted like mirrors. The floor below was clear glass, he could see they were standing on top of a giant Dwemer machine. He looked down and saw, he was being held up by a bunch of tentacles, as well as Uthgerd, right next to him. On the other side of the room, a being of each existing elven race was being held by tentacles as well. A large, disgusting eye appeared in front of Utak. "Let's at least make this entertaining, you will kill them, as they try to fight back. Without your friend's help." The eye moved over above Uthgerd, the tentacles holding Utak and the elves had disappeared. Utak dropped to his knees, gasping for breath. He had not realized that the tentacles were actually choking him. He looked up to see that the Falmer had already killed the Bosmer. The enraged Orismer charged at the Falmer, axe in hand. The Dunmer cowered in the corner of the room while the Altmer stood there, amused at the scene before him. Utak realized that he would have to kill them. If not, he and Uthgerd would die. The Daedric Prince would kill him and Uthgerd. He walked over, around the large platform in the middle of the room and on the other side, slowly approaching them. The elves looked over and saw the Argonian approaching them. Utak held his head down in shame, lightning started crackling all over his hands. Tears were streaming down Utak's cheeks, these people had done him no wrong. They're victims in all of this. He looked away and closed his eyes as he held his hands out in front of him.

"I'm sorry." Utak choked out. Bolts of lightning shot out from his hands, jumping from one elf to another, killing them one by one. He opened his eyes and saw all of the elves were dead on the ground. He dropped down to his knees, hiding his head under his hood. Curling himself into a ball, weeping. He had just murdered innocents. The eye, moved from above Uthgerd and over to Utak.

"I admit" Hermaeus Mora said. "I did not expect you to take care of them so easily. Most entertaining, mortal." A tentacle lifted Utak onto his feet. "Now go do as your told, boy. Or does there need to be one more?" Utak stood, still, unable to get over what he had just done. He had killed before, but never any innocents until now, he knew that despite having spent such short time with them, they would haunt his dreams, he would see their faces. He was still standing still. A tentacle appeared from behind him and whipped him diagonally across the back. Utak screamed as the tentacle, cut deep into the scales, leaving a large open wound across his back as he fell onto the ground. This wound was deep, it was going to be another scar. "You were to harvest the blood." Hermaeus Mora said. "Not stare at the ground." Utak, struggling to get up, crawled over to the dead elves. The tentacle that whipped him lifted him up to his feet. Utak reached into his satchel and pulled the five vials out and placed one next to each elf. Tentacles lifted the corpses and cut them open, letting blood pour into the vials. They started floating in front of Utak. Caps for each one materialized and covered each one, then each vial flew back into Utak's satchel. "Do as Septimus told you to, boy." One of the tentacles pointed towards a pathway to an upper level within the room. Utak went up the path, onto a platform with a bunch of switches. Five in total, two were already glowing, the other three seemed to be closed like an eye. Utak pushed the first button, nothing happened. He pushed the second, and the entire platform in the middle of the room began spinning around, parts of the edges started forming a sphere, then they moved back to their original spots. He pushed it again and the same thing happened. He was going to push it again, but then the button in the middle opened like that of a human eye. He pushed that instead and the beams holding the mirrors moved them all into different spots. Just then, the fourth button glowed, Utak pushed it and the mirrors were turned, light came shining down and reflecting off the mirrors to the middle of the platform. The fifth button, opened it, and Utak pushed it. The platform and the mirrors were spinning around forming a small, harmonic sound. The the middle of the ceiling above opened and a large mettle cradle attached to a metal beam came down through the ceiling at at the end of the walkway on the platform. It turned itself sideways, opening itself up and the Elder Scroll was inside. A tentacle appeared, getting Utak's attention, pointing at a metal pillar. "Place the Lexicon there." Hermaeus Mora said. Utak did as he was instructed, as soon as he did, the cube started floating. All the sides folded themselves over into the corners of the cube, the core of it, started shining brightly, glowing blue. Utak, grabbed it and placed that in his satchel. He walked across the walkway and onto the platform, and over to the cradle. He touched the Elder Scroll, he grabbed it and a harness materialized over his back. He reached over and attached the Elder Scroll to it and let it sit on his back. "I would have let you done everything." Hermaeus Mora said. "But I'm not that patient, on that note." In a blink of an eye, Utak and Uthgerd were back in Septimus' lair. The tentacles weren't holding Uthgerd anymore. They were standing by the latter that got them inside and the daedra's eye appeared in front of them. "Once Septimus opens that infernal lock box. He will have outlived his usefulness. Which is why, you will become my new Champion, mortal." The eye disappeared, Utak and Uthgerd, not knowing what to say, moved further down into the chamber where Septimus was. The old man was still rambling on to himself.

"I have your transcribed lexicon." Utak said. Septimus turned around with excitement in his eyes.

"Give it, here!" he said. As soon as Utak pulled it out, the old man snatched it. "Oh, but to activate the lock box, we'll need the mimic the Dwemer blood, find the blood of mer that still exist, and bring it to me, then we can begin."

Utak pulled the blood vials out of his satchel, shocking the old man. "I actually have them already." Utak said, holding his head in shame. 

"I can almost hear them." Septimus said. This did nothing to make Utak feel any better. "I feel their life energy. Come, I will make the mixture." He took the blood vials and he pulled out a Dwemer machine of his own and emptied the contents into it. The machine started shaking. While that was happening, Septimus was somehow translating the knowledge transcribed from the lexicon into his mind. By the time he was finished, the other machine finished mixing the bloods. He picked it up, and drank the blood. He walked over to the lock box, pulled a knife and cut his palm open. He smeared the blood on the machine. Just then, the circular patterns scattered all over the machine began twisting and turning until they were overlaying each other. Then the circles started moving backwards, further and further, forming a hallway. At the end, the last circle acted like a door and opened up to the room inside the lock box. Septimus, Utak and Uthgerd rushed in, through the hallway and into the room. The room itself was golden like the outside, there was no pattern, just a golden room with a pedestal in the middle. The pedestal was holding a book, which looked to made from the flesh of man and mer. Septimus stared at the book.

He started floating in the air. "A book, just a book. And all this time I-" before he could finish, he was reduced to ashes. A voice in Utak's head had told him to take the book. He grabbed it and placed it in his satchel, he was moving through the hallway, until Hermaeus Mora appeared in front of them again. 

"What now?" Utak asked.

"Now my champion, is when I thank you. My Oghma Infinium, has been locked away in that for years. Now I thank you, for unleashing it onto this world." The eye showed great pleasure again. "Now that you've helped me, I shall help you in return." Before Utak could reject his offer, in the blink of an eye, Utak, Uthgerd and her horse were at the top of High Hrothgar again.


	35. Chapter 35

Utak and Uthgerd soon ran into Paarthurnax who was waiting by the mountain side for them to return.

"Good." said Paarthurnax. "You have the Elder Scroll. Look there." he reared his dragon head over to an area where some light was shimmering. "It's called the time wound" he said. "The Nords, from long ago. They used the Elder Scroll to defeat Alduin. But he wasn't not really defeated. Mindoraan? Else, you would not come here today, seeking to defeat him." The ancient Nords had unintentionally sent Alduin forward in time. "Take the scroll to the time wound and read it there, it will reveal the secrets of the Thu'um."

Utak went over to the shimmering area with Uthgerd close behind him. He reached over his back and pulled the Elder Scroll off the harness. He held it out in front of him, almost ceremoniously. He held it with one hand, in the same way it was facing him back in the metal cradle, and opened the bottom compartment with his other hand. There was a sudden flash, when he saw the entire page. At first, a still, glowing image of the text written in the scroll was all he could see. Then he heard a harmonic sound as the image before him disappeared. He turned around to ask Uthgerd what happened, but she wasn't behind him. No one was. He looked up to see the sky was blood red. From the distance, he could hear the shouting of countless dragons, fighting something. Suddenly, a large male Nord appeared in front of him. He had never seen this man before. He was wearing the same armor that the draugr wear. He had a scar that went vertically across the right side of his face, blinding his right eye. He was wearing some Nordic war paint on his face as well, however most of it was hidden under his long red hair. 

"Who are you?" Utak asked. However, the Nord didn't respond. In fact, he was acting as if Utak wasn't even there. 

"Gormlaith!" the man shouted. He started running closer to the the wall. "Wer're running out of time! The battle-" before the man could finish his sentence, a dragon flew overhead and landed before he could reach the wall. 

"Daal sul thur se Alduin vokrii. Today Alduin's lordship will be restored." the dragon said to him. He started to lean his head closer to the man, in an unsettling matter. Utak wanted to draw his blade, but he couldn't move. He suddenly realized, he was viewing the events of the past. "But I honor your courage." the dragon said. "Krif voth ahkrin. Die now, in vain." 

"For Skrim!" the man shouted, as he drew his battle ax. The dragon reared it's head back, ready to shout. 

"YOL TOOR SHUL!" the dragon shouted. Fire came spewing out his mouth, heading directly towards the Nord. However, the man dived out of the way, axe in hand, and charged at the beast. He swung his mighty ax, aiming at the dragon's nose, however the dragon moved his head out of the way. He opened his mouth, ready to bite a large chunk out of the man before him. However, a large female Nord came out of nowhere. She was wearing an armor similar to Uthgerd's, except hers' was a little rusted. She had long blonde hair that complimented her pale skin and blue eyes. She wore a different war paint, that looked like the claw marks of a bear across her face in blue paint. The dragon went to take a bite out of the Nord, however she drew her sword and slashed his mouth from cheek to cheek. The dragon collapsed for a second, providing her the opportunity to climb to the top of it's head and stand in between it's large horns. 

"Know that Gormlaith sent you to your death!" the woman shouted. She jumped off the head, positioning her sword, with her blade aimed at the dragon's head. She landed back on top of the dragon's head and plunged deep into the dragon, in an instant it collapsed, and she simply hopped off of it to join the other Nord. The two Nords sheathed their weapons. "Hakon! A glorious day, is it not?" she asked him.

"Have you no thought beyond the blooding of your blade?" the man said. However, in response the woman laughed at him.

"What else is there?" she asked. He turned away from her, approaching the mountain side. 

"The battle goes ill. If Alduin does not rise to our challenge. I fear all may be lost." he said.

"You worry too much brother." she said. "Victory will be ours!"

The man turned around to face another man, who was standing next to Utak. Utak hadn't noticed he was there before. "Why does Alduin hang back?" the big Nord asked. "We've staked everything on this plan of yours, old man."

The old man, in the same robes as the Greybeards approached the sibling Nords. "He will come." the old man said. "He cannot ignore our defiance. And why should he fear us, even now?"

"We've bloodied him well." Gormlaith said. "Four of his kin have fallen to my blade alone this day."

"But none have stood up against Alduin, himself." the old man said. "Galthor, Sorri, Birkir-"

"They did not have Dragonrend." she snapped. "Once we bring him down, I promise I will have his head."

"You don't understand." he concluded. "Alduin cannot be slain like a lesser dragon. He is beyond our strength." The old man reached over his back, and pulled out an Elder Scroll. "Which is why, I have an Elder Scroll."

Hakon turned around, with a look of shock and irritation. "Felldir! We agreed not to use it!"

"I never agreed!" Felldir snapped. "And if you're right, we will not need it." he said as he placed it over a harness hanging over his back.

"No!" Hakon shouted. "We will deal with Alduin ourselves, here and now!"

"We shall see soon enough." Gormlaith said. "Alduin approaches!" All three Nords drew their blades, ready for battle.

"So be it." Hakon mumbled to himself. Alduin, the dragon, black as night, with scales as sharp as scythes, flew over head and landed on the dragon wall.

"Meyye!" Alduin shouted. "Tahrodiis aanne! Him hinde pah liiv! Zu'u hin daan!" Alduin shouted, and the sky above had been covered by encircling clouds, as if they were standing in the eye of a storm. Not a moment later, flaming meteors came raining down from the sky.

"Let those that watch from Sovngarde envy us this day!" Gormlaith shouted as Alduin came flying towards them. All the Nords stood before him, getting ready to shout. "JOOR ZAH FRUL!" they all shouted. Forces came from their mouths and hit Alduin, a sudden flash and Alduin fell to the ground, as if he was hit with a heavy object. He landed in front of them, glowing blue. 

"Nivahkriin joorre! What have you done?" Alduin asked them as he got up. "What twisted words have you created? Tahrodiis Paarthurnax! My teeth to his neck!"

Felldir tried to attack Alduin from the side, but the dragon swung it's wing, knocking the old man off his feet, sending him flying to the other side of the mountain top. Gormlaith charged directly at him from the front, throwing a few good swings at him. Hakon, with his ax, started attacking the side of the head, hoping that it would keep the dragon distracted. The dragon reared it's head back.

"YOL TOOR SHUL!" Alduin shouted. Swaying his head from side to side, trying to his his targets, but they were very good with their footwork. They were able to move out of the way without breaking a sweat. So Alduin swung his head, using as a weapon knocking the both off their feet. Gormlaith went to stand up, but Alduin pounced on her. He opened his mouth and grabbed her. She started swinging her fists in every direction, but he crushed her with his teeth. Blood, came spewing out of his mouth like a fountain. Hakon got up and saw Alduin swinging her around like a rag doll and throwing her off the mountain.

"No!" Hakon shouted. He grabbed his ax, with fury in his eyes. He charged at Alduin, and swung the ax, underneath his chin. Alduin let out a huge roar of pain, and with rage boiling in his bright red eyes, he shouted again.

"YOL TOOR SHUL!" Alduin shouted. Setting Hakon ablaze. He jumped, grabbed his axe, and pulled it out from under Alduin's chin. 

Feldir came limping closer to Alduin, sword in hand. "It's no use!" Hakon shouted. "Felldir, use the scroll!" Felldir didn't need to be ordered twice. He pulled the Elder Scroll from it's harness and opened the compartment, revealing the page hidden within. 

"Hold, Alduin on the wing!" Felldir shouted. "Sister Hawk, grant us your sacred breath to make this contract heard!" Alduin turned towards Felldir, with wrath in his eyes.

"YOL TOOR SHUL!" he shouted, however the flames did not touch Felldir. Hakon slashes Alduin across the cheek. Alduin let out a searing cry in pain and swung his head at Hakon, knocking him off his feet again. 

"Begone, World-Eater!" Felldir continued. "By words with older bones than your own we break your perch on this age and send you out!" Alduin turned to face Felldir again, but Hakon got up and threw his ax at Alduin. Landing right by the side of the neck. "You are banished!" Felldir shouted. "Alduin, we shout you out from all our endings unto the last!"

A green aura enveloped around Alduin. The dragon, confused had no idea what to do. And not a moment later, he was gone. "You are banished!" Felldir concluded.

Hakon sheathed his ax and approached Felldir. "It worked." Hakon said. "You did it."

"Yes." Felldir said, while wrapping a piece of cloth around his wounds. "The World-Eater is gone. May the spirits have mercy on our souls." A bright blue aura surrounded Utak, blinding him. He blinked his eyes and he was back in his time period. He looked down and saw the Elder Scroll on the ground. He looked behind and saw Uthgerd with her sword drawn, facing something in Utak's direction. Paarthurnax was looking at the same direction, perched on the mountain side. Utak looked at where they were facing, and saw Alduin, floating overhead. Staring directly at Utak.

"Bahloki nahkip sillesjoore." Alduin said. "My belly is full of the souls of your fellow mortals, Dovahkiin. Die now, and await your fate, as I drag you to Sovngarde." Alduin shouted, and the clouds began circling overhead, creating a storm. Meteors began raining down again, and Alduin came charging at Utak from the air, mouth open. However, Alduin was tackled by Paarthurnax.

"Dovahkiin!" Paarthurnax shouted. "Use Dragonrend if you know it!" Alduin regained his composure and charged at Utak again. However, Utak stood ready. 

"JOOR ZAH FRUL!" Utak shouted, and Alduin was knocked out of the sky. Glowing blue again. The menacing dragon, landing right behind them. Uthgerd charged forward, slashing at his head. Utak, drew Dragonbane from its scabbard and charged at Alduin, with a spell ready in another hand. He waved his left hand, and a portal opened, Qrogiath emerged, sword in hand.

"I will feast, on your heart!" Qrogiath shouted. Utak swung his blade, as soon as he hit Alduin's nose, lightning started crackling all over the dragon. He jumped over their heads and to the other side of the mountain top. 

"YOL TO-" Alduin said. But Paarthurnax landed on top of him. 

"YOL TOOR SHUL!" Paarthurnax shouted, facing the back of Alduin's head. Alduin, enraged, turned around and kicked Paarthurnax, who simply started flying around again. 

"You may have picked up the weapons of my old enemies, Dovahkiin." Alduin said. "But that is not enough to beat me!" Uthgerd and Qrogiath charged towards the downed dragon as he regained his balance. Utak looked up and saw a bunch of meteors, flying in their direction. His left hand started crackling with lightning, he shot the lightning at one of the meteors. The lightning instantly shattered the meteor, turning it into harmless dirt, and moved on to the next meteor. It bounced off from one meteor after another. Shattering each one. Qrogiath slashed Alduin across the throat with his blade, his blade was enchanted as well, this set Alduin ablaze again. Before he could regain composure, Uthgerd charged at him, screaming at the top of her lungs, pierced the dragon in his mouth with the edge of her blade. The dragon, on it's back, leaned against the old dragon wall.

"Move out of the way, hurry!" Utak shouted. The warrior and the daedra did as they were told and moved out of the way. Alduin looked up and saw Utak standing in from of him. "FUS RO DAH!" Utak shouted, the shout hit Alduin directly in the head, making him bash his head against the wall, shattering it. Utak charged forward, blade in hand. Climbed on Alduin, up to his chest, positioned the blade, facing his heart. He screamed as he plunged it deep into the dragon's chest. Alduin let out a screech of pain and got up, knocking Utak off balance. Utak fell on his tail, but got back up, ready to fight again. However, Alduin was standing still, with blood pouring out of his mouth and chest. 

"Meyz mul, Dovahkiin." Alduin said. "You have become strong." He approached the Argonian. "But I am Alduin, Firstborn of Akatosh! Mulaagi zok lot! I cannot be slain here, by you or anyone else!" The Dragonrend effect wore off, and he took to the air again. "You cannot prevail against me. I will outlast you, mortal." and the World-Eater flew off, away from the mountain. Paarthurnax flew down and landed on what was left of the stone wall.

"Lot krongrah." Paarthurnax said. "You truly have the voice of a dovah. Alduin's allies will think twice after his victory."

"It wasn't really a victory." Utak said, sheathing his blade. "Alduin escaped."

"Ni liivrah hin moro. True, this is not the final krongrah-victory. But not even the heroes of old were able to defeat Alduin in open battle." Uthgerd and Qrogiath sheathed their blades and stood behind Utak, facing Paarthurnax. "Alduin always was pahlok-arrogant in his power. Uznahgar paar." he said. "He took domination as his birthright." The old dragon smiled at the Dragonborn. "This should shake the loyalty of the dov who serve him."

"I need to find out where he went." Utak said.

"Yes." Paarthurnax said. "One of his allies could tell us." His smile turned to a frown as he then held his head down, in frustration. "But it will not be easy, to convince one of them to betray him." He then perked his head up, as if hatching an idea. "Perhaps the hofkahsejun-the palace in Whiterun, Dragonsreach. It was originally built to house a captive dovah." He smiled again. "A fine place to trap one of his allies, hmm?"

Utak realized, this was a good idea. But there was one setback, the Jarl might not be happy about luring a dragon into his city. "The Jarl of Whiterun might not think so." Utak said.

"Hmm, yes." Paarthurnax said. "But your su'um is strong. I do not doubt you can convince him of the need."

"So, Dragonsreach was built to capture a dragon?" Utak asked.

"Yes." Paarthurnax confirmed. "This was ages ago, you understand? There were more of us then. Before the bruniikke-the Akaviri-came and killed all my zeymah. I used to visit him from time to time. Nearly crazed by loneliness and captivity. Tiiraz sivaas. He did not even remember his own name." said while holding his head up, being caught in nostalgia. "I do not know how he came to be caught. But the bronjun, the Jarl. He was very proud of his pet. Praak!" He turned his head to face Utak again. "The hofkahsejun became known as Dragonsreach ever since."

"Well." Utak said. He turned to face his companions. "Let's see if we can't convince the Jarl, to capture a dragon."

"It'll be nice, to be home again." Uthgerd said.


	36. Chapter 36

Uthgerd found her horse from the top of the mountain. It ran away and hid when Alduin flew over. She quickly grabbed Utak and rode off to Whiterun. They had to be careful when heading down since it was hard for her horse to travel down hill. But they managed and rode off not too long after. Uthgerd took a breath of relief when they finally reached the city. She felt good to be back home. However, this was not the time to rest up. She gave her horse to the man running the stables and they rushed through the city and over to Dragonsreach. The city didn't change at all since when they left it. Two popular Nordic families were still at each others' throats. 

Utak felt better when they went inside and saw the large fire in the middle of the room, still burning brightly. The Jarl was still sitting in his throne. Irileth, as paranoid as ever, was still cautiously watching over him from close behind, and Proventus was still by his side, offering him advice. The Jarl's eyes brightened when he saw Utak and Uthgerd approach him.

"Dragonborn!" Jarl Balgruuf said. "You left without saying goodbye! I was afraid I'd never see you again."

"Apologies my lord." Utak said, bowing politely. "I didn't want to get caught up in your heated debate."

The Jarl waved an arm at him. "BAH!" Jarl Balgruuf exclaimed. "Don't mind us, we bicker sure. However, if you really want to see fury, you'd want to hand a bottle of Black-Briar mead to Hrongar." He started laughing. "Now that's something to see."

"Forgive me, my lord." Utak apologized.

"You needn't address me as such." Balgruuf exclaimed. "You're title carries a lot more weight than mine." He then looked at Uthgerd. "It has been a while Uthgerd, it's good to see you."

"Good to see you to, my lord." she said, bowing politely. 

"So, you've been traveling with him this entire time?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"I have sir." she said. The Jarl stood up and approached them both.

"When you came here...." the Jarl said to Utak. "You protected my city from a dragon, of all things. Asking for nothing in return. On top of that, you're Dragonborn." he then faced Uthgerd. "And you have been helping him on his journey, ever since the two of you met." He paced left and right for a couple of seconds and then smiled. "By my right as Jarl, I shall deem both of you, as thanes of Whiterun." 

Both of them looked up, in astonishment and excitement. "Don't be surprised, Dragonborn." The Jarl said. "I had planned to do this since I heard the Greybeards' call. In fact, we had reserved a home for you in this city, down in the Plains District. It's not much, but it's better than sleeping in a cave."

"This is very generous of you, Jarl." Utak said. "I thank you."

"And don't worry about having to make renovations, we took care of everything." Balgruuf said, smiling. "Including you're own housecarl. I assigned you Lydia, she's waiting for you back at your home." Jarl Balgruuf pulled out a key from his pocket and handed it to Utak.

"Thank you very much." Utak said. 

"We also have a gift for you." The Jarl said, holding back his excitement. "But it's not ready yet."

"I can't accept all of this, my Jarl." Utak said.

"You must." The Jarl laughed. "I won't take no for an answer. You'll just have to suffer, with your riches alongside Uthgerd, I'm afraid." He walked back down to his throne and sat down, as before. "Now, I'm sure you didn't come back just to say hi. How can I help you?"

"I need your help, to trap a dragon in your palace." Utak said, firmly.

The Jarl laughed for a couple of seconds. "I must have misheard you. I thought you asked me to trap a dragon in my palace."

"Please hear me out, Jarl." Utak pleaded. "I wouldn't ask you, if it wasn't important."

"I'm sorry." Balgruuf said. "But I can't do it. We'll just have to keep fighting the dragons as best we can."

"Please, it's very important." Utak said.

The Jarl stood up, unable to get over what Utak asked him. "What you're asking is insane." he said. "Impossible, even. You want me to trap a dragon, in the heart of my city. With the threat of the war, at my doorstep?"

"It's the only way we can stop the dragon attacks." Utak said.

"Please, tell me your joking." Balgruuf pleaded. "There must be another way. The risk is too great."

"I'm afraid the threat is worse than you know." Utak said. "Alduin, has returned."

"Alduin!?" Balgruuf asked. He had to catch his breath for a second. "The World-Eater himself? But, how can we fight him? Doesn't his return mean it's the end times?"

"It's hopeless, if we give up." Utak said.

"I hope you're right." Balgruuf said. "Now, whats this nonsense about trapping a dragon in my palace?"

"It's the only way for me to find Alduin, and stop this chaos." Utak said.

"I want to help you, Dragonborn." Balgruuf said. "And I will. But, I need your help first. Ulfric and General Tullius are both waiting for me to make a wrong move. They won't sit still, if a dragon attacks my people and burns my city. I can't risk it, while my city is under the threat of attack. I'm sorry."

"And, what if you didn't have to worry about them?" Utak asked.

"Then, I will be glad to help you with your mad dragon-trapping scheme. But it will be difficult to get both sides to cease their attacks. The bitterness has gone too deep." He paced around in circles, for a couple of minutes. He raised an eyebrow, and turned to Utak. "The Greybeards are respected by both leaders." Balgruuf said. "Perhaps, they can be mediators. If they hold a peace council, then Ulfric and Tullius will have to listen."

Utak smiled. "You can leave that to me, Jarl." he said.

"Aye, Dragonborn. Maybe you can stop the dragons-and this war into the bargain."

Utak and Uthgerd bowed to the Jarl and left Dragonsreach. Utak went down to his home in the plains district, he found a door with a note on it saying. 'Reserved for the Dragonborn, thane of Whiterun.' He entered with Uthgerd and saw a large, brutish woman standing in a chair, reading a book. The room itself, like Dragonsreach, had a fireplace in the middle of the room, with a pot being held above it with three metal bars. To the right of that was a small, humble bookcase. To the left was a small table with a couple of chairs. Windows were placed symmetrically throughout the sides of the house. Further into the room, on the right side, was a large dining table with a bench attached to it. Next to that, was a cabinet with dishes, spoons, forks and knives. On the other side, was a door, that led to a room that housed a small alchemy station. Behind the small table, where the housecarl was sitting. There was a small wooden staircase that led to a second floor of the house. The left side of the second floor was a guestroom, it had a small bed with a nightstand placed beside it. On the other side was a drawer full of neatly folded clothes. To the right of the drawer, was a master bedroom. It had a large bed, built for two people, with nightstands on both sides of it. In the front right corner was another small table with two chairs. Placed against the to the left of the bed, was a small wooden chest. The housecarl looked up and approached Utak.

"Argonian, black scales, scar on the left side of the face, young adult age. You're the Dragonborn!" she said. "The Jarl has appointed me to assist you, I serve you as your housecarl."

"It's good to meet you to, Lydia." Utak said. "I thank you, for guarding my home."

"You don't need to, sir." she said. "It's part of my duty." she pointed over to a table that had a bowl of fruits on it. "I just went to the market this morning." she said. "You're welcome to whatever you like. And you as well, Lady Uthgerd." They both thanked her, and stuffed themselves with apples and grapes. "May I ask." Lydia started. "Are you two heading anywhere?"

"Actually yes." Uthgerd said. "We need to go to High Hrothgar, again."

"I need to convince the Greaybeards to hold a peace council for this foolish civil war." Utak said.

"As I said." Lydia started. "I'm appointed to help you, in anyway possible, including guarding you."

"You want to come with?" Utak asked.

"Of course." she answered. "It is my duty."

"That would be wonderful." Utak said. "The three of us, saving the whole world, together." 

"Let's go." Uthgerd said.

"Wait!" Lydia said. "You two have been out there for how long?"

"About, a few days." Uthgerd said.

"When was the last time, you two really had a good rest?" Lydia asked. Utak and Uthgerd turned to face each other.

"It has been a while." Utak said.

"Exactly." Lydia said. "Before you go out there to fight more dragons, why don't you rest up? You'll feel very invigorated. Besides, the world can wait a night, while the two of you rest up."

"Are you sure?" Utak asked.

"What good would you two be, fighting dragons while tired and fatigued?" Lydia asked.

"Can't argue with that." Uthgerd said. "She's right, we do need to rest up."

The three of them went up to the second floor of the small house. Lydia went inside the guest room. "I'm afraid, my bed is built for only one person." Lydia said. "You two'll have to share the master bed." Utak turned to face Uthgerd.

"You don't mind, do you?" he asked her. 

"It's either that or I sleep on the floor." she said.

"You know I wouldn't do that." Utak said. He opened the drawers and pulled out white trousers and a bright blue shirt. "Here, you can change first." Utak said.

"What about you?" Uthgerd asked.

"I'll change in the alchemy lab." Utak insisted. He reached into the drawers and pulled out some black trousers with a dark red shirt. Lydia went inside and slept in her armor, within the guest room. Utak went to change within the alchemy station. When he took his traveling robes off, he took a big, long look at the tear across the back of his robes. "Thanks, Hermaeus." he said facetiously. A large scar could be seen, diagonally across Utak's back. He went back up stairs and saw Uthgerd, waiting for him outside the master bedroom. They went inside and saw candles lit up on the nightstands. Uthgerd went over to the right side of the bed and blew her candle out and pulled the blanket over herself. Utak went over to the left side of the bed, laid his sword against the chest, and sat down and pondered about the next day. A couple of minutes later, he blew out the candle, laid down, and pulled the blanket over himself as well.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Utak woke up and saw that Uthgerd wasn't in bed anymore. He got up, yawned and stretched out. He walked out of the room and went downstairs. Lydia and Uthgerd, already in their armor, they were eating some bread and cheese together on the dining table. 

"Good morning." Utak said.

"You slept well." Uthgerd said. "You didn't move, or make a sound."

"I guess, I needed that after all." Utak chuckled.

"Lord Proventus' courier came this morning." Lydia said. "He said that their gift was ready and waiting for you."

"Good." Utak said. "I'm a little curious as to what it is, anyway." Utak went upstairs and searched the drawers again. He found some fine clothes that looked just like the ones he wore when he went to the Thalmor Embassy. He changed into them, and had some bread and cheese back downstairs. Utak, Uthgerd, and Lydia all went to Dragonsreach together and approached the Jarl.

"My Jarl." Utak said as he bowed. "I heard your final gift is ready."

"It is." Jarl Balgruuf said with a smile. "When you killed the dragon, we decided to make some good use out of it." He waved at Irileth, and she signaled one of the guards to do whatever the signal told them to do. A couple of minutes later, the guard came over, hauling a wooden mannequin, wearing armor made from bones. "We had the dragon hauled to Jorrvaskr. Had Eorlund Gray-Mane, make it off the Skyforge. You won't find armor better than this."

"This, is amazing!" Utak said. "I don't know what to say." The Jarl waved his arm in the air.

"You don't need to say anything." Balgruuf said. "Just, get the Greybeards to convince both sides to hold their war, and we'll help you capture a dragon."

Utak slowly approached the mannequin, starry eyed. "This is the greatest thing anyone has ever given me." Utak said. "I will wear it with pride."

"Good!" Balgruuf said. "Now get out there, and save this world!" Utak was escorted to a changing room, and put on his new armor, which fit him perfectly. He went back to Uthgerd and Lydia, and the three of them returned to Utak's home to retrieve their weapons. Utak, grabbed Dragonbane and attached the scabbard to his new belt. Uthgerd put her sword back on her harness, laid across her back. Lydia emerged with a steel sword, attached to her belt, like Utak, as well as carrying a shield. They walked outside and were walking closer to the entrance, a Redguard walked by Utak, he was wearing silk clothes, tainted orange with dark yellow trouser, wearing black boots. 

"Nice day today, huh?" Utak asked.

"Do you get to the Cloud District very often?" the Redguard asked. "Oh what am I saying? Of course you don't."

"More often than you." Lydia said. The Redguard, humiliated, walked away, looking down at his feet. They went over to the stables and ran into the horse master again.

"Three of you this time, eh?" Skulvar asked. "You're in luck, my three horses are well rested, and ready for another adventure." Uthgerd pulled out a coin purse and handed it to him. However, Skulvar refused payment this time. "I know what you're up to." he said. "Word gets around here, pretty quick. Just promise me, the dragons will be stopped." Utak held out his hand.

"I swear, I will end this chaos." Utak said. "I swear on my full name. Utadukeeus Cacles." Skulvar shook his hand, gave them the three horses, and the rode off to High Hrothgar.


	37. Chapter 37

Utak, Uthgerd and Lydia dismounted and hitched their horses outside. Once again, Uthgerd left them a bucket of food and some water taken from the Greybeards' food stash. They went through High Hrothgar and to the outer courtyard to find Arngeir meditating outside over the edge of a cliff. Utak slowly approached the old Greybeard, but he sensed Utak, got up and faced him.

"Adluin." Arngeir started. "We heard the Dragonrend shout. Did you defeat him?"

"Almost." Utak said, looking down at his feet, rubbing the back of his neck. "He escaped. I have to find his portal to Sovngarde."

"I feared as much." Arngeir said, grabbing his chin with his left hand. "I thought it was him we saw flying east after your battle."

Utak took a step closer to the Greybeard. "I need your help, I need to capture a dragon."

Arngeir looked frustrated after hearing this request. "We are not warriors." he reminded Utak. "What is overlooked in the Dragonborn is not permitted to any other follower of the Way of the Voice."

"Not like that." Utak clarified. "I actually have that plan figured out already. I asked the Jarl of Whiterun to use Dragonsreach as the location to capture it. He agreed on the condition that you hold a peace council between the Empire and the Stormcloak rebellion."

"Both of you misunderstand our authority." Arngeir stated. "The Greybeards have never involved themselves in political affairs."

"He won't help me, until the condition is met." Utak insisted.

Arngeir gave out a very irritated sigh. "Very well." he said. "Paarthurnax has agreed to help you. We should as well. It seems even we need to bend to the winds of change." He looked up at the sky for a couple of seconds and then looked at Utak again. "So be it." he sighed. "Tell Ulfric and General Tullius that the Greybeards wish to speak with them."

Utak knelt before the old Greybeard. "I thank you for your generosity and patience." he said. He approached his two companions.

"Where should we go?" Utak asked.

"Windhelm is closer." Uthgerd said, pondering. 

"I'd rather we get Ulfric out of the way anyway." Lydia said.

"Stormcloaks it is, then." Utak said. They soon left High Hrothgar, mounted their horses and rode off for Windhelm. 

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Windhelm, a very ancient and proud city. One of the the many locations still wounded with the war of the Atmorans and the Snow Elves or Falmer. Some say that when walks outside the city at night, apparitions of the Ancient Nordic warriors fighting the Snow Elves can be seen. Unfortunately, this rumor could not be tested, as our three heroes arrived at Windhelm in the middle of the day, and don't plan on staying. The Ancient city built by Ysgramor, now home to the Stormcloak rebellion. They entered the city, only to see a couple of Nords. One was wearing the rags of a farmer, and the other in steel armor. Both were harassing a Dunmer or Dark Elf wearing a long, dark green dress with a white tunic underneath. They kept claiming that she was spying for the Empire, she pleaded for them to stop making the scene. Utak could smell the alcohol under their breath. One of them saw Utak, and spit at him. 

"Your kind belongs in the docks, lizard!" he shouted. Lydia, was just about to teach this drunk a thing or two, until Utak held out a hand to stop her. 

"He's not why we're here." Utak said. The Nord laughed and spit again, this time hitting Utak in the face. Utak wiped it off and looked at Lydia. Now the Nords stopped paying attention to the Dark Elf and started ganging up on Utak. 

"Lizard thinks he's tough." One of them scoffed. "Just look at what he's wearin'." the one in the steal armor shoved Utak. The other, walking close behind him. 

"Where'd you get that armor?" The drunk farmer asked as Utak was shoved again. Uthgerd and Lydia both, waiting for stepped back behind Utak. 

"Hey!" the one in the steel armor shouted. "My friend asked you a question! Are you gonna talk, or do I need to loosen your fork tongue with my knife?"

"I don't talk to scum like you." Utak growled.

"This one's got some between those legs!" the farmer stated. "But no brains. Draw your weapon lizard!" The farmer pulled a small knife out of his pocket, the Nord in the steel armor shoved Utak again, and drew a large, one-handed ax hanging from his side. 

"I already did." Utak said, smiling. Uthgerd and Lydia walked infront of him, weapons in hand.

"I thought they weren't worth it." Lydia asked Utak, smiling.

Utak shrugged in response. "Everyone needs their ass kicked, every now and then." He drew his sword as well. "Don't kill them." Utak said. The farmer charged forward, going after Uthgerd. She stepped to the side, avoiding his tackle and hit him on the back of the head with the hilt of her sword. The farmer simply dropped to the ground, unconscious. Enraged, the Nord in the steel armor threw his ax at them. Lydia stepped forward and used her shield to catch it. Utak charged forward, faster than anyone expected. The Nord thought Utak was coming directly in front of him. But Utak actually slid across the ground, between the man's legs and went behind him. Utak got up and hit the man in the head with the blunted end of his blade, knocking him out. Our three heroes sheathed their weapons. Lydia pulled the ax out of her shield and dropped it on the ground. They looked around and saw a large crowd of people observing the fight. 

"Why are these fine lasses traveling with a lizard?" someone muttered. Utak turned around and faced his companions. 

"Let's go, we're wasting time." Utak said. 

"Palace of Kings is this way." Uthgerd said, leading the group. The three of them pushed through the crowd until they got to the other side of the district. A building with two doors that are the size of the city walls was where Uthgerd was heading. Surprisingly enough, it was easy for them to open and enter the palace. It was a long hallway with blue rugs laid across the floor and tarps bearing a symbol of the Stormcloak bear were hung all over the place. There was along table, about as long as the ones in Dragonsreach was in the middle of the room. At the end of it was a large stone throne with Ulfric Stormcloak sitting on it. The Jarl wore a long, grey fur coat with armor under it. He wore boots made to walk through snow and light brown, padded wrist-guards. He had long red hair the stretched down to his shoulders, each side had a warrior's braid on it. He had a tidy goatee, surprisingly enough, as most Stormcloaks don't even bathe. They approached the Jarl, without hesitation.

"Only the foolish, or the courageous approach the Jarl without summons." Ulfric said. He looked at Utak dead in the eye. "Do I know you?"

"I believe we already met." Utak said.

Ulfric pondered for a couple of seconds. "Ah, of course." Ulfric said. "You were at Helgen, with the rest of us. Destined for the chopping block, if I'm not mistaken."

"I'm not here to discuss my past." Utak said. 

"Watch your tongue, lizard!" a large man, wearing the fur of a bear said. He emerged from another room and stood beside Ulfric's throne. "Show respect, or taste my ax."

"Enough." Ulfric said. The man grunted, but complied. "Now, what is so important that you had to interrupt me?" he asked Utak.

"The Greybeards wish to speak with you and General Tullius, my Jarl." Utak said. 

"It's about time they turned their gaze from the heavens, back to our bleeding homeland." he said. Utak almost chuckled, knowing that Ulfric is the cause of it, but no one noticed. "But to discuss a truce?" Ulfric asked. "I have the up-most respect for the Greabeards, of course. And the dragon attacks are a growing plague." He looked down at his feet, then back up to Utak. "But the political situation is still delicate. Not all the Jarls are fully committed to supporting the me as the High King. I can't appear weak. I can't go, unless Tullius himself agrees to be there."

"Fuck the politics." Utak said. "Alduin has returned."

Ulfric's eyes widened in horror. "Alduin?" he gasped. "The World-Eater of song and legend? That, changes everything. Even Tullius may be forced to talk sense in the face of such a threat."

"So you'll come to the peace council?" Utak asked. 

"Yes." Ulfric affirmed. "I'll give Tullius one more chance to quit Skyrim with his tail between his legs." This was all Utak needed to hear. He approached Uthgerd and Lydia. 

"Let's convince the General." Utak said. Our three heroes left Windhelm, and rode for Solitude.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

They entered Solitude before nightfall. In the city, they saw an old drunk singing to himself from outside The Winking Skeever. As they went further in they saw a dark purple Argonian trying to convince an Imperial to do a job for him, but the man was clearly uninterested. They went up to the upper area of the city, where the barracks was located. Utak approached one of the guards patrolling the quarters. 

"Where can I find General Tullius?" Utak asked. 

"Over there." he said. He pointed at a door that our three heroes walked pass to approach the man. "You'll also find Legate Rikke in there. Looking to join the legion eh?"

"Perhaps later." Utak sighed. "Now is more urgent business." They walked through the door and saw an tall, Nord in her armor, debating with a middle aged man in golden plated armor with Imperial fabric over what to do with Whiterun. Our three heroes approached them, quickly. The two officers were leaning over a war-table in the middle of the room. The room itself was lit with well placed candles and had a few tarps wearing the Empire's colors hanging on each wall. The general looked up from the table and widened his eyes in shock at the sight of Utak.

"I remember you." The General said. "You were at Helgen. Speak to Legate Rikke. I suspect we could use someone like you."

"That's not why I'm here." Utak said. 

"Then what are you doing in the castle dour?" he asked.

"I have a message from the Greybeards." Utak answered.

"The Greybeards?" General Tullius gasped. "What do those old hermits want with me?"

"Why?" General Tullius snapped. "There's nothing to discuss as long as that traitor Ulfric is in arms against his rightful Emperor."

"We need a truce until the dragon menace is dealt with." Utak insisted.

"They are getting to be a problem." General Tullius sighed as he looked back down at the war-table. "But I wasn't sent to Skyrim to fight dragons. My job is to quell this rebellion, and I intend to do just that, dragons or no dragons."

"The dragons are a bigger problem than the Stormcloaks, right now." Utak said. 

"I'll be the judge of that." the General growled. "Besides, by all reports the Stormcloaks are suffering just as much as we are from these dragon attacks."

"Ulfric has already agreed to attend the council." Utak said. "Will that change your mind?"

The General widened his eyes in surprise. "As a matter of fact, it will." the General muttered. "I suppose he doesn't want to miss a chance to bluster about the Empire's many crimes." He looked up at Utak. "He's probably hoping I'll refuse so he can blame the Empire for being unreasonable. I think I'll have to disappoint him yet again."

"So you'll come to the peace council?" Utak asked.

"Yes. Yes, fine." The General muttered. "I'll come to this Greybeard council. For all the good that it'll do." With that said, our three heroes left the barracks and headed for their horses again. They unhitched them and rode off for High Hrothgar.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

As our three heroes rode up to High Hrothgar, they saw Ulfric and his band were already there, entering High Hrothgar. They turned around to see the General riding with a band of his own, riding up the mountain. Our three heroes walked inside, to Utak's surprise. He saw Delphine and Esbern debating with the Greybeards about being a part of this council. Eventually the Greybeards gave in, and let them in. Utak approached Arngeir.

"So, you've done it." Arngeir said. "The men of violence are gathered here, in these halls whose very stones are dedicated to peace. I hope this was a wise decision." The Greybeards led our three heroes over to the council room. It had a large table, shaped like an ellipse, with a fire in the middle, burning brightly. They led Utak over to the far end of it, and sat him down in the respective chair. From Utak's view. Delphine and Esbern were sitting on the far right side across from him. Ulfric, the man wearing the bear pelt and another man in heavy Nordic armor, with a helmet resembling a bear. Then General Tullius walked in. Behind him was Jarl Balgruuf of Whiterun, Jarl Elisif of Solitude, Legate Rikke, another Imperial Legate in her armor, but she was wearing a helmet that protected her entire head, and at the end was Lady Elenwen of the Thalmor. She walked in and saw Utak sitting at the end of the council table, and gasped. Uthgerd and Lydia sat beside Utak, on both sides. The Greybeards separated to different parts of the room. One Greybeard standing behind Utak, one behind Ulfric, one behind General Tullius, and Arngeir at the entrance of the room, across form where Utak was sitting. 

"Now that everyone is here," Arngeir began. "please take your seats so we can begin." He began to scan the room. "I hope that we all have come here in the spirit of-"

"No!" Ulfric interrupted. "You insult us by bringing her here to this negotiation?" he said pointing at Elenwen. "Your chief Talos-hunter?"

"That didn't take long." Legate Rikke sighed. 

"Hear, hear!" the Nord in the bear pelt shouted. 

"I have every right to be at this negotiation." Elenwen said. "I need to ensure is agreed to here that violates the terms of the White-Gold Concordat."

"She's part of the Imperial delegation." General Tullius said. "You can't dictate who I bring to this council."

"Please!" Arngeir cried. "If we have to negotiate the terms of the negotiation, we'll never get anywhere." he then looked over at Utak. "Perhaps, this would be a good time to get the Dragonborn's input on this matter."

Ulfric turned to face Utak who was resting his head on his left hand. "By Ysmir's beard," Ulfric said. "the nerve of those Imperial bastards, eh?" Ulfric looked over to Elenwen. "To think that I would sit down at the same table with that, Thalmor bitch. Either she walks, or I do."

Utak sighed as he reached into his satchel, he pulled out the Thalmor dossier on Ulfric Stormcloak and laid it down on the table. "You can drop the act Ulfric." Utak said. "I know that you actually worked for her to rally all remaining Talos-worshipers, to make her job easier."

"You dare say that I work for her?" he asked with infuriated panting.

Utak opened the dossier on Ulfric. "I found Elenwen's dossier on you, Ulfric. I found it in her office at the Thalmor Embassy when I was there looking for information on Esbern." Utak then read the journal aloud to everyone in the room. This made everyone, stare in shock at Ulfric and Elenwen. "So now that we have nothing to hide," Utak said. "may we continue?" The Jarl of Windhelm held his head in shame, and sat down in silence. 

"Before we do, I have something to say." Ulfric said, raising his head up.

"Here we go." Legate Rikke sighed.

"The only reason I agreed to attend this council," Ulfric began "was to deal with the dragon menace. There's nothing else to talk about, unless the Empire is finally ready to renounce it's unjust claim to rule over the free people of Skyrim."

"You seriously think I'll just hand Skyrim over to you, after what the Dragonborn just read to us?" General Tullius snapped.

"Are we ready to proceed?" Arngeir asked. He looked at General Tullius and addressed him, then Ulfric. "This council is unprecedented. We are gathered here at the Dragonborn's request." He then cleared his throat. "I ask you to respect the spirit of High Hrothgar, and do your best to begin the process of achieving a lasting peace in Skyrim." He scanned the room. "Who would like to open the negotiations?"

"Yes." Ulfric said. "Let's get down to it." he looked at General Tullius. "We want control of Markarth. That is our price for this truce."

"So that's why your here, Ulfric?" Jarl Elisif said. "You dare insult the Greybeards by using this council to advance your own position?"

"Jarl Elisif." The General addressed. 

"General, this is outrageous!" Jarl Elisif yelled. "You can't be taking this demand seriou-"

"Enough!" Utak yelled. All eyes were turned to face him, as he glared at everyone. "While we're having this council, who knows how many people died from the dragons? We are not here to negotiate who gets what and give speeches! We are here so that the two of you can stop bickering for even just a short time so Jarl Balgruuf will help me capture a dragon! Do you all not understand? Alduin, the World-Eater has returned! And he does not plan to enslave men, mer or beast. No, he intends on fulfilling his destiny this time! The more time we waste here, the stronger he gets by the minute. This is much more than just some war we are talking about, this is the annihilation of all of us! Thalmor, Stormcloak, Imperial, Blade, and even Greybeard! If we want to stop this prophecy from happening, we have to put aside our hatred, put aside our distaste for each other and work together! I'm not asking you to forgive each other and pretend that nothing ever happened. I'm asking you to look beyond yourselves and do what you can for the people that you all swore to protect! I'm not talking about the citizens you don't know. I mean your family, your friends and everyone else you ever cared about! If we can work together for their sake, we can fight, we can help, and we can win! Now, who wants to save the world?"

There was no response, everyone was silent, holding their heads down. "You speak the truth, Dragonborn?" Ulfric said. 

"For someone who didn't want to give a speech," General Tullius said. "that wasn't half bad."

"Are we in agreement, then?" Arngeir asked.

"We are." Ulfric and General Tullius said in synchronization, they looked at each other for a second, than looked away from each other.

"Then, the Imperial Legion and the Stormcloak Rebellion will have a truce." Arngeir said.

"Yes." General Tullius said. He then turned to face Ulfric. "But, when the Dragonborn is done. There will be a reckoning, I promise you."

"Yes." Ulfric said. "There will."

"Now." Arngeir said. "I declare this council, concluded." The Greybeards were the first to leave the room, they all went back to meditating. Ulfric and his escorts followed him as he leaved. While General Tullius, Jarl Elisif, Lady Elenwen and his two officers followed him out the door. Jarl Balgruuf approached Utak.

"Well Dragonborn." The Jarl said in astonishment. "You actually did it."

"Will you help me?" Utak said. 

The Jarl smiled. "Absolutely! When we get back, we will help you capture that damn dragon."

"Thank you, Jarl." Utak said while bowing. The Jarl left High Hrothgar. Utak was about to leave with Uthgerd and Lydia behind him, but Delphine and Esbern approached him.

"We need to talk." Delphine said.

"About what?" Utak asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"We know about Paarthurnax." she said. 

"What is the problem?" Utak asked.

"Paarthurnax may live with the Greybeards now. But long ago, he was Alduin's right hand and he committed atrocities that have been remembered for centuries. He needs to pay for his crimes, we want you to head up there and kill him."

"And if I refuse?" Utak growled.

"Well, then I'm sorry." Delphine said. "But Esbern and I would sooner revoke our oaths as Blades, than to let that bastard live."

"Then, I'm it is time for the two of you to go." Utak said. "I'm not killing him, goodbye." Utak, Uthgerd and Lydia walked past the two Blades who were shocked at his response.

"Don't walk away from me, Dragonborn!" Delphine said. 

Utak looked over his shoulder. "Goodbye, Delphine." Our three heroes left High Hrothgar, mounted their horses and rode off for Whiterun.

Delphine walked outside, looking out at the breathtaking view before her, from the top of the mountain. "See you soon, Dragonborn." Delphine muttered, with Esbern close behind her.


	38. Chapter 38

Our three heroes were in the middle of heading back to Whiterun.

"How do you plan on bringing a dragon to Dragonsreach anyway?" Lydia asked. Utak pulled the reins of his horse as hard as he could. The poor thing couldn't stop fast enough. Lydia and Uthgerd stopped their horses and turned to face the Argonian.

Utak started screaming frantically. "I FORGOT ABOUT THAT!" he shouted. He looked around, as if an idea was floating in the air, hoping he would find one. Suddenly he paused, and regained his composure. Realizing who to ask about this. "Paarthurnax, of course!" he said. He turned his horse around and raced back up the mountain, leaving Uthgerd and Lydia behind. The only rode for about a minute, so it didn't take long for him to get back to High Hrothgar. To his surprise, Delphine and Esbern were nowhere to be found when he reached the place. 'Where did they go?' he thought to himself, as he dismounted and hitched his horse. He rushed through the temple and out to the outer courtyard. Letting the Greybeards meditate in peace, he started climbing to the top of the mountain. He was used to it at this point, it didn't take him nearly as long as the first time. He saw Paarthurnax, perched on the what was left of the dragon wall up there. 

"Drem, Yol Lok. Greetings." Paarthurnax said.

"Hey." Utak said nonchalantly. "So how do I lure a dragon to Dragonsreach?"

Paarthurnax looked down to the young Dragonborn, almost condescendingly. "Simply call his name. The names of the dov, are similar to Thu'um." he said. "O-Dah-Viing, understand? Feel it within you. O-Dah-Viing!"

"So simply shout his name, like I would a Thu'um?" Utak asked. The old dragon nodded in response. "Thank you, Paarthurnax." Utak ran down the mountain, through High Hrothgar, mounted his horse and reunited with Uthgerd and Lydia. "I know what to do." he said. Lydia and Uthgerd looked at each other, shrugged and our three heroes rode off for Whiterun.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

They wasted no time getting to Whiterun. They left their horses at the stables and sprinted off for Dragonsreach. Utak approached one of the guards, patrolling outside of the palace. 

"Is the Jarl back yet?" Utak asked. "He's expecting me."

"He's out on the back porch of Dragonsreach." the guard said. "How you convinced him to do this is beyond me." Our heroes rushed in through the door, ran past the throne and went out the back door of the palace. There was a large room made symmetrically. Each side had a flight of stairs right by the entrance that led to the second floor. The second floor was simply two hallways on both sides of the room, each with one lever for an old trap to capture a dragon. Two guards, standing by the levers were waiting for the dragon to come. The trap itself was a large wooden collar hanging from the ceiling of the large room. Jarl Balgruuf and Irileth were waiting at the back porch outside of the large room, opposite to the entrance. Utak rushed over to the Jarl while Lydia and Uthgerd waited by the entrance. 

"You're here." Jarl Balgruuf said. "Now I hope you have a plan on luring this dragon."

"Actually, we don't need to lure it." Utak said. "Paarthurnax told me it's name, all I have to do is call it."

"We're ready and waiting for you, Dragonborn." Balgruuf said. Irileth led him to where Lydia and Uthgerd were waiting, hoping to keep him safe. Utak and one other guard were standing on the porch. 

"ODAHVIING!" Utak shouted. The shout itself was actually louder than he expected, his voice could be heard from miles away. 

The guard looked over the wooden railing of the porch, but saw nothing. "Is that it?" the guard asked Utak. "Try it again, I don't think it heard it."

Utak was getting ready to shout again, but a large claw came from above and grabbed the guard. A dragon over, and dropped the guard from above. It then turned around and started charging at Utak. The Dragonborn, running backwards, braced himself for the beast. 

"JOOR ZAH FRUL!" Utak shouted. A large blue essence came flying from out of Utak's mouth and it hit the dragon, knocking it off balance. It crashed, clumsily into Dragonsreach. It got up, getting ready to breathe fire. However, Utak was ready and waiting. 

"YOL TOOR SHUL!" it shouted. Utak held out his hand, and he was surrounded within a blue bubble. It absorbed the fire when it got hit. The bubble dispersed, and Utak shot a ball of fire from his other hand. It exploded when it hit the dragon, under it's neck. Enraged, the dragon pounced at Utak. The guards reacted just in time, they pulled their levers and the collar landed right on the dragon. It closed itself just as soon as it landed on the beast. "Nid!" it whimpered. Utak walked over and carefully approached the captured dragon. 

"Zu'u bonaar." Odahviing said. "You went through a great deal of trouble to put me in this....humiliating position." He gave a large, toothy smile. "Hind siiv Alduin, hmm?" he asked. "No doubt you want to know where to find Alduin?"

"That's right." Utak said. "Where's he hiding."

"Rinik vazah." Odahviing muttered. "An apt phrase." Utak took a couple steps closer to the captured dragon. "Alduin bovul." Odahviing said. "One reason I came to your call was to test your Thu'um for myself." The dragon looked down at the ground, as if looking down at some feet. "Many of us begun to question Alduin's lordship, whether his Thu'um was truly the strongest." He looked back up at Utak. "Among ourselves, of course. None were yet ready to openly defy him."

"You were supposed to tell me where to find him." Utak said impatiently.

"Unslaad krosis. Innumerable pardons. I digress." Odahviing said. "He has traveled to Sovngarde to regain his strength, devouring the sillesejoor......the souls of the mortal dead. A privilege he jealously guards...." he said, almost snarling. "His door to Sovngarde, is at Skuldafn, one of his ancient fanes high in the eastern mountains." He looked around, at all the people who were involved at capturing him, then back to Utak. "Mindoraan, pah ok middovahhe lahvraan til. I surely do not need to warn you that all his remaining strength is marshalled there."

"Shit." Utak muttered under his breath.

"Zu'u lost ofan hin laan." Odahviing said. "Now that I have answered your question, you will allow me to go free?"

"Here's how it is, Odahviing" Utak said. "As you said before, I went through a great deal of trouble to get here. To put up a perspective, I delved into multiple tombs slaying every draugr that gets in my way. I had to sneak into an embassy full of the most dangerous elves in all of Tamriel; find what's left of an ancient order and reunite old friends so that they can help me learn how to even fight Alduin; constantly test the patience of the most peaceful men you'll ever find to get what I want; retrieve an Elder Scroll; have a Daedric Prince treat me like a servant; fight Alduin with his brother Paarthurnax; force the Imperial Legion and Stormcloak Rebellion to hold a temporary truce just so the Jarl of Whiterun would permit me to capture you." He paced back and forth. "Here is my proposition. I will let you out of this trap, if you serve me instead of Alduin."

"Aam?" Odahviing said, tilting his head like a confused dog. "Serve you? No, ni tiid. If and when you defeat Alduin, I will reconsider."

Utak stopped pacing, and faced the dragon. "Tell me what you know then." he said.

The dragon pondering to himself. "Hmm....krosis." he muttered. "There is one.....detail about Skuldafn I neglected to mention."

"What is it?" Utak asked.

The dragon stared into Utak's snake eyes. "Only this." the dragon said. "You have the Thu'um of a dovah, but without the wings of one, you will never set foot in Skuldafn." he gave a large, toothy smile again. "Of course...I could fly you up there. But not while imprisoned like this."

"I will release you if you promise to take me to Skuldafn." Utak said. He got closer to the dragon. "But if you attack or try to escape," Utak said. "I will find another dragon to take me there." He turned around and walked over to the flight of stairs on the left side of the room. Up there he saw the guard leaning his back against the wall, admiring the sight before him.

"Something to tell the grand kids, eh?" the guard said while Utak approached him.

"Open the trap." Utak said.

The guard got up and faced Utak. "You sure about that?" he asked. "You want to let him loose after all the trouble to catch him in there?"

"I'm sure." Utak said.

"Your funeral." the guard said. "Someone else is gonna have to help you get him back in there again." Utak went back down and approached Odahviing. 

"Give them a second." Utak said. 

"This seems like a really bad idea to me." the guard shouted. 

"I have no other choice." Utak said. "Do you want me to defeat Alduin, or not?"

"Fine." the guard said. "Release him!" A couple of seconds later, the collar opened itself opened and flung itself back to the ceiling. Odahviing, playfully reared his head back and forth, relieved to be released from that horrible contraption. 

"By all the gods!" Irileth said, drawing her sword, ready for a fight.

"Faas nu," Odahviing said, turning around and walking to the porch. "zini dein ruthi ahst vaal." Utak walked over to the porch, approaching Odahviing again.

"Saraan uth." Odahviing said. "I await your command, as promised. Are you ready to see the world as only the dovah can?"

"Hold on a minute." Utak said. He called over Uthgerd and Lydia, they rushed over to him. "I have to go." Utak said. "I don't think the three of us can ride him at once."

"You're going alone?" Uthgerd asked. 

"Yes." Utak said.

"But why?" Uthgerd said. "He should be able to carry at least one of us as well."

"I promised to help the dovahkiin." Odahviing said. "Zu'u los ni key borodon. I am not a horse carriage."

"I'm afraid we have no choice." Utak said. He held out his right hand. "I'm grateful for the time we spent together, marsh friend." he said. "I have no idea where I'd be, if it weren't for you. You saved me many times on our adventure, you showed me where to go, we fought side by side. I want you to know, that I admire you. You are the first friend I've ever had, and I want thank you for your patience, and for everything you've ever done for me. If I make it back, I will meet you again. We can have a mug of mead, or go on another adventure. Goodbye, marsh friend." Tears started streaming down Uthgerd's cheeks, she reached out to shake the hand, but she pushed it away and have Utak a hug. Lydia, standing beside them, smiled.

"You better come back." Uthgerd whispered in his ear. "I won't forgive you, otherwise." They hugged for a couple more seconds. Then she slowly released him from her grasp. 

"I promise." Utak said. He then approached Lydia. "I'm sorry we haven't had much time together, housecarl." he said. "I want you to know, that you are a very ferocious warrior, and I'm glad to have met you, landstrider." She quickly saluted Utak, with a grin, showing her white teeth.

"It was an honor to serve you, me thane." she said. Utak nodded his head and approached Odahviing.

"Are you ready?" Odahviing asked. Utak nodded his head again, and the dragon lowered his head, allowing Utak to climb on. Utak climbed his neck and used it as a seat, he gripped the horns on Odahviing's head, prepared for something he doesn't plan on doing again. 

"Amativ!" Odahviing said. "Mu bo kotin stinselok." Without hesitating, he jumped over the porch and took to the air. Utak, was surprisingly relaxed, thinking it would have been a much rougher experience. The dragon flew off to the mountains in the horizon. Jarl Balgruuf, Uthgerd, Lydia and Irileth all leaned over the railing, admiring the view. Irileth, let out an almost child-like smirk.

"You're either the bravest man I ever met," Irileth said. "or the most stupid."


	39. Chapter 39

Odahviing flew over these very large mountains, not even the strongest Nords could climb them, they didn't have steps like the path to High Hrothgar, the only way in was flying. Odahviing flew over to a corner of the hidden crypt and landed there. Surprisingly enough, the ride was actually easier than Utak thought it would. He jumped down from the dragon and faced him.

"Thank you Odahviing." Utak said. "The next time you see me, Alduin will be defeated."

"Kos dirunkei." Odahviing said. "Do not underestimate Alduin. I shall await for your return, or Alduin's." He jumped in the air again and flew away, leaving Utak here. Utak walked over on a path to a small flight of stairs. Everything was quiet, until an arrow bounced off of the dragon bone armor. Utak drew Dragonbane and saw a draugr with a bow and arrow. 'Dragons must have buried their most loyal here.' Utak thought to himself. He heard the roar of a dragon, he looked up and saw one flying towards him. He raised his left hand, pointing at the draugr. Lightning shot from the hand and reduced the draugr to ashes. He looked back up at the dragon.

"JOOR ZAH FRUL!" Utak shouted. The dragon was knocked out of the sky, and landed ungracefully off the oath and into a pond, next to the carved path Utak was walking on. The dragon was starting to get up, but Utak jumped off the path and landed on the dragon's head. He plunged Dragonbane deep into the dragon's head, killing it instantly, and he jumped down from the dragon. The dragon's essence glowed and went inside of Utak, the Dragonborn has just absorbed another dragon soul. He looked up at the path he was walking on and saw the stone walls were uneven, no one has been taking care of the structure. Utak sheathed Dragonbane and climbed the wall, reaching for each hole or uneven brick sticking out, making sure they wouldn't break off, he got back up on the path. He walked up the stairs and saw two draugr with gigantic blades charging towards him. He braced himself and took a deep breath.

"YOL TOOR SHUL!" Utak shouted, and fire burst from his mouth and flew at the draugr, setting them ablaze. He held out his hands and spectral blades appeared in each hand. "WULD NAH KEST!" Utak shouted, he stopped right in front of them and slashed one diagonally across the chest, he decapitated the other. Neither of them got up, so he moved on. As he continued on a carved path, he walked up another flight of stairs that led out to an open field. The field itself was mostly a concrete ground with moss dangling through the cracks. As soon as he stepped out he saw fire flying towards him, he jumped back, dodging the attack by a hair. He walked out and saw another dragon, perched on a large temple that the path Utak was taking lead to. 

"Skuldafn fen kos dinok!" the dragon shouted. 

"Here's my response!" Utak shouted. "YOL TOOR SHUL!" fire shot from Utak's mouth and charged at the dragon. The dragon took off in the air, avoiding the fire. "You won't get away!" Utak shouted. His spectral blades disappeared and he drew Dragonbane again. "JOOR ZAH FRUL!" Utak shouted, he aimed it ahead of the dragon, making sure it would hit it. The dragon got knocked out from the air and landed into the mountainside, making it crumble and bury a large building on the right side of the field. The dragon jumped out and landed in the field with murder in its eyes. 

"Ken dinok!" the dragon shouted. 

"Right back at you." Utak said facetiously. He swung his arm in an arc with lighting spewing out of it, electrocuting the dragon. The dragon, screaming, started thrashing out of rage. "WULD NAH KEST!" Utak shouted, and he was just under the dragon's head. He ran over to the dragon's chest and plunged the blade into the dragon's heart. The dragon screamed and fell silent. "WULD NAH KEST!" Utak shouted, and he was behind the dragon before he could be crushed. The soul glowed and went inside Utak, just as the one before. He continued up a large flight of stairs, Dragonbane in hand. A bunch of draugr were waiting for him, as they all surrounded him with arrows ready to hit their mark. A voice started to whisper in Utak's head. 'Feim.' it whispered. The arrows were let loose and went flying at Utak. "FEIM!" Utak shouted, and his body became ethereal, glowing blue. He looked at his hands and Dragonbane and he could see through them. The arrows simply passed through Utak, unable to hurt him. They all hit the ground, as if there was no target. Utak looked up at the draugr wearing the most armor and shouted. "YOL TOOR SHUL!" at that moment, Utak's body became physical again and fire went spewing from his mouth, setting the draugr on fire. He charged forward behind a wall where no draugr could shoot him. He sheathed Dragonbane and held out his other hand. A spectral bow appeared in his hand and a quiver full of arrows materialized on his back. He drew and arrow and pulled the bow, ready to shoot. He jumped out and shot a draugr, decapitating hit by piercing the throat. He pulled out another arrow just as soon as it died and shot another, this time in the head, he spun around and hid behind a wall again before a barrage of arrows could hit him. He jumped out again. "YOL TOOR SHUL!" he shouted, and a good number of the draugr died as the fire spread from one to another. There were only three left, the jumped down, drawing their blades. Utak had his bow disappear and drew Dragonbane. He jumped out from cover and shouted "FUS RO DAH!". Knocking all the draugr off their feet, he rushed towards one and finished it off before it could get back up. He plunged the blade in the back of the head of another while it was getting back up. The third rushed towards him. They both braced themselves. "FUS RO DAH!" they both shouted. Neither force was unrelenting, neither proved stronger than the other. However a duel with magic was a specialty for Utak, he jumped to the side and shot a ball of fire at the draugr. It exploded as soon as it made contact with the undead warrior. 

He moved on to see ten more darugr heading towards him down from a flight of stairs that lead to the temple entrance. He casted two different conjuration spells from his hands, opening two portals. One a storm atronach emerhed and the either where Qrogiath emerged, both ready for battle.

"No one escapes!" Qrogiath shouted as he charged at the blade in hand. The storm atronach killed one already, shooting lighting at it. The lightning bounced off of the dead draugr and hit another. Qrogiath killed one by slicing it's arm with his blade, setting it on fire. He slashed two more with his blood soaked blade, while the rest were being electrocuted. Utak slowly walked up the stairs, letting his daedra fight the draugr for him. He knew those two were more than a match for the draugr. He walked up to the temple entrance, which had two giant metal doors, similar to the metal the undead warriors carry, he pushed on open and slid through the crack. He was inside.

Inside the hallway was this large room with two parallel hallways on the other side, every few steps, there was a lit torch hanging from the wall. The two hallways were there for the sake of atmosphere as they both led to the same room. Two draugr were waiting for him, weapons ready. Utak charged towards them feinting a slash from above, but he pulled back and charged forward, stabbing one of the draugr in the chest. He quickly pulled it out, spun around with the blade in hand and sliced the other one in half effortlessly. He moved on to see three pillars in the middle of the room, with a decorative stone overhead above them. He walked over and saw two more hallways. Above the entrance to both were these stone carvings of animals, similar to the ones of Bleakfalls Barrow. He looked to his left and right and saw two more carvings, on on each side. He looked at the left again and saw that the carving resembled a whale, he walked over to the triangular pillars. Noticing that all three sides had a carving, each of a different animal, he looked down at the pads they were attached to and noticed arrows carved in specific spots. He turned the one on the left until the whale was facing the arrow carved on the ground. He walked over to the right side and saw the carving resembled a snake. He turned the right pillar until the snake carving on it faced the arrow carved in its pad. He walked over to the middle, realizing that the carvings above the hallway were meant for the one in the middle. The one on the left resembled a snake and the one on the right resembled an eagle. He turned the pillar in the middle until the carving of the eagle was facing the arrow carved on its pad. The gate of the right hallway opened and revealed that the hallway itself was buried in rumble. He turned the middle pad again until the snake faced the arrow, this time the left hallway opened, this one was still open. Utak moved on.

The hallway led him to a room full of opened stone coffins, except for one on the other side of the room on the lower floor. Utak jumped down and the door busted open, revealing a draugr. Utak swung his hand, almost throwing something. An icy spear materialized and pierced the draugr in the head, killing it. It dropped down revealing a hidden pathway from behind the coffin. Utak climbed through the hole the draugr made, revealing a large pathway riddled with spider webs. He moved further in and a spider the size of a horse jumped down from the ceiling and pounced on Utak. Its pincers were ready to eat the head of the prey, dripping with its venom. "FUS RO DAH!" Utak shouted, the spider flew into the air and bashed its head into the ceiling and died as its blood was splattered all over the ceiling. Utak rolled out of the way from where the body landed. He got up and moved further down, however a bunch of smaller spiders now the size of dogs were scuttling towards Utak. He raised his arm and fire poured from his had, making a wall of fire between him and the spiders. It was too tall for them to jump over, the ones that tried to go through it died instantly. Utak moved further down the pathway into the temple. He entered a room where a draugr just completed an ancient Nordic puzzle and lowered a wooden bridge. It turned around and saw Utak, it grabbed the ax it had hanging from its belt and flung it at Utak. Utak caught the ax and threw it back, the draugr wasn't so luck as it pierced the undead in the chest. The draugr fell over from the upper level and broke its neck when in landed. He walked up to the upper level from some wooden stairs where another draugr was waiting for him. It stood, ready for him on the other side of the upper level. Utak readied his blade. "WULD NAH KEST!" Utak shouted. The draugr was already sliced in half before it could react. He crossed the bridge and went further into the temple.

He walked into a hallway that led him to a room where a draugr was meditating to an altar carved to look like a dragon there was what seemed to be another decorative overhead hanging in the middle of the room reaching from one side to the other. He sneaked behind the draugr and plunged Dragonbane into it before the draugr knew he was there. He walked up the stairs where another arrow bounced off his armor. He realized that the overhead wasn't decorative, but a bridge. A draugr with a bow and some arrows readied itself for Utak. Utak moved further up the stairs and into a hallway that led to the bridge. The draugr was waiting for him and shot another arrow into the hallway as soon as he reappeared. Utak saw it coming and slashed it with his blade. He charged at the draugr and stabbed it repeatedly before it could grab another arrow. The bridge led to a room with a flight of spiral, wooden stairs. Utak slowly walked over and triggered a foot bad. A ball fire came rushing down, striking the stairs. Realizing whats happening, Utak braced him self. "FUS!" Utak shouted, blowing the fire away from the stairs. He rushed up to the top of the stairs in another room. No draugr were waiting for him this time. Lighting struck him from behind, he dropped down to his knees and turned around, he saw a pillar with a soul gem floating above it. From the soul gem, more lightning came rushing towards Utak, he held out a hand and cast a ward spell. Absorbing all the spells being shot at him, Utak walked up to the pillar and grabbed the soul gem. After he put it away in his satchel and saw that the only way further into the dungeon was closed by a gate. He noticed that behind the pillar was a lever, he pulled it and the gate opened. he moved into a hallway with carvings of scripts in the dragon language. He noticed the floor was covered with oil and he noticed all of the floor pads this time. He made sure to avoid each one, making sure not to repeat his mistake. He moved to the end of the hallway where a draugr was holding a statue in the shape of a dragon claw, similar to the golden claw that Lucan Valerius has. Except this one was made of diamonds. The draugr dropped the claw and drew its sword, charging towards Utak. Utak plunged Dragonbane into its gut, pulled it out and slashed it across the chest, killing it. He picked up the claw and matched the symbols of the door with it and used the claw as a key again. The door opened the same way as the one in Bleakfalls Barrow. 

Utak entered a room where there was a dragon wall with a Thu'um glowing on it. Voices began filling his head as he got closer, this time saying 'Strun.' He waited till the voices disappeared and moved on. There were two large metal doors, similar to the ones at the temple entrance, he opened one and saw that it led outside. Relieved to take a breath of fresh air, Utak stood around, glad to be out of the damn temple. However the rest was short lived as more draugr approached him. He conjured a flame atronach and a frost atronach. The flame atronach was a deadra that took the form of a beautiful woman made of ash and fire. The frost atronach charged forward and impaled the draugr with its spear and flung it off the temple. The flame atronach charged forward, letting the draugr kill her, for she had a surprise for them. As soon as the daedra died the body exploded, killing the draugr. Utak moved over from the side of the temple over to the front side on the upper floor. He turned and saw a flight of stairs, with a lot of glowing magic spewing from whatever is up there. 'Must be the portal.' Utak thought. He moved up and saw an undead floating around up by the portal. There were two arches for the left and right side of the top floor of the temple and in the center was a small flight of stairs with a metal staff attached to a pad at the top of them. There was no floor, meaning the stairs were just there for decoration and past them was a large hole with blue and gold magic spewing out of it. Rocks and debris were floating around the portal, almost like the hole was torn into the ground. The undead floated towards the staff up the small stairs and grabbed it. As soon as it did, the portal closed, as if it was never there and the undead turned to face Utak. It wore the violet robes of a priest. It also wore a mask as black as night, wearing a dark brown hood with the scribes of the dragon language tailored on the edges as a pattern. 

"Hi fen ni hiiv Sovngarde." the undead said.

"What are you saying?" Utak asked.

"You will not reach Sovngarde." The undead pointed the staff at Utak and lightning shot from it, rushing towards Utak. Utak rolled out of the way, however the lightning killed the frost atronach. Utak cast another conjuration spell in front of him, and Qrogiath emerged from the portal. 

"I will feast, on your heart!" Qrogiath shouted as it charged at the undead. Utak shot lightning at it, giving Qrogiath the opportunity he needed to slash the undead, however this one shrugged off the flames and shot Qrogiath with lightning, knocking him off balance. 

"You're not like the other draugr I fought." Utak said. "What are you?"

"Dovah sonaak." it said. "A dragon priest." Utak rushed over, Dragonbane in hand and stabbed the dragon priest in the gut. With the sword still lodged in, the dragon priest pushed Utak back and shot flames at him. Qrogiath charged from behind and slashed the dragon priest across its back. Utak casted another spell, and the flame atronach reappeared. This time she decided to start shoot flames at the dragon priest instead of blowing herself up. With Qrogiath slashing at it, the flame atronach shooting fire at it and Utak shooting lightning at it. The dragon priest was overwhelmed and taken down. It laid on the ground, and enraged it started to glow a bright red, with a sinister laughter. It started to glow brighter and brighter. Utak realized what was going on, he rushed over to one of the arches and hid behind it. Qrogiath and the flame atronach were too late, the blast killed them, sending them back to their respective realms of Oblivion. Utak walked over to see nothing but ashes, the mask it was wearing and the staff. Utak picked up the mask. It was as if no one had ever worn it, it looked like it was made yesterday. Utak turned the mask around, knowing it won't fit him. However when he put it on, it fit him like a glove and the same dark brown hood the dragon priest had materialized, covering Utak's head. He pulled it off and the hood disappeared. 'This mask has very powerful enchantments.'Utak thought. 'Whoever wears it will have a great boost in destruction and conjuration spells. It also reconstructs the face of whoever chooses to wear it and it makes that hood appear.' He put it on again, and he was right. It fit him perfectly again and the hood reappeared. He felt much more powerful while wearing this mask, he smiled excitedly. 'Alduin doesn't stand a chance.' he thought. He picked up the staff and placed it back on the pad at the top of the stairs. The portal to Sovngarde opened up again. He took a deep breath and jumped in.


	40. Chapter 40

Utak suddenly materialized, standing on the ground of the top of a long flight of stairs surrounded by mountains. Large whale bones and stone pillars, giving a more scenic view of the bottom for anyone who travels through the portal. Every few meters would have a lit torch, however they seemed unnecessary as the night sky was fairly bright. Utak looked up, completely amazed. The sky had a large whole of light, directly in the center in Utak's point of view, countless stars lit up, giving the sky a beautiful color effect, making the sky a mix between violet and indigo. Remembering why he was here, he looked down and quickly ran down the flight of stairs. About halfway down, he could see a large mountain in the direction he was heading, however it was enveloped by an extremely thick fog, Utak couldn't see through it. 

'Something's not right.' Utak thought. He lifted his left hand in the air. Opening his palm, a bright blue sphere appeared and Utak's eyes began to glow. The spell is normally supposed to show Utak a pathway towards his goal, however the mist seems to be glow as well. 'The fog is made from magic.' Utak thought. 'I've a feeling as to who made it, and I bet that they want souls to get lost on their way to what ever is on the other side.'

He braced himself, preparing to shout. "LOK VAH KOOR!" Utak shouted. A good portion of the fog had quickly dissipated, however there was so much of it that the shout couldn't clear it all. Suddenly a deep, bellowing voice, echoing from within the fog shouted. 

"VEN MUL RIIK!" the voice shouted, and the fog completely reformed. As if Utak never shouted. 'Guess I have no other choice.' Utak thought. He slowly walked into the fog, not letting his guard down. Slowly and surely waiting for Alduin to jump out an attack him, having one hand grip the hilt of Dragonbane, he was ready. Suddenly foot steps could be heard. At first they were a little faint, but a couple moments later they grow louder and louder. Something was running towards Utak. He drew his sword, waiting for whatever was running to reveal itself. A young Nord quickly approached Utak, wearing a spiked helmet made from animal leather, wearing the armor of the Stormcloak rebels, as well as long leather boots with clumps of fur sticking out. The man himself had a scar reaching diagonally across his left cheek, he had long red hair with a small portion tied into warrior's braids while he had a full beard. 

"Turn back traveler!" the Nord shouted. "Terror waits within this mist."

Puzzled, Utak shrugged and approached the man. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Near Giants' Gap," the man started. "in the gloom before dawn, we marched, unsuspecting into the Imerials' trap." He sighed, and held his head down, as if disappointed. "Then we stood and fought, out shield-wall defending until by dawn's light the Legion's ranks wavered." He looked up and stared at Utak. "But I never knew if nights-end brought victory-a swift flying arrow to Sovngarde carried me."

"What is this mist?" Utak asked, staring up at the sky.

"I do not know." The man answered. "But none have passed through." He scratched the back of his neck and looked back up at Utak. "Alduin, his hunger insatiable, hunts the lost souls snared within this shadowed valley." He took a couple steps closer to Utak. "Can you lead the way to where Shor's hall waits, beckoning us on to welcome long sought?"

"Shouldn't be a problem." Utak said. "It's just on the other side of the valley."

The man got a little irritated. "I saw it fair when first I trod this long-sought path. The pain and fear vanished, dreamlike, and a vision beckoned-" he paused, almost caught up in the memory, but found his way back to reality again. "Shor's hall." he whispered. "Shimmering across the clouded vale. But quenched was hope by the shrouding mist-my mind is darkened." He grew a long, pitiful frown. "I've lost the way and wander blindly." Worried, he grabbed Utak's hand, leading him further into the mist. "Hurry!" he said. "Before Alduin your life devours bring word to Shor's hall of our fate!"

"Follow me." Utak said. "I'll get you through this mist."

"I'll try to hold to your hopeful purpose." He said. "Quickly, before this encompassing fog once more snares me in the World-Eater's net." The rushed farther into the mist, in the direction Utak was originally heading. Hoping they were heading the right way, as they couldn't see anything in front of them. Utak kept rushing, further and further ahead. Almost sprinting, he did no let himself turn, knowing that he'll reach the end. Suddenly, he was out.

'I did it.' Utak thought. "I got you here, we can tell the people in Shor's hall together." There was no response. He turned around and saw that the man was missing. He braced himself to shout again, hoping that the man followed him. "LOK VAH KOOR!" he shouted. The mist cleared, revealing Alduin, devouring the man. He swallowed the man whole and gave an unsettling, toothy smile towards Utak. 

"VEN MUL RIIK!" Alduin shouted, and the mist enveloped around him, eventually causing him to disappear. Utak turned around and saw a much smaller flight of stairs made of stone, unable to see what was at the top, he quickly climbed them, hoping Alduin wouldn't attack. When he reached the top he saw a large bridge made entirely out of the bones of whales that lead to the largest building Utak has ever seen. The building itself was larger than the entire canyon holding Solitude. He suddenly heard a cough. At the entrance of the bridge stood a mountain of meat. A man that was twice as tall as Utak, wore armor for only his lower body, showing how well built he actually was. He had large metal rings reaching from his wrists to his elbows, and a large ax, bigger than any Utak had ever seen. He had a large, hairy chest and large arms about the size of Utak's waist. The man had long, brown hair tied into many warrior's braids. Utak, slightly intimidated approached the man. 

"What brings you," the man said. "wayfarer grim, to wander here, in Sovngarde, souls-end, Shor's gift to honored dead?"

"I wanna enter Shor's halls." Utak said.

"No shade are you," the man observed. "as usually here passes, but living, you dare the land of the dead." He approached Utak. "By what right do you request entry?"

"I am Dragonborn." Utak said. "Does that mean anything?"

The large man took a few steps back, in pleasant surprise. "Ah!" he exclaimed. "It's been so long since I last faced a doom-driven hero of the dragon blood."

"What do you mean faced?" Utak asked.

"Living or dead," the man started. "by decree of Shor, none may pass this perilous bridge 'til I judge them worthy of the warrior's test." Before Utak could say anything else, the man drew his ax and swung it downwards at Utak. Utak quickly stepped out of the way and the ax plunged deep into the ground. The ax itself was about the same size as the man holding it. Utak jumped up onto the blade of the ax while it was stuck on the ground, ran up the hilt and kicked the man upwards in the chin while doing a back-flip to get away from him. He drew Dragonbane and cleanly cut the hilt of the ax in half. Utak withdrew his blade, believing he already won. However the large man braced himself.

"FUS RO DAH!" the man shouted. Utak was sent flying, almost back into the mist. Utak got up, completely shocked at what had just happened. The man walked over and pulled the ax from out of the ground and put the two hilts together as if completing a puzzle, he swung his ax a few times around himself, acting as if its good as new. Utak drew Dragonbane, ready to continue the fight. 

"WULD NAH KEST!" Utak shouted, and he appeared right in front of the man before either of them could react. Utak jumped up, showing off a pirouette, with his sword. Confusing the large man, he stepped back. Providing Utak the opportunity he was waiting for. He charged forward and chopped the weapon into many little pieces. He spun again, this time chopping off a lock of hair from the man. Utak swung horizontally from the large man's left, however before the blade reached the man, Utak pulled it back and stabbed the man in the chest. Infuriated, the large man punched Utak in the mask, making him take a couple of steps back. However the blade was still lodged in the man's chest, electrifying him, feeling as if his insides were being stung by thousands of hornets. Utak, standing back swung his right arm sideways, launching a fireball at the man, setting him on fire. Letting his emotions get the better of him, the large man charged at Utak, recklessly. Utak readied himself, he suddenly jumped up and punched the large man in the jaw, using the force of his entire body. The large man took a couple steps back and fell down on his ass. 

'The little mortal is tougher than he looks.' the large man thought while rubbing his jaw. The large man started laughing. "You fought well." he said. "I find you worthy." He got up, pulled the sword from out of his chest and threw it at towards Utak, who caught it and put it back in its scabbard. "It has been long since one of the living has entered here. May Shor's favor follow you on your errand." Utak slowly made across the bridge, looking down seemed to be a fall that would guarantee his death. He couldn't see the bottom of whatever was below the bridge. He carefully tread across the bridge, making sure to not slip by gripping the spine of the bones on the bridge as he crossed. Once he did he approached a door that was about as tall as Dragonsreach. However pushing it open proved to be much easier than he thought, he entered Shor's hall.

The room he entered was actually brighter than the starry night sky outside. As cleverly placed torches were laid out all over the room with a large fire just like the one in Dragonsreach was seated directly in the middle of the room, with long stone tables surrounding it, with the souls of ancient Nordic heroes feasting to their heart's content. A man with long, loose blonde hair and a full beard, wearing ancient Nordic armor, stood up from his seat and approached Utak, as the Dragonborn walked down a tiny flight of stairs to get to the dining area. 

"Welcome Dragonborn!" the man shouted. "Our door has stood empty since Alduin first set his soul-snare here." He turned and spat at the large fire. "By Shor's command we sheathed our blades and ventured not the vale's dark mist." He turned around and pointed at three Nords on the other side of the room. Utak recognized them, they were the Nordic heroes that fought Alduin in Utak's vision. "But three await your word to loose their fury upon the perilous foe." He motioned for Utak to follow him as they slowly make their way across the room. "Gormlaith the fearless, glad-hearted in battle; Hakon the valiant, heavy-handed warrior; Feldir the old, far-seeing and grim." He led Utak over to them, turned around and returned to his seat. Utak turned around to face the warriors before him.

Gormlaith drew her blade, ready for battle. "At long last!" she shouted. "Alduin's doom is now ours to seal-just speak the word and with high hearts we'll hasten forth to smite the worm wherever he lurks."

"For a hundred lifetimes." Hakon said. "My heart has burned for revenge on Alduin too long delayed."

"Hold, comrades." Feldir said. "Let us council take before battle is blindly joined." He took a couple steps closer to Utak. "Alduin's mist is more than a snare." he started. "Its shadowy gloom is his shield and cloak. But with our four voices joined, our valor combined, we can blast the mist and bring him to battle."

"Feldir speaks wisdom." Hakon concluded. "The World-Eater, coward, fears you, Dragonborn. We must drive away his mist, shouting together, and then unsheathe our blades in desperate battle with our black-winged foe." The three warriors and Utak unsheathed their blades and stormed out of Shor's hall. They started crossing the bridge. 

"To battle, my friends!" Gormlaith shouted. "The fields will echo with the clamor of war, our wills undaunted." Together, they crossed the bridge, ran past the large man and approached the mist. Forming a square as they all gathered together. 

"We cannot fight the foe in this mist!" Hakon shouted.

"Clear Skies!" Gormlaith shouted. "Combine our shouts!".

The four of them all braced themselves and shouted. "LOK VAH KOOR!" With the combined power of the four of their voices, the mist was almost completely gone. However some of it was still left. Then Alduin's voice echoed from the mist.

"VEN MUL RIIK!" he shouted. The mist reformed. 

Unfazed, Gormlaith raised her sword. "Again!" she shouted. Utak took a good look at her. 'You remind me of Uthgerd.' he thought.

The four of them braced themselves and shouted again. "LOK VAH KOOR!" They shouted and the mist almost completely dissipated again. However Alduin proved stubborn.

"VEN MUL RIIK!" he shouted and the mist reformed.

"Does his strength have no end!?" Hakon shouted. "Is our struggle in vain?"

"Stand fast!" Gormlaith snapped. "His strength is failing! Once more, and his might will be broken!" the four of them braced themselves and shouted one more time.

"LOK VAH KOOR!" the shouted and the mist was completely gone. Revealing Alduin to be at the top of the mountain on the pathway to Shor's hall. He took off to the air and shouted. Large clouds fulled the skies and circled around each other, meteors came raining down again, just as before. Utak threw his left hand in the air, shooting lightning bolts at the meteors. The lightning bolts, just as before, were bouncing from one meteor to another, keeping them protected. 

"JOOR ZAH FRUL!" Feldir shouted, knocking the large dragon out of the sky. Enraged, the dragon breathed fire aiming directly at the old man. Utak jumped in front of him and held out his left hand again. Suddenly a large, bright blue ellipse materialized in front of them and blocked the fire, acting as a shield. 

"FUS RO DAH!" Hakon shouted, acting as a punch, hitting Alduin directly in the jaw. 

"YOL TOOR SHUL!" Gormlaith shouted, setting the dragon ablaze. "We're capable to!" Gormlaith shouted. Enraged, the dragon swung his wing at her, shattering the ground she was standing on, sending her flying. She hit her head on a large stone and fell unconscious. Hakon charged forward, ax in hand. Alduin spun around, knocking him back with his tail. Utak shot two fireballs at Alduin, both exploded as they hit him, causing serious damage. The effect of Dragonrend wore off, and Alduin pounced on Utak, carrying him in his claws threw him over to the top of the mountain where the mist once was. Alduin landed in front of him.

"First you, then those pathetic insects of your world!" Alduin said.

"I know you're afraid of me, bastard." Utak said.

"YOL TOOR SHUL!" Hakon shouted. The fire hit Alduin's back, however without Dragonrend, it had no effect. Alduin turned around and faced the warrior. 

"Allow me to show you how its done!" Alduin shouted. "YOL TOOR SHUL!" Alduin shouted and flames came spewing out of his mouth, reaching the Nord from below, setting him on fire. 

"JOOR ZAH FRUL!" Utak shouted. Alduin began to glow blue again. Utak held out both hands and two portals opened. One revealing a Storm Atronach and the other revealing Qrogiath. The dremora drew his blade and swung it chaotically at the dragon while the atronach was shooting lightning bolts at any meteors still left in the air. Utak climbed over to the top of the dragon, however the effect wore off and the World-Eater took off into the air. Utak, hanging on to the sharp scales for dear life, plunged Dragonbane in Alduin and shouted. "JOOR ZAH FRUL!" They both fell from hundreds of meters in the air. 

"FEIM!" Utak shouted, and he became ethereal, having a soft landing in the end. The same could not be said about Alduin.

"FO KRAH DIIN!" Feldir shouted. Frost shot from his breath, exploding as it hit Alduin. The dragon emerged, enraged and grabbed Feldir with his mouth and ate him. 

"Your allies are all nothing but simple pests Dovahkiin!" Alduin shouted. 

"JOOR ZAH FRUL!" Utak shouted, not letting Alduin out of the effects yet.

Utak started to glow, and lightning started crackling all around him, more and more aggressively. Alduin braced himself, not about to back down yet. Utak charged a spell, one that could destroy a great deal of the area before him. Utak cupped his hands, forming a sphere of electricity and released it at Alduin. A beam of lightning shot out from the hands and were reaching towards Alduin.

"YOL TOOR SHUL!" Alduin shouted and the flames that came spewing from his mouth made contact with the lightning. It was a stalemate, neither force unbending. However, Utak could not maintain such a powerful spell for long, slowly but surely, the fire started to push back the lightning. 'What do I do!?' Utak thought. He could hear Alduin laughing from the other side while breathing the fire. 

"You have the reserves, I sense them in you." the large man said from behind. "This isn't your full potential, wait for your opportunity and strike with as much as you can give."

"Its pointless, Dovahkiin!" Alduin shouted. "I will win this struggle!"

"JOOR ZAH FRUL!" A shout struck the side of Alduin, to a shocking reveal that Gormlaith had awakened, and she was enraged.

'NOW!' Utak thought. He put everything he could into this attack, his magicka, stamina and even his life essence. The lightning easily pushed back the flames and hit Alduin. The dragon, knocked back, with the whole world shaking, he stood up, screaming in pain.

"Zu'u unslaad! Zu'u nis oblaan!" Alduin shouted. The dragon, roaring in pain looked left and right. Finally looking up at the sky before him. 'What a beautiful world.' Alduin thought. Not a moment later, he started to glow and what looked like his soul was being released, heading towards the sky as the body shattered in a spectacular fashion with chunks flying everywhere as the soul flies away, out of sight. Hakon, recovering from his burns was carried by Gormlaith as they limped towards Utak with the large man close behind. Utak looked up and saw the dremora and the atronach had already disappeared. 

"This was a mighty deed!" the large man shouted. "The doom of Alduin encompassed at last, and cleansed is Sovngarde of his evil snare. They will sing of this battle in Shor's hall forever. But your fate lies elsewhere. I'd hoped that when you complete your count of days, that I would welcome you again, with gold friendship and and bid you join the blessed feasting. But I fear your fate lies with the Hist. Should you be allowed back into Sovngarde, you will be welcomed with open arms."

"All hail the Dragonborn!" Hakon and Gormlaith shouted. "Hail with with great praise!"

"When you're ready to rejoin the living," the large man said. "just bid me so, and I will send you back."

Utak looked up at the beautiful sky for a minute, then approached the large man. "I'm ready, take me back to Tamriel." Utak said. "But before you send me, I must ask, what is your name?"

"Tsun." the large man said. "Return to Nirn, with this rich boon from Shor, my lord: a Shout to bring a hero from Sovngarde in your hour of need." Tsun braced him self and shouted. "NAHL DAAL VUS!" and suddenly Utak disappeared. 

Utak appeared at the top of the Throat of the World, where Paarthurnax lives. He looked around him to see dozens of dragons, all staring directly at him, including Paarthurnax and Odahviing.

"Alduin mahlaan." they all shouted. Some of them began flying around the mountain.

"Sahrot thur qahnaraan." one of them said.

"Alduin mahlaan." they all shouted, looking up at the sky. These weren't roars of aggression, these were roars of depression.

"Dovahkiin los ok dovahkriid." more dragons began flying around the mountain.

"Alduin mahlaan." they all said, looking back up at the sky. 

There were only four dragons left on the ground. Paarthurnax, Odahviing and two others further up the mountain. "Thu'umii los nahlot." one of the dragons said. That dragon flew up in the air, now there was just one dragon left on the ground, not including Paarthurnax or Odahviing.

"Alduin mahlaan." they said once more, looking up to the sky again.

"Mu los vomir." the last one shouted and then flew off. 

"So, it is done." Paarthurnax said. "Alduin dilon. The eldest is no more, he who came before all others, and has always been."

Utak turned to face Paarthurnax. "Alduin brought this on himself." Utak said.

"You did what was necessary." Paarthurnax sighed. "Alduin had flown far from the path of right action in his pahlok-the arrogance in his power. But I cannot celebrate his fall. Zu'u tiiraaz ahst ok mah. He was my brother once. This world will never be the same."

"I was just fulfilling my role as Dragonborn." Utak replied.

"Indeed." Paarthurnax said. "You saw more clearly than I-certainly more clearly than Alduin. Rok funta koraav. As you said once before, the next world will have to take care of itself." He stretched out his head, closer to Utak. "But I forget myself. Krosis. So los mid fahdon. Melancholy is an easy trap for a dovah to fall into. You have won a mighty victory. Sahrot krongrah-one that will echo through all the ages of this world for those who have eyes to see. Savor your triumph, Dovahkiin. This is not the last of what you will write upon the currents of Time." Paarthurnax flew up into the air. "Goraan! I feel younger than I have in many an age. Many of the dovahhe are now scattered across Keizaal. Without Alduin's lordship, they may yet bow to the vahzen, rightness of my Thu'um. But willing or no, they will hear it. Fare thee well, Dovahkiin!" Paarthurnax flew off, away from the mountain. 

Odahviing jumped over from where he was sitting and approached Utak. "Pruzah wundunne wah Wuth Gein. I wish the old one luck in his, quest. As for myself, you've proven your master twice over. Thuri, Dovahkiin. I will gladly acknowledge the power of your Thu'um. Zu'u Odahviing. Call me when you have need, and I will come if I can." He looked up at the sky, then back down at Utak. "Where will you go?"

"I'm heading back to Whiterun." Utak said.


	41. Chapter 41

It hadn't taken long for Utak to climb down the mountain to High Hrothgar. The path had become so familiar to him, he could climb down with a blindfold. He quickly made his way down the archway over to the outer courtyard where the Greybeards were waiting for him. As soon as Utak got close enough, Arngeir approached the Dragonborn.

"We heard the cries, we saw the dragons." he said. "Is is true? Have you defeated Alduin?"

"Yes." Utak said confidently. "Our dead can rest in peace, and we can to."

"To think, that over such a short amount of time that a young one such as yourself could foil a prophecy such as our destruction." Arngeir said. "It appears that despite all that's transpired, you still maintain composure and a sense of humor, dull as it is."

"Apologies, master." Utak chuckled. "I couldn't resist."

"It doesn't matter." Arngeir said. "You have done this entire world a great service. On behalf of the living and dead, I thank you." In response, Utak gave a prideful salute. "Now." Arngeir said. "Should you ever need our guidance in the future, we'll be waiting for you."

"Farewell, masters." Utak said as he politely bowed. "I'm off for Whiterun, though it seems it might take me a lot longer, without my horse."

"If we had one, we'd provide it for you." Arngeir said.

"Oh, well." Utak said. "I can go for a run anyway."

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

It had taken most of the day, however Utak had made it to Whiterun. Luckily he didn't encounter anything too strange along the way, just the usual pack of wolves that he'd scare off with a loud destruction spell. He slowly walked past the Black-Briar Meadery (formerly known as Honningbrew meadery). As soon as he made it to the stables, Skulvar recognized him, and perked his head up with a toothless smile.

"Travler!" he shouted. "They're all waiting for you inside."

"You saw me leave?" Utak asked.

"By Shor, who hasn't?" Skulvar exclaimed. "Riding a dragon? I thought we'd never see you again."

"You were scared watching me?" Utak asked. "Try riding it."

"Not even if I'd earn a million septims!" Skulvar said. "I think you're touched by Sheogorath, friend."

Utak shrugged it off, he saved the world, he could take a couple of jokes. "So, how's everyone inside?"

"Waiting for you." Skulvar said. "Though they're not sure where you'll come from. Either from riding a dragon or walking here. Hey, what's with that mask?"

"It's enchanted." Utak said. "It makes me a lot stronger than I am without it, and it also reconstructs the face of whoever wears it, meaning anyone can put it on."

"Never seen anything like it." Skulvar said. "I wouldn't understand what sort of help it provides you, but I'm just as simple stable master."

"Well, I shouldn't keep them waiting." Utak said. "Farewell stable master." Skulvar waved to the Dragonborn as he walked away and went back to fixing a horseshoe. Utak quickly moved up the path over to where the two guards were guarding the door. One of them saw Utak and opened the door.

"You know, if anything happens in the future." the Whiterun guard said. "You will still have our gratitude, Dragonborn. You will always be welcome to Whiterun."

"Thank you." Utak said as he rushed through the door. As soon as he entered the illustrious city, he saw Lydia waiting for him outside of his home. She turned, saw him and gasped. Utak took off the mask and put it in his satchel, causing the brown hood to disappear. 

"Honor to welcome you home, my thane." Lydia said as she bowed to him.

"You don't have to bow to me, Lydia." Utak said. "Thanks for watching over my home again."

"I'm sworn to guard your homestead." she replied.

"So, where's Uthgerd?" Utak asked.

"She's waiting for you by the market district." Lydia said. "Just outside the Bannered Mare."

"Thanks." Utak said. He rushed on over to the market district, excited to reunite with his dear friend. 

Uthgerd, waiting for her dear friend saw him enter the market square. As soon as he did, her eyes widened. She sprinted over to him, giggling from excitement. As soon as she ran up to him they embraced.   
"Welcome home." Uthgerd whispered. Utak could only respond by laughing. "Come inside, everyone's waiting for you."

"Everyone?" Utak asked. Uthgerd dragged him by the hand inside the inn, to see everyone inside cheer and raise a mug of mead, whey the proceeded to chug down and continue in their affairs. 

"Welcome!" the innkeep shouted. "We've plenty mead for all." Utak approached the counter. "What'll it be?"

"Argonian Bloodwine." Utak said.

"As you wish." she said. She pulled out a large bottle full of rich wine and a glass. She uncorked the bottle and filled the glass to the brim. "By the way." she said. "I want to apologize for my rude behavior before."

"It's fine." Utak said as he took a sip.

"If I'd known you were Dragonborn, I-"

Utak held up a hand. "It's fine, we can't change the past. I've already forgiven you." Utak insisted as he took another sip.

"Alright, so what do you plan to do for the night?" she asked.

"What's it look like?" Utak asked. "I plan to celebrate." There was more than one bard in the inn, they formed a band and started to play songs that everyone would enjoy. The citizens of Whiterun, coming from all districts partied together, as if it was always like this. Utak saw a bunch of guys playing a game of chess at the table and another group of men playing cards at another. 

"What do you wanna do?" Uthgerd asked. Utak saw a group of people dancing to the music that the band was playing, he put his drink down and hopped in with the crowd. "You can dance?" Uthgerd asked.

"Watch me." Utak said. Utak jigged, clapped his hands, spun around plenty of times. Dancing and hopping around as if he does it everyday. Before either of them knew it. Everyone inside cheered him on as he kept going. The faster the music played, the faster he danced. He would keep in rhythm with the music for a couple of minutes. After a while he began to sweat. It was impressive that someone could dance this well, let alone while wearing armor. Uthgerd couldn't help but clap for him when he was finally finished. 

"Well well." Uthgerd said. "The Dragonborn, our savior, thane of Whiterun and excellent dancer."

"I'm especially good at that last one." Utak said, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. 

"So what do you want to do next?" Uthgerd said. Utak looked over at the table of chess and walked over.

"Mind if I join?" Utak asked the two men.

"Of course not." One of the two players said. "We just finished."

"What do you mean?" the other player asked.

"Checkmate." the first player said. He moved the queen piece, killing a rook while a bishop moved away long ago. The king was surrounded by other pieces and couldn't move anywhere.

"Shit." the second player muttered under his breath. He got up and stormed off to sulk in the corner.

"Alas." the first player said. "Can't make everyone happy." He looked up at Utak. "Would you care for a game, Dragonborn?" Utak took a closer look at the player. He was mostly covered in the black robes he was wearing, with a hood that hid most of his face. Utak however could make out that he had rather tan skin for someone around here.

"Prepare the board kind sir." Utak said. "To whom do I owe the pleasure?"

"Sam Guevenne." he said. "Not really from around here, just arrived from High Rock."

"What brings you here, Sam?" Utak asked. He took a seat and looked down intently at the chess board.

"I wanted to meet the famous dragon slayer I've heard so much about." Sam said. As he moved his piece.

"Really?" Utak said as he moved his piece. "What makes me so interesting that you traveled to your neighboring province?"

"I'm just a bit curious, you see?" he said moving his piece. "I hope you can humor me and answer some of my questions."

"Why not?" Utak said as he moved his piece. 

"Did you live in Skyrim your whole life?" he asked. moving his piece. "Check."

"No." Utak said. moving his king. "I came here from Black Marsh."

"Did you know you were the Dragonborn before coming here?" he asked, moving his piece.

"No, it's a long story." Utak said. 

"Oh, I see." Sam said while moving his piece.

"What do you mean?" Utak asked, moving his piece. "Check."

"You see, pardon me." Sam said moving his piece. "I believe you came here for different purposes..."

"I hope you're not suggesting what I think." Utak said. Moving his piece.

"Well you see." Sam began. "I'm a man that suffers from great boredom." he moved his piece. "I've read every story anyone has ever written and I find myself with nothing to do, so I travel and meet interesting people to 'quench my thirst'. I can only fathom what your past was. You see, I only seek to make people more interesting."

"Quite an imagination you have there." Utak said, moving a piece.

"Is it?" Sam asked, moving his piece. "You see I've read plenty of books and therefore should have an idea as to what is happening with people, places and things."

"Like what for example?" Utak asked.

"Did you know that the Aldmeri Dominion is waging war against Sloads?" Sam asked. 

"No I didn't." Utak said. "Makes me curious as to what you really know about me."

"Enough to know that you didn't come here for any sort of destiny. Enough to know that your real name is Utadukeeus Cacles." He moved his piece. 

"How would you know about that?" Utak asked as he moved his piece. 

"As a man who travels and reads-"

"You'd have to do a lot more than that to know my full name." Utak said.

"As I said." Sam said. "I'm a simple traveler, and I was simply curious." He moved his piece. "Checkmate."

"Good game." Utak said. "Now I have a question for you. Who are you?"

"I'm a simple man, looking for a bit of fun in life." Sam said. "Oh and I wish to say this, a bit of a thank you for entertaining me a bit." Sam got up and stood next to his chair. "A dragon shall encounter a pack of wolves and a bird, and from there, he will be reborn." Sam bowed and slowly walked off. "I won't bother you any more, Dragonborn." he said. "Enjoy your evening." A couple seconds later, Sam was gone, as if he was never even there. 

Utak turned towards Uthgerd. "Who do you think he was?" he asked. She simply shrugged in response. "Well no matter, let's see what else is there to do." The explored the inn for a couple of seconds until Uthgerd gasped in excitement. 

"Look, they're arm wrestling!" Uthgerd said. Utak simply followed behind and leaned over the wall, watching his friend enjoy herself. 

"Your name?" the bookie asked.

"Uthgerd the Unbroken." she stated proudly. The bookie wrote her name down and cleared his throat, he slowly walked towards the middle of the inn.

"To all of the guests, we ask that you clear the way for the arm wrestling competition, as we need at least three tables for our guests. Non-participants may gather around and watch as they please." Soon after a small group of men lifted tables and chairs and moved them around the fire in the middle of the inn. "For our first round, we have. Idolaf Battke-Born facing Ulfberth War-Bear; Janessa facing Uthgerd the Unbroken; and Bitthelm Whetted-Hull facing Jorcilius the Slayer!" Utak sat down by the counter and watched as Uthgerd effortlessly beat the elf, who was trying her best to win. She was the first to win out of the three tables. The she-elf cursed under her breath and left the inn. A couple minutes later the other tables finished their match to. "Excellent!" the bookie shouted. "For the second round, we have. Ulfberth War-Bear facing Bitthelm Whetted-Hull; and Uthgerd the Unbroken facing.....Utak the Dragonborn!" Utak almost spat his drink. 

"Huh?" Utak gasped. The crowd of people moved him over to the table where she was sitting. Utak sat down. "What's going on?" he asked.

She started giggling. "I signed you up as well."

"Could tell me next time." Utak muttered to her amusement. 

"Ready?" the bookie asked. The contestants locked arms. "Begin!" he shouted.

Utak and Uthgerd were really measuring each other out. Who could push harder than who? Unfortunately for Uthgerd, she underestimated Utak. He looks like a light weight, but under those scales is all muscle, all thanks to the extremely difficult training his father put him through. She however, was not ready to give up. She kept pushing harder and harder, both contestants started grunting as they tried to keep their grip as the sweat from their palms made their hands rather slippery. However, after a couple of minutes, Utak finally won. He beat the Unbroken. But it took a lot out of him to do it.

"What a match!" the bookie said. "Now it is time for the final round. Ulfberth War-Bear will be facing Utak the Dragonborn!"

The two contestants walked over to the table. They sat down and locked arms. "A little word, if you will." Ulfberth said.

"What is it?" Utak asked.

"You see over there is my wife, Adrianne. I want to impress her by winning this competition, that might encourage her to have fun later."

"Sorry." Utak said. "Not about the throw the match."

"Begin!" the bookie said. Ulfberth tried his best to push Utak, however the Argonian was much tougher than he looks. He was able to push back just as well as the large brute. Eventually, Ulfberth gave in and Utak won. "Ladies and gentlemen, our winner of tonight's arm wrestling competition goes to Utak the Dragonborn!"

"What will I do now?" Ulfberth sighed.

"Just by her a couple drinks." Utak said. "She'll want to have fun if she drinks enough."

"Alright, I'll try it." Ulfberth whispered. "I hope it works, Dragonborn."

The bookie pulled out a trophy showing a golden arm and handed it to Utak. Uthgerd approached him.

"So what shall we do next?" Uthgerd asked.

"Actually." Utak said. "I think I'm done for the night, I'll be heading off to my home." Utak watched Uthgerd walk over to the counter and order a cut of venison steak. Utak wasn't a big fan of it, he preferred salmon. But she liked it and that's what matters. Utak carried his trophy with his two arms and walked out of the inn. Utak was slowly making his way to his home, looking forward to a good night's rest. A small man came running towards him and approached him.

"I've been looking for you." the small man said.

"Why?" Utak asked the man.

"Got something I'm supposed to deliver." the courier said. "Let's see here..." he mumbled as he searched his pockets, a couple of moments later he pulled out a note. "Ah a letter. Not sure who it's from, they just said that they're friends of yours." He searched his pockets again only to find them empty. "Looks like that's it, gotta go." The courier wasted no time, he rushed over looking to deliver a letter, a man's gotta eat after all. Utak held the letter between the fingers of his hands. He put down the trophy and opened it.

"Dragonborn." Utak started reading. "I hope this letter gets to you soon. I know that we didn't part well the last time we were together, and I see why. I want you to meet me at Karthspire so that we can work this out. I hope that you'll give us another chance, at least so that we can talk this out. Sincerely, Delphine."


	42. Chapter 42

"Alright." Utak said. "Let's hear what she has to say." He folded the note and put it inside his satchel. He left the city and ran down to the stables where a carriage driver was taking a break.

"Oh, it's you." the driver said. "Where do you want to go this time?"

"Karthspire." Utak said. 

"That's still Forsworn territory." the driver said. "It'll cost you extra."

"Here." Utak said. "Are you ready to go?"

"Climb on back and we'll be off." the driver said.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

They rode off from Whiterun in the evening. Now it was definitely midnight. The carriage driver stopped at the edge of the road, to the right would be Karthspire. 

"By the eight." the carriage driver said. "No worse than the animals." He pointed at a couple of bodies which had the skin burnt off impaled on stakes, right at the entrance of the mountain pass. "What's the point in all that?" he asked.

"It's supposed to tell us to stay away." Utak said as he jumped down from the carriage. 

"You're gonna go in there?" the driver asked astonished.

"This is the work of the Forsworn." Utak said pointing at the bodies. "Not too long ago, a few warriors and I cleared the place out."

"You know, there are easier ways to commit suicide." the carriage driver said. "You don't need to enrage the Forsworn."

"I'll keep that in mind." Utak said. He waved the driver off. He wasted no time as he whipped the reins as fast as he could, the horses couldn't move fast enough. Utak didn't care. He knew who he was meeting. He continued into the mountain pass where he would see the large camp built around the river. There were many wooden platforms and bridges scattered all around the cave that led to Sky Haven Temple. Utak walked down over to the lowest platform between the tent the Hagraven used to live in and Sky Haven Temple. He leaned over the railing, expecting her to come out of the cave. But instead, she was actually at the forge above the platform he was on. There was tiny stone arch where Delphine appeared and leaned over the edge.

"I didn't expect you'd come so quickly." she said.

"You don't do anything without a good reason." Utak said. "Tell me what you have to say, and we'll never speak again."

"I know that Paarthurnax isn't at the throat of the world anymore." she said. "Where did he fly off to?"

"What makes you think I'd know?" Utak shrugged. "What makes you think I'd help you?"

"I thought that by coming here, you changed your mind." she stated.

"He has done nothing but help me, and you think that I'd want to kill him because you say so?"

"He hasn't." Delphine insisted. "He was Alduin's right hand. He had countless slaves. That fact that he betrayed Alduin in the end makes him worse, not better."

"The answer is still no." Utak growled.

Delphine looked down hesitantly. "Are you sure about that?"

Utak stood up straight and faced her with fury in his eyes. "I have never been more certain in my life!"

Delphine sighed. "I had hoped it wouldn't come to this." she mumbled. She waved and whistled. Esbern appeared next to her with a rather disheartened look on his face. Utak looked over to his left and saw a young man in armor, similar to the one Delphine was wearing. Except he also had a helmet and shield. A tall Altmer was right behind him. A mountain of meat, wearing banded iron armor with red face paint that resembled a skull. He was carrying two ebony axes.

Utak, unable to fathom the situation turned to face Delphine again. "You said before that you two were willing to revoke your oaths as Blades." he said. "But to attack me?"

"The die is cast, Dragonborn." she stated. "We're going after Paarthurnax, and we both know that you won't stand out of the way."

Utak looked down at the ground. "No, I wouldn't." he said. 

"You have fulfilled your destiny, Dragonborn." Delphine said coldly. "You've outlived your usefulness anyway."

Utak looked over to see that there were three figures standing there now.   
Behind the Imperial and Altmer was a Bosmer. If Utak didn't know better he'd guess that he was a Forsworn, the Wood Elf was wearing nothing but animal furs with a bit of armor underneath. This one was bald with black war paint. He had a scar across his left cheek, blinding his eye. "Before we fight." Utak said. "I want to know who wants me dead."

"Hasellus Spurain." the Imperial said. "I owe Delphine my life. I'm sorry it had to come to this, but this is her will."

"Nurengoth Camal." the Altmer said. "Thanks to you, I'll be able to retire early. She put up a high reward for your head, just in case it came to this."

"Edomir." the Wood Elf said. "You may act honorable now, but I know what you truly are. I will make sure you suffer for what you did to me. As the first survivor of the Wild Hunt, I promise you this."

"What did I do to you?" Utak asked.

"Don't play stupid!" Edomir snapped. "It'll only make me want to kill you much sooner. You killed my beloved! You killed Brelas!"

"Brelas is dead?" Utak asked. "I had no idea she died."

"Stop lying!" Edomir snapped. "You're just saying that because you're cornered like a rat. Draw your sword!"

Utak didn't hesitate, he unsheathed Dragonbane, preparing for battle. Hasellus charged at Utak with his shield raised. Utak rolled out of the way only to see Nurengoth charging at him with both of his axes. Utak braced himself.

"FUS RO-" before he could finish the shout a fireball came flying at him. He held out a ward to block the spell, he turned and saw Esbern was still standing next to Delphine. 'He's gonna stop me from shouting.' Utak thought. Hasellus turned and held his sword, preparing an overhead strike. Utak was getting ready to block until Nurengoth threw one of the axes at him. Utak rolled backwards off the wooden platform and into the river. Both Hasellus and Nurengoth stood by the edge, waiting for Utak to show up. However he leaped out of the water and landed on the other side of the platform. 

'I'll just use one word.' Utak thought. "WULD!" he shouted. He appeared in front of Hasellus and kicked him into the river before he could react. Nurengoth charged at him while picking up the ax stuck into the platform. Utak rolled out of the way and went behind the giant Altmer. A portal opened behind Utak where a storm atronach emerged. It wasted no time shooting lightning at the Dragonborn. Utak had to hold out another ward, giving Nurengoth time to turn around. Delphine jumped down from her balcony, with a sword in each hand. She charged forward after Utak. Utak decided to jump into the river again. 

When Utak dove through the water he saw Hasellus struggling to move in the bottom. The Blades armor was far to heavy for him, no one would be able to swim in it. He could have left the Imperial there, but he decided to grab him by the chest piece and bring him out on land. The young Imperial coughing up water could hardly move, Utak however had no trouble. He did not get any rest though, as lightning rushed towards him, luckily the lightning bolts missed. Esbern was a little far away, but his atronach rushes across the river, charging at Utak. Utak casted a spell where he started running across the water surface as well. He held out his left hand an a bound dagger appeared. The atronach tried to split apart to confuse Utak, but thanks to the training of Festus Krex, Utak knew the weak spot. There was one stone that glowed red, Utak plunged the dagger into that stone and the lightning disappeared. The stones the atronach had scattered into the river. 

"WULD!" Utak shouted. He made it back to the platform before Delphine and Nurengoth realized. He however stayed on the water. "YOL!" he shouted, and the wooded platform was engulfed in flames. Before Delphine could swing her sword, Utak deactivated his spell and he disappeared into the river again. Esbern grew irritated as he walked closer to the edge of the balcony. He shot a stream of lightning at the river. Utak thought he was safe until he felt a sudden jolt of electricity rush through him, his vision began to blur as he coughed up blood. He was falling unconscious. 

'No.' Utak thought to himself. 'This can't be it.' His left hand began to glow a bright gold. He cast the healing spell as a golden aura enveloped him, he started to feel better. 'I can't rush in there again.' Utak thought. 

A turquoise cube began to form into the palm of Utak's left hand. He crushed the cube and his skin began to glow turquoise. He leaped out of the river and landed on a wooded bridge where Delphine was waiting for him. He readied his blade as she charged at him. She swung one blade which was blocked by his. While struggling, she readied the second blade to decapitate him. She swung where Utak held out his left arm to block her blade. It should have sliced through his arm and decapitated him, but the blade couldn't even get past one scale. Utak smiled as he kicked her in her chest plate.

"What!?" Delphine gasped. 

"Its Alteration magic." Utak said. "With this spell, my scales are as dense as Ebony!"He charged forward where she desperately kept slashing at him. He kept on blocking each attack with his left forearm and open palm. He positioned his blade and slashed through her armor, at her chest piece. She took a few steps back dropping one of her blades and placing a hand on her chest. She looked up to see Utak was preparing for another strike. 

"You bastard!" she snarled. "I hated you from the beginning! Always trying to argue with me, always asking stupid questions. Traveling with that bitch companion of yours! I hope you both rot in Oblivion!" Utak had heard enough. 

"WULD!" he shouted. Before anyone could react, Utak stabbed her in the chest with Dragonbane. She coughed out blood as Utak pulled the blade out of her, she collapsed onto the bridge.

"You're right about one thing." Utak said. Delphine looked up curiously. "I am a bastard." She coughed up a little more blood until she rested her head and stared at the sky. "How ironic." Utak said. "I thought that the Thalmor would come after me. Never would I have imagined that you, their enemy would try to kill me." It was clear that his words were never heard. Delphine's skin turned bright blue, she was only staring at the sky. Utak wish he would have had a moments rest, but an enraged mercenary charged at him.

"You son of a bitch!" Nurengoth shouted. "How will I get my reward now?"

"No need to worry." Esbern announced as he walked down the stairs made of stone, past a sulking Edomir. "In fact, you'll be paid double if you bring me that bastard's head."

"You have forty thousand septims?" Nurengoth asked. Esbern nodded his head confidently, causing the mercenary to make a sinister grin. 

The mercenary swung both his axes at Utak horizontally coming from both his left and right. Utak rolled out of the way as his "Ebonyflesh" spell wore off. He was getting ready to stab the mercenary, but Nurengoth turned around and knocked Dragonbane out of his hand. Utak reached for it but he couldn't catch it as it fell into the river. Utak started quickly crawling backwards as Nurengoth came closer and closer, ready to chop the Argonian's head off. He was getting ready to swing until a figure jumped between them. Utak looked up and saw that this figure was Hasellus, without his helmet.

"What are you doing?" Nurengoth asked.

"I don't really know myself." the Imperial responded. 

"Stay out of my way." Nurengoth snapped. "Unless if you want to get hurt to, boy." Something in Hasellus snapped. Before anyone realized it, the young Imperial punched Nurengoth in the face.

"No!" he said. "Ever since we met, you looked down on me! You made fun of me, you thought I was weak. I've had enough of you! It's time that I start standing up for myself, and make my own decisions! This Argonian saved my life, as well as Delphine. However she is dead and he is not. I can still repay my debt to him, and I will gladly do it. As long as it means standing up to those who try hurt others like you. You have no loyalty, you have no faith! Yet I should call you a warrior? No more, I stand for what I believe in, and I believe that the Dragonborn should be spared!" He ran over and picked up the sword left by Delphine's body.

"You want to die with him?" Nurengoth asked. "Then you shall have your wish!" Nurengoth and Hasellus charged at each other. Utak got up from the ground only to see a fireball flying at him. He held out a ward again, blocking Esbern's attack.

"I hope the next Dragonborn will be more competent than you." Esbern muttered. "Watch Delphine, as I will crush your murderer in just a moment." Utak held out his right hand where a bound sword appeared, getting ready for his next fight.


	43. Chapter 43

"WULD!" Utak shouted and he was right behind Esbern. However, the old man had predicted this and turned around to block Utak's attack with a dagger he pulled out of his boot.

"You still have the same fighting style." Esbern commented. "Good, that'll make this easier!" He pulled out another dagger and tried to gut the Dragonborn. However, Utak headbutted Esbern and took a few steps back. He braced himself for the next shout.

"OD AH-" He had to pause and hold out a ward spell as Esbern shot lightning at him.

"You think I'm gonna make this easy for you?" Esbern snapped. Utak rolled forward and leaped to the side when he got back on his feet. He charged at Esbern ready to finish him off, however Esbern threw the dagger at Utak and materialized a bound sword in his hand. "You think you're the only one skilled at magic?" Esbern snarled. He blocked Utak's attack again. However, Utak wasn't willing to relent, he showed off his skills by performing a pirouette with the blade in order to intimidate Esbern. Luckily it worked, the old man backed up. Utak smiled and through the bound sword at Esbern, catching him off guard. The old man only had enough time to block the sword thrown at him, Utak right behind it materialized a bound dagger and plunged it in Esbern's shoulder, pouncing on him. 

"Look at what's around you!" Utak snarled. "Was this all worth it?" Utak let go of the bound dagger. "Answer me!"

Esbern, in response leaned his head over and bit Utak's hand. To the point where blood was spewing out. Utak backed up and stood straight. 

"Son of a bitch!" Utak screamed. Before Esbern could get up, Utak stepped on his head, putting a lot of weight into his foot. After a couple of seconds, Utak got off Esbern and leaned over. Esbern got up off his back and spat blood in Utak's direction. 

"There is much you have yet to learn." Esbern grimaced. "A shame you won't have time to learn more."

Utak grabbed Esbern by the throat and lifted him off the ground and over the edge of the stairs they were standing on. 

"You think you have the moral high ground, you believe that Paarthurnax is innocent." Esbern muttered. "If I had known that you're as delusional as you're powerful, I would have let this world end." 

"It didn't have to end this way." Utak said with an unrelenting grip.

"To Oblivion with your sympathy!" Esbern shouted. "I curse you, Utak! May you live the rest of eternity as the hollow, soulless leech that you are!"

Utak had heard enough out of the stubborn old man. He threw Esbern into the river and his hands started cackling with lightning. He shot a continuous stream of lightning at the river, and then waited. He saw the corpse rise to the surface, no burn marks, no sign of any damage to the skin before being thrown into the river. However Utak could not stop looking at his face. 'This.' Utak thought. 'This is the true look of anguish.'

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hasellus charged at Nurengoth with the fury of an enraged bear. Nurengoth had to block the constant slashes that the young Imperial was throwing at him. The High Elf couldn't acquire the opportunity to counter attack. Getting very irritated, the mercenary kicked the Imperial and raised his ax above his head, preparing for an overhead strike. Hasellus was able to anticipate the move and stepped to the side when the ax came down. Hasellus struck the mercenary in the face with the hilt of his sword, forcing the large elf to take a few steps back to cover his bloody nose. 

Enraged, Nurengoth threw his other ax at the young Imperial. The Imperial however, caught the ax. He dropped it and kicked it towards the mercenary.

"Why?" Nurengoth asked. 

"I refuse to kill a man unable to defend himself." Hasellus said. "If a man I fight has no weapon, I offer him one."

"A man with a heart of gold and a will of steel." Nurengoth said. "And no brains!" He charged forward and swung the ax, aiming at the Imperial's lower body. Hasellus sprawled down to the ground, avoiding the attack and quickly got back up, sword in hand. "Come then, Blade!" mocked the mercenary. "Show me your techniques! Your parries, your counters and blocks!" Hasellus charged forward but was grabbed by the throat and thrown to the other side of the bridge. Hasellus quickly got back up, but lost his sword. He saw it was by Nurengoth, who kicked it into the river. "See where a strict code gets you?" Nurengoth said. "You're too proud for your own good. You constantly let your supposed honor cloud your judgement which causes you to habitually drop your guard." Nurengoth slowly walked over, approaching the Imperial.

Hasellus tried to fend him off, but Nurengoth proved to be too strong. Hasellus threw a random punch in the air with his eyes closed, it hit nothing. The mercenary kicked him through the armor, knocking the wind out of him. While the Imperial was gasping for breath, Nurengoth held his ax in the air again, smiling as he was about to finish his prey.

"I would say it's been a pleasure, but I'd be lying." The mercenary said. Before he could swing down his ax a familiar voice echoed from all around.

"ZUN HAAL VIIK!" the voice shouted. The ax fell right out of Nurengoth's hand and onto the ground. The Altmer looked over to see who caused this. However he saw no one. At least until Utak leaped out of the river and slashed the mercenary across the chest, Dragonbane in hand. The mercenary felt a sudden urge of electricity rushing through him as he collapsed to his knees. He looked up to see a lade pointed at him. 

"You wanna know something funny?" Utak said. 

"What?" Nurengoth grumbled. 

"Even if you succeeded in killing me." Utak said. "They wouldn't have had the money to pay you." As soon as Utak finished off the mercenary, he noticed a look of pure rage filled the mercenary's eyes. He didn't say anything, the facial expression said it all. 'All this, for nothing.' is what it said. Utak pulled out the sword, and put it back into its scabbard, which he re-attached to his belt. He turned around and offered a hand to help Hasellus up from the ground.

Hasellus looked up to see the helping hand and grabbed it. 

"Why did you help me?" Utak asked.

"Ever since I met Delphine, she acted strange when talking about you." Hasellus said. "After finally meeting you, I realized that there are two sides to every story and that I only knew Delphine's. I met you as you were cornered. Despite the odds, you stood your ground. I realized you didn't want to fight, not because you could have lost, but because you saw that this conflict was pointless. Even when we all attacked you, you fought valiantly instead of trying to run. Few would have done what you did this past hour. I realized that after meeting you that Delphine was either wrong or lying about you."

"Thank you for your help." Utak said. "I just want to go home, lay in bed and get a good nights rest. It's ridiculous that they wanted to kill me because I disagreed with them on one thing. It didn't have to end this way."

"Now that you to have had your heart-to-heart." Edomir shouted. "I hope you're ready for what comes next?" He walked over to the opposite side of the wooded bridge they were standing on. Hasellus took a few steps forward.

"You've seen what we can do." Hasellus said. "I'd walk away if I were you."

Edomir smiled, almost as if he was containing himself from laughing at the young Imperial. He rushed forward and was right in front of the Imperial before he realized it.

Before Hasellus could make any move, Edomir kicked the young Imperial at the side of the leg so hard that a bone started to stick out. Hasellus screamed in agony as he was being twisted around to face Utak. He held the Imperial by the hair on top of his head.

"Look, Dragonborn." Edomir said. "Look at the faces of those who you caused no end of suffering."

Shocked, Utak couldn't say anything, or even comprehend what's happening in front of him. 

"You blindly walk around this world thinking you've helped everyone. But you fail to realize that those who hate you will cause your loved ones to suffer, simply because most of them cannot reach you. You think that because some old men who shout at the sky approve your actions, that your cause is just. But I see through your composure. I see that just like everyone else in this world, you are weak, and you are afraid." Before Utak could react, he snapped Hasellus' neck. "Another soul whom you caused suffering by simply existing. But no need to worry, Dragonborn. I will soon put you out of this nightmare, and you will be free to wander back to your precious Hist."

Utak reached into his satchel and pulled out the dragon priest mask and put it on. A dark brown hood materialized, covering his entire head. He drew Dragonbane, ready to fight. 

"As I see now." Edomir said. "You are no more than just another monster, just like me."


	44. Chapter 44

Utak charged forward at Edomir, sword in hand ready to slash him across the chest. The Bosmer however, grabbed the blade with his bare hand, ignoring the electricity rushing through him, he clenched a fist ready to punch Utak. 

Utak jumped back, letting go of the blade, returning to where he was originally standing. Edomir laughed and threw the sword at Utak. "I think you forgot something." he chuckled. 

Utak barely had time to avoid it, but he managed. 'What's going on?' Utak thought. 'Any normal man would have been unconscious from touching the blade that long.' He walked over and picked up the blade. 'Charging in head on would be suicide.'

Edomir smiled and leaped forward, after Utak. The Dragonborn jumped off the bridge and into the water.

"You think that'll save you?" Edomir asked. He dove into the water after Utak. 

'I could take him on here.' Utak thought. 'Destruction magic won't work. I can't use fire, frost magic would only freeze us both and we'd both be electrocuted with lightning magic. Any daedra I summon would immediately drown under water and I can't shout. I have no choice, I have to face him.' Utak charged forward, as fast as he could. Surprisingly enough, Edomir could keep up just fine. He dodged Utak's attack and punched him below the chest, knocking the breath out of him. He punched him again and Utak coughed up blood. 'What's happening? He shouldn't be able to keep up with me.' Utak continued to swing his sword at Edomir, as fast as he could. He got a couple of good slashes. But Edomir grew impatient and grabbed Utak by the throat and dragged him to the shore.

Once they were on shore, Utak was gasping for air as Edomir's grip was very tight. Edomir coughed up some water but got up and got ready to stomp on Utak's head. Utak charged 'Ebonyflesh' at the last second and hardened his scales to reduce the damage. However, it was still very painful. 

Enraged, Utak pushed the foot off his head and raised his arm at Edomir with fire spewing out of the palm. Edomir had to jump back as fire caught his pelt. He ripped a piece of it off and threw it into the river. Laughing he charged at Utak again. Utak barely had time to get up but managed to see what Edomir was about to do.

"FEIM ZI GRON!" Utak shouted. He began to glow blue as a white mist formed around him. Edomir's attack simply went through him.

"Impossible!" Edomir shouted. "There's no way you know all three words to that shout to, in such little time!"

"Ever since I read the Elder Scroll." Utak began. "I got these visions, each one showing me a new word to a new shout. They only last a few seconds and occur randomly, but thanks to those visions I can learn even faster than just exploring caves and reading stone carvings." Utak smiled and began laughing. "Dahik do tol, Zu'u ahk mindos tir wah tinvaak daar tinvok." He slashed Edomir across the chest.

"What!?" Edomir gasped. 

"You're wide open!" Utak snapped. He opened the palm of his hand and fire spewed out from the palm setting Edomir on fire. The Bosmer screamed, rolling across the ground and into the river. 'Yes! It worked!' Utak thought. He opened his palm and lightning shot out from his hand and into the river. "It's over." Utak said. He sheathed Dragonbane and turned around. He slowly began to walk away only to hear a loud splash of water. Utak opened his eyes in shock and turned around. 

Edomir grabbed Utak by the collar and threw him over to the platform where Delphine was. 'How can someone be so strong?' Utak thought. Edomir rushed over to where the bridge was, standing at the opposite end of Utak.

The Dragonborn looked up and spit some blood onto the ground.

"I'm impressed." Edomir said. "No one has lasted this long."

"I could just summon Odahviing now and have him kill you." Utak said. "But I'm gonna do this on my own. Killing your comrade like that was beyond cruel. I'm gonna make you pay."

"You want revenge on me!?" Edomir snapped. "My lover's murderer calls me cruel? What say you when you killed Brelas in cold blood?"

"For the last time, I didn't kill Brelas!" Utak shouted. 

"So you're telling me that she took her sword and stabbed herself with it?" Edomir asked. 

"I don't know what happened!" Utak snapped. "And I'm sorry for your loss, but you have to believe me when I tell you that I didn't kill her."

"Delphine and Esbern said they saw you kill her!" Edomir shouted. "What say you to that! She told me that you threatened her once in Riverwood, I'm not surprised that you went through with it. Delphine also said that you have a short temper."

"So because of that, I'd just kill her?" Utak asked.

"You call me cruel and heartless." Edomir said. "But tell me, what's it like having to bury someone you hold dear to you? Someone you've known since childhood, someone who you truly love? You tell me what you'd do to their murderer if you ever found them, only to hear them lie to you, despite having witnesses to prove them wrong?"

"I know all too well what that feeling is!" Utak said. Utak felt tears streaming down his cheeks from behind his mask. He couldn't hold his feelings in anymore. "I had to sit and watch as my brother got his head chopped off! The monster who did it kicked the head towards me, laughing as his friend knocked me out and took me prisoner! At least you got to bury someone you held dear, I don't even know if there is anything left of him! I also had to leave my father behind in Black Marsh and I don't even know what happened to him!"

"A sad story, but that doesn't excuse your actions." Edomir concluded. 

Utak took a couple steps forward placing a hand over his chest. "After all of that happened I was pushed by a bunch of people I don't even know to save a world I hardly know about! I am someone who had to accept the burden of protecting others in this cruel world! I could have run away, I could have abandoned everything! Who could blame me? I would have to face the being destined to end this kalpa! A being who all others, even the Daedric Princes would fear, yet I continued down the path and faced him. It was expected of me, but I didn't do it for that reason. I did it because it would be wrong to abandon countless people to that terrible fate! I did everything in my power to make sure that everyone has a future! If those actions count as sins, then I will gladly walk into Oblivion, knowing I have done right! I don't want to excuse my actions, I will not falter, I will not change, I will not give up!"

"You accept responsibility." Edomir growled. "That's all I needed to hear." The Bosmer closed his eyes for a couple of seconds and re-opened them, staring at Utak with blood-shot eyes. Suddenly every muscle Edomir had begun convulsing.

"What!?" Utak gasped. 

"Let me tell you something funny." Edomir growled. "The Wild Hunt is a ritual. Shaman of our tribes in Valenwood gather the warriors and cast a spell on us that allows our bodies to succumb to change. But that's just the beginning." Edomir grew to be ten feet tall, now twice his size. "They cast another spell on us that turns us into disgusting beasts. This ritual is only used during times of war, for a good reason. Can you guess what we do as beasts?"

Utak was silent, but came up with a few ideas in his head.

"We consume our enemies." Edomir said in a much more monstrous and deeper voice. "We don't stop until there is nothing left of the invading force in our homeland. They can be down on their knees, begging for mercy, but that would only whet our blood-lust. But we don't stop there, you see once we finish consuming what's left of the enemy, we begin to consume ourselves. Somehow, I was able to regain control of myself before the blood-lust became too much. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Utak still remained silent.

"I don't just want to kill you, I want to make a meal out of you!" Edomir shouted. "I want you to tell me what beast I am." Suddenly feathers started growing out of Edomir's skin, at first it was only a few. But then his entire body was covered in feathers. Edomir's lips quivered and sprang forward, then hardened into a beak. A beak with razor sharp points layered around it, like a saw. The sclera of his eye turned into a bright red while his iris turned yellow. His ears disappeared into the feathers while wings slowly grew out of his back. His shins and forearms began to harden and turn into a dark shade of yellow, while his hands and feet turned into three limb claws. The feathers of the beast began to turn to a shade of very dark brown. A large white feathered mane grew around Edomir's neck area. His neck elongated and his neck and head turned a lighter shade of brown than the feathers. "Well?"

Utak was at a loss for words. He had never seen a creature like this before. "You're, what are you?" Utak gasped.

Edomir began to laugh. "Werevultures are native to Valenwood. You see the ritual didn't turn me into just any hideous creature, it turned me into a Lycanthrope."

The Werevulture stood up straight and opened his wings, showing a twenty-foot wing span. Pointing one of his clawed fingers at the Dragonborn.


	45. Chapter 45

Utak charged forward getting ready to strike. "WULD NAH KEST!" he shouted! He moved as fast as a whirlwind heading right for the beast, ready to cut him down. Edomir was ready for this though. He grabbed Utak by the throat with one hand, lifted him up in the air and slammed him into the ground. Knocking the wind out of the Dragonborn. Utak got up quickly, still gasping for breath but was quickly hit in the face, knocking off his mask, causing it to fall into the river.

Utak jumped back, grabbing his cheek as blood ran down from it. He stood up straight and spat blood at the ground. He jumped forward slashing left and right, unfortunately Edomir avoided every attack. He punched Utak clean in the jaw, grabbed him by the face and slammed it into his right knee. He threw another punch knocking the wind out of Utak again, then grabbed him by the face and threw him across the bridge. 

Edomir slowly walked over as Utak was coughing blood and screaming in pain. He grabbed the little Argonian by the collar and lifted him up into the air again. Edomir lifted his right hand in the air and extended his claws. Suddenly Utak looked Edomir dead in the eye.

"YOL TOR SHUL!" he shouted. The Werevulture was caught by surprise and dropped Utak, trying to put out the fire. When he put out the fire, he turned to face Utak, looking at him with fury in his eyes. He grabbed part of the wooden railing of the bridge and ripped it off. Utak took a couple steps back but the bird flew at him, hitting his arm with the wooden railing. A surge of pain rushed through his arm, he looked down at it to see it had gone limp. He tried to move it but it wouldn't respond. 'Not good!' Utak thought. The Werevulture charged forward and Utak tried to throw a kick at it, hoping to stop him, but the beast smiled and bit through the boot, causing his foot to bleed. Utak screamed but could no longer feel his foot. Utak jumped up and kicked the beast with his other foot. 

Edomir made an ear-piercing screech while taking a couple steps back, grabbing his beak. Utak however collapsed onto the ground. He quickly sat himself up and his hand had an intense red flame floating in the palm of his hand. He shot his hand forward and an intense beam of red fire shot at the beast. The beast set on fire again screamed, but this time jumped into the river. Utak rolled over to the edge of the bridge while still on the ground and shot a stream of lightning bolts into the river. 'I don't have a choice.' Utak thought. 'I can't do this alone.' He then pointed to the other side of the bridge and a portal opened. Qrogiath emerged, sword already in hand. 

"Another who seeks death!" the daedra shouted. Edomir leaped out of the river and flew into the air, enraged.

"You've made me mad, Utak!" Edomir shouted. "HUN KAAL ZOOR!" Utak shouted. Another portal appeared next to the daedra, where Tsun emerged. The gigantic Nord turned his head to see who called him and widened his eyes in shock.

"Shor's bones!" Tsun exclaimed. "What have you gotten yourself into?"

"Not now, Tsun." Utak muttered. Utak sat up again and looked at his body. 'Damn.' he thought. 'Healing won't work, my body's suffered too much.'

"Time to die!" Edomir shouted, flying towards Utak who collapsed again. 

"FUS RO DAH!" Tsun shouted! Edomir was knocked out of the sky and into the mountain side. 

"I'm your opponent." Tsun said. 

"I will feast on your heart!" Qrogiath shouted.

"You want to die first?" Edomir laughed. "Then I'll gladly grant your wish!" He jumped off the mountain and flew towards the daedra and aedra. He pounced on the demon, stood up straight and stomped on its chest. Tsun charged forward swinging his ax over his head. Edomir grabbed the weapon by the blade and smirked. 

"You have no idea how fucked you are." Edomir giggled. He broke the ax by hitting the hilt with his other arm. Qrogiath kicked the beast off him, got up with his blade in hand and charged forward. He slashed Edomir across the chest, setting him on fire as Qrogiath's blade is enchanted. "Fire's getting a little old, don't you think?" Edomir asked. He knocked the sword out of Qrogiath's hands and was about to slit its throat with his claws. 

"FUS RO DAH!" Tsun shouted and Edomir flew back. Utak lifted his hand up and shot lightning from behind, taking Edomir by surprise.

"You don't know when to give up!" Edomir shouted. He ripped off a wooden board off the bridge and hit Utak so hard with it, it shattered. Utak screamed in pain again. Qrogiath charged forward using his gauntlets as claws and tried to slash Edomir repeatedly. 

Getting irritated. Edomir jumped over the daedra and landed behind him. Before the daedra could react Edomir grabbed him by the chin and the hair. Instead of breaking his neck, he ripped off the daedra's jaw and a large clump of hair. The daedra, screaming limped forward, grabbing what was left of his mouth and the back of his head. Edomir, standing behind him extended his claws and ripped off his armor. He plunged his hand into the daedra and it went through its chest with its heart in his hand. "What did you say about my heart again?" Edomir asked. He pulled his arm out of the chest and bit into a large chunk of the heart and swallowed it. 

The daedra disappeared in a cloud of black mist. Edomir looked down where the blade of the ax is and picked it up. He looked up and saw Tsun was running towards him across the bridge. "I think your missing this." Edomir said. He chucked the blade as hard as he could and smiled as it latched onto Tsun's thigh. 

Edomir flew upward and pounced on Tsun with his feet. He clenched his right hand into a fist and punched through the warrior's head, causing him to disappear as well. He turned around to face Utak smiling. "It doesn't matter what you try." Edomir said. "My rage is enough to take whatever you can throw at me."

"I have no other choice." Utak whispered sitting up again. "I have to call Odahviing." Edomir jumped and flew at Utak and blinding speed. Causing the Dragonborn to gasp.

"I don't think so." Edomir muttered. He kicked Utak in the face, causing the Argonian to fly and crash into the mountain. Now leaning against it, he coughed up blood again, as his vision began to blur.

'What?' Utak thought. 'This can't be! Am I.....dying?' Utak slowly closed his eyes and fell limp.

This only caused Edomir to smile and laugh. "Tonight I dine on lizard scales." he said. "A fitting fate for my lover's killer."

"Funny how things have turned out." a mysterious voice announced. Edomir turned around to see who it was. He saw a short figure wearing black robes with most of his face covered by the shadow of his hood. "I must say, you're very impressive."

Edomir took a closer look at his hands and saw that he was Dunmer. "Who are you?" Edomir asked.

The figure smiled from under the hood. "Garan Marethi, at your service." he said with a polite bow. "You see, I have been following that individual for quite some time. I lost his tracks for a short while but you and your friends helped me find him again, and for that you have my gratitude."

"You've been watching him?" Edomir asked. "Why?"

"Well, he is the Dragonborn, and I find him particularly fascinating." Garan explained. "For quite some time, I've hoped to make him a new addition to my Lord's court. Unfortunately, he would not come willingly, but now, you provided me the opportunity I needed."

"Find someone else to follow around." Edomir snapped. "This one's mine."

"Oh, you seriously still believe that little story those two have told you?" Garan asked. He pointed at the corpses of Delphine and Esbern. "Allow me to enlighten you."

"What do you mean?" Edomir asked.

"You see my friend. You've been had. Those two planned to kill him from the start as you already know." Garan said. Edomir nodded his head. "But the good question is, when was the start? It certainly wasn't when they wrote to you. No, it was when Brelas was still alive. You see, they had brought her nearby to a cabin that used to be the home of some rather unsavory individuals. They instructed her to perform a ritual known only as the 'Black Sacrament.' It had been days, but a hooded figure finally appeared before her. He was hiding a tail from under those robes and I could see that he was Argonian. They had Brelas put a contract on Utak. However, when she told him, the assassin immediately drew his blade and stabbed her through the heart before she could utter another word. Your lover was killed by an Argonian, but not this one. For I could make out that his scales were red, not black. With their original plan gone asunder, they had to think of something new. They hired a mercenary and promised him a large sum of gold to kill a certain individual when the time came. They also saved the life of a young Imperial farm boy from bandits, brought him here and had him prepared to do the same thing. But they realized that despite numbers, they would still lose. Which is why they wrote to you."

"But the letter said that he murdered her." Edomir said.

"Exactly." Garan said. "Knowing that you would either not come or try to kill them if you found out, they instead threw all everything that had to do with the Black Sacrament into the river and pinned the murder on him."

"I need more than just your word." Edomir said. "This is all sounding very suspicious. I hope you have proof."

Garan smiled. "I do indeed." He reached into his satchel and pulled out a journal. "While the two of you were fighting, I explored the temple and found this, I'm sure what you read in there will be interesting."

"This is definitely her hand-writing." Edomir commented. He scoured through the journal. One page after another he gasped. 

"So tell me." Garan said. "Am I lying?" 

"N.....no." Edomir choked. He turned around to face an unconscious Utak. "By the eight! What have I done?" Edomir gasped. "We...we have to help him!"

"It's not so simple." Garan said. 

"What?" Edomir asked.

"I can tell from here that one of his ribs pierced a vital organ. He's got a few hours left at best. No healer can help him in the condition he's in." Garan said.

Edomir paced around back and forth. 

"At least, none that you could find." Garan said. 

Edomir stopped and turned to face him. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"The only person that can save him now is my Lord, I need to take him back to my court." Garan said with a toothy smile revealing his true self.

"No, you aren't." Edomir muttered.

"It's the only way that can save him now." Garan said. "I still have time to bring him back." Edomir moved a hand in front of the vampire, getting in his way.

"There has to be something, anything." Edomir said. "You're only saying that because you have a bias."

"I am taking him with me." Garan said. "With or without your consent."

"No, I won't let you turn him into a horrid creature!" Edomir shouted. Jumping back, getting ready to fight.

"Is this really what you want?" Garan asked.

"I will save him, I will right my wrong!" Edomir said.

"So be it." Garan muttered. He unbuttoned his cloak and watched as it fell to the ground. Suddenly, shadows enveloped around him, then it started to cover his entire body. It was as if Garan was an egg and something was hatching from the inside. A large bat-like creature hatched from the body. It had light grey skin. It's eyes as black as night with his fangs protruding from the lips. The ears had gotten elongated and had much sharper edges. Its nails grew longer, into claws. It had long white hair, tied into a neatly fashioned pony tail. The only clothes it was wearing was a tarp wrapped around its waist, hiding its legs, with orange jewels attached to metal plates hanging from the front and back. It had long bat-like wings extending out from its back.

Edomir stared at the creature in shock. 

"What?" Garan asked. "You think you lycanthropes are the only ones capable of this?"

Edomir snapped out of his daze and prepared to fight.

"Unfortunately for you." Garan said. "This is the last thing you'll see."


	46. Chapter 46

It had been late in the morning when Uthgerd had finally woke up. She celebrated a little too much last night. Luckily, she was smart enough to rent a room for the night. Uthgerd sits up straight still holding onto the blanket, quickly placing a hand over her forehead from the massive headache. She looks over to where she lazily left her armor, scattered across the floorboards.

 

"What a night." Uthgerd muttered. She threw the blanket off herself and got off the bed, stretching her arms out for a couple seconds followed with a couple yawns. After a couple of minutes, she puts her armor on and heads down stairs over to the counter where the inkeep is drying off a small glass in her hand.

 

Without hesitation, Uthgerd plops herself down onto the stool, quickly placing a hand over her forehead again.

 

"Had a little too much fun last night, eh?" the inkeep asked.

 

"Yeah." Uthgerd muttered.

 

"Well, what can I get you to get the headache to pass?" the inkeep asked, smiling as she put the glass and rag down.

 

"Eggs, and water." Uthgerd said.

 

"How would you like your eggs?" she asked, leaning over the counter.

 

Uthgerd looked up. "Scrambled please, with potatoes on the side."

 

"Aye." the inkeep said. She got off and grabbed a small glass and filled it from a jug of water. She then walked over to grab a black pan with a couple of eggs from the cabinet behind her. She walked out from behind the counter and went over to the room on the other side of the inn. Uthgerd pulled out her coin purse and left a handful of coins on the counter and downed her glass of water. A few minutes later the inkeep returned with some scrambled eggs along with some slices of cooked potatoes. She counted the coin as Uthgerd downed her breakfast in no time.

 

'Let's see what Utak's up to.' Uthgerd thought. She got up and left the inn and slowly walked over to Utak's house. While looking around she saw merchants almost finished setting up at their market stalls. As soon as she reached his house she knocked on the door and waited patiently outside. Lydia opened the door.

 

"Oh, it's you!" Lydia gasped. "How are you today?"

 

"I'm fine, thank you." Uthgerd said. "Is Utak awake yet?"

 

"Huh?" Lydia said. "He didn't come here at all last night. I thought he spent the night at the inn."

 

"Wait, he's not here?" Uthgerd asked.

 

"No, I thought he was with you." Lydia said. The housecarl walked outside and shut the door behind her, locking it. "Do you have any ideas where he might be?"

 

Uthgerd shrugged in response. The two warriors decided to approach the guards stationed at the front gate of the city.

 

"What is it?" one of the guards asked.

 

"We were wondering where Utak was." Uthgerd said. "Did you see where he went last night?"

 

"Ah. of course." the guard said. "I was out patrolling the streets when I saw him leave the city. He went over to the carriage driver and rode off, might wanna ask him."

 

"Thanks." Lydia said. Uthgerd and Lydia walked over to the carriage driver past the stables. The man seemed rather tired, as if he got little sleep.

 

"Where do you want to go?" the carriage driver asked.

 

"Actually, we're hoping you can help us find someone." Lydia said. "We heard Utak walked up to you last night and rode off, can you tell us where?"

 

"He went over to this place called Karthspire or something." the carriage driver said. "It seemed dangerous but he insisted on heading there."

 

"Thanks." Lydia said. They walked over to the stables, greeted Skulvar, mounted their horses and rode off.

 

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

They reached the camp within a couple hours, the two of them knew where to go, neither of them were strangers to Skyrim nor the Reach. They dismounted their horses under a couple of cliffs and walked around the mountain and down a river to where the camp was. They walked up a small flight of wooden stairs to see the carnage before them.

 

"Signs of a fight." Lydia said.

 

"Wait." Uthgerd said. "This is where Delphine and Esbern live. Were they attacked and Utak came to help?" They walked over to Delphine's body. "Open chest wound. Blood is dry, no other damages to the body. She was stabbed. Wait, what's this? Burnt skin at the edges of the wound?" She looked up at Lydia who shrugged. "The weapon that did this must have been enchanted. But what kind of enchantment would do this?"

 

Lydia walked over to see a body floating at the water surface. "Hmmm." Lydia pondered for a second. "An old man, no open wounds, no notable damages to the body. Was he choked and thrown into the river?"

 

"It could have been magic." Uthgerd said.

 

"What kind of magic would leave no mark?" Lydia asked.

 

"Destruction magic." Uthgerd said. "Specifically lightning. If in the water already and electrocuted, it would leave no burn marks."

 

"These aren't your ordinary bandits." Lydia said. "Speaking of which, why is there no bodies?"

 

"Wait a minute, another body over there." Uthgerd said. Pointing at the corpse of a High Elf. They walked over to examine it. "Definitely would come off as a bandit." She rolled him over off his stomach and on his back. "Open wound across the chest, must have been a severed aorta, bled to death. Look burn marks on the skin at the edges of the wound."

 

"They were killed by the same guy?" Lydia asked. "So, a group of bandits attack Delphine, Esbern and Utak. One of them kills Delphine, then his comrade? That's stupid."

 

"We don't know the full story." Uthgerd said. Lydia looked down at the floor boards and saw something glowing under the water. She knelt down and squinted to take a closer look and saw that it was a sword.

 

"This might be the sword we're looking for." Lydia said, pointing at the one underwater.

 

Uthgerd looked over to where she was pointing. "Wait a minute, that's Utak's sword!" She quickly took off her armor and dove into the river to look. She moved closer to the sword and saw a tiny stream of electricity running along the blade. 'We found our sword.' Uthgerd said. 'So, there was no bandit attack, Utak attacked Delphine and that other man, but why?' she reached over to grab it but pulled her hand back when she was electrocuted. She swam up to the surface and took a breath of air.

 

"What's wrong?" Lydia asked.

 

"That's Utak's sword." Uthgerd said. "He's the one who killed Delphine, Esbern and that man there. I tried to grab his sword but got electrocuted. Do you have a piece of cloth?"

 

Lydia picked up Uthgerd's armor and detached the leather loincloth strapped to it. "Here!" Lydia said tossing it to her.

 

"Thanks." Uthgerd said. She took it down with her back to the sword. 'Please work.' Uthgerd said. She wrapped the leather loincloth around it without getting electrocuted. She picked it up, and saw a strange looking mask nearby, next to another body. She swam over and grabbed the mask. 'What is this?' Uthgerd thought. She put it on and a hood materialized around her head, she quickly pulled it off her. 'This could be important.' she thought as she held it in the same hand with Utak's sword. She swam closer to the body to examine it. 'Waterlogged, he's been here for a while. Bone sticking out of the left leg, he was hit with something heavy. Probably a war hammer. He was thrown into the river, couldn't swim with that heavy armor on, drowned. Wait no, his neck is snapped.' She swam up to the surface and placed the sword and mask by Lydia's feet.

 

"Is that all you found?" Lydia asked.

 

"No, another body." Uthgerd said. "This one was struck with a war hammer, then got his neck snapped. He was thrown into the river afterwards." She got up onto the burnt bridge and put her armor back on. She grabbed Utak's sword and tied the loincloth to a leather strap witch she strung around her waist. She picked up the mask and put it in her satchel.

 

"Look." Lydia said. "One more body." She pointed over to a mountain side where one small body laid down with his back against the rocks. Blood and feathers were spread all around him. From the looks, it seemed to have been a young Wood Elf. Uthgerd and Lydia walked over to examine it. "What could have caused this?" Lydia asked.

 

"The blood isn't completely dry, this happened more recently than the others." Uthgerd said kneeling down. "Hmm, cuts around vital points of the body, multiple bones broken, no burn marks though. This wasn't Utak."

 

"Let's sum up what we learned." Lydia said. "Utak came here during the night and fought Delphine and Esbern, as well as a few other people. Based on what happened the sword was eventually knocked out of his hand. None of these people had any large blunt weapons, the cause of death for the body in the river is still unclear. However, we do know that Utak managed to kill Delphine, Esbern and that High Elf over there. This one here is the biggest mystery, why are there feathers scattered around him? Thankfully we didn't find Utak's body, so he managed to survive this ordeal. But where did he wander off to?"

 

Suddenly wheezing was heard, coming from neither Uthgerd nor Lydia. They looked down to see that the Wood Elf was wheezing. Uthgerd leaned in closer. "What happened here?" Uthgerd asked.

 

The Elf started to cough, struggling to get a single word out.

 

"Never mind." Uthgerd said. "Lydia, he needs water, now." Lydia pulled out a sack of water and put the end into the Elf's mouth. She slowly squeezed the sack, as the elf had trouble swallowing. After the sack was emptied, Lydia put it back in her satchel. "Can you speak now?" Uthgerd asked.

 

The Elf still struggled to get a single word out.

 

Uthgerd looked at Lydia. "We need to take him back to Whiterun, a healer can still help him."

 

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

They got back to Whiterun as fast as they could. They carried the elf over to the healers at the temple of Kynareth in the Wind district of Whiterun. Luckily it wasn't busy at all, so the healers tended to him quickly.

 

"How's he doing?" Uthgerd asked.

 

"Not good." one of the healers said. "He's lucky you found him, any longer and we wouldn't be able to save him. Unfortunately, he's suffering from a lot of internal bleeding. It might take about a day to get him talking again. Where did you find him?"

 

"We found him by Karthspire." Lydia said. "We're looking for Utak. He disappeared last night and he's our only lead."

 

The priestess bowed. "I understand." she said. "We'll do everything we can."

 

"W........wait." a deep voice said. All eyes turned to the Wood Elf.

 

"What!?" the priestess said. "This shouldn't be possible, you recovered your voice so quickly!"

 

"Who are you?" Lydia asked.

 

"Ed....o.....mir" the voice said.

 

"Edomir?" the priestess asked. Edomir nodded.

 

"What happened to Utak?" Uthgerd said. "Please, it's important."

 

"C.....captured." Edomir said.

 

"Captured!?" Uthgerd gasped. "By whom?"

 

"A....vampire." Edomir muttered. "Garan.....Marethi." Uthgerd widened her eyes in horror.

 

"Are you sure that's his name?" Uthgerd asked. Edomir nodded his head. Uthgerd rushed over heading out of the temple.

 

"Wait!" Lydia said following her. "Where are you going?"

 

"I have to save him!" Uthgerd choked. "He's in a lot of trouble!"

 

"Wait...wait....wait!" Lydia said stepping in front of Uthgerd, getting in her way. She could see tears streaming down her cheeks.

 

"Why!?" Uthgerd choked.

 

"You can't rush out there without a plan or lead!" Lydia said."That Elf in there is our best shot at finding him. I know this is difficult, but we have to wait till he recovers to help us."

 

"That'll take too long!" Uthgerd said.

 

"How do you know that?" Lydia argued. "The priestess said it's take a day to get him talking yet he's already recovered his voice. Besides, it doesn't have to just be us."

 

Uthgerd took a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. "What do you mean?" she asked.

 

"I just so happen to know an old colleague within the Companions." Lydia said. "He and I worked together in the Whiterun guard, if anyone can help us find Utak, it'll be them."

 

"Who is this colleague of yours?" Uthgerd asked.

 

Lydia smiled. "Skaegscar Stormheart."


	47. Chapter 47

Lydia led the way to Jorrvaskr. Uthgerd knew where to go as she was there once before, but it was better if Lydia came first. Uthgerd and the Companions didn't part on good terms the last time she was there. They quickly made their way past the stairs and Lydia knocked on one of the doors. A large bulky man with long black hair slowly opened the door. He wore the signature armor of the companions made of Skyforge Steel resembling a wolf. The man himself had long black war paint from his eyes down to his chest. He had beautiful eyes that would make anyone guess the color based on what he was wearing. For now, nothing influenced his eyes so they revealed a deep emerald shade of green. He widened his eyes when he saw Lydia.

"Lydia!" the man gasped. "It's been far too long! How have you been?”

"I'm fine Skaegscar." Lydia said. "I was hoping you can help me and my friend with something."

"You're friend?" Skaegscar asked. He opened the door wider and saw Uthgerd. "Apologies ma'am." he said. "I didn't notice you were there, and you are?"

"Uthgerd the Unbroken." she said. "I came here before but I don't seem to recall you being there."

"Introductions are in order." Skaegscar said. "Skaegscar Stormheart, Harbinger of the Companions." he bowed. "So, what do you two need help with?"

"You see," Lydia started. "we have reason to believe that Utak the Dragonborn was recently captured by a vampire. We were hoping you could help us track them down. We brought a whiteness back with us but the poor sod could hardly speak."

"The Dragonborn captured!?" Skaegscar gasped. "A vampire!?"

"I can't believe it myself." Uthgerd muttered. "Will you help us?"

"Of course. Do you know where he last was? And where is this whiteness?"

"We do." Lydia said. "Follow us." Uthgerd, Lydia and Skaegscar went over to the temple of Kynareth. When they walked in they saw four priestesses stitching his wounds.

"How's he doing?" Lydia asked.

"He's lucky to be alive." one of the priestesses answered. Skaegscar took a couple steps closer and Edomir stared directly at him.

Skaegscar showed a look of slight distaste. "Give him an hour on his own, he'll be good as knew." Skaegscar said.

"How would you know?" another priestess asked. Skaegscar reached into his satchel and pulled out a bottle full of red liquid. He brought it over to Edomir. "Drink this." he said.

Edomir took the bottle and quickly downed its contents. Soon after he stood up straight as the priestesses struggled to pull him back down. "What was that?" Edomir asked.

"A potion." Skaegscar said. "Never met an alchemist, have you?"

"No." Edomir said. "I only ever dealt with shamans."

"Mmm. Of course you do." Skaegscar muttered. "Well, we're wasting time. Let's go." Skaegscar followed Lydia and Uthgerd on their way out of the temple. Edomir got up and went to follow them.

"Wait!" a priestess demanded. "You need to rest or you won't be able to walk tomorrow!"

"I appreciate your concern." Edomir said without looking at her. "But I will be fine, I assure you. Besides, this is too important for me to sit back now." Edomir then proceeded to catch up to the group.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The four warriors traveled back to the carnage in Karthspire. Uthgerd and Lydia told Skaegscar what they found, while Edomir stood staring at the river current.

"So, you were there." Skaegscar said facing Edomir from behind. "Tell me what you know."

Edomir sighed. "Delphine and Esbern planned to kill him." he started. "They tried to hire an assassin from the Dark Brotherhood to kill him. They used my beloved Brelas for a ritual to call them, she was supposed to tell them to kill Utak. But when she did the assassin killed her instead. Out of options, Delphine and Esbern decided to hire a mercenary to help them. They saved a young man when his farm was attacked by bandits and made him one of their own. They wrote to me, telling me that it was Utak who killed her. I'm sure you can imagine the rest of the story."

"You tried to kill him?" Uthgerd gasped. She was about to reach for her sword but Skaegscar held a hand up, warning her not to.

"So, when did the vampire show up?" Skaegscar asked.

"It was after when Utak and I fought. He was slowly dying and I was about to finish him off when Garan appeared behind me. He explained everything to me and that's when I decided to try to save Utak. He wanted to take Utak with him, make him one of his own kind. I disapproved of that. Well, that's how you two found me." Edomir explained.

"Did you see which direction he was heading?" Skaegscar asked.

"He headed northwest but you won't find any tracks." Edomir said. 

"Why?" asked Lydia.

"Because he wasn't walking. Somehow, I don't know, he was floating in the air. He grabbed Utak and carried him over his shoulders in that direction." Edomir said.

"Why would you waste our time by telling us now, instead of back at Whiterun?" Uthgerd asked.

"Would you have believed me?" Edomir asked.

"Dammit!" Uthgerd yelled. "We're blundering around in the dark! How can we even find them?"

"I don't know how, but we'll need more than just the four of us." Skaegscar said. "Recently my shield siblings have been helping this particular group known for hunting vampires. They call themselves the Dawnguard."

"Great, we'll need their help!" Uthgerd said. 

"Wait." Skaegscar said. "Before I take you to them, I want to see how capable you are in battle."

"I can handle myself, trust me." Uthgerd said.

"Then prove it." Skaegscar said. He drew his sword from its scabbard. Instead of the average Skyforge steel that most Companions have, his was made from a unique golden metal. The blade glistened and glowed in the sunlight. There was a small opening in the hilt where a small bright light was shining from within the center. 

"That sword." Lydia muttered. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Like it?" Skaegscar asked. "She's called Dawnbreaker. Don't treat this like a normal practice session. Come at me as if you're trying to kill me."

"Understood." Uthgerd said as she drew her sword. 

"You should join to." Skaegscar said looking at Lydia. She nodded and drew her sword as well.

Edomir leaned his back on a wooden railing on the bridge and watched the fight.

Uthgerd charged forward swinging her sword over her head. Skaegscar blocked it with his blade and kicked Uthgerd in the chest plate. Lydia charged forward with her shield raised. Most people would run away but Skaegscar charged forward and crashed into the shield. Lydia raised her sword and planned to stab through it. But Skaegscar caught her off guard by grabbing the shield from the bottom and yanking it to the side. She swung her blade but he caught it with his free hand. He jumped forward and shoved her with his shoulder, knocking her off balance. Uthgerd threw her sword at him but he kicked it into the air, causing it to spin uncontrollably. While it was spinning Skaegscar kicked the hilt and sent it flying back at her. She ducked just in time for it to miss her. She looked up to see a fist right in front of her. 

Getting angry, Uthgerd knocked the fist out of her way and tackled him. Lydia pulled out a dagger and held it close to his throat while Uthgerd held onto his legs. Skaegscar smiled.

"Impressive." he muttered. He quickly kicked Uthgerd and spun around on his back knocking Lydia down again. He quickly got back up. "It isn't easy to get the better of me." Lydia got up and threw a punch which he caught with his hand. Uthgerd charged forward but Skaegscar pushed Lydia at her, knocking them both down. Stunned for a couple of seconds, they held their hands on their heads and slowly opened their eyes, only to see a golden blade pointed at them. "The match is over." Skaegscar said. 

"What was the point of this?" Uthgerd asked.

"I needed to assess your abilities." Skaegscar said. "You two are quite capable, but stand no chance against a vampire. So even if you do manage to find Utak, you would more likely die trying to rescue him."

"How could you know?" Uthgerd asked.

"Because I fought plenty in the past few months. Even my shield siblings struggle with them. Though I'm sure that with the proper training, you two could take a hundred each."

"Training?" Lydia asked.

"Congratulations shield sisters." Skaegscar said. "From this day forward, you are official members of the Companions. Be warned, the training is no laughing matter, but through great effort, the two of you will overcome it. Once your training with me is complete, we'll take you over to the Dawnguard."

"Seriously!?" Lydia asked. "That's amazing!"

"I'm not so sure." Uthgerd said. "I'm not exactly on good terms with the Companions."

"I'm sorry?" Skaegscar said. 

"Long ago, I tried to join. They had me fight this young whelp." She looked down in shame. "I was said to be too hot-headed."

"I understand." Skaegscar said in sympathy. "But know that no one will bother you as long as I'm around. Should anyone try to harass you, you strike them twice in the face."

"Twice?" Uthgerd asked. 

"One for you, and the other for me in case if I'm not nearby." he said. He turned to Edomir. "You my friend could use some training as well."

Edomir grunted in response. 

"Then it's settled." Skaegscar said. "Within a couple months, the three of you will be expert vampire slayers." Skaegscar took charge of the group. "Let us return home, shield siblings. To Jorrvaskr."


	48. Chapter 48

Utak slowly began to open his eyes. Everything was very dark. The smell of blood filled the air. He could hear the moaning of a couple people not that far from him. His vision was very blurred, all he saw was that there were two figures standing in front of him.

"We can't take him down there." a voice said. "He's far too precious to be cattle."

"Where should we keep him then?" another voice said. "He won't be too happy when he wakes up."

"There's a cage inside the Lord's room, we can keep him there." the first voice said. 

Utak tried to stay awake but he began to fall asleep again. When he woke up again his vision was clear. He saw that he was bound in chains within a wooden cage. He looked to his left and saw a fireplace. He looked in front of him and he saw a hooded figure sitting in a very nice chair made from cherry oak wood. 

"Ah, you're finally awake." the hooded figure said. "Good, we can begin."

"What's happened?" Utak asked. "Where am I? Who are-" suddenly he felt a surge of pain course through his entire body. He collapsed. 

"You will only speak when told to do so." the hooded figure coldly said.

"What do you mean? What's going on, I-" he felt jolts of electricity run across his back. 

"Welcome to your new life." the hooded figure said. "Now, I will ask you a series of questions. What is your name?"

"Utak." he said. He felt another jolt of electricity run through him.

"I said, what is your name?" the hooded figure said. "Not what they call you."

"Utadukeeus Cacles." Utak said. 

"Good, when were you hatched?" the hooded figure leaned forward.

"14th of Hearthfire, Year 183." Utak said.

"Well well." the voice said. "Such a young age to turn."

"What do you mean?" Utak asked. He wasn't electrocuted this time. He got stabbed in the hip by a spear. Utak grunted in pain.

"You will speak only when told to do so." the hooded figure repeated. "But I suppose it can't hurt to answer your question." The hooded figure got up and picked up a large mirror. He opened the door of the cage and placed the mirror in front of Utak.

Utak didn't recognize himself. The black scales he had were now completely white. He wasn't wearing his armor anymore, now all was wearing was some rags as trousers. He saw the blood dripping out from his hip, and that made him feel very thirsty. He took a closer look at his face and saw a couple fangs protruding from his lips, the small irises in his eyes were now completely red. "What happened?" Utak muttered.

The hooded figure grabbed the mirror and put it back. "You see, you're one of us now. Welcome to clan Volkihar."

"Clan Volkihar?" Utak asked.

The hooded figure held up a hand, giving a signal. "We're one of the most ancient and powerful vampires in Tamriel. Our Lord has been struggling in his endeavor and I feel that you are the one capable of helping him achieve his goal. Which is why I brought you here and let him turn you. Congratulations, you're among the upper class within the culture of our kind."

"What makes you think I'd be able to help him?" Utak asked.

"The same reason why anyone looks to you for help." the figure said. "You're the Dragonborn."

"What makes you think I want to help you?" Utak asked.

"You'll have no choice." the figure said. "He's your Lord and you're to do everything he commands. His will is yours. You might be a disobedient child now. But given time, you will to what he says with a smile." He pulled a dagger out from under the sleeve. "Even if it means disciplining you now."

He walked into the cage and slashed Utak across the chest. "You know," Utak started. "you're just making this worse for yourself."

"How so?" the hooded figure asked.

Utak looked up. "YOL TOOR SHUL!" Utak shouted. But nothing happened. "YOL TOOR SHUL!" he shouted again. Nothing happened.

The hooded figure proceeded to laugh. "You think we didn't come prepared?" he said. "We enchanted those trousers of yours. You won't be able to use any form of magic now, not even the ancient Thu'um."

"You're obviously safe from me." Utak said. "So why do you hide behind that hood like a coward?"

The figure took a couple steps back and slowly removed the hood. The figure revealed himself to be Garan Marethi. "Do you remember me?" he asked.

"Yes." Utak said.

"Then you remember Ivarstead?" he asked.

"How could I forget?" Utak asked.

"You know what I'm capable of." he said. "But luckily your friend eluded me. I was hoping I could find her and have her do this for me."

"Uthgerd wouldn't ever do this to me." Utak said. "We're friends."

"Don't be stupid." Garan said. "My thralls would do anything I command without hesitation."

"Why would you do this?" Utak asked.

"Right now Utadukeeus, you are a tool that no one has a use for anymore." Garan said. "It's time to make an important decision for you. We can either toss you away where you won't be an inconvenience to anyone anymore, or we can break you down and build you into something better. I made that decision, and you choose to be ungrateful. But when you see the refined tool you become, when you start to see how useful you can become again, you will thank me for this."

"You're insane." Utak muttered.

"I'm not surprised by your response." Garan said. "You are after all an ungrateful little brat right now." He waved his hand and a smaller figure walked in the cage. It was a young boy, who looked to be about younger than ten. He had long brown hair and was wearing black robes similar to Garan's. His Irises were orange while the rest of his eyes were black. He smiled, staring down at Utak.

"Sifur was once like you." Garan said. "Ungrateful, naive, broken. I did the same to him, and he's a much more refined tool than what he once was. I want you to learn from your predecessor. Take him as an example, it took some time but now he is so grateful for his gift that he will do anything." Garan walked out of the cage and closed the door behind both of them. "Well," Garan said. "what are you waiting for? Mold him into the proper tool."

Garan left the room and closed the door behind him. Utak looked up and saw the boy's face started to contort. It went from somewhat like a normal boy's to a mix between a human and a bat. The boy's nose elongated and scrunched up. Fangs protruded from his lips and his fingernails extended into claws. Utak could hardly look at the creature before him before it started to slash him everywhere. 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Uthgerd and Lydia were doing what they could to keep up with Skaegscar. They had to run around the city of Whiterun a hundred times. 

'I know he said the training would be difficult, but this is ridiculous.' Uthgerd thought. Her and Lydia were already panting and could already feel the weight pull down on their feet. "When did you ever do this?" Uthgerd yelled.

"Not long after I was inducted into the inner circle." Skaegscar answered while slowing down. "If you can do this now, you'll be way ahead of everyone who isn't."

"I feel like I'm gonna die." Lydia muttered. "I've been sore since the tenth time around."

"If you have time to talk, you have time to run!" Skaegscar yelled. He pushed forward.

"Where's Edomir?" Uthgerd asked. "Why isn't he doing this?"

"What are you talking about?" Skaegscar asked. "He's ahead of all of us." 

"How do you two do it?" Lydia asked.

"You'll learn when you’re in the inner circle." Skaegscar yelled. "This'll be much easier then." Skaegscar kept running.

"What does this have to do with fighting vampires?" Lydia asked Uthgerd.

"It probably doesn't have anything to do with that." Uthgerd answered. "This is more likely just normal conditioning."

"By the Gods." Lydia muttered. "This training will take forever."

"Let's go, keep pushing!" Skaegscar shouted. "We gotta do this sixty more times! If we don't finish by the end of the day, we'll be doing push-ups all night!"

Both Lydia and Uthgerd grunted, but they felt more motivated to get this training done as quickly as possible. If only so that they can rest up when it's night. They pushed on, knowing that this training will help them save Utak, wherever he is. As soon as they're done here, they'll be off for Fort Dawnguard, where they will do what they can to rid Tamriel of those undead nightmares, and more importantly save their lost friend.


	49. Chapter 49

It had been six long months of hard training. But Uthgerd and Lydia are now at their full potential. They've become stronger than ever before, as well as well-respected members within the inner circle. With the harsh training done, it was time to take action. Skaegscar led them on their way to Dayspring Canyon with his lover Aela the Huntress, Edomir followed closely behind them. A place hidden from the world from behind the mountain, not too far from a tower the Vigilants of Stendarr used to reside when traveling south-east. There was a harsh, long blizzard when they finally reached the humble entrance of what looked like a cave. However, none of them seemed to be affected by it at all. 

"This is it." Skaegscar said. "Home of the Dawnguard."

"You say there's a canyon in there?" Uthgerd asked. Skaegscar nodded and they all climbed their way through the enclosing space. They were in a narrow space for about a minute while staring at the light at the end of it. When they finally went through, they were treated to a breathtaking view. Multiple waterfalls pouring down into a stream with lush green trees placed in an almost artistic fashion to make it as if it was a portrait. Leaves were slowly and lazily following a small breeze in the air. Lydia walked closer to the stream and saw a rainbow within her reflection. Uthgerd, unable to say a word, walked up to Lydia. However, Skaegscar and Aela were moving ahead of them, further down a recently made trail. 

"We should keep moving." Skaegscar insisted. Both Lydia and Uthgerd woke up from their trance and followed the alpha and beta closer to the fort. When they finally got to see it, they were deeply impressed with the design. A large wooden gate with a couple of members donning the signature armor of the Dawnguard watched over the gate, crossbows in hand. They seemed to be made of a rather dense leather, the leather could also be painted in different colors. Some Dawnguard would wear blue leather, others would wear brown and some would wear white or gray with chain mail hidden under them. Small pauldrons stuck out from the shoulders. The gauntlets they had were made from pure brown leather to make it easier for them to work with their gear. The boots also had brown leather but also had metal plates on the outside. Some wore helmets that would only protect the top and the back of their heads, showing their faces while others would have helmets that would cover their heads entirely. 

"Skaegscar!" one of the gate guards exclaimed. "It's been so long, I see you brought in new recruits."

"Agmaer!" Skaegscar said. "I didn't recognize you! You've grown!" Skaegscar took a couple steps forward. "Still carrying your pa's ax?"

"Very funny, asshole." Agmaer said. "Come in so Isran can yell at you." the young man jumped down from the scaffold and opened the gate for the Companions. 

Past the gate was a very tall tower made entirely if stone with a large bridge leading to the rest of the fort. However, the door to it at the bottom was locked so they had to press on to the front entrance. On the way, there they saw a few more Dawnguard practicing by shooting at training dummies. They saw a camp of some old and sick refugees standing around a campfire while cooking a stew. Luckily the Dawnguard supplied them with very good tents that could survive countless blizzards with actual beds inside. When traveling through Skyrim, one might encounter a camp of either Stormcloaks or Imperials. Their tents wouldn't be anywhere near as good as this and they'd have to sleep on uncomfortable bed rolls. These people might not be allowed into the fort, but the Dawnguard was more than willing to help them. The Companions had to move on, what was most important was to save Utak, wherever he is. They walked up to these very large stone doors that rivaled the entrance to Dragonsreach. Skaegscar walked over and opened the door for his pack. When they entered the fort, they entered a large room with a few crates stacked awkwardly in odd places. 

"Nice to see the place is still unkempt." Skaegscar muttered. A middle-aged tan man with a long beard entered the room. His Dawnguard armor was different. It had a dark brown leather with no pauldrons. He had a large war hammer with the Dawnguard insignia engraved on both sides of the end of it. 

"Where in Oblivion have you been?" the man said in a deep, impatient voice. 

"Training a couple of new recruits." Skaegscar said. "They're a lot better than your average farm boys, I can tell you that."

"Really, well I hope you don't mind if I see it for myself." Isran said. He grabbed his large war hammer, ready to fight. "Well, don't just stand there, one of you better come at me." 

Uthgerd stepped forward, not drawing her sword. Isran charged forward getting ready to swing. When he got close enough, he swung it as hard as he could from the side. Uthgerd effortlessly caught the hammer and knocked him off balance. 

"Impossible!" Isran groaned. "How did you do that?"

"I'm stronger than I look." Uthgerd said, standing tall and proud. She offered him a hand and helped him back up. 

"I regret ever doubting you." Isran said. "So, you all got fire in your bellies for killing vampires eh?" 

Uthgerd, Lydia and Edomir nodded in response. 

"Good." Isran said. "If you're all as capable as her, there's no need to test you. In fact, I've got a few tasks for each of you to do."

Skaegscar took a couple steps closer. "Of course." he said. "Let's hear it."

"Skaegscar, I need you and Aela to head over to Morthal. One of the scouts reported a large vampire coven nearby and said there were strange events happening within the village. The two of you need to investigate and try to see if those events are connected to that coven."

Skaegscar and Aela placed their left hands over their chests, and stood up straight. "It will be done." Skaegscar said. The Alpha and Beta left the fort, on their way to Morthal. Isran faced Lydia.

"You there, who are you?" he asked.

"Lydia of Whiterun, sir." Lydia said.

Isran took a couple steps closer. "Do I look like a sir to you?" he asked. "I'm not a soldier, and you're not joining the army."

"Then what was that salute?" Edomir muttered to himself.

"If we're gonna fight these terrible creatures, we're gonna need all the help we can get." Isran said. He paced back and forth. "I need you to go to the reach, that is where you'll find Sorine Jurard. She'll need a little convincing, but she'll eventually come in. We need her to help us make better equipment for ourselves."

"Of course." Lydia said. 

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Isran said. "She's not gonna recruit herself, move out!" Lydia, unfazed left the fort, off to complete her task.

"You there, elf." Isran said. "Who are you?"

"Edomir." the Bosmer responded.

"You have a similar task." Isran said. "I need you to head out to the rift and fine Gunmar. A large brute of a Nord. He was working on training trolls from the last I heard of him. Find him and bring him back here with some of those trolls." he said.

Edomir grunted but he left the fort to compete his task. 

"What about me?" Uthgerd asked.

"We need someone taking the fight to those bastards." Isran said. "One of the scouts reported a cave far north was full of vampires. A place called Dimhollow Crypt. He reported that those vampires were looking for something important, hidden away in there. I want you to go to this Dimhollow Crypt, take what they're looking for and kill any monster that gets in your way."

Uthgerd nodded and left the for Dimhollow. 'He said something important is there. The vampires are looking for it. Hopefully that something is a young black-scaled lizard I know.' she thought. A few months ago, she would have mounted a horse and rode off, but she's gotten a lot faster since then. A horse would just slow her down. 'I need to find out where this Dimhollow Crypt is.' she walked over to one of the Dawnguard who was shooting the training dummies. 

"Excuse me." Uthgerd said. "Isran's having me go to Dimhollow Crypt but he didn't specify where it was, I was hoping you could help."

"You'll want to talk to Lerenus." the Dawnguard said. "He's the scout who reported it to Isran, he's over there in the tower. For some reason, he locked the door, so here's a key." The Dawnguard reached into his satchel and pulled out a silver key and handed it to Uthgerd.

"Thanks." Uthgerd said. She walked over to the door at the bottom of the tower, she slowly put the key in the lock. When she opened it, she took a couple steps back and covered her eyes. 

"What the fuck is this!?" a young man said, wearing nothing but a shirt, he turned his head looking at Uthgerd. He closed a book titled 'The Lusty Argonian Maid' on the floor. "I locked that fucking door for a reason!"

'By the Gods, help me.' Uthgerd thought. "Sorry to disturb you, sir." she said, trying to sound polite. "You must be Lerenus."

"Yeah." the young Imperial said. "What'd you want?"

"Isran's having me go to Dimhollow Crypt, but he forgot to tell me where it is." Uthgerd said.

"Fuckin' Oblivion!" Lerenus said. He walked over to a satchel thrown on the floor, reached into it and pulled out a map. "Just borrow my damn map!" he yelled, handing it to her. She stepped out of the tower, still covering her eyes. "When you see this door's shut, it stays shut!" he yelled, slamming it shut. 

"You won't get an argument from me..." Uthgerd muttered. The Dawnguard that told her to talk to her walked up behind her, laughing.

"By the eight!" he shouted. "That made my day! So, you get what you needed?"

Uthgerd turned around, rather irritated. "Yes, I got what I needed." she said. "Did you know about this."

"Of course I did." the Dawnguard said. "Every time that little shit has fun, I'm the one who has to clean up the mess. It's about time I got a little payback."

"Next time, do it yourself." Uthgerd said. "There was no need for that."

"Alright, I apologize." the Dawnguard said. "Just having a little fun. Name's Jarattus Annulus." He held out his hand.

"Uthgerd the Unbroken." she said, shaking his hand. "Try not to make a habit of having me deal with it."

"I swear on my mother," Jarattus said. "it'll never happen again. Well, good luck on your mission." the young man bowed and walked back over to the crossbow range. Uthgerd sighed out of relief that it’s over and looked at the map. When she found where Dimhollow Crypt was, she folded the map, put it in her satchel and ran off to the old cave.


	50. Chapter 50

It took Uthgerd a while to scale the mountain, but she did. Unlike most other mountains in Skyrim that already had a path carved out from previous travelers, this one was desolate. On her way up, she noticed snowflakes slowly gliding to the ground despite there being no breeze and the sky was clear as day. Curiously, she looked up to see that a snow whale flew over the mountain heading south with snow falling out from its stomach. Pausing to enjoy the momentary view, she took a deep breath and re-adjusted all her gear, then she moved on. She trekked further along the mountain until she found a small cave with a couple sets of footprints leading inside.

Before entering the cave, she reached into her satchel and pulled out a steel-plated helmet that matches the armor she wears. She unsheathed her Skyforge Steel Great Sword and pulled out a small vial of poison. She uncorked the vial and coated the blade with the mysterious poison. Finally, ready, she entered the dark, mysterious cave. She slowly crawled through a tight, narrow space until she entered a large room with an old stone tower at the far-right side of the room with a few lit torches inside. Uthgerd crept closer to the edge of the cliff and saw that not far below, was a tiny stream of cold water running through the cave. She looked to her left and saw a gated hole that lead to further in the cave. She paused when she saw the corpse of a vigilant of Stendarr not too far from her. She was about to investigate until she heard some ominous chatter not too far away from the corpse. She made a split-second decision to hide behind a nearby pillar and lean out to see who these strangers were. 

'Vampires.' Uthgerd thought. 'Two of them, I should still be careful.'

"These Vigilants never know when to give up." One of them said. This vampire was a Dunmer wearing a long black coat with a sword sheathed in a scabbard that was tied to his belt. He had orange, glowing eyes with a pale gray skin tone. He had long, loose brown hair which had a receding hairline as well as a tidy beard. The other one was also a Dunmer, however she was wearing a long red coat with an ax tied to her belt. Her eyes were also glowing orange; however, her pupils could still be seen, unlike the man. She had her hair braided and tied into loops. Her face was resembling much more of a mix between an elf and a bat than her colleague. 

"I thought we'd taught them enough of a lesson back at their hall." the man continued. 

"To come in here all alone." the woman spat. "A fool like the rest of them." Uthgerd leaned out a little further and saw two more corpses.

"He fought well though." the man said. "Jeron and Bresoth were no match for him."

"Those two deserved what they got." the woman laughed. "Their arrogance had become insufferable."

Uthgerd waited patiently for those two to get closer, she grabbed onto the hilt of her blade, slowly and quietly unsheathing it. 

"All this talk is making me thirsty." the man said. "Perhaps another vigilant will wander in soon."

Uthgerd jumped out from behind the pillar and swung her sword as fast as she could at the man, instantly decapitating him. The woman jumped back as blood spewed out from her former comrade. Uthgerd threw her sword at the vampire as it jumped back and watched as the blade plunged deep into her gut. The vampire spat blood onto the ground and hissed. Uthgerd jumped to be in front of the vampire, faster than she expected and pulled the sword out from the beast, then giving her a swift kick to the head. The vampire tried to crawl away but Uthgerd walked up from behind and stomped on her head with all her strength, smashing through the skull with ease. Uthgerd pulled her foot out from the beast and sheathed her sword. However, she suddenly heard some rather unsettling growling coming from the shadows in front of her. All she saw was two bright red eyes and razor sharp teeth. The creature emerged from the shadows and revealed itself to be a very intimidating hound. Its fur was completely black with some scars and bruises scattered all around it. The nose was gone, as if it was cut off. Blood was oozing out of the mouth of this hound.

 

'A death hound.' Uthgerd thought. The creature quickly lunged at her and knocked her off balance. It pounced on her and bared its teeth to her, getting ready for the kill. Uthgerd reached down to her belt and pulled out a small knife and plunged it deep into the head of the creature, throwing it off her. She grabbed the knife and put it back in the scabbard hidden beneath her belt.

'They were coming from the tower.' she thought. 'That must be where the switch is.' she entered the tower and ran up the small flight of stairs where a torch was lit right next to a chain attached to the wall. She pulled it and saw through a gaping hole that the gate opened. She rushed over through the hole and through a small hallway over to a small ledge. She jumped off and landed onto the tiny stream. She followed the stream until it ended at a small flight of stairs that led to another ledge. She was about to get closer until she saw a hand pop out from the ground. There was no skin, or muscle, just bone. Then more hands popped out from the ground. And more and more, skeletons started emerging from the ground. Uthgerd unsheathed her blade and sliced one of them in half. The other jumped in the air, but she grabbed it and threw it against the ledge. As soon as it hit the ledge she rushed over and crushed the skull with her hand, slamming it against the ledge. One charged at her, and she punched it so hard that it shattered. A fourth one at the top of the ledge had a bow and a quiver full of arrows. As soon as it shot at her, she caught the arrow and threw it back just as hard, shattering the skeleton. She walked up the stairs and across the ledge into a small room full of empty stone coffins on the floor.

"Shit." Uthgerd muttered. She heard fighting further ahead in a small hallway. She slowly walked in and saw that a large draugr was fighting a vampire. Knowing that they're too distracted with each other, Uthgerd made her way past them. She walked over to a caged hallway where she rushed through. Once she made it through, she found a large waterfall and saw a bunch of strange stones on the stream below her. Before she had time to rest, armored skeletons emerged from the waters, swords in hand, ready to fight her. One of them charged at her and swung its sword overhead at her. She grabbed the blade and yanked it out of its hand and sliced through the armor with it. She threw the sword at another one that jumped out of the waters, killing it as well. A third jumped out of the water but she punched the head off it and watched it collapse. She looked up and saw a vampire watching her from the cliffs above. 

"A cut above any vigilant, I see." the vampire mocked. 

Uthgerd didn't respond. She reached into her satchel and pulled out a scroll. She opened it and placed her hand on the markings and suddenly fire emerged from the scroll and onto her palm. Uthgerd threw the ball of fire at the vampire who jumped out of the way. However, ball of fire exploded when it hit the cliff, setting the vampire on fire. With little time to act, the creature clumsily fell into the water, dousing the flames. The vampire leaped out of the water, baring its fangs at Uthgerd in the middle of the air. Uthgerd grabbed her by the throat and stared at it as it hissed at her. 

"A cut above the skeletons, I see." Uthgerd mocked. Uthgerd slammed the vampire into the ground so hard that the neck snapped. Uthgerd, stood up straight and looked down at the fiend. She then pulled her blade out and plunged it into the vampire's heart. "I know that this'll kill you." Uthgerd said. She climbed up the cliff and into a hallway full of dead frostbite spiders. Another death hound charged at her from the end of the hallway but she kicked it into the wall and crushed its head with her boot. When she left the hallway, she saw a small stream leading to a large room where a vampire was fighting a giant frostbite spider. 

'No going around them.' Uthgerd thought. She grabbed her blade and decapitated the vampire and quickly plunged the blade into the head of the giant spider, making quick work of both of them. She looked over to the other side of the room and saw a small wooden door. She slowly opened it and entered a room with a scroll resting on a pedestal in the center of the room. 'This could be useful.' Uthgerd said while putting the scroll in her satchel. She walked over to a ledge with a stone railing and leaned over to it to see a large stone structure, unlike anything she's ever seen before. A small stone island with decorative arcs around the edges with about a dozen unlit torches scattered in an unorganized manner around it with a small pedestal in the center of it. She looked down and saw a Nord prisoner collapsed on the ground with two vampires interrogating him. 

"I'll never tell you anything, vampire." the Nord said. "My oath to Stendarr is stronger than any suffering you can inflict upon me."

"I believe you, vigilant." one of the vampires said coldly. He pulled out a dagger and slit the Nord's throat. "And I don't think you even know what you found here."

Uthgerd pulled out the scroll she picked up earlier, opened it and placed her hand on the markings. Another fireball was conjured on the palm of her hand. She threw the fireball at the two vampires. One of them looked up and saw it coming, he dove out of the way while the other turned into nothing but a pile of ash. The vampire looked up and saw Uthgerd jump from the ledge and land directly on top of him.

"Here to avenge your comrade?" the vampire asked. 

Uthgerd drew her blade. "I'm no vigilant." Uthgerd said as she plunged the blade into his heart. She saw a stone bridge that lead to the island, as she was crossing it, she saw a random bandit charge at her with his weapon in hand. 'Must have been charmed by the vampires.' Uthgerd thought. The bandit swung his war hammer but missed completely as Uthgerd stepped out of the way. She kicked him over the ledge and saw him fall into the abyss below. 

She walked over to the island and saw that there was a hole at the top of the pedestal, she leaned on it with one arm and looked around to see if there was a button on the side. Suddenly a sharp pain surged into her hand, she looked over to see that a needle had poked through her hand. She saw the blood trickle down the pedestal and suddenly, a purple fire streamed across the floor, lighting all the torches. Suddenly the ground under Uthgerd's feel slid down, further and further, she looked around to see that everything around her was moving. She fell onto the ground below and saw that a pedestal stood atop a large stone structure. One of the edges of the structure opened in front of Uthgerd, revealing what was inside. A young woman emerged from the stone structure and collapsed to the ground in front of Uthgerd. Both got up, very confused.

The young woman grunted and rubbed the back of her head. "Ugh, where is.....who sent you here?" she asked.

"Isran sent me." Uthgerd said.

"I don't know who that is." the young woman replied. "Is he like me?"

"Let me guess, you're a vampire." Uthgerd said.

"You guessed right." the young woman giggled.

"The Dawnguard would have me kill you." Uthgerd said.

"Not fond of vampires, are they?" the young woman asked. "Well, look. Kill me, and you've killed one vampire. But if people are after me, there's something bigger going on. I can help you find out what that is."

"Where do you need to go?" Uthgerd asked.

"My family used to live on an island to the west of Solitude." the young woman said. "I would guess they still do." she smiled. "By the way, my name is Serena. Good to meet you."

"Uthgerd." she replied. "Any idea on how to get out of here?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Serana said. "This place looks pretty different from when I was locked away."

"How long were you locked in there?" Uthgerd asked.

"Good question." Serana said. "I feel like it was a long time. Who is Skyrim's High King?"

"There's actually no High King right now." Uthgerd said. "There's a civil war."

"Oh, glad to see the world didn't get boring while I was gone." Serana giggled. "Who are the contenders?"

"There's the Jarl of Windhelm and the Stormcloak rebellion. But the Empire supports Jarl Elisif."

"Empire? What empire?" Serana asked.

"The one from Cyrodiil." Uthgerd said.

"Cyrodiil is the seat of an empire?" Serana asked. "I must have been gone longer than I thought. Definitely longer than planned." 

Uthgerd looked over and noticed that an Elder Scroll was hunched over the back of the vampire's cape.

"Is that what I think it is?" Uthgerd asked pointing at the Elder Scroll.

"Yes, it is." Serana snapped. "And its mine."

"So, why do you have that?" Uthgerd asked.

"It's complicated." Serana sighed. "I can't really talk about it, I'm sorry."

Uthgerd heard a small explosion and a loud roar. "We should get moving." Uthgerd said. Uthgerd and Serana crossed a different stone bridge than the one Uthgerd crossed from before. Uthgerd saw what caused the explosion. It was a large creature with skin made of stone. Wings of a bat, large claws, hunch back, horns sticking out from the head. 

"Watch out." Serana said. "Gargoyles."

The beast turned to face Uthgerd and Serana and roared. Serana held out her hand and lightning shot out from the palm and struck the large beast, causing it to shatter. 

"They don't seem to be that much of a threat." Uthgerd said.

"That one was old." Serana said. "The older they are, the weaker they get."

"The way you killed it....." Uthgerd said. "You remind me of someone I once knew."

They saw that to their right was another large structure built on the cliff. Both climbed up the steep ledge and walked over to the structure.

"Yeah, this feels like the right way." Serana said. "I was worried we were gonna get lost."

"We could always go the way I came in." Uthgerd giggled. They went through a small hallway into a large room with large stone coffins attached to the walls with dimly lit torches. A lever was at the top of a flight of stairs built like a pyramid. They rushed up the flight of stairs and saw a gated hallway when they looked around them. 

"This should open the way." Serana said.

Uthgerd pulled the lever and the gate opened. Just when they were heading over, every stone coffin in the room opened and draugr emerged from it. 

"Why?" Uthgerd muttered. She grabbed her sword and dropped it. Her eyes began to glow a bright yellow and she bared sharp teeth. She grew twice as big as well as grow fur all over her body. Her nails extended into razor sharp claws.

"You're a werewolf?" Serana asked.

"Of course." Uthgerd said. Uthgerd rushed over and started killing multiple draugr. She moved very fast for something her size. Serana shot lightning at all the draugr surrounding her. Despite there being about fifty draugr in the room, they cleared it in about two minutes. Serana then picked up Uthgerd's sword and hung it over on her back next to the Elder Scroll.

After clearing the room, they went through the hallway and entered a large room shaped like a pentagon with stairs all leading down to the center of the room. The center had a pit with a large fireplace and two flights of stairs had ledges with chairs, where skeletons were resting. Over to the right stood an old wall with carvings of the Thu'um on it. The skeletons got up and grabbed their weapons as soon as Uthgerd and Serana appeared. They didn't prove to be a match for the vampire and werewolf. Uthgerd effortlessly shattered any skeleton that approached her and Serana launched shards of ice at any skeleton that was left standing. They entered a large hallway on the other side of the room. They saw the exit of the cave being gated with a chain mechanism attached to the wall right next to it. Serana pulled the chain and the gate opened. 

Uthgerd and Serana made their way through a narrow passage and went out to find a blizzard stormed in. 

Both took a deep breath of the fresh air. 

"Feels good to breathe again." Serana said. "Even in this weather, it’s still better than nothing."

"Now, let's get you home." Uthgerd said.


	51. Chapter 51

Serana's castle was quite a distance from the cave she was locked in. It took her and Uthgerd half the day to get to the tiny docks on the shoreline. The castle was quite a distance away, but it was huge. It could be seen all the way from the mountains miles away. There was no way to get to it other than boat. The waters were far too cold to swim in, except for a vampire. Serana slowly walks over to the boat and sits down on a bench, opposite of Uthgerd. Unlike most boats which had oars for the passengers, this boat started moving on its own.

 

"What?" Uthgerd gasped.

 

"The boat's enchanted." Serana giggled. "We don't have to worry about that."

 

"Pretty useful enchantment." Uthgerd commented.

 

Uthgerd looked over the side, staring at the abandoned fort nearby the docks. There was dead silence for about a minute.

 

"Hey so, before we get in." Serana said. "I wanna thank you for getting me out of there and taking me back here."

 

"I hope your family isn't involved in all the recent vampire attacks." Uthgerd muttered. "I don't know what I'd do if I find out they are."

 

"Look." Serana said. "I know your friends would probably wanna kill everything in there. But, I hope you can show just some restraint."

 

Uthgerd looked over to her, slightly irritated. 'Being surrounded by vampires, and I shouldn't draw my blade?' Uthgerd thought. She knows that they're Serana's family, but she hardly knows the lady. For all she knows, they might force her to become part of their cattle. Uthgerd sighed. "I'll try to stay my blade." she said. "But should anyone get too close, then I hope you know what comes afterwards."

 

"Fair enough." Serana said. Not too long after, the boat stopped at the docks on the large island. When they got off the boat, Uthgerd looked over at the large watchtower a few feet away from them. It was so tall, Uthgerd couldn't see the top. Serana led Uthgerd over to a large stone bridge that led to the castle. The whole bridge was covered in snow with gargoyles carved on each end every few feet. While walking closer to the bridge, Uthgerd saw that there was a gate closed, blocking the front entrance. One guard stood behind the gate. The guard had large, spiked armor made of Ebony that was soaked in the blood of some strange creature. It didn't smell like any creature that Uthgerd could recognize. The guard also had a long black cloak hanging from under the spiked pauldrons down to the boots. Serana walked closer and pulled down her hood, revealing herself to the guard. After recognizing the young lady, the guard walked over to the chain attached to the wall and pulled it. Suddenly, the gate opened and the guard held the door open for Serana. Uthgerd was about to walk closer but the guard stepped in her way. Uthgerd was reaching for the hilt of her blade, while the guard quickly grabbed his.

 

"It's okay." Serana said to the guard. "She's the one who saved me, the least we can do is introduce her to the family."

 

The guard stared at Serana for a couple seconds and nodded. Stepping out of Uthgerd's way, while holding the door open for her. Uthgerd walked in and went past Serana. A vampire holding a glass of blood confronted Uthgerd.

 

"How dare you trespass here!" he snapped. Serana quickly got between the two of them before any fight could start. "Wait, Serana?" the vampire gasped. "Is that really you? I cannot believe my eyes!” The vampire walked out of the hallway and leaned over a stone balcony. "My Lord, everyone!" he shouted. "Serana has returned!"

 

"I guess I'm expected." Serana muttered. She slowly walked over to the balcony with Uthgerd closely tailing her.

 

Uthgerd wanted to vomit at the sight before her. Blood was splattered all over the floor and rugs in a dining hall. The tables were completely covered in blood as organs and chunks of poor individuals laying on them. It was a scene from a nightmare, watching as vampires dine on the flesh and blood of lost adventurers curious to explore the castle. One vampire in similar attire to Serana stood at the center of the room, holding a glass of blood in his hand, looked up and smiled at Serana.

 

"My long-lost daughter returns at last." the vampire said while raising his free hand. "I trust you have my Elder Scroll?"

 

"After all these years, that's the first thing you ask me?" Serana asked, sounding a little disgusted. "Yes, I have the scroll."

 

"Of course I'm delighted to see you." the man responded. "Must I really say the words allowed?" The man quickly glanced over at Uthgerd who nervously scanned the room to see if any vampire was going to attack her. Knowing she was distracted, the man turned back to Serana. "Ah, if only your mother were here, I would let her watch this reunion before putting her head on a spike." He looked at Uthgerd again. "Now tell me, who is this stranger you brought into our halls?"

 

"This is my savior." Serana said. "The one who freed me."

 

"A savior!" a vampire rejoiced.

 

The man approached Uthgerd. "For my daughter's safe return, you have my gratitude." he said. "Tell me, what is your name?"

 

"Uthgerd." she said. "Uthgerd the Unbroken."

 

The man smiled. "I am Harkon, Lord of this court." he took a couple slow, steps, getting a little close to Uthgerd. She could feel sweat dripping down the back of her neck. "By now, Serana will have told you what we are."

 

"You're vampires." Uthgerd gasped. He was a little too close for comfort.

 

"Not just any vampires." he said. "We're among the oldest and most powerful vampires in all of Skyrim." He started pacing side to side, as if in deep thought. "For centuries, we lived here, far from the cares of the world. All that ended when my wife betrayed me and stole away that which I valued most."

 

"So, what happens now?" Uthgerd asked, nervously.

 

"You have done me a favor, and I owe you a reward." Lord Harkon said with an unsettling smile. "There is but one thing that is equal in value with my daughter and the Elder Scroll."

 

'I don't like where this is going.' Uthgerd thought.

 

"I offer you my blood." Lord Harkon said. "Take it, and you will walk as a lion among sheep. Men will tremble at your approach, and you will never fear death again."

 

"I'm a werewolf." Uthgerd interjected. "What would happen if I did accept your gift?"

 

"Yes, I can smell it on you." Harkon muttered with slight distaste. "The power of my blood will purge the filth and make you whole again."

 

Uthgerd got a little irritated with that little remark he made. 'Filth am I?' she thought. "And what if I want to remain a werewolf?"

 

"I will banish you from this castle." Lord Harkon said coldly. "I will spare your life this once, but after that, you are prey."

 

'Oh, well at least you'll not try to kill me this one time.' Uthgerd thought.

 

"Perhaps you still need convincing." Lord Harkon said. "Behold the power!" Shadows enveloped him. It was as if the entire castle started shaking. Uthgerd could hardly keep her balance. Blood started pouring out from the shadows in front of her, then suddenly. A large beast emerged from the shadows, as if hatching from an egg. It made a loud, guttural roar, unlike anything Uthgerd ever heard before. The creature had light grey skin, about twice the size of the man that stood before her. The entire body seemed to have been a combination between a man and a bat. The nose was shortened with much larger nostrils. The razor-sharp teeth protruded from the grey lips, with venom dripping from them. The eyes were as black as Alduin's scales. The eyebrows disappeared. Long white hair tied into a pony tail had a jeweled crown placed at the top. A long, crimson cape stretched from the neck, between the large bat like wings, all the way down to the large taloned feet. The fingernails extended to the point where each was as long and sharp as a dagger. When Uthgerd looked down again, she noticed a menacing red aura emanate from him, as well as he was floating in the middle of the air. "This is the power that I offer!" Lord Harkon shouted in a much more monstrous voice. "Now, make your choice."

 

"I refuse to betray my friends all for becoming a creature of the night. I would become the very thing I swore to kill. Not long ago, your kind captured a friend of mine, and now I have no idea where he is. The fact that I don't see him anywhere here rather upsets me. I won't rest until I find him, even if it means I have to fight all of you in the process. He doesn't need the help of a vampire. He needs the help of Uthgerd the Unbroken." she said. "I refuse your gift."

 

"So be it." Lord Harkon muttered. "You are prey, like all mortals. I banish you!"

 

Suddenly, Uthgerd got grabbed from behind! Before she could do anything, she was already being dragged on her heels up the stairs, past the balcony and out of the castle. The person dragging her immediately threw her onto the stone bridge, she turned to see it was the gate guard.

 

"I'd have walked out just fine on my own, thank you." Uthgerd said. The guard remained silent as he grabbed the hilt of his sword. Uthgerd spit at the ground before him and stormed off to the boat.

 

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

After about two days of traveling without resting, Uthgerd made it back to Fort Dawnguard. Making her way through Dayspring Canyon, she rushed over to the waterfall where she refilled her water pouch and drank the entire thing before continuing to the fort. She rushed on to the gate where one Dawnguard stood guard. He pointed his crossbow at her as soon as he saw her.

 

"Hold it!" he shouted. "What business do you have coming here?"

 

"I'm a Companion." Uthgerd said. "I have urgent news for Isran."

 

"Check her." the Dawnguard said to a mage who was hiding in the bushes. The mage walked over and held out his hand, which started to glow a vibrant violet. He closed his eyes for a moment and opened them a moment later, showing that his eyes were glowing the same color as his hand.

 

"Please." Uthgerd insisted. "It's urgent."

 

"This will only take a moment." the mage responded. He then looked over at his partner. "She's alive."

 

"Alright, head on in." the Dawnguard said.

 

Uthgerd rushed past the gate and into the fort. Isran stood right by the entrance, opening some crates. Wiping the sweat from his face, he looked over and stood up straight when Uthgerd approached him.

 

"I hope you have good news." Isran said.

 

"I wouldn't call it good." Uthgerd responded.

 

"Alright." Isran sighed. "Let's hear it."

 

"I went in Dimhollow Crypt. Just as you ordered." Uthgerd started. "Inside, I found a woman locked away. She was an ancient vampire who was kept in for a long time. She was confused when she woke up, and unlike the other vampires, she wasn't hostile to me."

 

"Alright." Isran said. "What's so important about her."

 

"I'm not sure if she was that important, but more of what she had." Uthgerd said. "You see, she was carrying an Elder Scroll."

 

"And where is she now?" Isran asked. "More importantly, where's the scroll."

 

"Well, she wanted to return to her family, so I helped her get back to her home." Uthgerd said. "It was there that I found out her entire family was a bunch of vampires."

 

"And?" Isran grumbled. "Did you kill them? Did you secure the scroll?"

 

"No, I was actually banished. I never got the chance to get it." Uthgerd said. "I was dragged out by a royal guard. From there, I ran back here."

 

"By the divines." Isran muttered. "This couldn't get much worse. I suppose you should count yourself lucky that you aren't dead, or worse, one of them." He took a long, exaggerated sigh. "This is more than you and I can handle."

 

"So you're just going to give up?" Uthgerd asked.

 

"When did I say that?" Isran asked. "We'll just need some more help. The others aren't back yet. We'll need someone to go out and find Florentius Baenius. I'm sure Sorine and Gunmar will be laughing when they find out about this. Last I heard, he was helping some Vigilants investigate an old tomb by the name of Ruunvald. No one's heard from him since. Which is why you should grab someone to accompany you."

 

"I'm more than willing." an unfamiliar voice announced. It was an old dark elf in long robes with a dark brown hood. He also had a silver amulet with a sapphire placed in the middle of it. He also seemed to carry a large staff that glowed blue. It was made from an unfamiliar wood, with a glowing orb at the end of it. Uthgerd had no idea what exactly it was, but she had a feeling that it was powerful.

 

"Vythur Etiilu." Isran announced.

 

"A pleasure." Vythur said with a bow. "Archmage of the College of Winterhold at your service."

 

"Uthgerd the Unbroken." she said, bowing her head. "Member of the Inner Circle of the Companions."

 

"To think," Vythur started. "warriors, mages, people from all backgrounds coming together to fight these creatures of the night. I remember not too long ago, that not even the citizens of Winterhold trusted us mages. We proved ourselves to them. Just as we hope we can prove ourselves to you and Isran."

 

"An admirable goal." Uthgerd said. "It's true. Most people of Skyrim do not trust mages, even if they are fellow brothers and sisters of this cold land. But fear not, there are people out there who remember the battles won and the lives saved by mages, such as myself. It's not much, but I hope you can take comfort in that."

 

"I feel that you and I will get along swimmingly." Vythur said. "Tell me, what brings you to the Dawnguard."

 

"My friend, Utak, the Dragonborn." Uthgerd started. "One night he went missing, and we found out that he was captured by vampires. It’s been a few months, but I still have faith that we'll find him. With the help of the Dawnguard."

 

"Wait, you are the same Uthgerd who helped the Dragonborn save the world from Alduin?" Vythur asked. "Why this is astounding news! I heard so much about you! I promise that I will do everything in my power to find your friend. And with the help of both of you, we'll win this war with those abominations, I feel it."

 

"Well, the best way we can get started on finding him, is heading out." Uthgerd said. "Let's rescue Florentius. Maybe he'll know where Utak is. Our only problem is how are we going to find Ruunvald?"

 

"I can help with that. I have a map here in Skyrim, all I have to do is cast this spell." Vythur's hand began to glow blue and a blue dot appeared on the map he was holding. "Now that we know where it is in Skyrim, we just have to know how to get there. Simple really." His hand began to glow blue again and he looked over to the entrance of the fort. "Alright, I know where we'll have to go. Just follow me."

 

'Better than asking Lerenus again.' Uthgerd thought. The two unlikely companions left the fort, off to find Florentius.


	52. Chapter 52

After about half a day of riding on horseback, Vythur and Uthgerd finally made it to Ruunvald. An ancient Nordic tomb where Florentius was last heard from. After a few minutes of resting, they gathered their supplies and entered the tomb. They soon found that the place had been recently dug out. There were wooden platforms, scaffolds and planks being used as bridges across pillars all around in the first room.

 

"Strange." Uthgerd said kneeling down. "This place shows that there's been some recent visitors. Yet, no one's around."

 

"Even more reason to be cautious, my lady." Vythur said. "Perhaps they woke the draugr."

 

"No, there's no signs of a battle." Uthgerd observed. "I don't like it."

 

"Why not?" Vythur asked, looking down at her.

 

"Because if there was, we'd know what happened." Uthgerd said.

 

"Fair enough." Vythur nodded. "We should get going."

 

They moved further into the tomb, down a long hallway which had torches placed on the walls. They saw a dimly lit altar with a dusty journal placed under it. Uthgerd picked it up and started reading aloud.

 

"The Scripture of Minorne. By Moric Sidrey." she started. Glory be to Minorne. Glory be to the mistress of all. My life for you, oh beautiful savior. Where once my feeble ramblings seemed so grand, I now realize they are but scratches on parchment, unworthy of you. Oh, that I could properly describe you, I would write a thousand testaments to you. Damn my tiny thoughts, if only I were wiser."

 

"Whoever this Moric Sidrey is." Vythur started. "He seems to worship this Minorne like a deity."

 

"I'll keep going." Uthgerd said. "Minorne asks that we bring more for her, more to worship her and do her bidding. I have sent word to the Hall of Vigilants to come. A simple lie was told, for they would not understand. Not until they saw her, o glorious Minorne."

 

"So Moric is a Vigilant of Stendarr." Vythur said. "He lured other Vigilants to come here and worship her, but what would get them to do so?"

 

"Only one way to find out." Uthgerd said. "But she is fearful. There are fools in this world that do not heed to her beautiful voice. The guard, Florentius, sent from the Beacon, he still prays to Arkay, an absentee God who pales in comparison to Minorne. I will pray to the Goddess I can see. May he rot in his cage. Oh sweet, sweet Minorne...."

 

"So, a woman by the name of Minorne is being worshiped like a Goddess by these Vigilants of Stendarr." Vythur said. "Minorne.... that's an Altmer name. She must be a mage who charmed the Vigilants and took Florentius prisoner."

 

"Is there a way to break them from the spell?" Uthgerd asked.

 

"We have a few methods, actually." Vythur said. "I'm not sure if you're in favor of killing them. I can try to charm them myself, depending on how powerful this spell is. Our third option is the most difficult. I'll have to use the staff of Magnus to drain these Vigilants of their magicka, where you can knock them unconscious. Then, we'd have to kill Minorne."

 

"I'd rather not kill them." Uthgerd said. "These Vigilants have no control over themselves. I'd rather we free them from the spell, rather than just make them our slaves."

 

"Very well, let's move." Vythur said. They moved on, further down the hallway until they saw a couple of Vigilants walking down from the opposite end with torches. Without hesitation, Vythur pointed his staff at them and a bright blue beam of magic struck both of them. Caught off guard and now fatigued, the Vigilants charged forward, weapons in hand. Uthgerd punched one in the face hard enough to knock him unconscious, the other tried to swing her ax at Uthgerd who dodged effortlessly. She grabbed the Vigilant by the hair and headbutted her. They were about to exit the hallway when another Vigilant who was hiding in a crevice pointed a crossbow at Uthgerd. Before the Vigilant fired her crossbow, Uthgerd knocked it out of her hands and body slammed her into the wall.

 

"Quickly!" Uthgerd snapped. Vythur shot a much smaller beam of blue light from the staff at the Vigilant. After a second, Uthgerd grabbed her head and slammed it into the wall. Moving further on, they entered a room where they saw a tall Altmer woman surrounded by a few charmed Vigilants of Stendarr. Nearby was a cage with a middle-aged Imperial trapped inside, ranting to himself.

 

"Any ideas?" Uthgerd asked.

 

"Actually, yes." Vythur said. He reached into his satchel and pulled out a scroll. "Go back there and use this scroll, I got a spell perfect for this." Uthgerd took a few steps back, opened the scroll and placed her hand on the markings. She held out her hand and noticed a ward appeared in front of her.

 

"What do you plan on doing?" Uthgerd asked. Vythur began to glow a vibrant green. He weaved his hands in the air as he glowed brighter and brighter. Suddenly, an explosion emitted from him, however it didn't affect Uthgerd at all due to the ward. She walked over to where he was and saw that all the Vigilants collapsed to the ground, not moving at all. She saw an enraged Altmer disperse her ward and look around at her paralyzed subjects. Florentius simply collapsed onto the ground, unable to control himself.

 

Uthgerd charged in, blade in hand, ready to face the elf.

 

"Don't be foolish!" Vythur shouted. Unfortunately, his warning was falling on deaf ears. Uthgerd charged in without considering what the high elf could do.

 

"Die." the high elf muttered as she waved her hand. A beam of lightning streamed out of her palm, heading straight towards Uthgerd. Luckily, another beam of light came from behind Uthgerd, clashing with the lightning. The young warrior continued to charge and push through, avoiding the magic. She slid to her right, jumped up in the air and swung her sword downwards. The high elf raised her other hand and formed a spectral blade to block Uthgerd's attack. However, this would be basic training for a warrior like Uthgerd. The high elf could only concentrate on both her sword fight and magical duel. Uthgerd dropped to her knee and tackled the high elf. Uthgerd quickly got up and positioned her sword, ready to strike down, however the high elf wasn't going to give up without a fight. The mage held both her hands and formed a powerful ward to block Uthgerd's attack. The sword couldn't go through the wall of magic, it was too dense! Vythur charged his staff again and fired it at the high elf, slowly watching her ward crack. More cracks appeared for every second longer the beam of magic was hitting her. Finally, the sword broke through, and Uthgerd stabbed the high elf in the heart with her blade. She quickly pulled it out and slid her gauntlet across the blade to swipe off the blood, then finally sheathing it.

 

Vythur slowly walked over, looking rather exhausted from the fight. "That was too reckless." Vythur criticized. "If I wasn't here, you would have been reduced to ash."

 

Uthgerd turned around, slightly amused. "I had faith in you." she explained. "I had faith that you wouldn't let that happen."

 

"It's good to have faith in your allies." Vythur said. "But there is a difference between that and simple overconfidence."

 

"We won though, didn't we?" she asked.

 

"Yes, by a hair." Vythur said. "A moment later, and we wouldn't be having this conversation."

 

"Well, let's not dwell on what could have been." she said. "Let's go save Florentius." Uthgerd slowly approached the iron cage the priest was locked in. Wriggling the door to see how sturdy it really was.

 

"My my." Vythur muttered to himself. Uthgerd turned around to see what he was up to. He was kneeling down at a staff carefully hidden under the table. "This is quite a powerful staff." he commented.

 

"How can you tell?" Uthgerd asked.

 

"Aside from there being a grand soul gem placed at the end of it," he started. "I can also sense the strength of the soul inside. This was probably a fellow mage whose soul she trapped and used to enchant the staff. It's more powerful than most other staffs you'd find in Skyrim. Unlike you, no offense. I can sense the amount of magicka poured into it. It's quite remarkable that it could contain this much power. This must have been what was used to charm the vigilants!"

 

"That still doesn't help us save them, though." Uthgerd pointed out.

 

"Quite the contrary!" Vythur interjected, "Now that I know that the spell came from the staff, all we have to do is destroy it and it will undo the spell."

 

"Great, let's do it!" Uthgerd said, kneeling next to him.

 

"It would be a shame, to destroy such a remarkable staff." Vythur said. Uthgerd quickly grabbed the staff and stepped on the soul gem. "Now it is a shame." he muttered.

 

"I'm certain that we will find another, better staff eventually." Uthgerd said. "Even better than the one you have now."

 

"Oh, I beg to differ." Vythur muttered. "No staff is greater than the one you see here. For this is the genuine, staff of Magnus. This is powerful enough to match the eye of Magnus, and that is no small feat."

 

"So why would you want that other one?" Uthgerd asked.

 

"The difference between them is that this one was made by a deity, and the other one was made by a mere mortal. Yet it could charm this many people? That talent should never be taken lightly."

 

"Why, are you not good at making staffs?" Uthgerd asked jokingly.

 

"When I was a boy, I made a staff like this one." Vythur said. "However, the one I made could only charm a rat or a fly. I've gotten better since, but I do enjoy to observe the work of those with natural talent."

 

"You sound like an old man, speaking of his adventures back in their old days." Uthgerd mocked.

 

"I would be, if I was one of your kind." Vythur laughed. "I am one hundred and forty-five years old after all."

 

"Wow, you really are old." Uthgerd said.

 

"What, are you kidding?" Vythur chuckled. "I'm still in my prime!"

 

"Alright, we wasted enough time." Uthgerd said, approaching the iron cage again. She took a deep breath and swiftly kicked the door open. "Great, gotta carry him." she muttered.

 

"Actually," Vythur said. "My paralysis spell should be wearing off right about now."

 

The priest jumped up out of excitement, scaring Uthgerd. "I knew it!" he shouted! "I knew Arkay would save me! I asked for help, and he sent you two!"

 

Uthgerd got up and brushed the dust off her armor.

 

"You are a very welcome addition to this dreary place, my friends." he continued. "I owe the two of you and Arkay a great deal."

 

"Always nice to be recognized for your deeds." Vythur said.

 

"I'm sure I'll manage to repay Arkay later." the priest rambled on. "But you, what can I do for you?"

 

"Isran could use your help." Uthgerd said, getting straight to the point.

 

"Isran?" the priest stuttered. "My help? Is this some kind of joke? Did Arkay put you up to this?"

 

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

 

"Isran's done nothing but mock me!" the priest exclaimed! "He's never given me the respect I deserve!"

 

"Please," Vythur insisted. "we need your help."

 

"Look," Florentius snapped. "I just got myself out of quite a mess, in case if you haven't noticed, and while I appreciate your help, I...." he paused. Pacing back and forth. "What's that?" he said. "No that's not what I...Yes but....Are you sure? Really?"

 

"Are you okay?" Uthgerd asked.

 

"I'm fine." Florentius muttered. "Arkay says it's a good idea for me to go. I don't agree, but he's not the sort of fellow you can just ignore. I'll see you at Fort Dawnguard. Don't worry, Arkay will show me the way."

 

"Wait," Uthgerd said. "How did you know about Fort Dawnguard?" The priest ignored her and wandered off, out of the temple.

 

Uthgerd and Vythur got out of the cage and saw that all the vigilants of Stendarr were helping each other up, and helping each other recover. One of them who was tending to a man who had a headache turned around and approached them.

 

"What....what happened?" she asked.

 

"This is going to be hard to explain." Uthgerd muttered, scratching the back of her neck. "Vythur, do you mind explaining to them?"

 

"Not at all." Vythur said. "I'm afraid you are recovering from a strong illusion spell."

 

"Illusion spell?" the vigilant muttered. "What exactly was going on?"

 

"You see, a mage came here and charmed all of you to do her bidding. We came here to rescue a priest who was trapped here, we didn't know that there were any vigilants after..."

 

"After the incident at our hall?" the vigilant interjected. "Aside from the groups wandering Skyrim, we're all that's left of the vigil. We came here after those damn vampires attacked, hoping we could start over."

"The vampires have affected you too, eh?" Uthgerd asked. "Maybe it’s about time for a little payback. What do you say about taking the fight to the terrible creatures that burned down your hall and killed Carcette? Why starve or freeze to death out here in this tomb? If you keep living here, you'd have no choice but to become bandits. Come with us and joined the Dawnguard. We can provide food, shelter and a chance to get back at those monsters." she held out her hand. "What do you say?"

 

The vigilant looked back at her comrades. Uthgerd was right. There was no way they'd be able to survive in this decrepit place. She turned around and firmly shook Uthgerd's hand. "You're right." the vigilant said. "We vigilants have been too disorganized. It’s time that we make something out of ourselves. Something more than just religious nomads, we'll help you fight the vampires. Just give us some time to recover and we'll travel with you back to wherever you want us."

 

"We travel for Fort Dawnguard." Uthgerd said. "Your new lives begin there."


	53. Chapter 53

It had been a long, difficult time to travel to Fort Dawnguard. But this is where the Vigilants of Stendarr could start a new life, and avenge their fallen comrades. The vampire menace has grown, it was part of their duty to fight abominations such as them. However, they couldn't do it alone. They needed help, but refused to admit it. They fell, due to their overconfidence. Now, they have the opportunity to redeem themselves.

 

They were about to fade from the world. But, thanks to the help of Uthgerd and Vythur, they will become something better than they were before. They were just passing through the cave of Dayspring Canyon, slowly dragging their feet through the dirt.

 

"We're almost home." Uthgerd insisted. "The sooner we're there, the sooner you can rest."

 

"And the sooner your training begins." Vythur included. Walking closer to the fort, Uthgerd noticed a woman by the front gate. The mage was casting his spell and shouted something that she couldn't make out. The Dawnguard pointed his crossbow at her. Uthgerd quickly drew her blade and charged at the vampire. Getting closer, she could finally hear what they were saying.

 

"Don't shoot!" the vampire snapped. "I came to warn you!" The vampire pulled down her hood and quickly covered her eyes from the blinding sun. Uthgerd approached the vampire.

 

"Serana?" Uthgerd gasped. "What are you doing here?"

 

"I need to make this quick." Serana insisted. "My father, he noticed that the Dawnguard have been growing and attacking his agents. He sent someone here to kill you all! I came here as fast as I could."

 

"How can I trust you?" Uthgerd asked. "How do I know that you’re not the assassin?" Suddenly! Everything got much hotter, so hot Uthgerd began to sweat. She turned around and saw a gigantic ball of fire was flying in the sky. "What the!?" she gasped. Before she realized it, the gigantic ball divided into five smaller balls of fire and started falling down.

 

"Damn it!" Vythur grunted. His staff began to glow a vibrant blue as he shot a beam of pure magicka at the balls of fire. Unfortunately, he only caused two to disappear, as the other three crashed around the outside of the fort, causing a massive explosion. A dark figure jumped down from ledge to ledge, down the mountainside and was behind the front gate. Uthgerd charged in through the gate, sword drawn and swung her sword at the figure.

 

"You bastard!" Uthgerd shouted. The figure drew his sword and blocked hers. She saw the familiar, spiked armor. It was the gate guard from Castle Volkihar. The guard pushed her sword away and punched her in the face. She had to take a couple steps back due to how hard he hit her. She spat blood in his direction and readied herself.

 

Unfazed by the taunt, the guard was ready for the rematch. Pointing his blade directly at her head.

 

"I'm gonna rip that helmet off." Uthgerd growled. The guard didn't respond, he didn't even flinch. "Say something!" Uthgerd demanded! Instead, the guard jumped in the air and threw his sword at her. She hit it and watched it lodge itself into the dirt. The guard landed gracefully on his feet and saw that there were ten Dawnguards pointing their crossbows at him.

 

"Now!" one of them shouted. They all shot their bolts at once, hoping that one of them would pierce through that armor. The guard held out his hand and the bolts stopped moving in midair. "Run!" one of the Dawnguard shouted and they scattered like rats.

 

The royal guard aimed the bolts at Uthgerd and threw them even faster than when they were shot.

 

'It’s over.' she thought. 'I can't run from this. I can't block. I'm dead.' However, the bolts stopped moving in midair again. Shocked, she turned around and saw Vythur catching them with his telekinesis. Before Vythur could shoot them back, the royal guard shot flames out from his palm, setting them on fire.

 

Vythur shot bolts of lightning from his palms, however the royal guard held up a ward, blocking them. He then rushed forward and pushed both Uthgerd and Vythur before they could do anything about it. He then picked up his sword and hid it behind his long, black cloak. When he pulled it out from behind, there was blood on the blade. He slashed the blade in the air and the blood scattered all over the ground. The blood began to boil and bubbles of blood started forming. More and more kept forming and growing, forming multiple figures. Finally, the blood formed into death hounds. The three death hounds snarled and growled at Uthgerd and Vythur. They charged, but the Vigilants charged at them, fighting them off.

 

They watched as the Vigilants quickly disposed of the hounds. Vythur and Uthgerd turned back and saw that the royal guard was engulfed in fire.

 

"Oh no." Vythur gasped. He grabbed Uthgerd and sprinted away from the fort as fast as he could. A few of the Vigilants charged at the royal guard. But, the royal guard finished charging his spell and unleashed a powerful explosion. Killing any vigilant that charged at him. All around the royal guard now was nothing but charred corpses. The guard stood in silence, looking at all the chaos around him.

 

"You must be proud of yourself." a voice shouted. The royal guard turned around and saw Skaegscar, with his blade Dawnbreaker drawn. The guard didn't respond, he pointed his blade at Skaegscar. They charged forward, at each other. A Dawnguard ran back and all he could see were two blurs constantly colliding into each other. He could hardly see what was happening. These two warriors were evenly matched. Every slash was blocked and parried. Eventually they just stopped moving and stared at each other.

 

"You're good." Skaegscar said. The guard didn't respond. "But this is where the battle ends." he Skaegscar said. He slowly grew twice in size and fur started growing out from all over his body. His eyes glowed a vibrant yellow, staring the vampire dead in the eye.

 

Shadows enveloped the vampire, almost as if they were consuming him. The vampire's Lord form hatched out from the body like an egg. It had smooth, light grey skin. With long, loose white hair stretching down past the shoulders. The eyes were as black as the night sky with a gaping maw full of razor sharp teeth. It wore a loin cloth made from silk dyed maroon. It had gold in the front and back with rubies embedded into them. It roared unlike any creature anyone has ever heard before.

 

Skaegscar finished transforming into a werewolf. It had long fingernails, sharp as daggers. Razor sharp teeth from a gaping mouth. The wolf roared much more like a monster than a wolf. Much louder and more guttural than the vampire's. The vampire took off into the air, flapping its new wings effortlessly. A red ball appeared in its right hand and he threw it at Skaegscar. Skaegscar jumped out of the way and climbed up the tower, digging his claws into it. He leaped from the top, claws extended at the vampire. The vampire charged forward with its claws extended as well. They slashed and hacked at each other in the middle of the air, until they finally crashed into the ground.

 

Skaegscar pounced onto the vampire and bit into its throat. The vampire gurgled in pain and spat blood into the werewolf's eye. The vampire slashed the werewolf in its gut and almost sliced it open. Skaegscar took a couple steps back, holding onto his gut. The vampire quickly got up and grabbed Skaegscar by the shoulders. The vampire bit into Skaegscar's throat, taking back all the blood stolen from him. Skaegscar slashed at the vampire but, it kept drinking the blood. Lycanthrope blood was so delicious to it, it couldn't stop drinking.

 

A lightning bolt struck the vampire from behind. The vampire turned around and saw Vythur who was charging another lightning spell. The vampire threw a red ball of magic at Vythur, it exploded upon impact and Vythur dropped to his knees. A sword slashed the vampire's hip from the side. Uthgerd was getting ready to slash again. The vampire held his hand in the air and Uthgerd was lifted into the air. She was immediately thrown into the stone tower.

 

The vampire looked up and saw a werevulture extending its talons from above. The vampire took off into the air, avoiding Edomir's attack. Edomir flew directly at it, slashing the vampire with the talons from his arms. The vampire angrily swiped at Edomir and cut a large wound in the chest. Edomir grabbed it and slammed it into the fort and slashed at its chest. He slashed again, but his vision began to blur. "What!?" he gasped. The vampire stuck its claws into his gut. He looked down and saw green liquid emitting from the nails. "Poison..." he muttered. The werevulture fell and crashed into the ground, unable to move.

 

The vampire floated higher into the air, opening the palm of its right hand. A large red ball appeared, growing bigger and bigger. Isran rushed over to Vythur and had him drink a red potion. Vythur quickly got up, good as new.

 

"Thanks." Vythur said.

 

"Never mind the formalities!" Isran snapped. "Whatever its doing, I want you to stop it!" Vythur looked up and saw the red ball was much bigger than the one from before.

 

"By Azura!" Vythur shouted. He picked up his staff from the ground and charged it as fast as he could. The vampire through its gigantic red ball at the fort, planning to destroy everything. Vythur's staff glowed a vibrant blue and he launched a beam of pure magicka at the ball. The ball might have been made from blood magic, but it was still magic. The beam of magicka pierced through the ball and hit the vampire directly. The vampire slowly fell from the sky. Shadows enveloped the vampire as it transformed back into the royal guard with the armor. It collapsed to the ground, gravely injured.

 

Isran approached him with his war hammer in hand. "Rot in Oblivion." Isran muttered, holding the hammer over his head. The vampire suddenly turned into a swarm of bats, right as soon as Isran swung the hammer. All the bats flew away over the mountainside. The vampire failed to wipe out the Dawnguard. Serana rushed over and gave everyone who was injured the same potion Isran gave Vythur.

 

"Who was he?" Uthgerd asked.

 

"I don't know." Serana said. "I never met him before."

 

"What is that?" Skaegscar asked, back in his human form. He pointed at the large object hanging over Serana's back.

 

"Wait, you've never seen an Elder Scroll before?" Serana asked.

 

"You brought an Elder Scroll here?" Vythur asked in astonishment. "No wonder that vampire tried so hard to kill us."

 

"No." Serana said. "He came here because my father didn't want to have to deal with you when you get too big. I came here to warn you."

 

"So what, monster?" Isran grunted. "Are we supposed to believe that you betrayed everyone you knew for our sake? Please."

 

"I'm telling the truth!" Serana said. "I got here in time to warn you about it."

 

"Look around you." Isran said, waving his arm at all the people who had died from the attack. "So much for your warning. You think they're gonna get up and say 'Thank you'?"

 

"If it wasn't for me, you'd all be dead now!" Serana interjected. "I did what I could!"

 

"Well, your jobs done." Isran said while facetiously clapping. "Now, can any of you give me a good reason not to kill this thing right now?"

 

"She did what she could to help." Uthgerd said. "I know she's right about what she said. We'd all be dead if not for her."

 

"And?" Isran asked. "It could easily just be buying itself time. For all we know, she could have just warned us so that we begin to trust her. And as soon as we drop our guard, even for a second. We'd be her next meal."

 

"She knows these vampires." Vythur said. "She can easily help us fight them. Sometimes, knowledge is all it takes to win a war."

 

"She couldn't even tell us who that monster was." Isran said. "You expect her to be a reliable source?"

 

"I can't tell you who he is, but I can tell you what my father is planning." Serana said.

 

"Go on." Vythur insisted.

 

"Well, I'm sure by now you can realize that my father isn't really a good person. Even by vampire standards. He wasn't always like that though. There was....a turn. He stumbled onto this obscure prophecy and just lost himself in it."

 

"What prophecy?" Skaegscar asked.

 

"It's pointless and vague. Like all prophecies." Serana said. "The part he latched onto said that vampires would no longer need to fear the sun."

 

"What do you have to fear from the sun?" Isran interrupted. "That monster was just fine in it!"

 

"Vampires are severely sensitive to it." Serana said. "Even us higher vampires are weakened by it. Almost to the point where its crippling."

 

"That vampire was just fine." Uthgerd said. "Why doesn't it hurt him?"

 

"It does." Serana said. "I can assure you, he was only fighting at about four fifths of his strength. But for lesser vampires, the sun eats away at them. Vampires like me are winded the whole time we're out in it."

 

"Alright fine, let's say we believe you." Skaegscar said. "Continue from where you left off."

 

"The sun's what he's after." Serana said. "He wants control of the sun, have vampires control the world."

 

"That sounds bad..." Vythur muttered.

 

"Anyway," Serana said. "my mother and I didn't feel like inviting a war with all of Tamriel, so we tried to stop him. That's why I was sealed away with the scroll."

 

"Wait," Isran said. "you're the girl she found at Dimhollow?"

 

"Yes, I am." Serana said.

 

"Well, you still have to explain what this has got to do with us." Isran said.

 

"I thought there were vampire hunters here." Serana said. "I figured they'd want to know about a vampire plot to enslave the world. Was I wrong?"

 

"No, you're right." Uthgerd said. "We just need to convince everyone, and ourselves, that you can be trusted."

 

"Well, let's move then." Serana said. "I'm nothing if not persuasive."

 

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that?" Isran said. "Some vampires trying to put the sun out, a dull joke."

 

"Why would she risk her life coming here?" Vythur asked.

 

"Who knows." Isran said. "Maybe it has a death wish, maybe its insane. I don't really care."

 

"Isran," Uthgerd started. "if what she says is true, we'd be damned to ignore it. She's giving us a fighting chance. Look, she brought the Elder Scroll with her. That prophecy had to come from somewhere. That should be more than enough proof for her."

 

Isran gave a long, dramatic grunt. "Fine, it can stay for now." he said. "But if it so much as lays a finger on anyone here, I'm holding you responsible." Isran turned to Serana.

 

"You hear me?" he said pointing at her. "Don't feel like a guest here, because you're not. You're a resource. You're an asset. Don't make me regret my sudden burst of tolerance and generosity. Because if you do, your friend is going to pay."

 

"Thank you for your kindness." Serana said. "I'll remember it the next time I'm hungry." She turned to Uthgerd. "As you all noticed already, I have the Elder Scroll. It has to have something that can help us stop my father." she sighed for a second. "But of course, none of us can read it."

 

"Who can?" Skaegscar asked.

 

"Well," Serana started. "the Moth Priests are the only ones I've heard who can do it. They spend years preparing before they read it, though. Not that it helps us anyway, since they're all the way in Cyrodiil."

 

"Some Imperial scholar arrived in Skyrim a few days ago." Isran said. "I was staking out the road when I saw him pass by. Maybe that's your Moth Priest."

 

"Do you know where he's staying now?" Serana asked.

 

"No, and I'm not going to waste men looking for him." Isran said. "We're fighting a war with your kind, and I intend to win it. You want to find him, talk to anyone who'd meet a traveler. Innkeepers, carriage drivers by the big cities. But, you're on your own." Isran walked off to tend to the wounded. Serana turned to Uthgerd.

 

"Any idea how you're going to find a Moth Priest?" Serana asked. "Skyrim's a pretty big place."

 

"I don't know." Uthgerd said. "You have any ideas?"

 

"Well," Serana said. "back before I....you know. The College of Winterhold was the first place I'd think to go for any kind of magic or historical thing. The mages know all kinds of things most people shouldn't know about." She paced back and forth. "Actually, now that I think of it. I'm coming along with you." she said. "I've been wanting to explore a bit."

 

"I might as well tag along." Vythur said. "I am after all, the Archmage."


	54. Chapter 54

After a long day of burying the dead and tending to the wounded, it was time for Uthgerd to look for this Moth Priest. Serana and Vythur waited for her at the entrance of the fort, ready to leave.

"Damn." Uthgerd muttered. "I'm a little tired to travel now."

"We have to." Serana said. "Every second we waste here, the closer my father gets to finding that Moth Priest. We should have been gone, let Isran tend to his people."

"They're my allies, my comrades." Uthgerd said. "I couldn't leave them."

"I know it seems cruel." Serana said. "But you're fighting a war. You’ve seen what my family is capable of today, do you really want to fight them when they have their full strength?"

"It's too late to argue about it now." Vythur interjected. "What’s done is done. However, I have a way to get us to the college in a moment."

"How?" Uthgerd asked.

"I created a special Alteration spell not too long ago." Vythur explained. "I placed a rune in my headquarters at the college. All I need to do, is activate it with the spell and it will instantly transport me to that rune. However, I can only create one of those runes at a time, so I chose to put it in the safest place I know."

"What about us?" Serana asked.

"All you have to do is hold on to me, and you'll transport with me." Vythur said. Serana placed a hand on his shoulder while Uthgerd placed hers on the other. "Ready?" he asked. "Three, two-" he held out his hand which started to glow blue.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

A flash of bright blue light appeared and in an instant, the three heroes went from being outside of Fort Dawnguard to the inside of a strange room. It had a large gathering of different plants from all of Tamriel in the middle of the room with and alchemy station and an enchanting table not too far. Uthgerd and Serana were laying on the floor, falling off balance. While Vythur walked around unfazed, he's done this numerous times before. He helped Uthgerd and Serana up to their feet and guided them down the spiral stairs to the Arcanaeum. The room itself was a very impressive library. It had books from all over Tamriel collected here, neatly put together in shelves. While the books and the organization was impressive, everything else wasn't. There were tables and chairs scattered and placed lazily in random places of the small room with a lower level circle placed in the middle. Vythur lead his two companions past everything over to a large desk where an old Orc was reading a spell tome.

"Archmage or not," the orc said without looking up. "my rules about my books still stands."

"I don't have much time, Urag." Vythur said. "I need to find a Moth Priest."

"Moth Priest? What in Oblivion do you need a Moth Priest for?"

"Please, I don't have time to explain." Vythur insisted. "I need to know where to find the one in Skyrim."

"Alright, no need to get your breeches in a twist." Urag said. "Normally, I'd say to go to the Imperial City since they make their home in the White Gold Tower. But you said that you want the one in Skyrim, they must have been looking for an Elder Scroll. He came here not that long ago, but he said he was going to Dragon Bridge. Said he might have found something there, maybe you can catch him there."

"How long ago was he here?" Vythur asked.

"He was here yesterday." Urag said. "He might still be there."

"Thank you." Vythur said. He turned to Uthgerd and Serana. "Let’s go to Dragon Bridge." They left the Arcanaeum, rushing down the spiral stairs towards the front door. However, a young female Dark Elf approached Vythur.

"Archmage." she said. "It’s Onmund, he I tried testing a new spell on him and....well..." A small dog emerged from behind her, barking at the Archmage.

"Brelyna, I told you that weren't ready for those spells." Vythur sighed. "Now I have to go back up there and find the reverse spell."

"I'm sorry, I thought I was ready." Brelyna said.

"I don't enforce these rules to be spiteful." Vythur said. "It’s for your safety." He turned to Uthgerd and Serana. "I'm afraid I can't leave my students like this." he said. "You two will have to go on without me." Serana and Uthgerd nodded and left the college, heading to the famous village near Solitude.

*************************************************************************************************************

Serana and Uthgerd rushed to Dragon Bridge as fast as they could, making it there in a few hours. They had to find this Moth Priest before anyone else, or before he returns to Cyrodiil. They were just outside of the village, looking down from the road.

"Look, tread marks." Uthgerd said.

"Thank the blood, they look recent." Serana said. They rushed into the village, looking for a carriage by the inn and the barracks. Unfortunately, they found nothing. Serana walked up to a guard.

"Excuse me." she started. "I heard that there was a Moth Priest that recently came here, do you know where he is?"

"Ah!" the guard gasped. "So, that was a Moth Priest, then." He pointed towards the famous stone bridge the village is named after. "He rode through the town just a few minutes ago, heading that way."

"Thanks!" Serana said. She ran up to Uthgerd who was talking to a child. "Moth Priest went that way." she said pointing at the bridge. "Let's go."

Uthgerd nodded and closely followed Serana as they crossed the bridge. 

"Look." Uthgerd said. "The carriage tracks are much more visible." They followed the tracks down the long road until they saw a carriage flipped over on its side. Uthgerd rushed over to see if anyone was still alive. She looked around, only to see a pile of bodies gathered over near the carriage. She dropped her shoulders and looked down at the ground. "Shit." she sighed. Serana rushed over right by Uthgerd's side and patted her on the shoulder. 

"None of these look like a priest." she said. She slowly approached the pile of bodies and saw that one of them was a vampire. She went through the pockets in its pants and pulled out a letter.

"What's it say?" Uthgerd asked. 

"I have new orders for you." Serana said. "Prepare and ambush just south of Dragon Bridge. Take the Moth Priest to Forebear's Holdout until I can break his will. Malkus." She dropped the note and turned towards Uthgerd. "Any idea where that could be?"

Uthgerd turned to her left and dropped down to one knee. "Actually, I do." she said. "We just have to follow these footprints." Serana raised her arm, motioning Uthgerd to lead the way. Uthgerd slowly tracked the most noticeable footprints, crossing a bridge, further down the road, further away from Dragon Bridge. They lead further over to a tall ditch. Uthgerd jumped up and pulled herself up to the top. She turned around, knelt down and held a hand out for Serana. Serana quickly ran up and grabbed Uthgerd's hand, who helped pull her to the top. Uthgerd quickly turned to follow more footprints which lead to a hidden cave by the mountainside. They rushed over, they had to rescue the Moth Priest before it was too late. 

"What do you think we'll find in there?" Serana asked. 

Uthgerd got very angry. These vampires have captured enough people in Skyrim already. "Answers." she growled. They rushed further into a cave until they leaned over a stone railing, staring down at a hidden fort deep inside. "Let's go." Uthgerd said. 

"Right behind you." Serana said. She held out her hand which began to glow a vibrant blue with tiny icicles coming out from it. They rushed down a flight of stairs and over to a bridge which crossed a stream, then ran over to the front entrance of the fort. They didn't see anyone around. Uthgerd slowly drew her sword and slowly walked through the arch of the fort. She took one little step and suddenly, the ground beneath her feet started glowing with a bright blue symbol on it. Serana tackled Uthgerd off the symbol right before the symbol exploded with lightning shooting out from it. 

"Damn it!" Serana said. "They know we're here." They quickly got up and drew brushed the dirt off each other. Something jumped from the top of the fort and into the ring. They looked and saw the royal guard with his sword drawn. He rushed towards them as a blur and swung his sword from the right. Uthgerd barely had enough time to block it with her own. The guard kicked her in her stomach and grabbed Serana by the throat and lifted her into the air. Serana pointed the palm of her hand at the guard and shot lightning into his head. The guard quickly let go of her and punched her in the head so hard that she collapsed.

Uthgerd threw her sword at him. However, he used his magic to catch it in the middle of the air and throw it back at her. Uthgerd caught her sword and swung upwards. The guard stepped to the side, but Uthgerd kicked him in the stomach. He held on to his stomach with his free hand and took a couple steps backwards. She swung her sword, slashing him across the chest. The guard launched a ball of fire while he was falling back. Uthgerd rolled out of the way and saw lightning come out from behind her. 

Serana, baring her fangs shot more lightning at him. He could hardly move while being electrocuted. He held one hand out in front of him and a beam of red fire shot out from the palm at Serana. Serana jumped over to the side and shot more lightning at him. However, he was already up and he held out a ward spell to bock the lightning. Uthgerd rushed over to stab him while he was distracted, however he effortlessly blocked her attack. She kicked her again and knocked her down on her back. He plunged his sword into the soil and a turquoise cube appeared in his hand. He held out to the side and his body started to glow with that same color as well. Shooting lighting back at Serana, he rushed at her and grabbed her by the throat, lifted her over his head and slammed her into the ground. He lifted her up again and she spat blood into his helmet. He threw her at Uthgerd, who was getting up. 

He went back to his sword and held both his hands in front of him. A violet orb appeared in each hand and he shot them out, two portals opened in front of him. A frost atronach emerged from one of the portals while a storm atronach emerged from the other. He picked up his sword again and he held out his other hand. A spectral blade materialized in the other hand. The frost atronach rushed over and lifted his large hand in the air, ready to crush them. Uthgerd and Serana rolled out of the way. Uthgerd grabbed her sword and cut the atronach in half. The storm atronach shot lightning at Uthgerd. She dropped her sword due to the intensity of the electrocution. Serana threw spears of ice at it, while it was shooting lightning at her. Uthgerd quickly got up and grabbed her sword as the royal guard rushed towards her again. He swung both his swords, coming from different directions. Uthgerd held her sword out and blocked one and caught the other blade in with her free hand. The guard kicked her and knocked her on her back. He pounced and tried to plunge his blades into her. She rolled backwards and stood back up. Before he could pull his swords out from the dirt she kicked him in the head. 

Hopping further and further back, the guard stopped when his back was by the wall. Lightning started to emit from his body as he was weaving his hands in the air, creating a symbol similar to the rune she stepped on earlier. That symbol grew smaller and smaller as he slowly cupped his hands behind him, the symbol disappeared and all there was, was the lightning in his palms. He opened his hands and a gigantic beam of lightning shot out from his hands heading straight towards Uthgerd. Serana was already behind her and held out a ward. Desperately holding it out for too long, Serana felt her arm growing sore. Cracks started appearing throughout the ward. Uthgerd quickly ran away and Serana rolled just as soon as she turned off her ward. 

Growing tired, the royal guard ran over and picked up the swords. Ready to kill Serana. However, she quickly turned around and shot a spear of ice into his stomach. Bleeding heavily, the royal guard dropped both of his swords watching the spear of ice turn red. He took a couple steps back gripping on to it. But he didn't have the strength. He dropped to his knees and collapsed. Uthgerd walked over and sheathed her sword. 

"That's for Utak, bastard." she spat. She held out a hand and pulled Serana to her feet. 

"Thanks." Serana said. "Now let's go." Uthgerd pulled out her satchel and reached into it, pulling out two red potions. Giving one to Serana, she opened the other one and quickly downed its contents. They rushed up the stairs over the side of the fort. When they got to the top of the fort and saw an old man in white robes trapped in a bright blue magical barrier. A vampire was walking around the barrier, looking distraught as if he had lost something. He turned around and saw Uthgerd and Serana get closer. 

"Damn it!" he snarled as he bared his teeth. He rushed over but Uthgerd saw him coming. She punched him hard enough to knock a few of his teeth out. 

"Bitch!" he screamed as she grabbed him by the throat and threw him against the wall. Before he could get up a sword was pointing directly at him. 

"What were you doing?" Uthgerd asked. 

"Rot in Oblivion, wolf whore!" the vampire spat. Uthgerd's eyes glowed a vibrant yellow as she stabbed him in his shoulders. 

"Answer the question!" she demanded. The vampire bared his teeth and spat blood at her feet. She twisted her blade in response. 

"Alright!" he grunted. "To break that barrier, you need the keystone."

"What keystone?" Uthgerd asked. "What does it do?"

"It helps you open up your legs, my dear." the vampire said. "Molag Bal knows you could use it right about now." Uthgerd grunted and kicked him between his chest and stomach, knocking the wind out of him. 

"What does it look like?" Uthgerd asked. 

"Look at the pedestal up there, you dumb bitch." the vampire snapped. "What the fuck do you think it looks like?" Uthgerd straightened one of his legs out and stomped on the knee, a loud snap was heard and the vampire screamed in pain. She turned around and looked at the pedestal. It was made of a black stone with a vein like pattern that glowed the same color as the barrier. 

"Serana, do you mind looking for it for me?" Uthgerd asked. 

"Of course." Serana said. She ran over to where he was before they came and looked around that area for a tiny stone that would look similar to the pedestal. 

"What happens now?" the vampire asked. 

"We're not finished yet!" Uthgerd snapped. She lifted him in the air and threw him against the wall. "For your sake, you better not say anything other than the answer to my question."

The vampire looked down at her and she stared at him directly in his bright red eyes. "What is it?" the vampire asked.

"I know you people have Utak, where is he?" she asked. 

"Who the fuck is Utak?" the vampire asked. She punched him between the chest and stomach and knocked the wind out of him.

"Utadukeeus Cacles! The Dragonborn, Argonian and has three scars by his left eye!" Uthgerd shouted.

"That bastard?" the vampire asked grinning. "You don't already know?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Uthgerd asked. Before she could do anything, he grabbed the blade and pierced it in his own throat, smiling.

"I found it!" Serana said. She reached through the cracks in the wall and pulled out a stone that was made of the same material, also had a vein like pattern and glowed bright blue. They walked up to the pedestal and put the stone in the hole at the top of it. Not a moment later, the barrier dissipated and the priest got up. Uthgerd and Serana approached the old man.

"Are you alright?" Serana asked.

"I serve my master's will." the priest replied. "But my master is dead, and his enemies shall pay." The priest drew his sword and lunged at Uthgerd. Uthgerd grabbed the old man by the wrist and squeezed it so hard that he had to let go.

"What do we do?" Uthgerd asked. Serana walked up to him and punched him hard in the back of the head. As soon as Uthgerd let go the man collapsed to the ground. 

A couple seconds later he quickly got back up. Uthgerd was ready to punch him again. "Wait, stop!" he snapped. "I yield!" Uthgerd paused and stepped back. The man got up and brushed the dirt off his robe. "That....that wasn't me you were fighting."

"What are you saying?" Uthgerd asked.

"I'm saying that I owe you a debt for the timely rescue." the priest said. 

"Are you alright?" Serana asked.

"I'm quite alright, thanks to you." the priest said. Dexion Evicus is my name. I'm a Moth Priest from the White Gold Tower. These vampires claimed they had some sort of purpose for me, but they didn't say what. Probably hoping to ransom me, the fools."

"I know why they needed you." Uthgerd said. "Because, we need you for the same reasons."

"You do?" Dexion asked. "Alright, enough mysteries."

"I'm an agent of the Dawnguard." Uthgerd said "We need you to read an Elder Scroll."

"You have an Elder Scroll?" Dexion gasped. "Remarkable! If my memory serves me correctly, I recall that the Dawnguard is an ancient order of vampire hunters. I'll do what I can to help, just tell me where I need to go."

"You can find us at Fort Dawnguard, near Stendarr's Beacon." Uthgerd said.

"Very well, I'll head there." Dexion said. "Before more vampires turn up." 

"You sure you don't want to come with us?" Serana asked.

"You know, that sounds like the better idea." Dexion said. "Sorry, I'm still a little light-headed." They quickly made their way down the stairs and into the ring. They were about to leave but fire was flung at them from behind. Uthgerd turned around and drew her sword. It was the royal guard, holding on to the red spear of ice, slowly limping towards them. Uthgerd quickly marched towards him but he dropped to his knees again. She was about to take the helmet off but he swiped at her before she could reach close enough. Heavily panting, the guard looked around him. He had his sword in his hand, trying desperately to lift it. He couldn't, his arm would just collapse to the ground. She reached again and he swiped his free hand at her again. Panting even more, looking at the ruined fort around him. Uthgerd just stood there, watching as the guard tried lifting his sword only to collapse. 

Growing impatient, Uthgerd punched him in the head and the guard fell on his back. With the helmet rolling off of him.


	55. Chapter 55

"They're back!" the agent said by the gate. Uthgerd was carrying Utak gently in her arms, with his armor still on. Serana and the Priest were right behind her, still unable to completely process what exactly happened. The agent rushed over and swung the gate open and ran up to Uthgerd. "Woah!" he gasped. "You actually managed to get that murderer. Why did you bring him back here?"

 

Uthgerd looked down at her former companion, she put the helmet back on him. "It's complicated." she said. "He's not exactly what I expected..."

 

"What's that supposed to mean?" the agent asked.

 

"I'm sure by now, everyone knows why I'm here." she muttered.

 

"Of course!" The agent exclaimed. "You traveled with the Dragonborn and plan to find him!"

 

"Well....." Uthgerd choked. "I found him." a tear trickled down her cheek. The agent paused, as if he had just been struck by lightning. He had no idea how to react. "I didn't-"

 

"Why did you bring him back here?" the agent growled. Uthgerd had no idea how to answer that question. She had no idea what she was thinking herself. Reluctantly, the agent moved out of the way and let them in. She was not looking forward to what comes next, but she had to figure out something. She had to find a way to convince Isran not to kill her old friend. After what he had done, it was not going to be easy. It was hard enough to see that he had become a creature of the night. But on top of that, he was the one who attacked the fort and killed about a dozen people, remorselessly. She slowly made her way to the main entrance of the fort. Serana ran ahead and held the door open for the others. They saw Isran talking with Florentius who was getting well-adjusted with the fort. The man looked over and saw Uthgerd carrying the royal guard.

 

"Got the Moth Priest..." he mumbled. "And someone else."

 

"About the vampires." she mumbled. "It's worse than we thought. It turns out that not only did they have the Elder Scroll...." she lifted Utak a little higher. "But they also had the Dragonborn. My friend....."

 

"Wait..." Isran stuttered. "Your friend, set my fort on fire, killed a handful of my agents, and you brought him back here?"

 

"Aside from being my friend..." Uthgerd said. "He's the Dragonborn. Do you have any idea what he's capable of? If we can find a way to fix him, we can use that power. It'll give us a huge advantage."

 

"And how do you know we even can fix this?" Isran barked. "We don't even know what's happened to him since he went missing. For all we know, he's insane."

 

"Please...." Uthgerd pleaded. "I know it's difficult, but give it a chance. If I'm right, it'll definitely be worth it."

 

Isran thought about it for a second, he paced back and forth, weighing the pros and cons. He eventually paused and sighed. "Fine, lock him down there." he said, pointing at the water crate below their feet. "That's where the original Dawnguard kept their vampire. But let me make myself clear, right now. History will not repeat itself. Understand?" Uthgerd swallowed, wracked with nerves. She had no idea if they could even help Utak, but it was worth a try. She nodded her head. "Good." Isran said. He had her put Utak on the floor. He walked away and brought back a mage from the College. The mage held out his hand, which had a green, transparent orb emitting from their palm. The threw the orb at Utak and the vampire began to glow green.

 

"What are you doing?" Uthgerd asked.

 

"It's a paralysis spell." the mage said. "We wanna take a look at what kind of gear he has. Maybe it could help us improve our own. We're not taking any chances, though." The mage waved his hand and a couple Dawnguard agents rushed over and carefully removed different pieces of the armor. Making sure that they aren't damaged. They slowly put it all in a crate which was wheeled off over to another part of the fort. One Dawnguard came back with a pair of ragged trousers and quickly put them on Utak. Isran pushed a button hidden in the wall, disguised as a brick. The bars of the water crate slid away, opening it. The Dawnguard that changed Utak's clothes threw him in and signaled Isran to close it again. Isran called Uthgerd over.

 

"Where's your friend?" he asked.

 

"Serana?" Uthgerd asked. She looked around and Serana wasn't even in the fort. "I'll look around." she sighed. She went out of the fort and looked around by the refugee camps. 'She could be trying to help the wounded and sick.' she thought.

 

"You're not taking another step, bitch!" a loud, shaky voice said. "You're lucky I don't shoot you now!" Uthgerd rushed over to the commotion. Curious to what was happening. She saw Jarattus pointing his crossbow at the vampire.

 

"What's going on?" Uthgerd said, approaching the two.

 

"You stay back to!" Jarattus snapped. "Where is he!? Where's that bastard you brought back!?"

 

"He's already in the fort." Uthgerd said. "Now, what's going on?"

 

"Where in the fort!?" Jarattus barked. "How many of her kind need to make their way in!? How soon until we all turn into vampires? Just like the first Dawnguard!"

 

"What're you gonna do?" Uthgerd asked. "What do you want with him?"

 

"What, still don't know yet?" Jarattus snapped. "Bastard killed my brother. Burnt him, till he was a shriveled corpse!"

 

"Your brother?" she asked.

 

"Lerenus!" Jarattus screamed. "Who the fuck else do you think I'm talking about!?"

 

"I'm sorry." Serana said. "But that man we brought in....we can't really do much about him. He's the Dragonborn."

 

"I don't give a fuck about who he is!" Jarattus spit. "He didn't fucking care about my brother, or all the other people he's killed!"

 

Uthgerd slowly reached out and lowered the crossbow. The man collapsed, sobbing in his helmet.

 

"You don't know what it's like." Jarattus sobbed. "Watching someone you love get murdered right in front of you. You got your friend back."

 

"Look." Uthgerd said. "I don't know what happened to him. I wish I could go back and stop him from killing everyone, but I can't. What's important is that instead of running around out there, killing more people, he's here. Where we can keep an eye on him. I don't know what's happened to him, and I don't know why he'd work with those vampires. But I will get to the bottom of this, and I'm sure we can find a way to avenge your brother, without killing Utak."

 

"You should have just killed him...." Jarattus said. He slowly got up and trudged his feet, away from the refugee camp. Uthgerd looked down and sighed, then turned to Serana.

 

"What happened to him?" Uthgerd said. "How do we fix it?"

 

"Let me take a look at him." Serana said. Uthgerd led her back into the fort and over to where they were keeping him. One of the Dawnguard agents approached them.

 

"Isran ordered everyone to stay away from it, unless it's absolutely necessary." he said.

 

"It is." Uthgerd said. "Where is he?" she asked kneeling down by the bars. Suddenly, the vampire leaped out of the water and grabbed onto the bars, hissing and causing Uthgerd to leap. Utak was much more monstrous. His scales were as white as snow, and flakier than ever. His eyes were as black as the night sky and his mouth extended all the way to his ears, showing an array of razor sharp teeth. "Is this normal?" Uthgerd asked Serana.

 

"Only when we're blood crazed...." she said. "Luckily, I know what to do."

 

"What do you mean?" Uthgerd asked.

 

"How do I put this?" Serana said. "He doesn't recognize you because his mind is broken. After weeks of physical torture, they move on to psychological." she said. "I'm sure you can guess what you can torture a vampire with... They kidnap people, and drink their blood in front of him. They eventually release him and train him like an animal. Only being rewarded a tiny drop of blood for every complete task. He's become a mindless tool."

 

"Are you saying that we need to give him blood?" Uthgerd asked.

 

"Actually, no." Serana said. "Only a few had this happen to them, but if a mindless tool gains enough trust with our clan leaders, they go through the trial of blood. They find the Redwater Den and fill what's called the 'Bloodstone Chalice' with the spring water there. Its enchanted water made to mimic blood. It both enhances the strength of the vampire and it restores them completely, both physically and mentally. I know where we have to go. But, the place would obviously be crawling with vampires."

 

"Let's go." Uthgerd said. "If there's a way to save him, I'll do it." Serana looked at Uthgerd and saw the determination in the young warrior's eyes.

 

"Alright, then." she said. They grabbed any gear they thought they would need and left the fort.

 

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

It wasn’t long before they got to the den, as it was in the middle of the rift, not too far from Fort Dawnguard. The den was hidden beneath a shed which looked to be torn apart by a recent storm. They walked in and saw a young wood elf drinking some red skooma.

 

"This is it." Serana said. "Down there." She pointed towards the floor at a trap door, they opened it and quickly went inside, not even paying attention to the elf getting high on skooma nearby. They went down a small flight of stairs and into a room with a large brute blocking the doorway.

 

"Hold it!" the brute snapped. "If you're going downstairs, keep your weapons to yourselves! Or we'll be getting better acquainted. Understa-" before the brute finished his little tirade, Uthgerd saw the man's eyes glow orange. She knocked the wind out of him by punching him between the chest and gut, then snapped his neck.

 

"Was that necessary?" Serana asked.

 

"As far as I'm concerned...." Uthgerd said. "He's just as responsible for hurting my friend." She opened the door and kept a hand on the hilt of her sword. "Let's go..." They went downstairs into a room where a lady was behind a gated counter. The place had decent security.

 

"How can I help you." she asked.

 

"Redwater Den, right?" Uthgerd asked.

 

"Indeed, it is." she confirmed.

 

"I wanna get to the Redwater Spring." Uthgerd told her. The lady rushed away from the counter and into the back room. She emerged out with an ax in hand, charging at Uthgerd. Uthgerd grabbed the ax out of her hand and smashed the blunt end over her head. The merchant fell back and didn't get up. Uthgerd turned around and saw a bunch of mini-rooms full of people getting high on Redwater Skooma, most of them making off-handed comments on how it was the best skooma around. She looked over to the end of the hallway and saw a gated door, she knelt down, searched the merchant's pockets and found a key. Running over to the door, she unlocked the gate and walked in with Serana close behind. They walked into what seemed more like a distillery than a lab. "What are they doing?" Uthgerd asked.

 

"Making skooma out of the Redwater spring." Serana said. "If you don't drink from the Redwater spring without the Bloodstone Chalice, the effects are a little...."

 

"Hallucinogenic?" Uthgerd asked. Serna nodded her head. They saw a couple thralls at the alchemy station, brewing more red skooma. Serana's hands glowed blue and she pointed at the two. Two icy spears shout out of her hands and impaled both of them. Not taking chances, her hand glowed violet and so did her eyes. Quickly looking around the room, to see if there was anyone else around them. There wasn't. She led Uthgerd further into the den. They went into a hallway on the other side of the room, past a forge and made it to the second floor of the room. There was a bridge leading further into the den, being held up. Serana pulled a lever and the bridge fell down, allowing them to head further in. They had entered a little mine where another thrall was gathering minerals and loading them onto a cart. They saw Uthgerd and Serana enter the room, he threw the pickax at them and tried to run away. Serana threw another icy spear and it went through his head, he fell down ungracefully down the hallway at the other end of the mine. "A dead end?" Uthgerd asked.

 

"No." Serana said. She went over to the right side of the room and pulled a hidden chain, causing the wall in front of them to shake, causing dust to fall everywhere. It soon slid upwards and opened the way to another part of the den. They went down and saw a coffin lazily placed on the floor. Uthgerd drew her sword and struck through the middle of the coffin. There was an unbearable screech, and then, silence. She pulled her sword out and threw open the door of the coffin, revealing a vampire who was resting in there. They opened a door, leading into a more infested part of the den. Looking through a pallet placed up as a wall, they saw two vampires writing notes in a journal with a cage full of death hounds right behind them.

 

"So, why's the spring hallucinogenic?" Uthgerd asked.

 

"The spring is cursed." Serana said. "It looks like blood, but it's not the real thing."

 

"What caused it?" Uthgerd asked.

 

"No one knows." Serana said. "My father just so happened to have found it."

 

"So how do you know this will help Utak?" Uthgerd looked at her.

 

"With the Bloodstone Chalice." Serana said. "It should have the opposite affects. It repairs the mind and restores any lost memories. He doesn't recognize you because they made him forget you. This will make him remember everything." Uthgerd walked into the room, drew her sword and threw it at one of the vampires, decapitating one of them. The other rushed over to Uthgerd about to bite her on the neck. Uthgerd flipped her over her head and slammed her into a metal gate on the ground. The gate opened and the vampire fell into a pile of spikes, getting impaled. She walked over to the other vampire, picked up her sword, wiped off the blood and sheathed her blade. They moved on, leaving the death hounds to rot in their cages. They rushed up a spiral pillar that had wooden platforms built on the sides and went over to a chain mechanism Serana knew about. She pulled it, causing a door nearby to unlock, as well as another one on the other side of the hallway. They went further down the hallway until they saw a tiny red stream leading further down the cave. They followed the stream over to a large room, where a vampire had been indulging himself on the blood of some young farm girl, who lost too much blood to move. The vampire leaped over the table and tried to pounce on Uthgerd. She grabbed him by the throat, picked up a rock and gagged the vampire with it, making sure he can't bite anything. She reached down to her thigh, pulled out a hidden knife and stabbed him in the chest and threw him over the table he once dined on. Moving to the other side of the room, they found the Redwater Spring. The fact that it wasn't blood and was just cursed water relieved Uthgerd. As the red water rushed through the spring, causing a mini, red geyser to appear in the middle of the room. Serana dove into the red water and came back up with a spiked chalice made of stone. "Got it." she said. She took the chalice and placed it in her satchel. She then pulled out an empty vial filled it with the red water. "Let's go." she said. She led Uthgerd over to a hidden door behind a stone coffin which lead to a ladder, taking them back to a trap door into the room where the lady who attacked Uthgerd was. They walked past the corpse upstairs and got out of the den. The lady outside threw a knife at Uthgerd who caught it and sent it flying back into the lady's head. They were on their way back to the fort.

 

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Wasting no time heading back into the fort over to where they kept Utak. They had a mage cast a paralysis spell on the enraged vampire, opened the cage and brought him back out. Uthgerd took the blood vial and the chalice and filled it with the spring water. She shook the chalice around and held Utak's chin up and made him open his mouth. She made sure that not a single drop was wasted. The paralysis spell just wore off and he was about to slash Serana's throat. However, Utak fainted, going through a bit of a trance.

 

"What's going on?" Uthgerd asked.

 

"The hallucinations are starting to kick in." Serana said. "By the time he wakes up, he should remember everything." She smiled. "You'll have your friend back." Uthgerd walked over to Utak and held his hand, sitting by him. She wasn't going to leave his side. She was going to be there for him. She was going to make sure that she was the first thing he sees when he finally wakes up. They'll be able to catch up, figure out what's going on. They'll be able to stop this huge threat to Skyrim together, just like the old times.


	56. Chapter 56

After what seemed like hours of just waiting for Utak to wake up. Uthgerd's legs fell asleep, but she wasn't letting him go. She wanted to make sure that she was the first thing he sees when he wakes up. That way if he does remember everything, she'll be there to comfort him. After all, she had the feeling he would need it. Her arms started to grow heavy and so did her eyes. It became harder and harder to keep them open as she caught herself dozing off a couple times. Suddenly, she heard a grunt. She went wide awake and looked down at the Argonian who slowly opened his eyes which were white with red slits, now.

 

"Uthgerd?" Utak mumbled as he looked up at her in disbelief. Suddenly, he felt tears falling onto his forehead as Uthgerd's vision blurred. She hugged him tightly, unable to hold back her feelings anymore.

 

"Utak..." she whispered into his ear. Still hugging him. "I missed you so much...." Not a moment later, he reached up and hugged her as well. However, he was rather weak as he just woke up and still recovering from the fight. His vision began to blur as he started to remember everything he did as a thrall.

 

"I....I'm so sorry..." he choked, hugging her back. "I just....I had no idea who anyone was...I don't wanna hurt you like that again." He felt her lips press against his forehead, he hugged her tighter.

 

"It won't happen again, my friend." she muttered to him, letting him go and looking him dead in the eye. "I'll make sure of it."

 

A Dawnguard agent saw the commotion and wandered around the fort, looking for reason. He should be the first to know that the prisoner is awake.

 

The Dawnguard leader marched down with a couple of agents, armed to the teeth. Making their way over, they saw Uthgerd coddling with the Argonian. They made their war over with the agents pointing their crossbows at the two.

 

"Step away from him." Isran growled. "Him and I are gonna have a nice long chat." Uthgerd glared at the Dawnguard leader in response, holding Utak tightly. However, the Argonian gently grabbed onto her arms and had her let go of him.

 

"What are you doing?" she asked her friend.

 

"Don't get in trouble for my sake." Utak muttered. "He needs an explanation."

 

"Fucking right, I do." Isran growled, getting Uthgerd off him. "Follow me." Uthgerd watched as the vampire hunters led her friend upstairs to Isran's interrogation room. She hoped that he wasn't gonna hurt him. After all, the poor Argonian had no control over his actions. At least until he had gotten to drink the enchanted water.

 

Sitting down, and putting away her greatsword, she pulled out her sack of water and finished what was left in it. She was about to head out to the spring to get more when someone approached her from behind. Turning around, there stood Edomir, the Bosmer had a look of sympathy for her.

 

"How was he?" he asked.

 

"He's recovered." Uthgerd said. The elf's eyes lit up.

 

"Are you sure?" he asked. "He's himself again? He remembers who you are?"

 

"Yes." Uthgerd muttered. "I'm sure. However, I'm a little nervous since Isran took him away for questioning. I hope he'll understand..." The elf rested a hand on her shoulder and gave a look of sympathy.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Isran led Utak over to the chamber with the torture bed and pushed the lizard into the chair. Utak turned to face the enraged leader and Dawnguard still pointing their crossbows at him.

 

"You better give me a damn good reason not to kill you." Isran growled.

 

"Because now that I can control my actions, I can help you in many ways." Utak said. "I remember everything that I've done as a thrall. Including their operations, missions and strategies. Not only that, but I'm also the Dragonborn, a very powerful warrior. Someone I know that the Dawnguard can use the help of." The leader sighed in response.

 

"Alright, let's say I buy this." Isran said. "What stops you from turning on me? In fact, how do I know that this isn't part of one of your kind's plans? How can I trust you?"

 

"There is no way you can trust me." Utak said. "You have no reason to. But, if you give me the chance to prove myself, I think it'll be beneficial for the both of us."

 

"Alright." Isran said. "But know this. If I even think that you're gonna go back to the way you were, I will search all of Mundus, no... I will travel to Oblivion and back to hunt you down. And I'll make sure you feel the same pain you dealt out to everyone you've hurt. Am I understood?" Utak nodded his head. "Now, you said that you know what they're up to. So, start talking."

 

"They're looking for something." Utak explained. "We don't know much since we never got to read the Elder Scrolls, but we know that the one Serana has tells of a prophecy of a weapon that will serve as a salvation for us vampires..."

 

"What are they looking for?" Isran asked. "What do they want with it?"

 

"We don't know." Utak said. "The secret lies in the Elder Scroll that Serana has. That's why Harkon was so desperate to find her and why he sent me here."

 

"You're lying." Isran said. "You seemed more focuses on killing my men that day."

 

"Believe what you want to believe." Utak shrugged. "What's important is that I can control my actions now. I remember who I am and believe me. Those bastards will pay for what they've done to me. When I'm done with Harkon and the rest of his crew. They'll wish that they had just left me for dead."

 

Soon enough, two more people entered the room. Uthgerd and Edomir went to make sure that Isran wasn't being too rough on the Argonian.

 

The Bosmer walked over and looked at Utak. "You're alright, thank goodness...." he sighed. However, Utak's face told a different story. It was absolutely livid and scrunched as the Argonian bore his fangs. The scales turned pale white and the eyes turned black as night and the vampire hissed at the Bosmer. Before anyone could react, Utak got out of the chair and shoved Edomir into the wall at blur speed. It was amazing how fast that the vampire could move, and astonishing.

 

"You did this to me!" Utak snarled at the Bosmer. Shadows hid Edomir's eyes as he held his head in shame. The Dawnguard stood behind Utak, getting ready to fire. However, the Argonian quickly turned around and knocked the weapons out of their hands, the turned around and faced Edomir again.

 

"Yes..." Edomir muttered. "I did, and I'm sorry...."

 

"Sorry!?" Utak gasped. "Sorry!? That's all you have to say? Nothing else?"

 

"Nothing that would help..." Edomir muttered. Utak snarled and marched off in response. Uthgerd followed him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and looked at her as she hugged him from behind.

 

"I wish I could have been there with you..." she muttered. Utak felt her hands shake a little, she was holding back her feelings. "Perhaps if I was there, this wouldn't have happened. You might have not gone through that..."

 

Utak turned around and hugged her in response. "I shouldn't have gone." Utak said. "I knew something was off and I went anyway." He started to chuckle quietly to himself. "Funny. Despite all my power and everything I've learned. I'm still just a big fool. I mean, I walked into an obvious trap like that. I'm so sorry that I put you through so much pain, I really don't deserve someone like you..." He was about to walk off, but Uthgerd grabbed hold of his hand and looked him dead in the eye.

 

"You absolutely deserve a friend." Uthgerd said. "I might not be as powerful as everyone else around here, not as smart or strong. But I will try my best to always be there for you. Even when you don't want my help."

 

Utak choked and hugged her back in response. "Thank you..." he muttered. They wanted to enjoy the moment a little longer, but a familiar voice started hollering from down below at the front entrance.

 

"Hello?" the voice called. "I was told to come here by one of your agents! Is anyone there?" Everyone leaned over the railing and saw an old man in white robes was wandering around in circles, scratching the back of his head, completely confused. Uthgerd gasped.

 

"Dexion!" she called. The moth priest turned his head and saw Uthgerd waving from up above. Everyone ran downstairs to see the old man.

 

"Where've you been?" Uthgerd asked.

 

"Well, after we came back to the Fort." Dexion started. "There was that whole commotion with that unsavory fellow with the bad temper. I didn’t want to get involved, so I hid in the nearby refugee camp."

 

"You should have said something." Uthgerd told him. "We wouldn't have let anything happen to you."

 

"Oh well..." Dexion shrugged. "What's done is done. But more importantly, I believe you have something for me..."

 

"Of course." Uthgerd muttered, she turned her head to face Serana. "Hey Serana, would you please hand over the scroll to him?" The vampire nodded her head and reached over her back and grabbed the soul. Approaching slowly and holding it out in front of her hands. She handed the scroll over to the priest who graciously accepted it.

 

"Now, if everyone will please be quiet, I must concentrate." Dexion said while holding the scroll out in front of him. He slowly opened it and a sudden flash of light burst out of the paper and onto Dexion. However, the moth priest stayed focused and began reading the scroll. "I see and image before me, an image of a great bow. I know this weapon! It's Auriel's Bow! Now a voice whispers, saying 'Among the night's children, a dread lord will rise. In an age of strife, when dragons return to the realm of men, darkness will mingle with the light and the night and day will be as one.' The voice fades and the words begin to shimmer and distort. But wait, there is more here. The secret of the bow's power is written elsewhere. I think there is more to the prophecy recorded in other Elder Scrolls. Yes, I see them now...One contains the ancient secret of the dragons, the other speaks of the potency of ancient blood. My vision darkens, and I see no more..." The priest slowly closed the scroll and leaned it against the wall as he sat down and rubbed his eyes. "To know the complete prophecy," Dexion said. "we must have the two other Elder Scrolls." He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes.

 

Serana approached Uthgerd not long after. "Do you have a moment to talk?" Serana said. The rest of the Dawnguard were stunned and everyone walked away, not sure how to take it all in. The only people left in the room were Utak, Uthgerd, Serana and a snoring moth priest.

 

"What's on your mind?" Uthgerd asked.

 

"That moth priest, Dexion...." Serana crossed her arms. "He said we needed two other Elder Scrolls. I think I know where we can start looking."

 

"Why didn't you say anything until now?" Uthgerd raised an eyebrow.

 

"Half the people in your crew would kill me just as soon as they talk to me." Serana said, slightly annoyed. "That doesn't exactly make me want to open up. I got a warmer welcome from my father, and that's saying something."

 

"Does he even care about you anymore?" Utak asked.

 

"You know I've asked myself the same thing..." Serana muttered, looking down at her feet. "I hoped that if he saw me, he might feel something again." She shrugged sadly. "But, I guess I don't really factor in at this point. I don't even think he sees me as his daughter anymore...just a means to an end..." Uthgerd rested a hand on her shoulder.

 

"I'm sorry..." the warrior muttered. Serana tried to hold back her emotions, but her face started to twitch and she hid it in the palms of her hands. She soon started sobbing and both Utak and Uthgerd hugged and comforted her. "We should...stay on task..." she said, wiping away her tears and standing up straight.

 

"When I got captured..." Utak said. "The scroll I had gave me a vision before it disappeared. It didn't want the vampires to have it, so it transported itself back to my home in Whiterun, its still there, waiting for us..."

 

"That's great!" Uthgerd gasped. "Now we know where one of the two scrolls we have to find is. And the thing is, Aela and Lydia were recently sent to Whiterun on a mission. I hope it went well."

 

"But about the third scroll..." Serana interjected. All eyes were on her. "We need to find my mother, Valerica. She'll definitely know where it is, and if we're lucky, she actually has it herself."

 

"But I remember you saying you didn't know where she went..." Uthgerd said.

 

"The last time I saw her, she said she'd go somewhere safe...." Serana said. "Somewhere that my father would never search. Other than that, she wouldn't tell me anything..." Serana shrugged. "But the way she said it....'someplace he would never search'. It was cryptic, yet she called attention to it."

 

"Is it possible that she didn't trust you, either?" Utak asked.

 

"That's always a possibility." Serana concurred. "She was almost as obsessed as my father by the time she shut me in. But I can't worry about that now. We need the scroll, and she's our only lead." Serana placed a hand on her chin. "Besides, I can't imagine a single place my father would avoid looking. And she's had all this time, too. Any ideas?" she looked to the pair.

 

"Think she's sealed away like you were?" Uthgerd asked.

 

"I don't think so..." Serana said. "She said she wanted to stay awake until the situation was resolved. It had to be one of us, well, she's so much more powerful than I am. It just made sense for her to be out there. Anything else?"

 

"I doubt she'd hide with the Dawnguard..." Uthgerd said.

 

"Trust me, we'd know if she was here." Serana said. "Your friends don't take kindly to strangers, much less vampires. They'd have probably attacked her if she came here, and believe me, she could easily kill all of them."

 

"I can see that." Utak pondered. "I mean, look at me. I hardly understand what its like to be a vampire and I nearly wiped out the Dawnguard."

 

"Any other ideas?" Serana asked. Everyone thought long and hard about it for what seemed to be forever.

 

"I think I got it..." Utak said. "No...its too crazy..."

 

"What, what do you think?" Serana asked. "We'll hear out any idea at this point..."

 

"I'm thinking what if..." Utak muttered. "What if she's hiding in Castle Volkihar?" Serana widened her eyes in shock.

 

"Wait!" she gasped. "That almost makes sense! There's a courtyard in the castle. I used to help her tend a garden there. All of the ingredients of our potions came from there. She used to say that my father couldn't stand the place. Too...peaceful."

 

"Isn't that pretty risky?" Uthgerd asked. "Staying around the castle?"

 

"Oh absolutely." Serana said. "But mother's no coward." she shrugged. "That is...I don't think we'll trip over her there. But, it's worth a look."

 

"I doubt your father'll let us use the front door..." Utak said.

 

"True." Serana said. "But I know a way we can get to the courtyard without raising suspicion. There's an unused inlet on the northern side of the inland that was used by the previous owners to bring supplies into the castle. An old escape tunnel from the castle exits there. I think that's our way in."

 

"Alright, but first let's head to Whiterun and get the second Elder Scroll we need." Utak said. "You know, before some vampire decides to break into my old home."

 

"Right." Uthgerd nodded her head. "Let's go."

 

"Wait." Utak said. The others turned to him. "I can't exactly head out there like this." he said, pointing out his ragged clothing. "Where's the armor that I had?"

 

"And what makes you think I'll just give it back to you?" a voice called from the distance, it was Isran, approaching the group.

 

"You need my help." Utak said. "And I'll be more useful wearing armor and having a weapon than in this."

 

"Please, he's the Dragonborn." Uthgerd said. "You and I both know he was brainwashed and only recently has he broken free. Just give him a chance..."

 

Isran groaned. "Fine, but know this." Isran approached Uthgerd. "Should he step out of line, or get out of control again. I expect you to take care of it." He poked her in the chest and marched off. "It’s in that crate over there." he said, pointing at the wooden crate by the weapon rack. Utak went over and ripped off the lid of the box. Not wasting any time, he grabbed the spiked armor and went over to an empty room to change in. Uthgerd and Serana waited patiently, watching Dexion snore loudly at the end of the room. Suddenly, there was a clank, then another. Uthgerd and Serana turned their heads and saw the lizard donning the spiked black and red armor he wore as a vampire, with the helmet and cape as well.

 

"I'm ready." the metallic voice coming from inside the helmet said. "Let's get moving..." They made their way out of the fort and towards the stables where they each mounted a horse of their own and rode off to Whiterun. They could have ran there, but they decided that they wanted to save their energy for the castle. After all, they'd be neck deep in the enemy's territory.

 

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

After about a half day's ride, they hitched their horses at the stables outside of the city and made their way up the path. On their way up, they saw two Nords crying over what looked to be a recently made grave. Uthgerd recognized the two as members of the Battle-Born clan. But what was more shocking was what was written on the grave.

 

'Here lies Lars Battle-Born. May he be remembered as the kind and loving child he always was, and not as the terrible creature who took him away.'

 

After reading this, the group had an idea of what happened and decided to leave the mourning couple alone, making their way inside the fort. Luckily, the guards didn't seem to care about who was under the helmet in the spiked armor. They didn't know and were uninterested in finding out. Utak made sure that no one was watching as he made his way back to his old house and started picking the lock.

 

"What are you doing?" Uthgerd asked.

 

"I don't have my key, anymore." Utak said. "Assholes took it."

 

"Oh, right..." Uthgerd muttered, remembering what happened to him. However, before Utak could finish, the door flung open and on the other side was Lydia. She gasped and leaped back, drawing her sword.

 

"You!" she snarled at the vampire in the armor. "How did you find me? What do you want?"

 

"Lydia, calm down." Uthgerd said, coming into the home.

 

"What are you doing with him!?" Lydia gasped.

 

"It’s a long story." Uthgerd said. "But he's turned a new leaf and he's with us now..."

 

"Well, who is he?" Lydia asked, looking over at the man. "I hope he plans on introducing himself." Not a moment later, Utak slowly removed the helmet, revealing himself to his housecarl. She gasped, dropping her sword and falling into a chair.

 

"My...my thane!?" she gasped. "It was you all along!? What are you doing with the vampires? Why didn't you come back until now? What's going on?"

 

"It’s complicated." Utak knelt down. "When I nearly died because of Edomir, the vampires captured me, brainwashed me and turned me into their mindless tool. From there I would follow order after order until finally Uthgerd and Serana came. They beat me down and brought me back to Fort Dawnguard. Then they went and got enchanted water with a bloodstone chalice for me to drink from and that got me to regain control over my mind. Believe me, no one hates those bastards more than I do, now. They will pay for what they've done to me."

 

"Okay, that's all well and good." Lydia said. "But what are you doing here?"

 

"I believe something's in here." Utak said. "You know, something of great importance which might help us stop the vampires from completing whatever it is they're plotting." Lydia gulped and nodded her head.

 

"Yeah..." she muttered while nodding her head. "Its upstairs in your room. I was too afraid to touch it. It came from nowhere and I was afraid if I did anything with it, it would just disappear again."

 

"Thanks." Utak said as he head upstairs. He slowly creaked the door to his room open and there it was. The magnificent Elder Scroll, floating above his bed. It had beautiful craftsmanship, but he couldn't waste time admiring it. There were too many important things at stake and so little time. He reached into his satchel and pulled out a black leather harness to which he attached the Elder Scroll to and hunched it over his back. He went back downstairs to where Uthgerd, Serana and Lydia were all waiting for him. He came back and put his helmet back on.

 

 

"Alright..." he said. "Now onto Castle Volkihar." The others nodded and left the house. Lydia closed and locked the door before they left for the stables again. They made their way back down, mounted their horses and the group of four rode off.


End file.
